EL HIGHLANDER DESTERRADO
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Jasper Whitlock es un hombre perseguido que vive al límite. Despojado de sus tierras y con su clan proscrito, Jasper y sus hombres se han visto obligados a ocultarse… y los culpables de todo (al menos para Jasper) son los odiados Swan. Así que no se detendrá ante nada para salvar a su clan de la destrucción, y casarse con Isabella Swan.
1. Argumento

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**También advierto que la historia es de una pareja no canónica, así que leen advertidos.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

* * *

**ARGUMENTO:**

**Jasper Whitlock** es un hombre perseguido que vive al límite. Despojado de sus tierras y con su clan proscrito, Jasper y sus hombres se han visto obligados a ocultarse… y los culpables de todo (al menos para Jasper) son los odiados Swan. Así que no se detendrá ante nada para salvar a su clan de la destrucción, y casarse con Isabella Swan, cuya serena belleza ha admirado en la distancia, podría ser la respuesta. Disponer un ataque parece el medio perfecto para ganarse la confianza de la protegida muchacha, pero no tardará en darse cuenta de que no sólo es su vida la que corre peligro si ella descubre su verdadera identidad, sino algo que había creído perdido hacía mucho tiempo: su corazón.

**Isabella Swan** jamás ha cometido ninguna imprudencia en su vida. Tímida y obediente, Bella siempre ha procurado hacer lo correcto, pasando incluso por la humillación de dos compromisos rotos sin rechistar. Pero tras su seria fachada se esconde una mujer apasionada que pugna por salir a la superficie. Seducida por el beso de Jasper y hechizada por el aura de peligro que le rodea, Bella sucumbe a la promesa que se adivina tras su mirada sombría, creyendo que ha encontrado al hombre perfecto. Pero Bella no tarda en preguntarse si al arriesgar su corazón, lo ha perdido todo.

* * *

_**Aviso, esta historia tiene 23 capítulos, incluido el prologo.**_

_**Un aviso: esta pareja y esta historia fueron las que ganaron pero a pareja que quedo secunda también le voy a adaptar una historia: la que quedo en segundo lugar.  
**_

_**Voy a intentar subir capítulos todos los días.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. Prólogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_La ira del Señor no será aplacada [...] a menos que ese desventurado y abominable linaje sea erradicado y olvidado, y en un futuro no queden restos o despojos suyos en este país [...] serán enjuiciados, buscados, cazados y perseguidos a sangre y fuego._

_Edicto de Exterminación del clan_

_Whitlock, comisión encomendada al_

_conde de Argyll por el Consejo Privado_

_24 de febrero de 1603_

_Castillo de Inveraray, junio de 1606._

El día menos pensado su primo iba a lograr que acabasen con ellos. Jasper Whitlock solo esperaba que dicho día no fuera ese. Pero Alistair era incapaz de resistirse a un desafío, aun cuando les llevara a las entrañas de la guarida del diablo; en este caso el castillo de Inveraray, la fortaleza escocesa del clan Swan. Los gruesos muros de piedra del austero baluarte sobresalían, imponentes, por encima de los árboles para perderse en el encapotado cielo, un amenazador recordatorio de la supremacía de su enemigo durante más de ciento cincuenta años.

Ese día, no obstante, el puente levadizo de la impenetrable fortaleza había sido bajado a modo de bienvenida, y la cañada que se extendía desde el castillo hasta la hilera de casitas con techo de paja, enclavadas a lo largo de la ribera de lago Fyne, estaba abarrotada de cientos de hombres que habían aparecido de improviso en Argyll procedentes de todos los puntos de las Highlands. En el fresco aire matutino se respiraba cierta excitación. Los juegos estaban a punto de comenzar.

Cuando abandonaron el amparo de las sombras del bosque y se aproximaron a la liza, los sentidos de Jasper se agudizaron, desarrollados tras los años que había pasado evitando ser capturado. Cada fibra de su ser llevaba grabada a fuego la cautela y la desconfianza, y justo en esos momentos el instinto le pedía a gritos que fuera cauto.

Su mirada escudriñó velozmente la multitud, manteniéndole bien informado de la situación. Pero nadie había reparado en exceso en los tres recién llegados... todavía.

Los Whitlock estaban una vez más en el punto de mira; gracias a los Swan, ser proscritos era algo muy común para ellos en los últimos setenta y tantos años. Fuera como fuese, su primo Alistair Roy Whitlock, jefe de los Whitlock de Glenstrae, había insistido en asistir a la reunión de ese año para participar en la competición de tiro con arco. Conocido como «la Flecha de Glenlyon», Alistair era un arquero de renombre, aunque no el mejor. Ese título recaía en Rory MacLeod. Era la oportunidad de enfrentarse a MacLeod y derrotarle, lo que les había obligado a salir de su escondite. El que la reunión tuviera lugar ese año en Inveraray, hogar de sus enemigos más acérrimos, solo acrecentaba el peligro.

Los tres hombres habían llegado al borde del embarrado campo. Su primo se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Sabes qué has de hacer? —

—Sí —respondió Jasper. Mejor que nadie, puesto que el plan era suyo.

—Pero ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto? —

A pesar de que el casquete que cubría el característico pelo negro de su primo, y la capucha que llevaba puesta para protegerse de la lluvia ensombrecían sus facciones, si alguien le reconocía antes de que su plan fuera puesto en marcha, el jefe era hombre muerto.

Los ojos de su primo brillaban de anticipación.

—Por supuesto. —Miró al hermano de Jasper, Peter, en busca de apoyo —Ya es hora de que Rory MacLeod se enfrente a cierta competencia, y la oportunidad de hacerlo ante las puntiagudas narices de Argyll... —Su boca formó la típica sonrisa pícara que le había granjeado el cariño de su clan. —Es una tentación demasiado grande para ignorarla—

—Nos habremos ido antes de que se percaten de lo que ha pasado —apostilló Peter.

—No tanto —dijo el jefe. —Quiero que todos sepan quién ha ganado—

Jasper clavó la mirada acerada en su osado primo.

— ¿Para así poder reclamar la flecha dorada de manos de lady Marian? —

Alistair rió entre dientes y le propinó una fuerte palmada en la espalda, plenamente consciente de su reputación como Robin Hood. Tampoco se le escapó la alusión al concurso de tiro con arco organizado a fin de atrapar al célebre proscrito.

—Detrás de esa negra fachada hay una mordaz inteligencia, primo. No tengo intención de encontrarme con ningún Swan hoy, pero puedes estar seguro de que le daré algo de que hablar—

Jasper no lo dudaba. Su primo tenía una vena audaz que en ocasiones rayaba la estupidez. El jefe del clan de los Swan, Sam el Sombrío, conde de Argyll, no era un hombre al que fuera conveniente fastidiar; su furia era demoledora. Pero sabiendo que sería imposible disuadir a Alistair, Jasper asintió.

—Buena suerte, pues, primo. Y ten cuidado. Si algo sucede, estate preparado—

—Con mis dos guerreros más bravos a mi espalda, ¿qué podría suceder? —

Jasper enarcó una ceja.

—Realmente no deseas que conteste a eso, ¿no es así? —Su primo rió entre dientes y se dirigió a la línea formada por los contendientes.

Jasper admiraba la innata seguridad en sí mismo de su primo, aun cuando no pudiera compartirla. En demasiadas ocasiones en su vida se habían enfrentado al cañón de un arcabuz o a una punta de flecha para no reconocer el olor del peligro. Y en esos precisos momentos ese olor era muy intenso.

Mientras su primo se aproximaba a la liza, Peter y él ocuparon sigilosamente sus posiciones. Jasper se esforzó cuanto pudo por confundirse entre la multitud, hazaña harto difícil dada su altura y constitución aunque perfeccionada gracias a años de práctica.

Pese a que su rostro no era tan reconocible como el de su primo, y tenía el cabello rubio en vez del característico negro de este, daba gracias por el casquete y la capucha. Habían contado con que lloviera, y los cielos no les habían decepcionado. La lluvia fría de primavera era tan frecuente durante los últimos años que casi podía asegurase su presencia. La capa marrón de lana ayudaba a cubrir la andrajosa camisola de lino y el kilt cubiertos de mugre, pero no había forma de ocultar del todo la evidencia de un hombre que había vivido meses en plena naturaleza, por muchos chapuzones que se diera en el lago.

Se sirvió una jarra de cerveza y se quedó en el rincón del fondo del atestado pabellón que había sido montado para los espectadores. Como desde antiguamente venía siendo habitual durante los torneos, se había erigido una enorme tienda para acoger con comodidad a los principales miembros del clan, así como para guarecerlos de la lluvia y proporcionarles un buen lugar desde el cual seguir la competición.

La tienda era la clave de su plan. Durante los últimos días habían estado explorando el área desde la seguridad de la colina boscosa de Duniquoich, que daba al castillo y a la villa, a fin de descubrir un modo de crear distracción. Cuando erigieron la tienda, Jasper supo que lo había encontrado.

Después de que Alistair ganase el concurso, se retiraría la capucha a modo de señal para dejar al descubierto su gorra adornada con una ramita de pino, _Giuthas nam morshliabh_, insignia de los Whitlock. Entonces Jasper y Peter derribarían los postes erigidos para sujetar la tienda de lona. Normalmente se precisaría más de un hombre para tirar cada uno de los macizos postes de madera, pero Peter y él tenían una fuerza inusual o, como a su primo le gustaba decir en broma, sobrehumana.

En cuanto la tienda hubiera caído, un puñado de soldados Whitlock que aguardaban en el bosque lanzarían una cortina de flechas hacia el castillo, profiriendo el grito de ataque. Perturbar la paz de los juegos era una gran ofensa y una grave violación de las costumbres y tradiciones de Escocia, pero Jasper suponía que puesto que no se trataba de un ataque real, el honor de su clan (lo que de él quedaba, en cualquier caso) estaba a salvo.

Con la multitud apresurándose a atravesar la puerta del patio para ponerse a salvo en la fortaleza, caballerizas y caballos quedarían aislados. Aprovechando el caos posterior, los tres se dirigirían al bosque, donde un puñado de sus hombres les estaría aguardando con monturas para emprender la veloz huida. Sin duda les seguirían, pero en cuanto hubieran alcanzado los bosques y las colinas, los Whitlock tendrían ventaja.

Estaban acostumbrados a que les persiguieran.

Desde su ubicación, Jasper tenía una clara posición de ventaja sobre la hilera de arqueros que se preparaban para lanzar los primeros disparos a los toneles, los blancos fijados a los montículos de tierra. Tan solo quedaba esperar y observar. El riesgo sería mayor con cada ronda, conforme aumentara la curiosidad de los espectadores por el diestro desconocido. Una vez que su primo se retirase la capucha, no dispondrían de demasiado tiempo.

Hasta entonces, era de suma importancia no hacer nada que atrajera la atención sobre él. Un solo movimiento en falso...

Echó un vistazo hacia la pequeña loma que se encontraba a corta distancia del castillo, donde una estructura de madera asomaba a través de la grisácea neblina. El infame cerro del verdugo. Los tres podían acabar colgados de la muy usada horca de los Swan al finalizar el día.

Cuando la competición dio inicio, el bullicio de la multitud aumentó junto con el fluir de la cerveza. Había un grupo de hombres en concreto al que era difícil ignorar. Jasper reconoció al hombre con la voz más resonante como Aro Volturi, hermano del conde de Eglinton. Se rumoreaba que el conde buscaba forjar una alianza con Argyll para obtener apoyo en su letal enemistad con los Cunningham.

Al parecer, había parte de verdad en ello. A juzgar por lo que sabía, Volturi se había comprometido recientemente con Isabella Swan, prima de Argyll y hermana del jefe Swan de Auchinbreck y esbirro de Argyll, Jacob Swan. Y por los pocos halagüeños comentarios que desgranaba su prometido, de no ser la muchacha una Swan, Jasper casi se habría compadecido de ella. Debía de ser tartamuda, puesto que se referían peyorativamente a ella como Isabella Monntach, Isabella la Tartaja.

—Pero pensaba que tu intención era casarte con la bonita Bianca —dijo uno de los hombres. —El ratoncillo Swan seguramente palidece en comparación—

—Es lo suficientemente bonita. Con tal de forjar una alianza con el conde de Argyll, me casaría con un caballo casi desdentado —repuso Volturi a la defensiva.

Una sonora carcajada general siguió a dicho comentario.

—Pero ¿qué me dices de la conversación? —preguntó otro. — ¿No-o-o te-e-e pre-pre-ocupa que le lleve todo el día decir «buenos días»?—

A juzgar por la reacción del prometido, Jasper se dio cuenta de que la broma del otro hombre violentaba a Volturi, pero disfrazó su incomodidad de crudeza.

—Pues tendré que mantenerle la boca ocupada en otros menesteres—

El procaz comentario jocoso hizo blanco en la apreciativa audiencia cuando los otros hombres se rieron por lo bajo.

« ¡Panda de patanes!» Haciendo cuanto podía por ignorarles, Jasper dirigió la mirada al campo, reparando en que el número de contrincantes había descendido a solo un puñado, incluyendo, entre otros, a Alistair, Rory MacLeod, y al esbirro Swan. Esperaba fervientemente que su primo estuviera teniendo cuidado. Jacob Swan era un enemigo formidable, aún más peligroso que su primo el conde; Por fortuna, Alistair se encontraba en el lado contrario y no había captado aún la atención del esbirro. Pero a medida que los participantes en la liza fueran reduciéndose...

Jasper se encontró con la mirada de Peter desde el otro lado del camino y con una inclinación de cabeza le indicó que estuviera preparado.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de volcar de nuevo la atención en el campo, divisó a una joven que atravesaba la puerta sur de la barbacana en dirección a la tienda. No sabía qué era lo que había captado su atención, quizá la gracilidad con que se movía o la dubitativa sonrisa en su rostro que tan solo podía adivinar bajo la capucha de la capa. Parecía muy joven y despreocupada, bullendo prácticamente de emoción. Pero su expresión denotaba cierta incertidumbre, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a esa sensación, que hizo que la mirada de Jasper se demorase.

Dirigió la vista nuevamente a la competición, vio que su primo había pasado a la siguiente ronda y luego, inexplicablemente, sus ojos regresaron a la muchacha. Por la suntuosidad de sus ropas, supo que debía de ser una joven de considerable fortuna. Acertó a ver retazos de un traje cortesano bajo una fina capa de terciopelo azul marino, los bordes de la cual estaban bordados con joyas. Pero era muy menuda y parecía ahogarse en las voluminosas faldas y capas de gruesa tela.

La joven se dirigía directamente hacia él, y a medida que se aproximaba, Jasper tuvo una vista mejor del semblante que ocultaba la capucha.

Unos grandes ojos chocolates dominaban el delicado y pequeño rostro, que parecía más adulto de lo que había supuesto en un principio, al menos superaba en unos pocos años la veintena. Pero eran sus ojos lo que le maravillaron, tan claros y cristalinos que casi parecían irreal es. Tenía el cabello chocolate, la piel pálida, rasgos armoniosos y una delicada boca rosada. No era hermosa, precisamente, ni siquiera asombrosamente atractiva, sino bonita de un modo sereno y sobrio que encontraba inusitadamente arrebatador. Era la clase de rostro que ganaba en belleza con la observación. La inclinación de la cabeza o la vista de un perfil podrían dar una nueva perspectiva y apreciación.

Se detuvo a menos de metro y medio de él, y su suave fragancia femenina le envolvió. Olía a primavera, el fresco aroma del rocío sobre una rosa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había olido algo tan dulce y puro.

Ella tenía la mirada clavada en los hombres a los que Jasper había escuchado por casualidad hablar poco antes. Gracias únicamente a que la contemplaba con tanta atención pudo ver que su sonrisa se marchitó al oír la conversación que mantenían.

—Pero ¿cómo convenciste a Isabella la Tartaja para que se amoldara a tu conveniencia? —

La joven se estremeció como si la hubieran abofeteado. El color abandonó su cara, llevándose consigo el frágil entusiasmo que Jasper había observado en ella solo momentos antes.

Volturi rompió a reír, inflándose como si fuera un pavo real.

—Con su tartamudez, no es que tenga una horda de pretendientes agolpándose a las puertas del castillo. Es asombroso lo fácil que resulta mentir con una dote de veintiséis mil merks y tierras en juego—

Jasper se habría atragantado de haber estado tomando un trago de cerveza. ¡Veintiséis mil merks! Una fortuna. ¿Y... tierras? Aunque no era algo insólito, sí era atípico que una mujer poseyera tierras por derecho propio.

—Solo fueron precisos unos pocos cumplidos y palabras cariñosas susurradas —se jactó Volturi. —La muchacha los recibió con el entusiasmo de un cachorro agradecido—

La mujer dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y horrorizados. A juzgar por la expresión afligida de su rostro, no fue le difícil conjeturar de quién se trataba: tenía que ser Isabella Swan.

« ¡Maldición!» Habida cuenta del odio declarado que le tenía a todo cuanto llevara el nombre de los Swan, la punzada de compasión que sintió fue algo inesperado.

El prometido sin duda escuchó también el sonido, y volvió bruscamente la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de la joven. Jasper observó el sobresalto de Volturi, seguido por la consternación cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había sido pillado en su propia trampa. Era la expresión de un hombre consciente de que había perdido un premio y, quizá, ganado algunos enemigos peligrosos al mismo tiempo.

La humillación y el descarnado dolor que vio en la cara de la muchacha eran casi demasiado duros de contemplar cuando el grupo de hombres que acompañaban a Volturi quedó en silencio, comprendiendo lo que había acontecido. Ella parecía destrozada, como si acabaran de despojada de un mundo de ilusiones. Aquella era una sensación que Jasper conocía a la perfección. A la joven le tembló la barbilla y Jasper temió que estuviese a punto de romper a llorar.

Dio un paso hacia ella pero dudó, preguntándose qué demonios creía poder hacer al respecto. No era asunto suyo. La muchacha era la prima de Argyll y hermana del su esbirro, por el amor de Dios.

El silencio era denso e incómodo. Los hombres que estaban con Volturi comenzaron a mover los pies con disimulo.

Isabella Swan permaneció inmóvil como una roca, con la mirada aún clavada en Volturi. A Jasper se le encogió el corazón de forma inusual ante la absoluta vulnerabilidad que ella pugnaba por enmascarar. Se encontró apoyándola en silencio mientras ella se armaba de valor, erguía la espada y alzaba la temblorosa barbilla. Tal vez fuera menuda, pero había fuerza en sus delicados huesos.

Su rostro era una máscara de alabastro, desprovista de expresión y tan frágil como el cristal. Temía que pudiera quebrarse con un leve golpecito.

—No tan agradecida como para ca-ca-casar... —Su voz se fue apagando cuando la palabra se le atascó en la boca. Se cubrió los labios con la mano, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por el horror.

Uno de los hombres sofocó una carcajada y a Jasper le entraron ganas de matarle. Con las mejillas encendidas, ella giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr por el camino hacia la puerta de la barbacana. Pero no había dado más que unos pocos pasos cuando se produjo la catástrofe.

Uno de sus pies resbaló en el escurridizo barrizal y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre el trasero y aterrizando con una enérgica salpicadura en el denso charco.

Uno de los hombres farfulló:

—Parece que los pies se le enredan de igual modo que la lengua—

Se produjeron unas pocas risitas nerviosas y Jasper rogó por que ella no lo hubiera escuchado aunque, por la forma en que encorvó los hombros, sabía que sí lo había hecho.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ya se había hartado. No estaba familiarizado con el papel de adalid, pero no podía continuar manteniéndose al margen por más tiempo. Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba, pero algo le impulsaba a avanzar. Ninguna muchacha, ni siquiera del clan Swan, se merecía semejante crueldad. Y Jasper, quizá mejor que nadie, comprendía lo que era ser avasallado y que le dejasen a uno tendido en el lodo. Comprendía lo que era la injusticia.

Cubrió la distancia que les separaba con unas pocas zancadas. La capucha de la joven se había movido con la caída y había dejado al descubierto un único y denso mechón rizado de cabello, que relucía aun en la gris neblina. Su absoluta belleza le cautivó. Pese a que no podía verle la cara, por el suave temblor de sus hombros se percató de que estaba llorando. Notó un ardiente nudo en el pecho, y que algo que se creía incapaz de sentir se retorcía en lo más recóndito de su negra alma: compasión y un inexplicable impulso de protegerla.

Con gusto habría estrangulado a aquellos hombres con sus manos por herirla: de esa forma. Quizá lo haría.

—Vamos, muchacha —dijo en voz baja, tendiéndole la mano. —Toma mi mano—

Al principio creyó que ella no le había oído. Era tan poquita cosa que podría haberla levantado con un solo dedo. Le asió de la mano, sintiendo una extraña reticencia a soltarla, hasta que ella tiró suavemente.

La muchacha mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo, demasiado avergonzada para mirarle siquiera.

—Gracias —repuso con voz tan queda que Jasper apenas pudo escucharla.

—Son unos tontos, haces bien en deshacer... —comenzó a decirle, pero ella ya se alejaba apresuradamente. La parte posterior de la elegante capa estaba empapada desde la cintura hasta el dobladillo y goteaba lodo.

Hizo ademán de seguirla, luego se detuvo, afirmando los pies férreamente en el barro. Dejó que se marchara. Aun cuando fuera posible, no sabía cómo consolar a una muchacha. La idea de que un Whitlock proscrito consolara a una heredera Swan era tan improbable que se habría echado a reír si no hubiera perdido esa capacidad hacía mucho tiempo.

Apartó la mirada de la solitaria figura que desaparecía por las puertas del castillo, justo a tiempo de ver a Jacob Swan, el brazo ejecutor de Argyll y el hombre más peligroso de las Highlands, dirigirse directamente hacia él. El esbirro había visto a su hermana tropezar y decidió indagar en busca de los motivos. Y al ayudarla y atraer la atención, Jasper se había convertido en el centro de dicha investigación.

Maldijo, y su mirada voló hacia Peter. Su hermano le estaba mirando como si estuviera medio loco y, en verdad, Jasper había empezado a preguntarse si no sería así.

¿En qué había estado pensando?

Sabía que debía actuar con prontitud. Swan estaba recortando la distancia que les separaba, con una chispa de reconocimiento en los ojos.

Por sus venas corría la expectativa, fruto de la promesa de una batalla largamente pospuesta. No había un solo Whitlock vivo que no quisiera ver muerto a Jacob Swan, y a Jasper nada le gustaría más que tener el honor de enviar al esbirro directo a la morada del maldito diablo.

Su mano se cernió sobre la empuñadura de su puñal. Un golpe...

Dios bendito, se sentía tentado. Más que eso, se sentía ansioso, incluso. Pero se impuso la razón. Sería una causa perdida; tres hombres contra cien era una poco ventajosa proporción que no estaba inclinado a poner a prueba.

Su mirada se dirigió velozmente hacia la de su primo. Quedaban tres contrincantes en el campo, pero solamente les restaba una alternativa. El jefe tendría que esperar para derrotar a MacLeod, del mismo modo que Jasper tendría que esperar para enfrentarse a Jacob Swan.

La venganza aguardaría a otro día; las ansias de revancha eran inagotables.

Articulando con la boca un «ahora» en dirección a su hermano, empujó con fuerza el poste. Este se tambaleó y comenzó a caer, lentamente al principio, balanceándose igual que un péndulo para, acto seguido, caer velozmente con un fortísimo estruendo.

La distracción funcionó mientras se desataba el pandemonio entre toda la multitud. Jasper corrió hacia el bosque, reuniéndose con su hermano y su primo, pero algo le hizo volver la vista hacia el torreón del castillo de Inveraray.

Pesar, tal vez, por algo que jamás podría ser suyo. Por la vida que le habían robado. Una vida donde un guerrero Whitlock y una muchacha Swan no estaban separados por la fortuna y el odio.

Con una última mirada a la imponente fortaleza, Jasper se adentró entre los árboles y desapareció en la niebla.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** marieisahale **y a **alexf1994 **por su review;** **por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; y por poner la historia en alertas. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	3. Chapter 1

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 01**

_¡Oh, Torre Negra! Tu sombría quebrada_

_no rebosa de historia escocesa;_

_en otros baluartes, altivo Argyll,_

_tu antigua gloria se asienta soberana._

_Bien poco nos queda del pasado,_

_según nos dispersamos por el valle,_

_para adornar tus estandartes,_

_henchidos por el viento,_

_¡castillo de Swan!_

_«Castillo de Swan»,_

_WILLIAM GIBSON_

_En las proximidades del castillo de Swan,_

_Clackmannanshire, junio de 1608._

Isabella Swan bajó el arrugado pergamino a su regazo y miró por la pequeña ventana, contemplando con pesadumbre la profunda sombra del castillo de Swan perderse en la distancia. Daba igual cuántas veces leyera la carta, las palabras eran siempre las mismas. Su hora, al parecer, había llegado.

El carruaje avanzaba a trompicones por el accidentado camino, moviéndose a un paso fatigosamente lento. La reciente lluvia había vuelto peligrosa la calzada, de por sí irregular, que conducía a las Highlands; pero si la cosa no mejoraba, les llevaría una semana llegar al castillo de Dunoon.

Bella dirigió la vista al interior del carruaje, y captó la mirada furtiva de su doncella, Ángela, pero la mujer se apresuró a clavar los ojos nuevamente en su labor de bordado, fingiendo una concentración que contradecía sus nefastas puntadas.

Ángela estaba preocupada por ella, a pesar de que procuraba no demostrarlo.

—Ignoro cómo puedes coser con todo este bamboleo... —dijo Bella, con la esperanza de eludir sus preguntas.

Pero su discurso fue interrumpido de golpe cuando, como para apoyar aquella declaración, su trasero se despegó del asiento durante un prolongado instante y aterrizó de nuevo de forma tan violenta que le castañetearon los dientes, en tanto que el hombro chocaba contra la pared revestida de madera del carruaje.

— ¡Ay! —se quejó, frotándose el brazo una vez fue capaz de enderezarse. Dirigió una mirada a Ángela, que había sufrido un destino similar al suyo. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —

—Sí, milady —respondió la doncella, acomodándose de nuevo en el mullido asiento de terciopelo. —Muy bien. Pero si los caminos no mejoran, antes de llegar nos habremos convertido en un montón de huesos rotos y de morados—

Bella sonrió.

—Sospecho que van a empeorar mucho. Traer el carruaje ha sido, posiblemente, un error—

Tendrían que cambiar los caballos cuando pasaran Stirlingshire, cruzaran la frontera escocesa hacia la zona montañosa y los caminos se estrechasen o, como diría ella, se estrechasen aún más, puesto que ya eran apenas lo suficientemente anchos para permitir el paso de un carruaje en esa parte de las Lowlands.

—Al menos estamos secas —señaló Ángela, siempre dispuesta a ver el lado bueno de una situación. Quizá por ese motivo Bella disfrutaba tanto de su compañía. Se parecían mucho en ese aspecto. Ángela bajó la mano y recogió la carta que había caído al suelo con la agitación. —Se os ha caído la carta—

Resistiéndose al impulso de hacerse con ella de inmediato, Bella la tomó con despreocupación y se la guardó a buen recaudo en la falda.

—Gracias—

Podía sentir la curiosidad de Ángela por la carta del conde, por los motivos que les llevaban al castillo de Dunoon de forma tan repentina, pero no estaba dispuesta a satisfacerla. Ángela, al igual que los demás, no tardaría mucho en averiguar el contenido. No sería ningún secreto que su primo, el conde de Argyll, pretendía encontrarle un marido a Bella.

«Una vez más.»

Por lo visto, tres compromisos rotos no bastaban. Tenía el deber de «desposarse», y debía cumplirlo.

Se le encogió el corazón cuando el humillante recuerdo del último de sus compromisos rotos le vino inoportunamente a la cabeza. El dolor, incluso habiendo transcurrido dos años, seguía siendo intenso. Le habían llamado «Isabella, la Tartaja» y habían dicho de ella que estaba tan deseosa de halagos que los había recibido «con el entusiasmo de un cachorro agradecido».

La humillación todavía le escocía. Lo peor de todo era que Aro no se había equivocado. Había estado demasiado impaciente, demasiado dispuesta a creer que un hombre apuesto como él podría preocuparse por ella más allá de alianzas entre clanes y fortuna. Su mejor amiga había encontrado la felicidad; también ella había querido hallarla, desesperadamente. Lo bastante para ignorar lo que el instinto le decía: que bajo la apuesta apariencia moraba un hombre de carácter débil y gran ambición.

Escuchar al hombre al que había entregado el corazón hablar de un modo tan cruel de ella habría sido más que suficiente, pero entonces la situación empeoró. Infinitamente. Cerró los ojos pero no pudo desterrar los recuerdos de su tartamudez. O la caída en el charco. O las burlas. «Los pies se le enredan de igual modo que la lengua.» El eco de sus carcajadas todavía resonaba en su cabeza. Casi podía saborear las ardientes lágrimas saladas que le habían quemado en la garganta y los ojos. Había deseado meterse debajo de la cama y no salir nunca más de allí.

Solo un hombre había acudido en su auxilio. Se había sentido demasiado avergonzada para mirarle, pero recordaba la bondad, que no lástima, que traslucía su voz y la reconfortante fuerza de su callosa mano. Frunció el ceño. Qué extraño pensar que su galante caballero había sido un Whitlock.

Se había perdido en el caos que siguió a su marcha del pabellón, pero más tarde su hermano le había contado lo sucedido. Alistair Roy Whitlock y sus hombres habían escapado delante de sus mismísimas narices y a Jacob le había disgustado enormemente. Lo que su hermano no podía comprender era por qué el proscrito se había arriesgado a ser descubierto para acudir en su ayuda. Tampoco ella lo sabía, pero siempre le estaría agradecida por su acto de bondad.

Presentía que Jacob sabía más sobre el hombre que la ayudó de lo que le había contado, pero quizá, debido a que podía percibir su interés, se lo había callado negándose a satisfacer su curiosidad acerca del galante proscrito.

Bella había puesto fin al compromiso con Aro Volturi de inmediato, demasiado avergonzada para contar a su familia los pormenores. Pero cuando este sufrió un ataque no mucho después y quedó mutilado, perdiendo una oreja y parte del brazo con el que blandía la espada, Bella se preguntó si su familia había descubierto algo por su cuenta. No le había deseado ningún mal, aunque sabía que nada de lo que pudiera haber dicho habría impedido que su familia impartiera su castigo. Eran demasiado protectores con ella. Tal vez eso fuera parte del problema; los Swan era un clan temible.

Bella había dejado atrás el disgusto y tratado de olvidar, pero de cuando en cuando, como en esos instantes, volvía a su memoria como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Y cuando corriera la voz de que, una vez más, el conde de Argyll estaba buscando una alianza para su, tantas veces, comprometida prima, volverían a iniciarse las habladurías.

Temía la conversación con su primo, sabiendo que ya no sería capaz de mantener en secreto el alcance de su estupidez con Aro.

A pesar de que su primo Sam no había dicho con claridad que pretendía casarla, Bella leyó entre líneas la carta. Levantó el pergamino hasta la ventana de nuevo, la audaz letra en tinta negra revelaba más de lo que estaba escrito.

_Mí querida prima:_

_Ya tenemos encima el verano. Solicito el placer de tu compañía en Dunoon tan pronto como sea posible para discutir un asunto de suma importancia. Tal y como te dije el pasado invierno, en agradecimiento a tu amabilidad tras el fallecimiento de la condesa el pasado año y por haberte ocupado del pequeño Paul y de las niñas, te doto con una parcela de tierra bastante grande._

_Sam, VII conde de Argyll_

Más tierra. Qué humillante. A pesar de lo que afirmaba su primo, Bella sabía que la ayuda prestada tras el fallecimiento de la condesa no era el verdadero motivo del regalo. Era obvio que Sam consideraba que debía endulzar aún más la píldora para conseguir que alguien se casara con ella. No cabía duda que solamente intentaba ayudar, pero su dote era ya una de las más cuantiosas del país; ¿no bastaba con eso?

Se encogió de hombros. Por lo visto, no.

Parte de la situación era culpa suya. «En verano», le había prometido.

¿Era posible que ya fuera junio? Cuando en Pascua su primo había abordado el tema de otro compromiso, tantos meses atrás, los días eran aún cortos y la nieve que cubría con su manto las llanuras del castillo de Inveraray seguía siendo espesa. El verano parecía quedar tan lejano... Había tenido la sensación de que disponía de tiempo de sobra para encontrar un hombre apropiado por sí misma. Tiempo de sobra para enamorarse.

Después de la parodia de su último compromiso, había jurado que se casaría únicamente por amor, algo que había creído sentir por Aro. Pero no había sido más que la estúpida promesa de una niña. Un juramento hecho cuando sus emociones aún estaban a flor de piel a causa de su crueldad.

Ahora, dos años más tarde, Bella tenía que ser pragmática. A los veintiséis años, posiblemente el amor no fuera para ella.

«Posiblemente.»

Dejó escapar un suspiro por su propia estupidez. Aun enfrentada cara a cara con la realidad, era incapaz de desterrar aquella posibilidad de la mente. Pero ya era hora de renunciar a esa fantasía en concreto. No deseaba pasar la vida sola. A la larga, ocuparse de las casas de su primo y de su hermano no sería suficiente, y por mucho que amase al pequeño Paul y a las niñas, no eran hijos suyos. Deseaba un hogar y una familia propios lo suficiente para aceptar un nuevo compromiso: matrimonial concertado por su primo.

Sintió cierta desazón al pensar en la felicidad de sus amigas que hizo a un lado con celeridad. Sus dos amigas más íntimas, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon, habían tenido la gran fortuna de encontrar el amor con sus esposos. Irónicamente, Rosalie se había casado con el hermano de Alice, Emmett. Rosalie tenía dos hijos pequeños y no hacía mucho que Alice acababa de dar a luz gemelos. Aunque Bella se sentía contenta por ellas, ello hacía que fuera plenamente consciente de todo lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Pero por mucho que deseara lo que habían encontrado sus amigas, tenía que aceptar que no podía esperar más por algo que bien podría no suceder nunca.

«No tiene importancia— se dijo a sí misma, decidida como siempre a sacar el mayor provecho a cada situación. —Yo crearé mi propia felicidad. Con o sin matrimonio concertado.»

— ¿Sucede algo, señora? —

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no había reparado en que Ángela había estado observándola de nuevo. Bella enarcó una ceja.

—Pensaba que estabas bordando—

Esta vez Ángela no consentiría que la disuadieran. La curiosidad, al parecer, había acabado imponiéndose a la discreción.

—No dejáis de mirar la carta como si fuera una orden de ejecución—

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en los labios de Bella.

—Me temo que no se trata de nada tan dramático—El conde estaría disgustado, pero no con ella.

— ¿Os preocupa viajar con todos esos Whitlock correteando por la campiña, milady? —Ángela se inclinó hacia delante y le dio una palmadita en la rodilla. —No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Mi Ben se encargará de que no nos suceda nada—

El esposo de Ángela era el capitán de la guardia del conde en el castillo de Swan, y la mujer estaba sumamente orgullosa de tan formidable guerrero.

—No, no es por el viaje —la tranquilizó Bella. Iban protegidas por una docena de soldados, y ni siquiera los desterrados Whitlock osarían atacar el carruaje del conde de Argyll. Además, estaban aún en las Lowlands, muy lejos de las montañas Lomond, a donde el clan proscrito supuestamente había huido tras la batalla de Glenfruin.

Aun cuando noticias de las atrocidades cometidas por los Whitlock en Glenfruin se extendían por las Highlands, a Bella le resultaba difícil conciliar al hombre que había acudido en su ayuda con la banda de despiadados malhechores que habían perpetrado una matanza en el campo de Glenfruin. En esto, sin embargo, estaba sola en su familia, El rey Jacobo le había encomendado a su primo llevar a los Whitlock ante la justicia por sus crímenes y durante los últimos años había hecho de ello su misión. Una misión a la cual se habían unido sus hermanos Jacob y Colin. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que los proscritos fueran todos capturados.

"¿Qué sería de su guerrero?"Sabiendo la respuesta, había procurado no pensar en ello.

Bella miró fijamente a la otra mujer, viendo la desazón reflejada en sus ojos castaños. Suspiró, consciente de que Ángela estaba verdaderamente preocupada por ella.

Le habría entregado la nota, pero Ángela, highlander hasta la médula, no sabía leer escocés; únicamente tenía ciertas nociones de gaélico, la lengua de las Highlands. Bella leyó las palabras en alto mientras el carruaje avanzaba traqueteando por un tramo de camino especialmente pedregoso. Su voz reverberaba con cada sacudida.

Cuando hubo acabado, Ángela la miró ceñuda.

— ¿Por qué habría de afectaros poseer más tierras? —

— ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? La tierra no es más que el cebo. Mi primo pretende buscarme otro esposo—

Ángela dejó escapar un bufido...

—Ya es hora, si queréis que os diga la verdad—

Habiendo sospechado que esa fuera la reacción de la doncella, Bella había abrigado la esperanza de eludir por completo el tema. Una sonrisa irónica apareció en sus labios.

—Tu compasión me abruma—

—Bah —dijo la mujer, indignada. —No es compasión lo que necesitáis, milady, sino un esposo y unos pequeños. Sois una muchacha hermosa con un corazón compasivo, y os habéis encerrado por culpa de un patán... —

Bella la miró con dureza.

—Y todo por culpa de un presumido vanidoso —prosiguió Ángela. —No sé lo que os hizo ese hombre, pero no merecía ni una sola de las lágrimas que habéis derramado por él—

Bella sabía que era inútil intentar que la leal doncella comprendiera. Bella no podía ser considerada hermosa en modo alguno, pero si trataba de explicarle eso a alguien de su familia la miraban como si no estuviera en su sano juicio.

Su familia no la veía del mismo modo que el resto de la gente. La consideraban un premio. Una mujer que cualquier hombre se enorgullecería de tener a su lado.

La amaban demasiado para considerar su tartamudez como otra cosa que no fuera un inconveniente sin importancia. Normalmente, tenían razón. Bella tartamudeaba solo en presencia de grupos numerosos o cuando estaba nerviosa o sentía ansiedad, y ahora casi no lo hacía. Suponía que había un motivo para estarle agradecida a Aro. Los dos últimos años había dedicado innumerables horas a hablar en voz baja y pausadamente, en un esfuerzo por controlar mejor su tartamudez, decidida a no volver a ser de nuevo el blanco de las burlas de nadie.

— ¿De qué se trata, pues? ¿Estáis preocupada porque vuestro primo pueda comprometeros con un hombre al que no soportéis? El conde os quiere demasiado para consentir que seáis desdichada—

—Nunca me haría eso —reconoció Bella. Era afortunada. No solo contaba con el amor de su familia, sino que, además, la respetaban de un modo que era sumamente atípico dada la posición de la mayoría de las mujeres en los tiempos que corrían. Había sido educada por tutores junto con sus hermanos antes de que estos fueran al Tounis College, y estaba tan versada en la política de Escocia como cualquier hombre. .

En efecto, no eran las elecciones de esposo de su primo las que habían originado el problema. De hecho, Aro Volturi había sido elección suya. Los dos hombres que su primo le había elegido habrían sido opciones infinitamente mejores, pero circunstancias que se escapaban a su control la habían alejado de ellos.

Su primer compromiso, con James Witherdale había sido concertado cuando era una niña, pero había quedado roto a causa de la traición de Jared.

Jared. El hermano al que había idolatrado y perdido hacía casi diez años. Señor, cuánto le añoraba. Pese a las pruebas en su contra, Bella jamás le había creído culpable de la traición que a los Swan les había costado la batalla de Glenlivet y, en última instancia, la vida de su padre. Albergaba la esperanza de que algún día le viera regresar para probarlo. Así se lo había suplicado en infinidad de ocasiones en las esporádicas cartas que lograba enviarle a escondidas. La comunicación entre ambos era uno de los secretos que ocultaba a su familia. Pero se sentía tremendamente orgullosa del nombre que se había hecho en el continente después de que en su patria lo hubieran deshonrado por razones equivocadas.

Bella también aceptó con agrado su segundo compromiso matrimonial. Conocía a Rory MacLeod desde que era niña, y habría sido realmente difícil no sentirse, cuando menos, un poquito enamorada del apuesto jefe. Por desgracia para ella, el rey le había ordenado que se casara según el rito escocés con Isabel MacDonald y se había enamorado de su hermosa novia.

— ¿Por qué estáis tan afligida, pues? —inquirió Ángela. — ¿Acaso no deseáis casaros? —Dio la sensación de que la idea le era incomprensible.

—Por supuesto que lo deseo. Es solo que quiero... —A Bella se le enredó la lengua con las palabras, avergonzada. Parecía una tontería, sobre todo después de la decepción sufrida con Aro. Las mujeres de su posición se casaban por deber, no por amor. Sintiendo la reveladora ráfaga de ansiedad que originaba el tartamudeo, tomó aire profundamente, contó en silencio hasta cinco y luego se obligó a hablar pausadamente y con voz suave. —Quiero lo que tú tienes—

Ángela abrió desorbitadamente los ojos al comprender. Lo más probable era que a ella o, para el caso, a la familia de Bella, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que deseara algo tan extravagante y que no se contentara simplemente con hacer lo que se esperaba de ella, como siempre hacía. Cumpliría con su deber, naturalmente, pero eso no significaba que pudiera acallar por completo los deseos de su corazón.

La doncella estudió el rostro de Bella durante un prolongado momento antes de responder:

—Sí, yo también quiero lo mismo para vos, muchacha. Pero no tenéis de que preocuparos. El conde os buscará un buen esposo, y una vez que ese hombre llegue a conoceros, no podrá evitar amaros—

Ángela dijo aquello con tal convicción que Bella se dio cuenta de que discutir era en vano. Le recordaba tanto a algo que podría haber dicho su madre que las lágrimas le empañaron los ojos y tuvo que volver la cara. No pasaba un solo día que no añorase a su madre. Su fallecimiento, tan solo unos meses después que el de su padre, había sido un duro golpe que Bella acusaba cada día.

Miró por la ventana para distraer la mente de tales recuerdos. La campiña pasaba ante ella en un vívido e impresionante despliegue de verdor. La copiosa lluvia primaveral había dado sus generosos frutos, poblando las cañadas de tupida hierba y los árboles de frondosas hojas.

La luz se iba extinguiendo a medida que transcurrían las horas y se internaban más profundamente en el bosque, arrojando sombras que danzaban por las paredes del vehículo. El carruaje aminoró la marcha y una angustiosa quietud se abatió sobre ellas. Daba la sensación de que estuvieran siendo engullidas. Como si de una esponja se tratase, el enramado de árboles se adueñó de todo, absorbiendo el sonido y la luz. Los dedos de Bella rodearon de forma inconsciente la empuñadura del pequeño puñal que llevaba sujeto al costado, dando gracias para sus adentros a sus hermanos por haber insistido en que aprendiera a utilizarlo.

El carruaje dio una fuerte sacudida hacia un lado, arrojando a Bella del asiento una vez más. Pero en esa ocasión el vehículo no se enderezó por sí mismo y se detuvieron bruscamente.

Algo no iba bien. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Igual que la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Se le aceleró el pulso, se le erizó el vello y la temperatura pareció descender al tiempo que el frío le calaba los huesos.

El carruaje había quedado inclinado de modo que ambas mujeres habían ido a parar contra la puerta dé la derecha. Les resultó un tanto laborioso conseguir levantarse.

— ¿Os encontráis bien, milady? —preguntó Ángela, tendiéndole la mano. Por el estridente y acelerado tono de voz de la doncella, Bella supo que también ella estaba intranquila. —Debe de haberse atascado una rueda...—

Un primitivo grito desgarró los tupidos árboles, haciendo que un espeluznante escalofrío descendiera por la espalda de Bella. Su mirada voló hacia la de Ángela con muda comprensión. ¡Por Dios bendito, estaban siendo atacados!

Podía escuchar fuera las voces de los soldados de su primo gritando órdenes a diestro y siniestro y, seguidamente, oyó un nombre tan claro como el día: ¡Los Whitlock!

Bella no daba crédito. «Los proscritos deben de estar locos para arriesgarse a...»

Se le heló la sangre.

«... O muy desesperados; no tienen nada que perder.»

El temor comenzó a extenderse por su nuca. Primero como si se tratase del roce de un aliento; más tarde como un gélido puño de hierro. Luchó para aplacar el frenético latido de su corazón, pero este continuó acelerando el ritmo.

Un disparo. Luego otro.

— ¡Ben! —gritó Ángela, abalanzándose hacia la manija de la puerta.

— ¡No! —Bella la detuvo. El imprudente acto de la doncella la arrancó de pronto del estado de conmoción. —No le pasará nada —dijo con algo más de dulzura, sabiendo que debía tranquilizar el creciente pánico de la mujer. —Si sales, solo conseguirás distraerle. Tenemos que quedamos dentro, donde puedan protegemos—

Ángela asintió; el temor por su esposo le había privado temporalmente del habla.

El corazón de Bella estaba con ella; era incapaz de imaginar lo duro que debía de ser para Ángela quedarse de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada, mientras que, fuera, el hombre al que amaba estaba en peligro.

—Todo va a salir bien —dijo, tanto para calmar a Ángela como a sí misma.

«Ojalá Jacob estuviera aquí.» Los soldados de Argyll estaban muy bien adiestrados, pero los Whitlock eran célebres por su destreza en la batalla. Incluso su primo había contratado a los guerreros proscritos de cuando en cuando, antes de que las relaciones entre los clanes se hubieran roto. Pero nadie podía derrotar a su hermano. Era el guerrero más temido de las Highlands.

Ambas mujeres arrimaron la cara a la ventanita, esforzándose por ver lo que acontecía, pero el humo de los disparos de mosquete era denso, y la refriega parecía tener lugar delante del carruaje, más allá de su campo de visión.

El ruido era ensordecedor, pero lo peor de todo era imaginar, tratar de asociar los ruidos con lo que podría estar ocurriendo. Por desgracia, el sonido de la muerte era inconfundible. Las envolvió como un sudario dentro del pequeño carruaje, cerniéndose sobre ellas hasta que el aire se volvió sofocante e irrespirable.

Ángela comenzó a sollozar suavemente. Bella le tomó las manos e, incapaz de hallar las palabras apropiadas, tarareó una canción para tranquilizarla. La música obró su magia y la madura mujer comenzó a relajarse.

—Oh, milady. Aun en pleno caos tenéis la voz de un ángel —dijo Ángela, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las finas arrugas que los rodeaban se hicieron más marcadas.

Bella, a quien siempre le había parecido irónico que la muchacha tartamuda hubiera recibido el don de la canción, acertó a esbozar una débil sonrisa. Mientras cantaba, su voz, milagrosamente, en ningún momento temblaba.

Rodeó a Ángela con el brazo y se acurrucaron juntas, escuchando y rezando.

Bella jamás había estado tan aterrorizada. Tenía la sensación de que cada terminación nerviosa y cada fibra de su ser estaban del todo centradas en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero, curiosamente, nunca se había sentido más viva que en ese momento de extremo peligro.

Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo seguiría siendo así?

El tirador de la puerta se movió y Bella se estremeció.

Un rostro amenazador apareció en la ventana, y el corazón le dio un vuelco, estrellándose contra su pecho, y luego cesó de latir.

Ángela profirió un grito. Bella deseó imitarla, pero a pesar de que su boca estaba abierta, ningún sonido escapó de ella. No podía respirar; solamente era capaz de mirar fijamente la cara en el cristal. Y al hombre salvaje. Llevaba el cabello largo y desaliñado, sus rasgos quedaban ocultos bajo la mugre y el vello que le cubría la cara. Todo salvo los ojos, que la contemplaban con puro odio. Era igual que mirar el semblante de un animal feroz. Un lobo. Una bestia.

Por primera vez le vino a la cabeza lo que esos hombres podrían hacerles si las capturaban. La idea de que ese hombre la tocase... La bilis le subió a la garganta. Antes de consentir aquello se degollaría a sí misma.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse. Bella agarró el tirador desde su lado y tiró con ímpetu, imbuida de pronto de una inesperada descarga de fuerza mientras se enzarzaba en una batalla que estaba segura de perder.

— ¡Ayúdame! —le gritó a Ángela.

Pero antes de que la doncella pudiera disponerse siquiera a hacerlo, se escuchó otro disparo, y el hombre se tambaleó y quedó petrificado en un estado de aturdimiento momentáneo. Abrió los ojos como platos, luego un poco más, justo antes de que su cara golpeara violentamente contra el cristal con un horrible crujido. Cuando el peso muerto de su cuerpo tiró de él, su nariz y su boca resbalaron lentamente por el cristal, alargando sus rasgos en una espantosa máscara mortuoria.

Los músculos que había mantenido en tensión se relajaron. Su respiración era laboriosa y acelerada cuando el aire una vez más trató de entrar en sus pulmones. La amenaza inmediata había pasado, pero Bella sabía que distaba mucho de haber terminado.

El corazón continuaba desbocado, si bien su mente estaba extrañamente despejada, centrada en una única cosa: mantenerse con vida.

Que un atacante fuera capaz de acercarse tanto a ellas no presagiaba nada bueno para sus soldados. Miró de nuevo por la ventana, tratando de no pensar en los hombres muertos tendidos justo debajo de ellas, y sopesó las opciones. Solo tenía dos: no moverse de allí o intentar esconderse.

El carruaje, que había parecido un lugar seguro unos minutos antes, ahora parecía un ataúd a la espera de que lo metieran en el hoyo. El riesgo merecía la pena. Se volvió hacia Ángela.

—Tenemos que irnos—

—Pero ¿adónde? —

—Nos esconderemos en el bosque hasta que todo haya acabado—

Ángela asintió, demasiado conmocionada para hacer alguna objeción. Ambas tenían claro que aun sin la deferencia del rango, Bella había tomado el mando.

— ¿Estás preparada? —

La mujer asintió en silencio.

Bella era consciente de que Ángela pendía de un hilo muy fino, dispuesta a sufrir un ataque de pánico de un momento a otro.

—Quédate junto a mí y sígueme. —Hizo una pausa. —Y hagas lo que hagas, no mires atrás. —Los ojos de Ángela estaban anegados de lágrimas de comprensión. —Prométemelo —le pidió con mayor firmeza, tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola suavemente.

—Lo prometo—

—Bien—

Inspirando profundamente, bajó el tirador y empujó la puerta. Cuando se hubo abierto lo suficiente, asomó la cabeza para echar un vistazo en derredor. El efluvio acre a pólvora y al inconfundible olor metálico de la sangre fue lo que le asaltó primero. Le llenó las fosas nasales y se le quedó adherido a la garganta. Tosió, cubriéndose la boca y la nariz con la mano para contener las ganas de vomitar.

Pese a que deseaba seguir el consejo que le había dado a Ángela, sabía que tenía que mirar.

Se armó de valor, pero no fue suficiente para prepararla para el horror de lo que vio. El suelo del bosque estaba cubierto de muertos, desparramados en posiciones extrañas. Los vientres desgarrados, agujeros en el pecho, ojos de mirada vacía. Sangre. «Demasiada sangre.»

El horror la habría paralizado de haberse permitido mirar sus caras, pues algunos eran hombres a los que conocía. En vez de eso, apartó la mirada de los muertos con gran esfuerzo y la dirigió hacia los vivos. A los hombres que continuaban enzarzados en el combate.

La situación era la que temía. El número de enemigos era mayor que el de los Swan. El ataque sorpresa había funcionado, diezmando inmediatamente a los soldados y proporcionando la ventaja al clan fugitivo. Contó solamente un puñado de Swan y casi dos veces esa cantidad de Whitlock, a quienes era fácil identificar por sus ropas escocesas y aspecto de bárbaros. A diferencia del jubón y las calzas que vestían los hombres de su primo, los proscritos iban ataviados con camisolas y sucios tartanes deshilachados, sujetos con cinturones a la cintura. Llevaban el cabello y la barba largos y desaliñados. Solo unos pocos contaban con la protección añadida de un gambesón, y ninguno portaba armadura. Estaban armados con picas, espadas y arcos, y Bella vio incluso un hacha antigua, pero carecían de armas de fuego. No era que eso les sirviera de mucho a los hombres de su primo. A pesar de que iban bien armados, cuando la batalla se convirtió en un cuerpo a cuerpo, las armas de fuego habían dejado de tener utilidad contra el impresionante claymore escocés.

El restallar de acero contra acero resonaba en sus oídos. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando se quedó petrificada al divisar a Ben, el esposo de Ángela, que resistía el ataque de un Whitlock particularmente corpulento, aunque resultaba obvio que el proscrito era superior. El guerrero Whitlock no aflojaba, sino que continuaba asestando golpe tras golpe, blandiendo la espada con implacable fuerza brutal, exento de refinamiento.

Ella sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero no era capaz de apartar la mirada. Cuando el Whitlock finalmente consiguió alcanzarlo, abriendo un tajo en el vientre de Ben, Bella ahogó un sollozo.

Aunque sabía que era imposible, tuvo la sensación de que el Whitlock la había escuchado. Él clavó la mirada en la suya y todo en su interior se volvió de hielo cuando contempló con fijeza la negrura. Los ojos de un hombre sin alma.

La boca del bárbaro dibujó una sonrisa amenazadora y comenzó a avanzar con resolución hacia el carruaje.

Bella únicamente se atrevió a respirar cuando uno de los soldados de su primo se interpuso en el camino del proscrito.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ángela detrás de ella.

—Nada —respondió, procurando que su voz sonara firme, pese a que por dentro temblaba de arriba abajo —Hemos de irnos. Ahora—

Asiendo la mano de Ángela, Bella salió con cuidado del carruaje. Anticipándose al instinto de la doncella, volvió la cabeza hacia ella y le recordó:

—No mires—

El barro y el musgo del suelo, aún empapado debido a la lluvia de antes, estaba esponjoso bajo sus pies. Los finos escarpines de cuero que calzaba le proporcionaban escasa adherencia, de modo que tuvo que ir con cautela. Rodearon el destartalado vehículo en dirección al bosque.

De repente, Ángela profirió un grito y se soltó bruscamente de la mano de Bella.

La joven dio media vuelta, mirándose directamente en los ojos de obsidiana del hombre que había asesinado a Ben. A pesar de que el ambiente era frío, tenía la piel húmeda por el miedo. De cerca era aún más corpulento y su aspecto más aterrador. Y el barro parecía rellenar cada arruga y grieta que no estaba cubierta de pelo.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte? —El hombretón habló en la lengua escocesa; un marcado acento teñía su voz pastosa.

Ángela se debatía contra el sólido círculo de sus brazos, pero con eso solo logró que la estrujara con más fuerza, hasta que la doncella hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Soltadla —exigió Bella, dando un paso hacia él, armándose de un coraje que no sabía que poseyera.

— ¿O qué? —Adoptó un aire despectivo, alzando el puñal que empuñaba contra la garganta de Ángela. —No creo que estéis en posición de dar órdenes, señora Swan—

Bella inspiró entrecortadamente, sin apartar los ojos ni un solo momento de la hoja que reposaba sobre la garganta de su doncella. Ese hombre sabía quién era ella. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a los miembros de su clan aún luchando, tratando de llegar hasta ella, pero les superaban en número.

—Dejadnos ir. No os conviene hacer esto. Moriréis si nos causáis algún daño—

—Moriré de todos modos —declaró, tajante. —Pero me divertiré un poco antes de que el diablo me dé la bienvenida. —Dio un paso hacia ella, aflojando su presa sobre Ángela.

Bella vio su oportunidad y no se entretuvo pensando, simplemente reaccionó. Con un rápido movimiento, echó mano del puñal que llevaba al costado y lo arrojó con tanta fuerza como pudo. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa y dejó escapar un jadeo estrangulado cuando la hoja se hundió en su vientre con un gratificante ruido sordo.

No estaba en forma; había apuntado a su negro corazón.

El bárbaro cayó de rodillas, agarrándose el vientre con dolor.

—Al infierno con todo... te mataré por esto, pequeña zorra. —Gritó a uno de sus hombres que andaba cerca: — ¡Cógela!—

Bella se disponía a agarrar la mano de Ángela y a decirle que corriera cuando escuchó el repentino estruendo de unos cascos que se dirigían hacia ellas.

El azote de los Whitlock también lo oyó.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que los jinetes les alcanzaran. Guerreros. Media docena, tal vez. Pero ¿quiénes eran? ¿Amigos o enemigos?

Se le aceleró el pulso mientras aguardaba a descubrirlo, terriblemente consciente de que su destino con toda probabilidad pendía de un hilo.

Solo podía distinguir sus caras...

Contuvo la respiración; su mirada se clavó en un hombre a cierta distancia por delante de los demás, abriéndose paso entre los árboles a mata caballo en dirección a ellos. Con todo su ser en tensión mientras contemplaba al temible guerrero rogó por que fuera un amigo. Una sola mirada le bastó para saber que no querría tenerlo como enemigo. El hombre tenía el aspecto de un ángel oscuro, pecaminosamente apuesto pero peligroso. Muy peligroso.

El escalofrío que la recorrió no fue causado por el miedo, sino por su presencia. Presencia que le provocó un cosquilleo en la piel con solo mirarle. Por lo general los guerreros descomunales, armados hasta los dientes y vestidos con una pesada cota de malla metálica, no suscitaban en ella una reacción tan absolutamente femenina, salvo que ese no vestía cota. Los duros contornos de su formidable físico eran todos naturales. Bella inspiró, admirada, reparando en el modo en que la negra piel del gambesón se tensaba sobre el amplio torso y se ceñía en torno a los musculosos brazos, estrechándose magníficamente sobre un abdomen plano.

Era un hombre hecho para la destrucción, su cuerpo era una férrea arma de guerra.

Pero no solo era su superioridad física lo que le distinguía de los demás. Era la crueldad de su mirada, la dura e inflexible rigidez de la mandíbula cuadrada y la fortaleza de su porte. Llevaba un casco de acero y el cabello rubio lo bastante largo para que asomara por debajo del borde. Denso y ondulado, enmarcaba unos rasgos cincelados a la perfección. La mandíbula enérgica, los pómulos altos y la carnosa boca esculpida se veían resaltados por una piel sumamente bronceada. Únicamente la nariz rota más de una vez y unas pocas finas cicatrices blanquecinas prestaban testimonio de su profesión. Era un dios griego, pero no esculpido en mármol, sino en duro granito escocés.

Él la miró a los ojos durante un instante y un estremecimiento la recorrió con toda la sutileza del rayo de Zeus. Reverberó por su ser como una cálida corriente desde la cabeza, bajando por la espalda y extendiéndose hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies, sorprendiéndola con su intensidad.

«Azules», pensó vanamente. En medio de la más aterradora experiencia de su vida, se dedicaba a fijarse en el impresionante color de sus ojos. No en la manifiesta destreza con que blandía la espada o en el modo en que ordenaba a sus hombres, con un mero gesto, que se pusieran en formación; ni siquiera, Dios no lo quisiera, en si pretendía concluir la labor que los Whitlock habían iniciado, sino en que sus ojos brillaban como las más raras gemas lanzando destellos a la luz del sol.

Él le sostuvo la mirada un instante más antes de dirigirla hacia el hombre al que había apuñalado. Bella volvió a la realidad de la situación en un segundo y se quedó petrificada, esperando ver qué pretendía. Un latido. Dos. El corazón se le salía del pecho.

La inundó una sensación de alivio cuando una flecha disparada por uno de los hombres del recién llegado se clavó en el árbol a centímetros de la cabeza del Whitlock. «Un amigo. ¡Gracias a Dios!

— ¡Ayudadnos! ¡Por favor, ayudadnos! —gritó.

Pero sus palabras fueron innecesarias. Los guerreros ya habían desenvainado la espada y se disponían a atacar a los proscritos. No llevó demasiado tiempo medir su destreza y ver la superioridad. Los soldados de su primo que quedaban lucharon con vigor renovado, impulsados por la ayuda adicional.

Fue como si el viento hubiera cambiado; los atacantes se habían convertido en los atacados.

El caballero negro desmontó, su caballo era un estorbo en el angosto claro, y acudió en ayuda de uno de sus hombres, asestando un fuerte golpe con la espada para bloquear a un agresor. El restallar del acero reverberaba en el denso bosque, y Bella habría podido jurar que la tierra se sacudió con la fuerza del golpe. El hombre luchaba con una salvaje elegancia, blandiendo la espada con destreza y naturalidad.

En verdad, ese hombre podría estar a la altura de su hermano Jacob.

Un débil grito desvió su atención del caballero negro: «¡Ángela!» La doncella estaba buscando frenéticamente con la mirada a su esposo entre los hombres que luchaban y Bella supo que tenía que hacer algo.

—Ángela, ven. —Agarró su mano helada. —Debemos quitarnos de en medio—

—Pero Ben... —Se volvió hacia su señora, su rostro adoptó una expresión de tanta desesperación que a Bella se le rompió el corazón por el sufrimiento que iba a padecer. —No veo a mi esposo—

—Los hombres están desplegados, seguro que está luchando más allá —mintió Bella. —Ahora no podemos buscarle. Pronto terminará todo y lo encontraremos—

Se dispuso a llevársela de allí, encontrándose de pronto con el camino bloqueado. El rufián Whitlock al que había apuñalado había logrado ponerse en pie y desenvainar la espada. La sujetaba con una mano, mientras que con el otro brazo se rodeaba la cintura para restañar el flujo de sangre que manaba de la herida en el estómago.

La furia que denotaba su expresión le hizo estremecer de arriba abajo. Él levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza...

Todo se detuvo. El tiempo. Su corazón. Su aliento. No sentía nada. Por un momento, aquello no parecía real. Podría haber estado en un palco, viendo a los actores en un escenario. Era demasiado joven para morir. Apenas había vivido. Tenía tanta vida por delante... Formar una familia. Encontrar un hombre que la amara. Sostener a un hijo en sus brazos. Todo cuanto le quedaba por hacer se reflejó en el reluciente acero suspendido precipitadamente sobre su cabeza.

«No quiero morir.»

El ansia de vivir se abrió paso entre la conmoción de la muerte inminente, y Bella comenzó a retroceder, dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciera falta para proteger su vida y la de Ángela.

La espada comenzó a descender...

—No —dijo la voz resonante de un hombre al otro lado del camino. Era profunda y ronca, y poseía un frío timbre autoritario. Bella supo que era la del caballero negro aun antes de mirar. Cuando lo hizo, le vio inmóvil a bastante distancia, pero había cambiado la espada por un arco y lo tenía apuntado justo al corazón del guerrero Whitlock. —No erraré. —La fría certeza lo convirtió en una promesa y no en amenaza.

El corazón de Bella se aquietó.

Los dos hombres se prepararon en una batalla silenciosa. La tensión se extendió entre ellos, densa y pesada. Finalmente, el rufián Whitlock bajó su claymore.

Uno de sus hombres apareció a su lado con un caballo.

—Debemos marchamos—

El Whitlock parecía querer objetar, pero tras una última mirada a Bella que prometía un castigo futuro, montó en su caballo y profirió un feroz grito:

— ¡_Ard Choille_!—

«La montaña boscosa», tradujo Bella para sus adentros según los recuerdos de la infancia que tenía del gaélico. Cayó en la cuenta de que era, probablemente, el grito de guerra del clan.

Sus guerreros respondieron de inmediato. Igual que si de espectros se tratase, desaparecieron en el bosque tan de repente como habían aparecido. Solo el revolotear de las hojas a su paso daba testimonio de su existencia.

Eso y los cuerpos sin vida de sus hombres esparcidos por el lecho del bosque.

Bella sofocó un árido sollozo en la boca.

Se había terminado. Pero estaba demasiado paralizada para sentir alivio. Demasiado paralizada para sentir nada en absoluto. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, dejando que el aire le llenara los pulmones. «Respira. Solo respira.»

Cuando al fin los abrió de nuevo, fue para buscar al hombre al que le debía la vida.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** marieisahale** y a** alexf1994 **por su review; a**Fleur-de-la-vivre **por poner la historia en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	4. Chapter 2

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 02**

El combate había terminado, pero el violento rugir de sangre corriendo por todo su cuerpo estaba aún por retornar a la normalidad. Jasper se sentía condenadamente furioso.

Bajó la espada, haciendo una mueca cuando un agudo dolor le atravesó el costado. No solo la sangre recorría su cuerpo, sino que también lo abandonaba: Podía sentir la inconfundible humedad caliente que empapaba la camisa de lino bajo el gambesón de cuero. No se trataba de una herida nueva, sino de una antigua, sufrida semanas-no, meses-atrás en la batalla de Glenfruin. Y ahora se había vuelto a abrir.

Gracias a su condenado hermano.

Jasper se despojó del casco de acero y se pasó los dedos por el cabello recién cortado, contemplando la absurda destrucción que tenía delante. Su mirada se deslizó sobre el campo de batalla, los cuerpos sin vida; una sensación nauseabunda le retorció las entrañas. Se había criado en un campo de batalla. Había visto la muerte tantas veces que le sorprendía que todavía tuviera el poder de afectarle. Quizá fuera porque esa vez las pérdidas humanas habían sido del todo innecesarias.

«Se suponía que nadie debía sufrir daño alguno.»

Al menos ese había sido el plan, antes de que Peter se hubiera encargado de decidir lo contrario. Su maldito e irascible hermano había ido demasiado lejos. Peter poseía el arrojo de su primo sin el encanto y la fortuna de este, y con una peligrosa vena impulsiva añadida.

Jasper maldijo con una furia aún mayor cuando su mirada recayó sobre el cuerpo mutilado de uno de los hombres de su clan. Sintió un regusto amargo en la boca. Conner había sido un muchacho apuesto que sonreía con frecuencia-una rareza entre los proscritos,-aunque nadie lo diría al verle. Un disparo de mosquete le había perforado la mejilla, volándole la mitad de la cara. Jasper apretó los puños. Aún no había cumplido los dieciocho y su vida había terminado.

La irracional pérdida de una vida joven le hizo desear emprenderla a golpes con alguien. De haber estado allí Peter, habría sentido todo el peso de su ira.

Poco consuelo le proporcionaba que su hermano estuviera pagando por sus pecados, si es que la herida recibida en el vientre le causaba el mismo dolor que la que Jasper tenía en el costado. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando Peter para atacar a una muchacha de ese modo? Esperaba que el puñal de la joven no le hubiera causado un daño permanente, pero Peter tenía mucho que explicar.

Según sus cálculos, habían muerto cuatro Whitlock y el doble de hombres del clan Swan. No lamentaba las vidas de sus enemigos, pero tampoco había previsto sus muertes. Ese día el propósito no había sido aniquilar a los Swan.

Creyó que Peter había entendido que el riesgo era demasiado grande. Sometidos a la persecución del rey y de sus secuaces, los Swan, ya quedaban muy pocos de los suyos. Aun la pérdida de un solo Whitlock era demasiado. Despojarles de sus propias tierras no bastaba: el rey no descansaría hasta que el último de los suyos fuera erradicado de las Highlands.

Ya antes habían sido objeto de persecución, pero nada semejante a lo que ahora se enfrentaban. La batalla de Glenfruin podría acabar siendo su ruina. A pesar de que los Whitlock habían ganado la contienda contra los Colquhoun, había hecho que el rey y el conde de Argyll-la representación del soberano en las Highlands-se movilizaran en su contra con implacable empeño. Naturalmente, el melodrama de los Colquhoun no había ayudado... ¿Quién podría haber previsto que las viudas desfilasen a lomos de blancos palafrenes exhibiendo las ensangrentadas camisolas de sus esposos muertos sobre lanzas ante el notoriamente impresionable soberano? Los falsos rumores que corrían acerca de las atrocidades de los Whitlock tan solo habían servido para promover la animadversión en su contra, y los humillados hombres estaban siendo perseguidos con una saña sin precedentes.

Cada vez resultaba más difícil ocultarse. Aunque eran muchos los que en las Highlands apoyaban a los Whitlock, dar refugio al clan conllevaba pena la muerte, algo a lo que muchos no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse. Y aquellos contrarios al clan estaban demasiado ansiosos por hacerse con la recompensa que se ofrecía por ellos o, quizá, debería decir «por sus cabezas», ya que el Consejo Privado ofrecía la recompensa a cualquiera que pudiera presentar la cabeza cercenada de un Whitlock.

¿Y él era el bárbaro?

Jasper dejó a un lado la ira que sentía hacia su hermano; ya se ocuparía de Peter más tarde. En esos momentos tenía un trabajo que hacer. Un trabajo que prometía castigo y que ayudaría a nivelar la balanza.

Durante años, los Swan habían tratado de destruirlos de forma sistemática. Les habían despojado de las tierras, convertido en un clan humillado, y ahora les perseguían implacablemente como proscritos. Pero su enemigo no había contado con el inquebrantable y férreo espíritu del clan guerrero. Al igual que la mítica Hidra, cada vez que los Whitlock perdían una cabeza, crecía una nueva y más fuerte en su lugar.

Jasper y sus hombres estaban resueltos a hacer cuanto fuera preciso para reclamar su tierra. La tierra que era su vida misma, y sin ella morirían... como ya habían hecho muchos de ellos.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y desvió los pensamientos de los muertos, centrándolos en los vivos. En la muchacha.

Isabella Swan estaba arrodillada junto a unos de sus soldados heridos, al lado de la otra mujer. Como si percibiera su escrutinio, la joven se volvió y levantó la mirada hacia la de él.

Jasper se estremeció. La primera vez había pensado que era algo casual, pero ahí estaba de nuevo. La extraña sacudida que había sentido antes, cuando sus miradas se habían cruzado en el campo de batalla. Aunque no le preocupaba, no le agradaba. Sobre todo en vista del inusitadamente imprudente comportamiento que había demostrado cuando se conocieron.

A simple vista, era exactamente tal y como la recordaba: bonita y fresca como una flor primaveral. Pero al examinarla con mayor detenimiento pudo ver la tensión de la batalla plasmada en su rostro. Reconoció su conmoción en la palidez de la piel y los ojos vidriosos. Pese a todo, eso no le había impedido ocuparse de la comodidad de sus hombres y de atender a los heridos.

La mayoría de las mujeres se habrían desmayado a esas alturas o, como mínimo, estarían hechas un mar de lágrimas, pero Isabella Swan era, indudablemente, distinta a la mayoría. Poseía una fortaleza oculta bajo su frágil apariencia. Estaba impresionado por su valentía. Así como por su destreza con el puñal. El lanzamiento experto del arma blanca le había dejado sin habla... al igual que a su hermano.

Quizá había más de sus hermanos y primos en Isabella Swan de lo que había previsto. La idea bastó para extinguir cualquier atisbo de remordimiento.

Tras unas rápidas palabras de consuelo para el herido, ella se puso en pie, únicamente un leve tambaleo delató su desánimo, y comenzó a caminar hacia él. No solo su porte estaba dotado de elegancia, sino también el rítmico vaivén de sus caderas al andar. Y ahora, sin el elaborado traje de corte que vestía la última vez que la había visto, podía apreciar la suave curva de sus delicadas caderas. Llevaba una sencilla saya de lana y un justillo marrón del mismo tejido. El sobrio atuendo era idóneo para su delicada figura.

Pero fue su cabello lo que le dejó sin aliento. Se le había soltado y le caía por los hombros en una magnífica nube de oro hilado. No creía haber visto jamás nada tan suave y sedoso.

Su cuerpo se endureció al aproximarse ella, restos de la batalla que se libraba en su interior, supuso. Era más menuda de lo que recordaba. No bajita, sino delgada. Delicada. Con una estructura ósea tan exquisitamente esculpida que podría haber sido elaborada en porcelana.

Demasiado pequeña para él. La aplastaría. Aunque eso no le impidió imaginar algo tan suave debajo de su cuerpo, sus manos enroscadas en la masa de áureos rizos, mientras se hundía profundamente en ella. Un calor y una opresión se abatieron sobre él con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de gemir.

Por todos los demonios, era un maldito animal. Hacía tanto tiempo que le trataban como tal que comenzaba a actuar en consecuencia. Pero vivir al límite cambiaba a un hombre. Hacía que sus instintos básicos afloraran a la superficie. Y en ese instante sentía dos de ellos en toda su intensidad: deseo y lujuria.

El primitivo deseo de reclamar aquello que le pertenecía.

Para tratarse de una muchacha de una belleza, por otra parte, nada extraordinaria, lograba provocar su lujuria sin problemas. Sin el menor problema.

Ella se detuvo a unos pocos pasos y alzó la mirada hacia él con incertidumbre. Sus ojos le ponían nervioso; eran tan claros que tenía la sensación de que podían ver su alma.

Qué ridiculez. Por todo lo que le era sagrado, debería despreciar a esa muchacha. El odio, la amargura y la ira eran emociones con las que estaba familiarizado. Los finos ropajes que vestía, las joyas y su refinada y mimada belleza habían sido forjadas con la sangre de su clan. Debería guardarle rencor. Debería ver las sucias caras famélicas de los hombres de su clan reflejadas en la mirada de la muchacha. Debería verla como un instrumento de venganza.

Pero solo podía ver a la muchacha, que parecía inofensiva como un gatito aunque luchaba como una tigresa y le miraba como si fuera un maldito héroe.

Muy pronto saldría de su equívoco.

—Debo daros las gracias —dijo con suavidad. Su voz tenía un pausado timbre musical que habría hecho llorar de envidia a un bardo. Recordaba su tartamudez, pero ahora no había rastro de ella. —No sé qué habríamos hecho si no llegáis a aparecer cuando lo hicisteis—

Aparentemente contemplando las posibilidades, la joven se detuvo, y su rostro adquirió un tono aún más pálido. Jasper hizo caso omiso de la punzada de remordimiento.

—Ojalá hubiera llegado antes —respondió Jasper con sinceridad. Con el deseo de proseguir la conversación, preguntó: — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—

—Nos tendieron una emboscada. —Señaló hacia el carruaje. —Mis hombres creen que la zanja fue cavada intencionadamente para partir la rueda y que fue cubierta con ramas para que el cochero no lo viera. Cuando los soldados se detuvieron, los Whitlock atacaron—

— ¿Cómo podéis estar segura de que eran Whitlock?— Ella ladeó la cabeza, alzando la vista hacia él de forma pensativa.

— ¿Quién más podría ser? Y llevaban ramitas de pino en las gorras. —Su mirada se deslizó sobre la cabeza descubierta y el rostro recién rasurado de Jasper. Desprenderse de los vestigios de la vida de proscrito le había hecho sentir mejor de lo que él habría imaginado. —Lo lamento, no me he presentado. —Le tendió la mano. —Soy Isabella Swan—

El gesto cortés le desarmó momentáneamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le había tomado por un caballero. Miró la delicada mano, perfectamente moldeada, los dedos exquisitamente formados, la piel marfileña, impecable y suave, como si no hubiera trabajado un solo día de su vida, no del todo seguro de lo que debía hacer. Finalmente, la tomó, sintiendo el desagradable impulso de calentar sus helados dedos. En lugar de eso, se inclinó torpemente sobre ella.

—Jasper —dijo. —Jasper Cullen de Tullibardine—

Era verdad... en su mayoría. Cullen era el apellido que había adoptado cuando el clan fue proscrito; incluso utilizar su nombre de pila conllevaba pena de muerte.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con una expresión de curiosidad.

— ¿Nos hemos visto con anterioridad?—

Él se puso tenso pero se apresuró a disimularlo con una sonrisa.

—No lo creo, milady. Nunca olvido un rostro bello—

Bella parecía dubitativa, como si el cumplido no le agradase.

— ¿Regresáis vos y vuestros hombres al hogar?—

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—No, viajamos a Glasgow y de ahí al continente—

Dio la impresión de que la joven deseara preguntar más, pero la cortesía le impedía continuar inquiriendo.

Había despertado su curiosidad, y con eso bastaba... por el momento.

— ¿Y cuál es vuestro destino, lady Swan? —Pronunció su apellido como si deseara recordarse a sí mismo quién era ella.

La joven se mordió el labio, sus pequeños dientes blancos presionaron firmemente la carnosa blandura del labio inferior. Un encantador gesto femenino que le fascinó en demasía. El deseo se avivó en su ya excitada entrepierna. Jasper no le prestó atención, levantando la vista de nuevo a los ojos de Isabella.

Esa muchacha ya le había causado suficientes problemas. Acudir en su auxilio dos años atrás había sido algo tan impropio de él que aún continuaba sin comprender por qué lo había hecho. Una vez que la cólera, de Alistair se hubo atemperado, su primo se había burlado sin piedad, refiriéndose a ella como a «la Swan de Jasper». Sin percatarse de lo profético que podría resultar.

El destino de su clan estaba unido al de esa muchacha, y más le valía recordarlo.

—Nos dirigíamos al castillo de Dunoon. —Hizo una pausa. —En Argyll —agregó, como si necesitara explicación. Pocos había en las Highlands que no supieran dónde estaba ubicado el importante castillo en el plano estratégico, o que el dueño de dicho lugar era el conde de Argyll. —Pero debemos regresar al castillo de Swan a fin de buscar ayuda para los heridos. Gracias a que acabábamos de emprender viaje, el castillo queda a solo medio día a caballo—

Jasper se aproximó al hombre al que ella había estado atendiendo.

— ¿Está vuestro hombre gravemente herido?—

Ella asintió, las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos.

—Pero continúa aún con vida. Lo vi caer y pensé que había... —Su voz se fue apagando. —Es el esposo de mi doncella y capitán de la guardia. Hemos de llevarle de vuelta al castillo de Swan, pero no puede cabalgar—

— ¿Qué hay del carruaje?—

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—La rueda se partió del eje. Habrá que reparada para que pueda moverse—

— ¿Y qué haréis, pues?—

—Tomar unos pocos soldados y regresar al castillo a por ayuda. El resto se quedará con los heridos—

— ¿Y vuestra doncella?—

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa afligida.

—Me temo que no podría apartada del lado de su esposo. Ángela no consentirá abandonar a su Ben—

Jasper frunció el ceño, contando a los soldados que quedaban.

—Eso os dejará muy pocos hombres como escolta—

—Es algo inevitable. Nos las arreglaremos. No queda lejos—

Él alzó la mirada al cielo de forma significativa. —Anochecerá dentro de unas horas—

Los ojos de Bella se clavaron en los de él cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza.

— ¿Creéis que...?—

—No regresarán. —De forma instintiva, se dispuso a apaciguar su temor y dio un paso hacia ella. Estaba lo bastante cerca para aspirar su dulce perfume. Para alargar el brazo y deslizar la mano sobre la blanca y suave curva de su mejilla. Pero no lo hizo. Mantuvo las manos quietas.

Ajena a los pensamientos del hombre, Bella preguntó:

— ¿Cómo podéis estar seguro?—

—A juzgar por el aspecto del líder, tendrá otros asuntos de los que ocuparse. Digamos, atender el agujero en su vientre—

Una extraña expresión cruzó el rostro de la muchacha, parte apuro y parte incertidumbre.

—Sé que es una tontería, pero nunca antes tuve que herir a nadie. —Se mordió el labio de nuevo, una costumbre a la que Jasper le estaba tomando aprecio.

—Pretendía raptarnos—

Jasper maldijo a su condenado hermano otra vez.

—Os defendisteis bien. Muy bien. ¿Dónde aprendisteis a lanzar un puñal de ese modo?—

—Mis hermanos. Tenía unos doce o trece años cuando me enseñaron. Decían que algún día podría necesitarlo. —Jasper vio el leve estremecimiento que la sacudió. —Imagino que tenían razón—

Jasper contuvo la espontánea chispa de ira ante el recordatorio de sus enemigos y se centró en la muchacha. En la misión que tenía entre manos.

—Fuisteis muy valiente—

Aquella observación sorprendió a la joven. Ladeó la cabeza y estudió su rostro como si no estuviera del todo segura de si estaba bromeando.

— ¿De veras lo creéis? —Bajó la voz. —Nunca había estado tan asustada en toda mi vida—

—Precisamente por eso sois valiente—

—No lo comprendo—

Él trató de encontrar el modo de explicárselo.

—Un muchacho recibe adiestramiento durante años para convertirse en guerrero, aprendiendo el manejo de las armas, formándose, haciéndose más fuerte. Pero hasta que no entra en batalla por primera vez no se sabe la clase de guerrero que será. La valentía y el coraje son fáciles de hallar en el campo de entrenamiento; el verdadero carácter solo emerge cuando son puestos a prueba en batalla. Lo que importa no es que se esté asustado, sino cómo se reacciona ante ese miedo. —La comisura de su boca se curvó hacia arriba. —Diría que vos poseéis el corazón de un guerrero—

La sonrisa de Isabella comenzó siendo pausada y dubitativa, luego se extendió a las mejillas y a los ojos con radiante intensidad. Aquello le dejó sin aliento. Jasper tuvo la sensación de que el sol acababa de atravesar las nubes y un brillante rayo iluminaba un lugar en su interior que había estado sumido en la oscuridad durante muchísimo tiempo.

—Creo que es el elogio más agradable que me han dicho nunca—

El modo en que ella le miraba era peligroso. Un hombre podría acostumbrarse a que le mirasen de esa forma. Se movió incómodamente, dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada hacia los soldados que preparaban los caballos.

—Mis hombres y yo os escoltaremos hasta el castillo de Swan y nos ocuparemos de que estéis a salvo—

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, ya habéis hecho demasiado. No podría pediros que hagáis eso—

—No lo habéis hecho, yo me he ofrecido—

—Pero ¿y vuestro viaje a Glasgow?—

Una sombra descendió sobre él ante el recordatorio de su engaño.

—Puede esperar—

No era el héroe de Isabella Swan y haría bien en recordarlo.

Bella miró disimuladamente al hombre que cabalgaba a su lado, más aliviada de lo que deseaba admitir porque se hubiera prestado a acompañada a ella y a sus soldados de regreso al castillo de Swan. Estaba, cayendo la noche, y solo entonces comenzaba a entender la magnitud de lo que había estado a punto de suceder. No creía que olvidara jamás el rostro del guerrero Whitlock. Sus ojos fríos y siniestros, desprovistos de humanidad. Había visto más compasión en una serpiente. Pero la presencia de Jasper Cullen ayudaba. Le hacía sentirse a salvo. No podía explicarlo, pero así era.

En más de una ocasión se había descubierto estudiándole sin saber bien qué pensar del formidable guerrero. Era, indudablemente, uno de los hombres más apuestos que jamás había visto. Tenía la clase de belleza que hacía que miles de mariposas revolotearan en el vientre y que las rodillas temblasen. La clase de belleza que inspiraba alusiones a los dioses griegos y a los ángeles caídos.

Sus primeras impresiones no habían hecho más que mejorar cuando le contempló de cerca. En el fragor de la batalla había reparado en el denso cabello rubio, cortado de forma que enmarcaba a la perfección sus rasgos cincelados, pero únicamente cuando le tuvo delante quedó de manifiesto la auténtica magia de semejante combinación. Y sus ojos... Sin lugar a dudas eran los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida.

Físicamente era impresionante: hombros y torso amplios, con unas piernas bien formadas y los musculosos brazos de un hombre que vivía con una espada en las manos. Bella estaba acostumbrada a los hombres altos y musculosos, sus hermanos eran sin duda un ejemplo, pero nunca se había sentido tan plenamente consciente de la fuerza de un hombre. Su imperiosa masculinidad hacía que percibiera su propia feminidad como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Era obvio que debía de tener un sinfín de mujeres hermosas a sus pies. Pero Bella podría jurar que había detectado en su mirada algo que iba más allá de la cortesía; algo ardiente e intenso. Algo que hacía que el pulso se le acelerara y que sintiera la piel demasiado tirante.

Probablemente fuera solo fruto de su imaginación. Ni mucho menos era la clase de mujer cuyo semblante inspirase otra cosa que no fuera una sonrisa educada. No le preocupaba. Compensaba su falta de belleza con otras cosas: contaba con el privilegio de la educación, algo de lo que la mayoría de las mujeres carecía, y hacía un buen uso de ello. Era admirada, pero dicha admiración generalmente llegaba con el tiempo y la familiaridad, no a primera vista.

Se aventuró a echar otra fugaz mirada. Ese hombre tenía algo que no acertaba a comprender. Un halo de peligro y misterio. Daba la sensación de que fuera un rompecabezas que ella era incapaz de resolver. Pero le intrigaba...

Parecía tan severo y distante... Un temible guerrero de la cabeza a los pies. Un highlander hasta la médula. En absoluto guardaba semejanza alguna con los hombres afables y refinados a los que acostumbraba tratar en la corte. Sin embargo, su breve conversación le había conmovido de forma inesperada. Su sencillo elogio era más significativo que los cientos de cumplidos expertos que Bella había recibido con anterioridad. En un momento era aterrador por su intensidad y al siguiente más galante que un consumado cortesano.

¿Quién era ese hombre?

A juzgar por el resistente, aunque sencillo, gambesón de cuero y el pantalón de ante que vestía, dedujo que no era un hombre de fortuna. Sin embargo, la espada era de calidad y el caballo excepcional. Iba ataviado como el típico soldado, pero luchaba como un campeón. Parecía ser el líder de la media docena de hombres que habían llegado con él, si bien no se había identificado como laird o caudillo. No obstante era imposible ocultar su aura de orgullo y autoridad.

A pesar de que había estado en compañía de soldados-los guerreros a cargo de la defensa de su primo,-se había relacionado sorprendentemente poco con ellos. A decir verdad, siempre los había encontrado un tanto toscos y sumamente intimidatorios. Jasper Cullen respondía a todos esos aspectos, pero nunca antes había reparado en lo atractivo que podía ser un físico tan poderoso.

Le había salvado la vida; era del todo natural sentirse fascinada por él.

La voz de aquel hombre la sobresaltó. El suave timbre ronco resultaba inesperadamente sensual y muy discordante con su definido y anguloso aspecto.

— ¿Os encontráis bien? Si necesitáis descansar hay un lugar más adelante donde detenernos y dar de beber a los caballos—

¿Acaso había reparado en que le observaba? Un vivo sonrojo afloró en sus mejillas y dio gracias por la penumbra que les rodeaba.

—Me encuentro bien —se apresuró a tranquilizarle. Ansiosa por cambiar de tema, dijo: —Hace algún tiempo que no veo a sir Aro y a lady Sulpicia—

Él la miró con dureza.

— ¿Conocéis bien al laird de Tullibardine y a su dama?—

Bella frunció el ceño. Su pregunta resultaba extraña dada la frecuencia de sus visitas a lo largo de los años. Una vez más, no era una mujer en absoluto memorable.

—Muy bien, aunque hace tiempo que no los veo. El conde, la condesa y yo estuvimos invitados en el castillo de Balvaird hace unos tres años. —Ladeó la cabeza. — ¿No estuvisteis vos allí?—

—Debí de estar ausente por entonces—

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Aro ahora? No creo haber visto un nacimiento tan celebrado. —Puso cara larga. —Exceptuando el del hijo de su primo el pasado año, aunque quedó agriado por la muerte de la esposa—

Sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas; aún añoraba a la mujer que, aunque no era mucho mayor, se había convertido en una madre para ella. Tampoco el conde había sobrellevado bien la muerte de su condesa.

El rostro de Jasper adoptó una expresión sombría.

—Cinco, creo—

Bella hizo la cuenta.

—Eso parece correcto, aunque pensaba que era un año menor—

—Pronto dará comienzo su educación—

Ella asintió son sobriedad.

—Imagino que será duro para la madre—

—Yo diría que lo será para ambos padres—

Bella clavó la mirada en él. Una vez más, le había sorprendido. La mayoría de los hombres no le concedería gran importancia a enviar a su hijo lejos del hogar para que fuera educado. Las cosas eran como eran. Quizá Jasper Cullen fuera duro por fuera, pero poseía una sabiduría inesperada.

— ¿Viajáis a Glasgow por negocios en nombre de vuestro laird?—

—No—

La brusquedad de su respuesta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Lo lamento, no pretendía inmiscuirme—

Cabalgaron en silencio durante un rato, tanto que no creía que él fuera a hablarle de nuevo. Finalmente, dijo en voz queda:

—Me marcho de las Highlands por un tiempo—

A Bella le dio un curioso vuelco el corazón.

— ¿Os marcháis...? Pero ¿por qué? —barbotó antes de poder contenerse.

Jasper hizo una pausa.

—Un cambio de ambiente—

Bella cerró la boca para no formular la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua y bajó la mirada, concentrándose en el suave vaivén de sus manos sujetando las riendas. A pesar de haberse lavado rápidamente en el arroyo, aún tenía restos de suciedad y sangre en las yemas de los dedos.

—Este lugar está demasiado lleno de recuerdos—

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia él, sus miradas se cruzaron y en silencio le alentó a proseguir.

—Perdí a mi esposa hace algunas semanas. Murió al dar a luz nuestro primer hijo—

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Se apiadó inmediatamente de él al pensar en el dolor que debía de haber padecido. Eso sin duda explicaba la sombría expresión de su rostro cuando mencionó al hijo de Sir Aro.

—Es terrible. Lamento vuestra pérdida. Debéis de haberla querido mucho—

Él asintió una vez y a continuación volvió la vista al camino, evitando su mirada. A excepción de la adusta rigidez de su boca, su expresión no delataba sus emociones, pero Bella podía sentir la oscuridad que bullía bajo la superficie.

— ¿Qué haréis? —inquirió en voz baja. Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Lo ignoro. Luchar, supongo. Es lo que sé hacer. Siempre hay trabajo para un hombre con una espada—

Un mercenario. Igual que su hermano Jared. Desconocía por qué eso le molestaba. Un hombre podía hacer fortuna y un nombre de ese modo... no cabía duda de que Jared lo había logrado. Pero no le parecía correcto.

Ambos guardaron un reconfortante silencio hasta que, al cabo de unos minutos, el grupo se desvió del camino y tomó un sendero mucho más angosto que se internaba en el bosque hasta la orilla de un pequeño lago.

Bella se quedó sin aliento ante la belleza del esplendor natural que se extendía delante de sus ojos: El lago formaba un círculo casi perfecto y estaba rodeado por gigantescos árboles, sus frondosas ramas pendían sobre el agua como un exuberante toldo protector. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, pero la luna llena podía verse ya reflejada como un disco de alabastro sobre ónice pulido.

Él debió de observar su reacción.

— ¿Os complace?—

Desmontó y se detuvo al lado de ella, tendiéndole el brazo para ayudarla a bajar. Bella aceptó su oferta y deslizó la mano en la suya. Aun con la barrera protectora de los guantes entre ellos, sintió un extraño cosquilleo. Una chispa que dio paso a una profunda sensación de conciencia.

Sus miradas se encontraron. El corazón de Bella comenzó a revolotear como un pajarillo con las alas atrapadas en una trampa. Por Dios bendito, era sumamente apuesto. «Un rostro que hacía que una mujer se olvidara de sí misma.»

«¡No! Nunca más.»

Desvió la mirada y desmontó rápidamente, retirando la mano mientras trataba de controlar el rubor que teñía sus mejillas. Él debía de creerla una completa necia por consentir que un hecho tan banal como ayudarla a desmontar de un caballo le provocara ese estado de nerviosismo.

Aquello era tan impropio de ella que no sabía qué hacer. Bella era consciente de sus virtudes, y por lo general se conducía de forma sosegada en compañía de los hombres, pero por alguna razón se descubrió deseando impresionar a Jasper Cullen, y su innata seguridad en sí misma parecía haberla abandonado.

Él la miraba con curiosidad, y Bella cayó en la cuenta de que le había hecho una pregunta. Tragó saliva con fuerza, intentado recordar... Ah, sí, el lago.

—Es precioso. ¿Cómo es posible que se encuentre a unas pocas millas del castillo de Swan y que yo nunca haya estado antes en este lugar? ¿Y que sin embargo vos, que no sois de por aquí, lo conozcáis?—

—Hay algunos acres de zona boscosa por estos lares con los no estoy familiarizado. —Sus palabras parecían ocultar algo, pero antes de que pudiera continuar preguntándole por su significado, él agregó con voz cortante: —Atended vuestras necesidades, pero no os alejéis demasiado. Muy pronto oscurecerá y os resultará difícil ver el camino—

Se volvió bruscamente y se encaminó hacia los árboles, dejando a Bella contemplando su partida y la rigidez de sus amplios y musculosos hombros. Bella se quedó sin aliento. Aquel hombre era igual que una roca.

Deseaba pedirle que regresara al tiempo que se preguntaba qué había dicho para enfurecerle, pero le dejó ir, sabedora de que los demás la observaban. Era un desconocido. Un simple soldado. No alguien por quien debiera interesarse, cualesquiera que fuesen las circunstancias. Pero...

«No» Dejó a un lado el peligroso curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Bella sabía cuál era su deber. Se le escapó un suspiro, observando al apuesto guerrero desaparecer de la vista. Pero soñar no tenía nada de malo.

El tiempo se agotaba, y Jasper estaba haciendo cuanto podía por mantenerse erguido en el puñetero caballo. En vez de cautivar a Isabella Swan con su encanto, estaba perdiendo sangre, y necesitaba que le atendieran la herida antes de que fuera él quien acabara tumbado. Dudaba que desmayarse la impresionara para que le contratara como soldado.

No sabía qué se había adueñado de él para pensar que podía ser encantador. Quizá tuviera más encanto que la mayoría de los hombres de su clan, lo cual no era decir mucho. Los Whitlock era un grupo de salvajes, endurecidos y embrutecidos por años de implacable persecución.

Pero no solo estaba fallando en su interpretación. Isabella Swan tenía algo que le desarmaba. Poseía una naturaleza tan serena y sincera que le hacía desear hablar con ella. Hablar de verdad. Cuando alzaba la mirada hacia él, con esos grandes ojos chocolate en aquel pequeño y pálido rostro serio, parecía tan condenadamente vulnerable que le hacía sentirse como un bruto por engañada.

Era una mujer a la que se debía proteger y adorar. Una frágil pieza de porcelana en manos de un rufián.

Se había adentrado entre los árboles, pero no antes de divisarla hablando con sus hombres y entregándoles comida. Tal y como había notado antes, en el campo de batalla, atendía las necesidades de los demás antes de ocuparse de las suyas. Hacia bien su labor. Una verdadera señora de un castillo de la cabeza a los pies.

Consciente de que debía actuar con celeridad antes de que alguien le descubriera, dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y se acercó al lago. Después de despojarse de las armas y del gambesón de cuero, comenzó a retirar la empapada venda que se había incrustado en la herida ensangrentada y le laceraba la piel. Era tal y como pensaba. Las suturas de intestinos de animal que habían utilizado para coser la herida se habían abierto, dejando al descubierto una amplia zona en carne viva y sanguinolenta. De haber dispuesto de tiempo para encender un fuego, habría aplicado una hoja candente sobre la herida para restañar la hemorragia, aun cuando eso dejara el veneno dentro.

El dolor era considerable, pero no entorpecía sus movimientos. Había soportado cosas peores. Los recuerdos le provocaron una mueca de dolor. Mucho peores. Estaba familiarizado con el malestar: frío constante, humedad, hambre, dolor... Solamente cambiaba la intensidad. Las comodidades sencillas que reportaban un fuego y una casa le habían sido negadas hacía mucho.

Pero eso cambiaría pronto.

Actuó con celeridad y cuidado, atendiendo la herida lo mejor que pudo. Después de lavarla con agua limpia, arrancó un trozo de la camisa de lino que acababa de robar hacía poco-cuyo coste habría alimentado a sus hombres durante una semana,-Y se rodeó fuertemente la cintura con él. El despilfarro le dolía casi más que la propia herida. Había cambiado su camisola y su tartán por los ropajes que preferían los lowlanders a fin de enmascarar mejor su identidad.

Sabía que era un riesgo dejar la herida en esas condiciones, pero ahora no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. No se atrevía a exponerse a que le preguntara cómo la había recibido.

Al ver que la sangre no manchaba inmediatamente el vendaje de lino, consideró que sus esfuerzos habían dado resultado. Al menos no se caería del caballo a causa de la pérdida de sangre. Después de colocarse de nuevo el gambesón y las armas, se reunió con sus hombres, que ya se habían ocupado de los caballos.

Echó un vistazo en derredor, manteniéndose al tanto de la ubicación de sus enemigos. El puñado de soldados Swan que los había acompañado estaba sentado cerca de la orilla del lago, comiendo aún las porciones de carne de ternera y tortas de avena que les había visto recibir de manos de Isabella. No creía haberse cruzado antes con ninguno de los hombres, pero sabía que debía andarse con ojo. Había un hombre en particular-Ridley se llamaba-que a Jasper no le gustaba nada.

Seth, que con diecinueve primaveras era uno de sus guerreros más jóvenes aunque llevaba con Jasper desde que había luchado con Alex MacLeod en Lewis, casi tres años atrás, le miró con dureza cuando se aproximó.

— ¿Ha vuelto a abrirse?—

—No es nada—

Seth maldijo.

—Podrían cortarte las dos piernas y llevar arrastrando los intestinos y seguirías diciendo «no es nada». Tu hermana me arrancará las pelotas si dejo que te mueras de una fiebre—

—No sabía que Annie enviaba a muchachos enamorados a espiarme—

Seth luchó por evitar ruborizarse. El enamoramiento del joven guerrero de la hermana menor de Jasper era bien sabido. Pero igual de conocido era que la cabeza hueca de Annie le había entregado el corazón hacía mucho a Niall Lamont. A Jasper le agradaba bastante Niall, pero el segundo hijo del laird de los Lamont de Ascog era un hombre ambicioso que pretendía hacerse un nombre como guerrero. Cuando se casara lo haría para promover las alianzas de su clan. No elegiría una esposa del clan proscrito de los Whitlock. La pobre Annie estaba destinada a acabar con el corazón roto y desilusionada, pero la muchacha no se avenía a razones.

—Dado que fue Annie quien te cosió, no desearía ver que todo su duro trabajo era en vano —señaló Seth.

—La testaruda de mi hermana debería ocuparse de sus malditos asuntos—

Seth profirió un bufido.

—Es cosa de familia —agregó entre dientes.

Jasper le lanzó una mirada, enarcando las cejas.

— ¿Has dicho algo?—

—Nada. —Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y bajó la voz. —Al menos tu plan parece estar funcionando—

—Por el momento—

— ¿Algún problema?—

—Uno —reconoció. Debería haber caído en la cuenta de que ella conocería Tullibardine y a su señora. Era una suerte que el recuerdo que Jasper tenía sobre la edad del niño hubiera resultado ser muy aproximado. Había coincidido con el laird en una ocasión previa, y de eso hacía algún tiempo. —Nada que no pudiera solucionar—

Tal y como había previsto, la invención de una esposa y un bebé muertos habían suscitado la compasión de Isabella evitando más preguntas. Pero el engaño no le agradaba, aun cuando fuera necesario.

Seth asintió y volvió a mirar en derredor.

— ¿Adónde ha ido?—

Miró hacia los árboles y frunció el ceño al no ver señal de Bella.

—No lo sé. Prepara los caballos. Iré a por la muchacha—

Comenzó a caminar en la dirección por la que la había visto marchar. Llevaba ausente menos de diez minutos, pero incluso calculando el excesivo tiempo que las mujeres tardaban en atender sus necesidades personales, ya debería haber regresado. A pesar de que detestaba perturbar su intimidad, una conversación privada en un bosque solitario podría promover su causa.

Dio unos pocos pasos hacia el lugar por donde la había visto desaparecer y la llamó. El sonido que retornó a él hizo que se le helara la sangre. Sacando el puñal de la vaina qué llevaba al costado, se adentró en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** marieisahale** y a **alexf1994 **por su review; a **Bella Masen Mckrty **por poner la historia en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 03**

Bella estaba sentada sobre sus talones a la orilla del lago, sumergiendo las manos en el agua helada, limpiándose de los dedos los últimos vestigios de la contienda. Ojalá los recuerdos fueran tan fáciles de borrar. Lloraba por los hombres que habían muerto ese día y se compadecía del sufrimiento que las familias soportarían cuando les comunicara las noticias. Jamás eludiría sus deberes, pero unos eran más duros que otros. Suspiró al pensar en las conversaciones que tenía por delante. Deberes mucho más duros.

Al principio pensó que el crujido que escuchaba a su espada era el de las hojas agitadas por el viento. Pero luego sintió la inconfundible opresión de unos ojos clavados en ella. Se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca, como si fueran pequeños centinelas alertándola del peligro, pero se obligó a permanecer en calma.

Lo más probable era que no fuera nada.

Se secó las manos en la falda, se puso en pie con lentitud y se dio media vuelta. Todo su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, paralizado por el miedo. Sí que era «algo». A menos de seis metros de ella, entre las sombras de los árboles, había un solitario lobo. Tenía los dorados ojos amarillos clavados en ella con fría estimación; de forma no muy distinta de la mirada del guerrero Whitlock. Era la mirada de un cazador. Una mirada que prometía que no habría piedad.

La distancia era lo bastante escasa para alcanzar a ver el brillo húmedo de su oscuro hocico y las vetas grises de su negro pelaje. Daba la impresión de que la boca formaba una siniestra sonrisa, revelando unos largos y afilados colmillos. ¿Era posible ver el hambre reflejado en la mirada? Porque el lobo la miraba como si estuviera famélico y ella fuera un sabroso festín. Pese a que por su inmenso tamaño no parecía, ni mucho menos, sufrir carencia alguna de sustento. La cabeza del animal le llegaba a la cintura, y su constitución era robusta y sólida, superando su peso ampliamente.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que le dolía, apretándose contra los tensos confines de su pecho.

Oyó que Jasper decía su nombre y el lobo aulló en respuesta. Deseaba gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero no se atrevía a hacer nada que asustara o provocara a la sanguinaria bestia.

Escuchando los pasos que se aproximaban a ellos, el lobo gruñó y su pelaje se encrespó. La saliva resbaló por los pesados pliegues de sus fauces cuando se agazapó, preparado para atacar.

Bella contuvo el aliento, rogando porque alguien llegara...

—No os mováis—

El sonido de la voz profunda y serena de Jasper Cullen fue lo más dulce que jamás había escuchado.

¿Moverse? No podría aunque lo deseara. Parecía que tuviera los pies atascados en una ciénaga...

—N-no lo ha-haré —susurró, el miedo superó la pasada preocupación por su tartamudeo.

Jasper arrojó una piedra en dirección al lobo. Sin embargo, en vez de asustarse solo pareció ponerse más furioso, pensando que Jasper estaba violando su territorio. La bestia había reclamado a Isabella como presa y no renunciaría a ella sin luchar.

Cansado de los esfuerzos de Jasper, el lobo atacó de improviso, saltando y cerrando la distancia que le separaba de Bella en cuestión de segundos. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar, mucho menos de proferir el grito estrangulado en su garganta, antes de que las dos patas delanteras la golpearan directamente sobre el pecho y la arrojaran con violencia al suelo, arrebatándole el aire de los pulmones.

Durante un aterrador segundo, sintió su asfixiante peso sobre ella; el horrible hedor del pellejo y el aliento del animal la envolvieron como si de una nauseabunda soga se tratase. Tenía los dientes muy afilados. Iba a dolerle...

De pronto la bestia fue arrancada de encima de ella.

Jasper había forcejeado con el lobo y lo sujetaba contra el suelo, rodeándole el pescuezo con el brazo. Los largos colmillos del animal centelleaban a la luz de la luna mientras se retorcía salvajemente, rechinándolos y gruñendo a su captor. Bella sabía por su tamaño lo fuerte que debía de ser el lobo, pero no era rival para el fiero guerrero. Los ojos de Jasper eran fríos y decididos, sin un ápice de temor en sus oscuras profundidades azules.

Contempló con sobrecogido asombro cómo dominaba al feroz animal, como si no le plantara más batalla que un conejo. Jamás había visto nada semejante; su fuerza era extraordinaria. Su brazo se apretó en torno al pescuezo del lobo, los músculos se destacaban contra el cuero del gambesón como una roca, hasta que el animal quedó laxo.

Bella juraría haber visto arrepentimiento en el rostro de Jasper cuando lazó el cuerpo sin vida del lobo a un lado y fue rápidamente hacia ella.

— ¿Os encontráis bien?—

Ella sintió mudamente mientras él la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Es-estoy bien. —Se esforzó por controlar su tartamudez. Pero la tensión de lo que acababa de suceder, sumada al horror del anterior ataque por parte de los Whitlock, resultó ser demasiado. No le importaba. Su cuidadosamente forjado aplomo se disolvió. Apenas se sostenía en pie, sentía que las piernas le temblaban. Su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse incontrolablemente, la garganta se le cerró y unas lágrimas ardientes le anegaron los ojos.

Él estaba muy cerca, más de metro ochenta y dos de fuerza masculina. Tan sólido y seguro... Su valiente protector. Le pareció del todo natural buscar la seguridad de su abrazo.

Corrió hacia él, sepultando la cabeza contra el duro muro de su pecho. Olía... maravillosamente. Cálido. A piel, a agujas de pino y a fortaleza. Cerró los ojos, saboreando los intensos olores masculinos. Solo entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar.

Jasper Whitlock, un hombre célebre por su frío dominio, por su determinación en la batalla, por su fuerza y tenacidad en las más adversas condiciones, estaba completamente perdido. Bajó la mirada hacia la cabeza chocolate del diminuto bulto femenino apretado contra su torso y no supo qué hacer, pues había tenido poca experiencia consolando a mujeres afligidas. Sentía una aguda punzada en el pecho. Una oleada de calor casi rayaba en la... satisfacción. Una emoción tan desconocida para él que no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Tras un momento de confusión, se relajó y actuó de forma instintiva, dejando que sus brazos la rodearan y arrimándola más a él.

Imaginó que era lo correcto; a pesar de que con ello solo hizo que llorara con más fuerza, cuando cada músculo del cuerpo de la muchacha pareció dar un suspiro de alivio y se derrumbó laxamente contra él.

Sintió un impulso protector. Un abrumador impulso de mantenerla a salvo. Lo cual era irónico, dada su misión.

Pese a todo, le agradaba que ella hubiera acudido a él de forma tan natural. Sabía que no debía concederle demasiada relevancia él era conveniente, nada más. Y Bella había alcanzado el límite de sus fuerzas por los acontecimientos del día. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera gustarle.

Abrazarla de esa forma era... agradable.

Mucho más que eso. No pudo evitar fijarse en lo bien que sus cuerpos se amoldaban. La cabeza de Bella se acomodaba bajo su mentón de manera impecable y sus brazos la rodeaban a la perfección. Su cabello olía a lavanda, y era tan sedosamente suave que no puso resistir el impulso de tocarlo. Dejó que se deslizara por la palma de su mano mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con dulzura; el pulso comenzó a acelerársele.

El llanto de Bella no cambiaba la opinión que tenía acerca de su fortaleza. La muchacha había pasado por mucho ese día; se había ganado el derecho a llorar. No era la única que se sentía aturdida por lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

No sabía cómo describir la sensación que se había apoderado de él al escuchar el aullido del lobo. El corazón se le había encogido durante un fulminante segundo. De no saber que era imposible, habría pensado que se trataba de un ataque de pánico; ridículo en circunstancias normales.

Pero las circunstancias distaban mucho de ser normales.

Si le llegara a pasar algo a la muchacha, únicamente él tendría la culpa. Él la había colocado en esa posición. Bella era responsabilidad suya.

A diferencia del ataque del carruaje, el del lobo no había sido planeado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los sollozos comenzaron a amainar y Jasper se sintió incómodamente consciente de los efectos producidos por abrazarla con semejante intimidad. La increíble suavidad de sus senos aplastados contra su torso hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Sentía una opresión en la entrepierna. La excitación. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con una mujer y eso le estaba pasando factura... en el momento más inoportuno.

Ella gimoteó y alzó la mirada hacia él con los ojos llorosos, sus largas pestañas apelmazadas y de punta. Tenía el rostro bañado por las lágrimas y la luz de la luna, con un opalescente resplandor que parecía casi sobrenatural. Por un momento fueron solo ellos dos, un hombre y una mujer, en un reino sin corromper por sangrientas enemistades. En un mundo donde una heredera Swan podría recibir con agrado a un pretendiente Whitlock. Donde el engaño era innecesario. Donde besarla pareciera lo más natural del mundo... lo único.

Su boca, con los claros labios rosados entreabiertos a escasos centímetros de los suyos, resultaba tentadora. Un exquisito dulce almibarado para un hombre hambriento, lleno de amargura. Sí, era sensible a la seducción. Solo que no había previsto cuán intenso sería el impulso de llevada a cabo. Se moría de ganas de besada, de tomar sus labios y deslizar la lengua profundamente en su boca hasta que el aliento de Bella surgiera entrecortado. Hasta que gimiera por él. Casi podía paladear la melosa dulzura bajo la salobridad de sus lágrimas. Sentía todo el cuerpo invadido de deseo. El primitivo impulso nacía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, abarcaba cada parte de su ser.

Inclinó la cabeza.

Y se detuvo.

Era demasiado pronto. Un movimiento en falso podía echarlo todo a perder. Bella era una muchacha asustada; no podía aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad. Aún no, en cualquier caso.

Supo que no se había equivocado cuando vio que sus ojos se abrían, como si se diera súbitamente cuenta de lo que había hecho, y se apartó.

—Lo lamento. No debería... No pretendía... —Se produjo un momento embarazoso en el que ella se alisó torpemente la falda y se esforzó cuanto pudo por desprenderse de la suciedad y las hojas que todavía tenía enganchadas a la lana a causa de la caída. — ¿Qué pensaréis de mí?—

Jasper supo que se sentía avergonzada por el modo en que evitaba su mirada.

—Creo que estabais asustada. Yo me hallaba aquí. No hay nada que explicar—

Bella buscó su mirada, como si deseara convencerse de lo mismo. Logró dibujar una sonrisa dubitativa.

—Es innegable que estoy en deuda con vos y que he de daros nuevamente las gracias por salvarme la vida. Si no hubierais llamado cuando lo hicisteis... —Se estremeció, su mirada descendió hasta el animal muerto.

La gratitud de Bella pesaba como una losa sobre él.

—Jamás os habría permitido que vinierais aquí sola de haber sospechado algo. Pero es poco habitual ver lobos por esta zona. —Miró con pesar a la bestia caída. —Más extraño aún ver uno solo—

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Preferiría no ver ninguno—

—Muy pronto veréis cumplido vuestro deseo. —Sus palabras sonaron más ásperas de lo que pretendía y se explicó: —Si el rey se sale con la suya, no quedarán lobos en ningún lugar de las Highlands. Hace cuarenta años era necesario construir refugios en los caminos para que los viajeros encontrasen cobijo. Hoy en día, es raro ver un lobo—

Quizá ese fuera el motivo por el que Jasper sentía tan extraña afinidad con el lobo. El rey deseaba la extinción de ambos. Las leyes promulgadas para erradicar la estirpe de los Whitlock no diferían demasiado en su fórmula de aquellas destinadas a exterminar a los lobos.

—Parecéis sentir compasión por su acuciante situación. Pero ya habéis visto lo que ha sucedido. Sin duda debemos hacer algo para prevenir más ataques—

—No es propio de la naturaleza del lobo atacar al hombre. Únicamente se ven forzados a contraatacar porque no les dejamos otra opción—

—No os comprendo—

—Talamos sus bosques, invadimos su territorio... Tienen legítimo derecho a campar en estas tierras y les han sido arrebatadas. ¿Qué más pueden hacer sino luchar?—

Jasper se percató de que podría haber estado hablando de su gente. Al igual que el lobo, la que una vez fuera la orgullosa estirpe de los Whitlock, cuyo emblema proclamara su sangre real-_Rioghal Mo Dhream_, «Real es mi linaje»-, había sido despojada de su tierra, arrinconada, convertida en un atajo de salvajes en su esfuerzo por proteger lo que era suyo. Apropiado era, pues, que se les conociera como a «los Hijos del Lobo».

La muchacha ladeó la cabeza y observó su rostro. Jasper temía que, su apasionado discurso hubiera revelado más de lo que pretendía.

— ¿Legítimo derecho? Es un concepto interesante. —Su boca formó una media sonrisa. —Mi primo podría sentirse agraviado por su causa, dado que posee el privilegio de esta tierra—

Lo dijo a modo de chanza, pero nunca se pronunciaron palabras más ciertas. En base a eso, el conde de Argyll y su vasallo, Jared «el Negro» Swan de Laurent, habían expropiado las tierras a los Whitlock. Cientos de años de titularidad habían sido obviados por no tener en su haber un trozo de pergamino que así lo acreditase.

Sus palabras también sirvieron como un brusco recordatorio de por qué se encontraba allí: por la tierra.

Cuando su mirada recayó de nuevo en ella, lo hizo con fría determinación. Por dulce que fuera, no podía olvidar quién era y qué le reportaría. Había esperado mucho para recuperar lo que era suyo.

«Sensible a la seducción», se recordó a sí mismo. «Un medio para alcanzar un fin.».

—Deberíamos regresar. Los demás estarán aguardando y preguntándose qué ha sido de nosotros—

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice; en sus ojos chispeaba un entendimiento compartido.

—Tendremos mucho que contarles. Me temo que vuestras hazañas de hoy corren el riesgo de alcanzar proporciones heroicas—

Jasper no sabía si se debía a la sonrisa, al brillo de sus ojos o a la entereza con que había sobrellevado un día complicado y logrado encontrarle el lado bueno, pero comprendió que su misión iba a ser más difícil de lo que jamás había imaginado.

Ladrón, bandido, proscrito, azote: eran adjetivos con los que estaba familiarizado, no así con el de «héroe». Pero, por un momento, esa muchachita le había hecho desear creer que era posible. Le había hecho creer que podría quedar algún rescoldo bajo las cenizas de su negro corazón. Que tal vez todavía quedaba algo dentro de él que no hubiera muerto.

Lamentó el que un día, a no tardar demasiado, tendría que demostrarle que se equivocaba.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** marieisahale**, a** karito CullenMasen**, a **alexf1994 **y a **Max kaDaR **por su review; a** Meerrl **y a** karito CullenMasen **por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; ****a **karito CullenMasen **por ponerme entre sus escritoras favoritas; a **karito CullenMasen** y a **Max kaDaR **por poner la historia en alerta; a **karito CullenMasen **por ponerme en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero estuve algo complicada de tiempo. Para agradecerles la espera, les voy a subir tres capítulos seguidos de las dos historias.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	6. Chapter 4

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

**CAPITULO 04**

No mucho después de dejar el lago, la amplia sombra del castillo de Swan apareció a la vista, sus austeros muros de piedra se alzaban sobre un cerro rodeado de tupidos bosques.

Al igual que su homólogo de las Highlands, el castillo de Inveraray, la fortaleza en las Lowlands del conde de Argyll servía de imponente recordatorio del poderío del clan. A la fortaleza se la llamó en su día «el castillo de la Tristeza», y por su escarpada e impresionante ubicación y austeros muros de piedra, no resultaba difícil ver por qué. Pero para Bella era su hogar.

Después de todo por lo que había pasado ese día, debería sentirse aliviada de llegar a la seguridad del formidable baluarte. De percibir el familiar aroma acre del ajo que poblaba los abruptos barrancos; de escuchar el rumor del Burn of Sorrow y el Burn of Care, los dos arroyos que fluían abajo, uno hacia el oeste y el otro hacia el este, flanqueando el promontorio sobre el que se alzaba el castillo. Pero por algún motivo, se resistía a que esa parte de su viaje concluyera. Sospechaba que tenía mucho que ver con el hombre que cabalgaba a su lado.

Un hombre al que apenas conocía, pero a cuyos brazos se había arrojado como si fuera... como si fuera... Se ruborizó. Como si fuera una vulgar ramera.

¡Por el amor de Dios, el pobre hombre estaba aún de duelo por la pérdida de su esposa y de su hijo nonato!

¿Estaba acaso tan desesperada por hallar un poco de romanticismo que podría enamorarse del primer hombre que se mostraba amable con ella? Al parecer, así era.

A pesar de su galantería, Bella se sentía mortificada por lo que había hecho. Con un rostro como el suyo, seguramente estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se arrojasen a sus brazos, pero ella jamás había hecho nada que fuera lo más mínimamente indecoroso. Jamás había abandonado el decoro para buscar el consuelo en los brazos de un desconocido.

Pero había sido una sensación increíble. Cálida. Segura. Protectora. Y mucho más. Había sentido una conexión. Algo que iba más allá de la simple atracción que parecía haberse adueñado de cada parte de su cuerpo. En sus brazos se había sentido viva. Como si su cuerpo hubiera salido de un largo sueño y se estremeciera de placer ante el despertar.

Algo se había apoderado de ella y había sentido el impulso imperioso de tocarle. De deslizar las manos por sus brazos y sentir los poderosos músculos bajo las yemas de los dedos, trazar los duros contornos de su torso y espalda. Absorber su fuerza.

El calor, una presión, había invadido su cuerpo. Y luego, durante un instante, el corazón cesó de latir al pensar que él iba a besarla. Su boca había quedado suspendida a escasos centímetros de la de ella. Los amplios labios sensuales, la oscura barba incipiente que se extendía por la sólida mandíbula, el especiado calor de su aliento por encima de su cabeza.

Pero no lo había hecho. Ignoraba si solo lo había imaginado o si simplemente él se lo había pensado mejor. En modo alguno debía alentarle, aunque no podía negar la punzada de decepción que había sentido.

Se dijo que era mejor así. Ahora que la había llevado sana y salva a su hogar, se marcharía para proseguir su viaje al otro lado del mar a fin de escapar de los recuerdos del pasado. Era ridículo. La pobre esposa ya no estaba en este mundo, pero Bella sintió cierta envidia. Esa mujer había sido afortunada por tener a un hombre que se preocupara tanto por ella. Lo suficiente para que eso le alejara del hogar tras haberla perdido.

Resultaba obvio que aún no se había repuesto de la pérdida. Aunque en apariencia era amistoso y encantador, Bella percibía la tristeza que persistía debajo. y en su mirada se atisbaba una profunda desolación, fruto del dolor y el sufrimiento.

Después de todo cuanto había hecho por ella, Bella deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudarle.

Había abrigado la esperanza de tener la oportunidad de conversar más con él, pero al aproximarse al castillo, se vieron forzados a cabalgar en fila para franquear el angosto y peligroso sendero que rodeaba el castillo por el norte, vadeando el Burn of Care al este.

Muy pronto se encontraron cabalgando al amparo de la sombra del gran Árbol de la Doncella-el antiguo vigía verde próximo a la entrada que dominaba el acceso,-Y bajo la tachonada cancela de hierro del castillo.

Le perdió de vista momentáneamente en medio del alboroto que siguió a su llegada, cuando se conoció el motivo de su inesperado regreso. El patio pareció llenarse inmediatamente de personas en tanto que se organizaban los preparativos para rescatar a aquellos que se habían visto obligados a dejar atrás después del ataque. Solo cuando hubieron partido más hombres y una carreta para traer a los heridos de regreso, y tras haber mantenido las dolorosas conversaciones pendientes con las familias de los hombres muertos, tuvo Bella oportunidad de asegurarse de que Jasper y los suyos eran atendidos.

Recorrió el patio con la vista, aún rebosante de actividad. Aunque había anochecido, el perímetro estaba alumbrado, con antorchas que proporcionaban la luz precisa para distinguir las caras de los hombres de su clan. Pero no había rastro de Jasper y sus hombres.

Parecían haber desaparecido.

El pulso comenzó a acelerar su ritmo mientras el corazón se le encogía con creciente ansiedad. No era posible que se hubieran marchado ya... ¿O sí?

Se puso de puntillas, tratando de mirar por encima de las cabezas de sus hombres. Pero cuando eso no dio resultado, detuvo a uno de los suyos en el momento en que pasaba por su lado en dirección al salón.

—Ridley...—

Ridley era uno de los guardias más leales de su primo. No le conocía bien, pero percibía la ambición que anidaba en su interior. Con Ben, el esposo de Ángela y capitán de la guardia, herido, Ridley probablemente sería nombrado provisionalmente capitán. Era un hombre tosco y zafio, y sus rasgos concordaban con su temperamento. La parte superior de su calva cabeza parecía fusionarse de manera uniforme en un cuello extremadamente grueso, recordando a las focas que habitaban las aguas de las islas occidentales. Su nariz era chata y torcida por haber recibido demasiados puñetazos. Pese a no ser un hombre alto, compensaba con grosor la carencia de altura. Tenía la constitución de un buey, el torso ancho y redondo como un barril de cerveza.

— ¿Milady? —Esbozó una amplia sonrisa amarillenta salpicada de manchas marrones.

Bella reprimió la repulsa, que sabía que era injustificada, para devolverle la sonrisa.

—¿Habéis visto a los hombres que nos acompañaban?—

— ¿A los Cullen?—

Ella asintió, tratando de no parecer demasiado impaciente. —La última vez que los vi estaban en las caballerizas—

Aliviada porque no hubieran partido, acertó a darle las gracias antes de marchase con presteza.

La puerta estaba abierta y los terrosos olores acre le inundaron la nariz cuando cruzó la entrada, la paja esparcida por el suelo se le pegó al dobladillo de la falda.

—Es algo a tener en consideración —oyó decir a uno de los hombres de su primo. —Nos vendría bien la ayuda extra. —No escuchó la respuesta porque otro hombre, al verla, carraspeó y la conversación concluyó de golpe, de forma embarazosa.

No había nada peor que ser la causante de que se hiciera de pronto el silencio en una habitación, aparte de ser el objeto de las miradas de una estancia llena de hombres.

Reprimió el rubor, sintiéndose a todas luces fuera de lugar. Obviamente estaban sorprendidos de verla. La señora del castillo-función que había asumido tras la muerte de la condesa-no acostumbraba visitar las caballerizas para ocuparse del bienestar de los guardias. Pero las circunstancias no eran las normales, se recordó.

Consciente de que sería proclive al tartamudeo con todas las miradas puestas en ella, hizo una pausa y tomó aire profundamente antes de hablar:

—Hemos dispuesto comida y bebida en el gran salón—Se volvió hacia Jasper. —Y os están preparando unos jergones en el alojamiento de la guarnición—

—Os agradecemos encarecidamente la comida, pero no deseamos causaros ninguna molestia. Deberíamos ponernos en camino—

Bella frunció el ceño, le miró a la cara con los ojos entre cerrados. ¿Era acaso su imaginación o parecía un poco pálido?

—No es ninguna molestia. Después de todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros, lo menos que puedo hacer es ocuparme de que vuestros hombres disfruten de una buena noche de descanso. —Sonrió. —Seguramente no hay nada de malo en esperar a la mañana para proseguir viaje, ¿verdad?—

—No, pero...—

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer —le interrumpió, no deseando darle la oportunidad de negarse. Tenía esa desagradable sensación en el estómago, igual que le había sucedido cuando creyó que se habían marchado. Por alguna razón, era de vital importancia que no se fuera. Aún no, al menos. Dirigió la mirada al hombre joven de cabello negro que Jasper tenía al lado en busca de ayuda. —Estoy segura de que vuestros hombres agradecerían pasar la noche a cubierto en un confortable jergón, ¿no es así?—

Su sonrisa alentadora tan solo logró incomodar más al joven. Posiblemente era unos años menor de los veintiséis que ella tenía, pero comparado con el musculoso Jasper y sus anchos hombros, su espigada y delgada constitución le conferían un aspecto prácticamente juvenil.

—Yo... —Miró con impotencia a su capitán, atrapado en una situación imposible, pues deseaba complacer a su anfitriona sin oponerse a su líder.

Jasper se compadeció de él. Hizo una reverencia a modo de fingida rendición; una sonrisa torcida danzaba juguetonamente en sus labios.

— ¿Cómo podría objetar nada ante tan considerada petición?—

Bella le brindó una sonrisa traviesa nada propia en ella.

—No podéis—

—Parece, pues, que estaremos honrados de aceptar vuestra hospitalidad por esta noche—

Ella unió las manos.

—Espléndido—

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y Bella sintió de nuevo aquel extraño estremecimiento que se iniciaba en su cabeza y descendía con celeridad hasta los dedos de los pies, provocándole calor y haciéndole sentir melosa y un tanto adormecida.

— ¿Deseáis alguna otra cosa, milady? —preguntó Jasper cortésmente.

—No, yo... —Bajó la mirada, con las mejillas ardiendo, y cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado embobada. Gracias a Dios, el lugar no estaba lleno de hombres que presenciaran su bochorno, habida cuenta de que la mayoría de ellos habían comenzado a dispersarse para acabar de atender a sus monturas y dirigirse después al salón. Bella tragó saliva y empezó de nuevo: —Parecéis impaciente por partir—

Jasper había tomado un cepillo de la bolsa atada a su silla de montar y comenzado a prodigar largas y fuertes cepilladas al lustroso pelaje negro de su semental. Resultaba imposible no fijarse en la impresionante anchura de los hombros y los poderosos músculos de los brazos mientras trabajaba. Tenía unos brazos muy musculosos. Dudaba que pudiera abarcar los con ambas manos.

Se le secó ligeramente la boca y tuvo que humedecerse los labios para concluir:

— ¿Os aguarda algún trabajo en el continente?—

Él clavó la mirada en ella, y Bella sintió mariposas en el estómago.

—Nada en particular, pero siempre hay trabajo para un buen soldado. ¿Por qué lo preguntáis?—

Bella se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

—Tan solo desearía que hubiera un modo de agradeceos todo lo que habéis hecho—

Jasper restó importancia a aquello.

—No hice nada que cualquier otro hombre no hubiera hecho en las mismas circunstancias—

Ella meneó la cabeza. Jamás había conocido a un hombre al que le incomodaran tanto los cumplidos.

—Al menos dejadme que os pague por vuestro...—

La mirara de Jasper se tornó fría..

—Eso no será necesario—

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron desmesuradamente al percatarse de que le había ofendido de forma involuntaria. Era un hombre orgulloso y su oferta de recompensarle había vulnerado su honor; una reacción extraña, pensó, para un hombre tan empeñado en vender su espada al mejor postor.

Alargó la mano y le asió del brazo. Lo sintió duro y sólido bajo sus dedos, con la misma flexibilidad que el acero.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención ofenderos—

Los ojos de Jasper se tornaron negros, tan oscuros e impenetrables como su duro cuerpo de granito. Bajó la mirada hasta su mano.

Bella la retiró tímidamente.

Él levantó la mirada hacia la suya y luego retomó su tarea, finalizando al cabo de unos minutos.

— ¿Hay algún lugar dónde podamos asearnos antes de comer?—

—Por supuesto. Puedo acompañaros al lugar donde vais a pasar la noche. —Señaló la bolsa atada a su silla, la cual Jasper había desatado y colgado de la pared del establo. —Traed vuestras cosas si lo deseáis—

Jasper asintió y procedió a retirar la bolsa y echársela al hombro. Algunos de sus hombres siguieron su ejemplo y caminaron tras ella fuera de los establos hasta el patio. Los condujo a través de este hasta uno de los muchos edificios exteriores de madera, construido junto a la torre que albergaba a los soldados del castillo, aunque en esos momentos estaba desierto. Era una habitación amplia con el suelo de madera y una chimenea encendida al fondo. Un alojamiento sencillo, tal vez, pero al menos hacía calor y estaba seco.

—Una de las sirvientas os traerá agua. —Echó un vistazo a los cansados y sucios hombres, viendo las contusiones y moratones en algunos de los rostros. —Además os enviaré a la curandera con algo de ungüento por si algunos de vuestros hombres lo necesitan—

Él parecía a punto de discutir, pero Bella se lo impidió con una mirada y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. La boca de Jasper se curvó y en su lugar dijo, asintiendo:

—Gracias—

Bella dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo de pronto para mirarle de nuevo. Algo le preocupaba. Las duras líneas que enmarcaban su boca parecían ligeramente más marcadas. Le recorrió el rostro con la mirada.

— ¿Estáis seguro de que os encontráis bien?—

—Nada que una buena noche de sueño y una comida no curen. —Hábilmente, desvió la conversión de nuevo hacia ella. — ¿Y vos? Lleváis horas de pie, atendiendo las necesidades de todos menos las vuestras—

—Queda mucho por hacer —dijo sin pensar.

—Ciertamente no todo ha de recaer en vos, ¿no es así? Debéis de estar exhausta, sin embargo no os he visto sentaros. ¿Acaso a la señora del castillo no le está permitido descansar?—

La había estado observando, se percató Bella, y parecía sinceramente preocupado. Nunca antes alguien se había preocupado por ella. Un cálido resplandor se instaló en algún punto de su interior.

—Ha sido un día duro —reconoció. —Tantas vidas perdidas... Pero habría sido mucho peor sin vos—

«Peor sin vos...» Algo que había oído decir a uno de sus hombres cuando entró en los establos le vino a la cabeza. La respuesta era sencilla. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

Se dispuso a hablar y seguidamente dudó. ¿Qué sabía en realidad acerca de él, aparte de que la había rescatado... dos veces...?

—Yo...—

— ¿Sí?—

Irguió la espalda, sabiendo cuanto necesitaba saber.

—Tengo una proposición que podría resultar provechosa para ambos—

— ¿Qué clase de proposición?—

—Sé que tenéis intención de abandonar Escocia, pero el castillo de Swan queda muy alejado de vuestro hogar—

—Así es—

—Vuestros hombres y vos estáis buscando trabajo, y con los Whitlock sueltos y los hombres que hemos perdido hoy, necesitamos protección adicional—

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

— ¿Estáis sugiriendo que nos quedemos y trabajemos para vos?—

—Parece la solución perfecta—

Jasper no parecía convencido.

—No sé... —Evitó pronunciarse.

— ¿Querréis pensarlo al menos? No tenéis que darme una respuesta ahora mismo. Quedaos unos días, echad un vistazo, conoced a los hombres y luego decidid—

Él la contempló durante un momento, con expresión inescrutable. Finalmente, asintió.

—Lo pensaré—

Bella sonrió abiertamente, incapaz de contener la excitación. Era la solución perfecta. Se sentía muy feliz de que se le hubiera ocurrido.

Había resultado más fácil de lo que había previsto y todo había salido como estaba planeado en un principio, aunque había sido aún más perfecto porque ella creía que había sido idea suya.

Mientras Jasper veía cómo Isabella Swan salía de los barracones, sabía que debería sentirse satisfecho. No solo había cumplido la primera parte de su misión de obtener acceso al castillo, sino que, además, percibía que la joven no era indiferente a él. Pero no era satisfacción lo que sentía. Por el contrario, se trataba de algo semejante a la culpabilidad; lo cual era irónico tratándose de un hombre conocido por su crueldad dentro y fuera del campo de batalla.

Insensible. Frío. Distante. Le habían llamado todo eso y, por lo general, había sido el bello sexo. Pero él jamás había hecho ninguna promesa. Por el contrario, era brutalmente franco acerca de sus necesidades. No era culpa suya que las mujeres no quisieran creer la verdad.

Distanciarse de las emociones nunca le había supuesto ningún problema y en esa ocasión no sería diferente. Cualquier atracción que pudiera sentir por Isabella Swan nunca interferiría en su misión.

Seth se acercó a él y se detuvo a su lado. El joven sacudió la cabeza.

—He de reconocértelo, capitán. Trabajas rápido. y dar la impresión de no estar impaciente es un toque de genialidad—

Jasper escuchó una especie de gruñido de otro de sus hombres y desvió la mirada en esa dirección.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir; Marcus?—

El hombre de más edad echó un vistazo a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie les escuchaba.

—No tan rápido como si la tomaras. —Sacudió la cabeza con gran tristeza. —En época de mi padre, un hombre veía a una muchacha a la que deseaba y la tomaba—

Jasper reprimió la sonrisa.

—No veo qué tiene eso de malo. Si al ganado no le importa que lo monten, ¿por qué habría de importarle a una muchacha?—

El sarcasmo pasó completamente desapercibido para el viejo guerrero.

—Exactamente. Fue suficiente para mi madre. Sin tantas bobadas como el cortejo y la seducción—

Seth rodeó al hombre con el brazo de forma consoladora y miró a Jasper con la sonrisa reflejada en los ojos. No era fácil imaginar a alguien cortejando a la mujer de cara avinagrada que era la madre de Marcus.

—Sí, Marcus —lo consoló Seth. —Esos sí que eran buenos tiempos... Pero están cambiando. Recuerda lo que dice el capitán: un matrimonio forzado causa demasiados problemas y sería sencillo anulado. Queremos tener y conservar la tierra, y para esa necesitamos que la muchacha esté dispuesta—

Jasper comprendía el punto de vista de Marcus. Había cierta simplicidad en los antiguos métodos, tanto si se trataba de raptar a la novia como de reclamar la tierra a golpe de espada. Pero si querían tener alguna posibilidad de triunfar, los Whitlock no podían permitirse el lujo de ser impetuosos. Tenían que adaptarse a los cambios del mundo-un mundo en el que la autoridad del rey era ley,-Y hacer uso de la estrategia para recuperar su tierra. De modo que en vez de raptar a Isabella Swan y obligarla a casarse con él, había sugerido un método de persuasión más sutil.

El viejo Marcus no se tranquilizó.

—Pon un bebé en su vientre y no estará tan dispuesta a objetar, con rapto o sin él—

Ordinario, pensó Jasper, pero cierto. Él mismo había llegado a una conclusión semejante. Un hijo ayudaría a asegurar la continuidad del matrimonio... y a que la tierra de la dote de Isabella permaneciera con sus legítimos dueños.

—Nuestro capitán cortejará a la muchacha y ella se casará con él muy pronto —dijo Seth sin sombra de duda.

Marcus sacudió de nuevo la cabeza.

—Las mozas de hoy en día son unas exigentes. Sigo diciendo que es más fácil a mi modo—

Jasper rió entre dientes ante la terquedad del viejo guerrero, aunque reconoció que Marcus podría estar en lo cierto. Su propio plan le había parecido mucho más sencillo semanas atrás. Claro que entonces él y cuarenta de sus hombres estaban huyendo para salvar la vida tras la batalla de Glenfruin, escondiéndose en las entrañas de la región de los Whitlock de Eilean Molach-uno de los diminutos islotes del lago Katrine,-con los Swan pisándoles los talones, y no había tenido tiempo de analizar ningún cambio.

Había sido una decisión instintiva, fruto de las circunstancias desesperadas y del empeño del jefe en que los hombres del clan debían separarse. Reunidos en la minúscula isla arbolada se encontraban los restantes jefes y capitanes de Glenstrae: Alistair, su tío Jared de Glen, Jasper, Peter y su hermano menor, Caius.

Cuatrocientos Whitlock habían luchado en Glenfruin contra un ejército de Colquhoun que les doblaba en número, y pese a no haber perdido más que dos hombres, una de las pérdidas había sido particularmente grave: Black Aro de Mailcoat, hermano de Alistair y, puesto que la mujer del mismo aún no le había dado un hijo, su sucesor, Jasper ocupaba, temporalmente esa posición. No tenía deseos de ser jefe de una banda de renegados. Los Whitlock, incluyendo a algunos de sus hombres, eran un grupo salvaje e incontrolable.

Al separarlos, Alistair intentaba protegerles, pero también asegurar el futuro del clan. Si les cogían a todos juntos, no quedaría ninguno que asumiera el mando... por poco envidiable que fuera tal puesto.

En la isla les habían llegado noticias de que el rey había llamado en Lennox a todo hombre entre los dieciséis y los sesenta años a fin de expulsar a los Whitlock del lago Katrine. Al parecer en esa ocasión no se sentían amilanados por el agreste terreno en que los Whitlock confiaban para ocultarse. Las orillas del lago Katrine eran prácticamente inexpugnables, escarpadas montañas a un lado y rocosas lomas boscosas al otro.

El jefe y sus guardias se habían reunido en torno a una hoguera para decidir qué hacer. Eran un grupo variopinto. Sucios, exhaustos y hambrientos. Algunos, como Jasper, aún padecían heridas de la batalla. Incluso el jefe del clan presentaba un aspecto maltrecho y extenuado.

Estaban discutiendo adónde ir. Las opciones eran, como mínimo, escasas. No muchos estarían dispuestos a enfrentarse a la ira del rey, quien había decretado que acoger a un Whitlock estaba penado con la muerte. Peor aún, Argyll había puesto a su brazo ejecutor, Jacob Swan, a cargo de perseguirles y darles caza. Jasper se había cruzado con él en suficientes ocasiones para saber que era implacable y que no descansaría hasta encontrarlos.

Lamentaba haber desaprovechado la oportunidad de librar a su clan de su tormento dos años atrás, en los juegos.

Jasper esperó su oportunidad mientras se barajaban y, rápidamente, se descartaban nombres. Ni siquiera MacAulay y Cullen, que en otras ocasiones les habían dado refugio, estarían dispuestos a arriesgarse en esa ocasión.

Finalmente, dijo lo que pensaba por primera vez. Lo que siempre había pensado.

—Mis hermanos y yo iremos a Balquhidder—

Alistair le dirigió una mirada prolongada, suponiendo los motivos de Jasper.

—Laurent no es amigo nuestro. Y, al menos por ahora, él tiene esas tierras. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, te lo garantizo—

Jasper se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—Explícate, primo—

—Argyll y Glenorchyse han peleado, otra vez—

Las dos ramas del clan Swan estaban a menudo enfrentadas, situación que a los Whitlock les venía de perlas.

Siempre que Argyll y Laurent estuvieran peleando, no se unirían contra ellos.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver su disputa con mis tierras?—

Alistair titubeó. Conocía el empeño de Jasper por reclamar las tierras de su padre. Sabía que mencionar siquiera el tema le pondría de un humor de perros durante días.

—Argyll reclama la tierra para la dote de su prima—

Jasper apretó los puños a los costados. Reclamar la tierra de los Whitlock... Tierra que había pertenecido a su clan durante siglos. Tierra que les había sido robada dos veces: primero por Argyll, que les había convertido en arrendatarios en su propia tierra, y más tarde por Laurent, que había hecho valer su autoridad sobre Argyll y se negaba a reconocerles siquiera como arrendatarios y había incendiado sus casas para expulsarlos de ellas.

Las imborrables imágenes asaltaron su cabeza, pero las desterró a la fuerza, dejando tan solo los familiares odio y amargura que se agitaban en sus entrañas. Los Swan habían pagado por su injusticia, pero nunca sería suficiente. Algunas cosas eran insustituibles.

Pero recuperar su tierra ayudaría.

Jasper se quedó inmóvil de repente. Su mirada se clavó como un rayo en su jefe.

—Has dicho prima. ¿Qué prima?—

Alistair y el tío Jared intercambiaron una mirada, como si comprendieran la reacción que su declaración provocaría.

—Isabella—

— ¿La Swan de Jasper? —preguntó Peter.

—Sí —dijo Jared..

Jasper mantuvo una expresión impertérrita, enmascarando la agitación que se abría paso dentro de él. La muchacha a la que una vez había ayudado era ahora la dueña de su tierra. ¿Obra del destino o ironía? Le importaba muy poco la respuesta. Era una oportunidad.

El crepitar del fuego parecía acentuar el tenso silencio.

— ¿Quién es esta vez el prometido? —preguntó al fin Caius, el hermano menor de Jasper.

—Nadie —respondió Alistair. —Todavía. Sospecho que Argyll ha sumado la tierra a la dote de la moza para suscitar el interés por ella. Yo mismo me casaría con la muchacha... si no pensara que Maihri se opondría—

—Te cortaría los cojones y te los serviría para cenar solo por sugerirlo —apostilló Jared con seriedad. Los hombres rompieron a reír cuando Alistair palideció.

Infinidad de pensamientos se sucedieron en la mente de Jasper al comprender que aquella podría ser la oportunidad que había estado esperando. No solo tendría la satisfacción personal de ocuparse de que su tierra regresara a la familia, sino que, además, sería una bendición caída del cielo para su clan. Sin tierra, se habían visto obligados a robar y escarbar en la basura para comer. Pero la situación no había sido nunca tan apremiante como después de Glenfruin. La gente se moría de hambre y no sabía si podrían sobrevivir a otro riguroso invierno como el pasado.

No podía pasar por alto la oportunidad. Si no hacían algo al respecto, otro lo haría.

—Yo lo haré—proclamó Peter con audacia.

— ¡No! —profirió con voz profunda y resonante. Los hombres fueron acallados por la contundencia de su ímpetu. Demonios, incluso él se había sorprendido. Pero pensar en su hermano con esa delicada muchacha... Moderó el tono al añadir: —Lo haré yo—

Alistair le miró a los ojos. El jefe del clan no parecía sorprendido por la resolución de Jasper.

— ¿Tienes un plan?—

—Sí. —Su boca se estrechó en una hosca línea. —Recuperar mi tierra—

Alistair frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tomarás a la muchacha?—

Eso fue lo primero que le dictó el instinto, algo que daría pie a la venganza, pero Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Argyll no tendría dificultad en conseguir la anulación. —Y solo les causaría más problemas, pensó. Necesitaba que Isabella Swan «quisiera» casarse con él... y seguir casada.

—El diablo Swan no consentiría que un Whitlock se acercara a su preciosa prima —señaló Jared. — ¿Cómo pretendes casarte con la muchacha si no puedes tomarla?—

—Tendré que persuadirla —dijo Jasper con inexorable resolución.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? —inquirió Alistair.

—Seduciéndola —repuso sin vacilar —Con la edad que tiene, la muchacha seguramente sea sensible a ello—

Isabella Swan era vulnerable. Él lo sabía. No solo por los compromisos rotos y el hecho de que continuara soltera, sino porque había sido testigo de ello. Había visto su decepción, su sufrimiento cuando Volturi la había herido.

Casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Jasper sabía que podía aprovecharse de ello. Unas pocas palabras amables, algunos cumplidos. Colmarla de atenciones.

La muchacha era sensible a la seducción y él sería quien la sedujera. Lo presentía con una intensidad que no podía explicar. Recordó su prístina belleza, su fragilidad. El anhelo que él había sentido por algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, algo que no podía tocar.

La deseaba y ahora podría tenerla.

El jefe no parecía convencido.

—Si alguien descubre quién eres...—

—Lo sé —dijo Jasper. «Soy hombre muerto», pensó. —Es un riesgo. Pero mi cara no es tan reconocible como la tuya—

—Cierto —convino Alistair. —Pero ¿no te reconocerá la muchacha? Tal vez debería ocuparse Peter. Con mi hermano fallecido... eres mi _tanaiste_, mi sucesor—

—Temporalmente —repuso Jasper. No miró a Peter, pero podía sentir su vehemente resentimiento. —La muchacha no me reconocerá. No me vio la cara—

Alistair sonrió ampliamente.

—Por lo que he oído, a las muchachas les basta con un solo vistazo—

Jasper no mordió el anzuelo. A su primo le encantaba provocarle con su maldita cara. Como si algo tan ridículo le importara a un guerrero. No era que en esos momentos fuera algo digno de mirar. Tendría que «hacerse» con algo de ropa, un baño y una navaja si deseaba tener una posibilidad de engañarla en cuanto a su identidad.

—Lo que sea necesario —respondió Jasper..

No se hacía ilusiones con que resultara fácil pero, francamente, era mejor que nada.

El jefe asintió.

—Si estás dispuesto...—

—Lo estoy. El riesgo no es nada comparado con lo que podríamos obtener—

No solo la tierra, sino posiblemente influencia con Argyll. Habida cuenta del éxito logrado hacía unos años engatusando al rey Jacobo para que le perdonara, Alistair esperaba probar suerte de nuevo con el monarca; pero Isabella Swan representaba otra posibilidad.

—Ve con Dios, primo —dijo Alistair con gravedad. Pero su expresión sombría pronto quedó borrada por una amplia sonrisa. —Ojalá pudiera ver la cara de Argyll cuando descubra que uno de los bárbaros que busca, y por los que está poniendo las Highlands patas arriba, se oculta justo delante de sus narices—

Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa aunque sabía que Alistair le estaba advirtiendo de forma sutil que se anduviese con cuidado.

Los detalles del plan se trazaron más tarde. Se había decidido que Jasper, Peter y la mitad de los hombres se dirigirían a las montañas Lomond, en tanto que Alistair, Caius, Jared y el resto iba a la isla de Bute para buscar refugio con los Lamont. A los Lamont no les agradaría acoger a los proscritos, pero Alistair tenía intención de reclamar una antigua deuda.

Jasper había organizado avanzadillas que partirían de las montañas Lomond y se encargarían de ver qué podían averiguar acerca de las actividades de Isabella Swan. Su elevado emplazamiento en las montañas Ochil, rodeado de bosques y escarpados barrancos, hacían del castillo de Swan un lugar inexpugnable. Cuando se enteraron de labios de un indiscreto soldado Swan, al que le gustaba beber cerveza en la cercana villa de Dollar, que emprendería viaje al castillo de Dunoon, Jasper supo que había llegado su oportunidad.

Peter, al igual que Marcus, había querido raptar a la muchacha, pero a Jasper se le había ocurrido otro plan. En vez de atacar el carruaje para raptarla, podrían utilizar dicho ataque y el que él acudiera en su rescate como forma de ganarse su confianza. Nadie habría salido herido si Peter no hubiera tomado la iniciativa, atacando antes de lo que supuestamente debía hacerlo.

—El jefe tenía razón —dijo Seth, devolviendo a Jasper al presente. —La muchacha parece embelesada con tu bonita cara. —Vio la expresión torva de Jasper, pero eso no le impidió añadir: —No puedo decir que entienda a qué viene tanto alboroto. Supongo que hay gustos para todo—

—Razón por la que algún día una muchacha podría mirarte con buenos ojos—

Seth esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Solo una? ¿Y romper todos esos corazones rebosantes de esperanza? No, a diferencia de ti, no tengo intenciones de casarme pronto—

Tampoco Jasper había pensado en casarse, pero haría cuanto fuera necesario por su jefe y su clan. Ojalá sintiera que lo que estaba haciendo fuera un sacrificio.

De repente, la expresión de Seth cambió.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Jasper.

El joven frunció el ceño.

—La muchacha Swan. No es como pensé que sería—

Jasper se puso tenso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—

Seth le miró con incertidumbre.

—Parece... bueno, parece tener buen corazón. En el camino se aseguró de que tuviéramos comida suficiente, compartió la carne y las tortas que tenía para sus guardias. ¿Estás seguro de que...?—

—Guárdate la compasión para nuestra gente, que morirá de hambre y de frío este invierno si no hacemos algo para ayudarlos —espetó Jasper.

—No quería decir que...—

—Es una Swan —gruñó Jasper. —Cuando te descubras perdiendo el corazón mientras miras su bonita cara, imagínate a sus hermanos y a su primo en su lugar—

Seth dio un paso atrás, mirándole fijamente con una expresión extraña.

—Sí, capitán. Lo recordaré—

Jasper sintió que su estallido de furia se enfriaba con la misma celeridad con que se había desencadenado al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado... y de aquello que le había llevado a reaccionar así. Seth no había hecho más que dar voz a sus propias dudas, dudas que no había previsto.

—Es mejor que la alternativa —dijo cuando Seth se alejó, para convencerse a sí mismo más que por otro motivo.

Jasper se quitó la camisola de malos modos, utilizando el agua que le había llevado una sirvienta para limpiarse el sudor, la sangre y la mugre del cuerpo. Hizo una bola con la estropeada camisa y la arrojó al fuego, luego sacó una limpia de la bolsa, dando gracias en silencio al mercader al que le había robado la ropa por ser lo bastante considerado para tener una de repuesto.

Se estremeció cuando al remeterse la camisa sus dedos rozaron la herida del costado. Pero hizo caso omiso del dolor mientras se ponía el gambesón y salía por la puerta, dirigiéndose al gran salón. Procuró no pestañear, pero no lograba borrar los puntitos negros de su visión. Con algo de comida y luna buena noche de descanso, estaría como nuevo.

Lo más lejos que consiguió llegar fue a la escalera.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

**CAPITULO 05**

Bella comió sin prisas, tomando otro pedazo de pan moreno y untándolo con cremosa mantequilla recién hecha, aunque ya estaba saciada. Se sentó en el estrado junto al administrador y al bardo, así como a otros hombres de alto rango del clan. La sala rebosaba con el bullicio de las voces de los soldados que habían decidido ahogar las penurias del día gracias a una saludable cantidad de cerveza. Su mirada se desvió en más de una ocasión hacia la puerta, preguntándose qué estaba reteniendo a Jasper y a sus hombres.

No era más que la preocupación que toda señora de un castillo sentiría por sus invitados, se dijo. Pero cuanto mayor era la tardanza, más flagrante era esa mentira. Su preocupación se debía a aquel hombre.

Jasper Cullen la fascinaba. Todo en él parecía intenso, imponente, desde su increíblemente apuesto semblante y su fuerza, hasta la oscuridad y agitación que percibía bullendo bajo la superficie.

A medida que pasaban los minutos se fue convenciendo de que algo sucedía. Así pues, cuando el joven guerrero Cullen con el que había hablado antes—Seth, según recordaba apareció en la entrada del gran salón, recorriendo frenéticamente la habitación con la vista, Bella prácticamente se puso en pie de un brinco y cruzó a toda prisa la atestada estancia.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Sus dedos aferraron la lana de sus faldas, previendo ya la respuesta.

Seth asintió.

—Se trata del capitán, milady—

El corazón se le cayó a los pies.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?—

Notaba que Seth se sentía incómodo, como si tuviera dudas de estar haciendo lo correcto.

—Os lo ruego, decídmelo. Solo deseo ayudar—le animó con dulzura.

—Está inconsciente, milady. —Bajó la voz y Bella pudo ver la preocupación que se adivinaba en su pícara mirada. —Pensé que estaba muerto. Ha perdido mucha sangre—

— ¿Está herido? —Bella no fue capaz de controlar el tono estridente de su voz.

—Sí—

—Pero ¿cómo? —Su mente repasó los acontecimientos del día. Había presentido que algo no iba bien. ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera pasado por alto? — ¿Le dispararon?—

El joven guerrero sacudió la cabeza.

—No, le hirieron con la espada en el costado—

Sin duda habría visto tamaña herida, ¿no era así?

—Pero ¿en qué momento? ¿Cómo es posible? —Cuando la incomodidad de Seth pareció aumentar, dijo: —Es igual. No importa—

Dado que no deseaba malgastar ni un minuto, le hizo una señal a una sirvienta y le ordenó que se ocupase de que la curandera se reuniera con ellos de inmediato en los barracones, llevando consigo sus medicinas. Pensando en qué otra cosa podrían necesitar, le dijo a la muchacha que les llevara agua caliente y vendas de lino limpias. Y grandes cantidades de whisky.

Al cabo de unos minutos, entró en los barracones con Seth. Los hombres de Jasper le habían tumbado sobre un jergón y estaban reunidos alrededor de él, mirándole sin saber qué hacer. Bella les mandó salir con un ademán y se arrodilló junto al hombre inconsciente, sintiendo una extraña tirantez en la garganta y el pecho, como si el caudal de emociones en su interior hubiera crecido demasiado para contenerlo.

Ignoraba por qué habría de afectarle tanto. Quizá se debiera a la impresión de ver a un guerrero tan corpulento y poderoso, rebosante de vida, incapacitado de pronto. Tenía el rostro pálido. Un escalofrío de temor descendió por su espalda. No resultaba difícil ver por qué Seth le había creído muerto: parecía estarlo.

Le puso la mano en la mejilla, sorprendiéndose de la fría humedad de la piel. Inclinándose sobre él, acercó la cara a su boca. Respiró aliviada cuando notó el calor de su entrecortado aliento sobre la piel.

Aunque débil, era un signo de vida; signo al que pretendía aferrarse.

No iba a morir. No si ella tenía algo que decir al respecto.

Sue, la curandera, llegó, y con la ayuda de Seth y otro de los hombres de Jasper le despojaron del gambesón y la camisa, dejando lentamente al descubierto los anchos hombros, los musculosos brazos y el poderoso torso que presentaba el aspecto de haber sido desgarrado por el acero.

«¡Jesús!»

La impresión que le causó fue como si un rayo le atravesara el cuerpo. Se le secó la boca y le miró fijamente, paralizada por la desnuda exhibición de tan imperiosa masculinidad. No había visto nada parecido; sus brazos y su pecho parecían haber sido cincelados en piedra. La forma de cada duro músculo había sido trabajada hasta alcanzar la máxima perfección, sin un gramo de grasa que desvirtuase los bien definidos contornos.

Su piel era oscura y lisa salvo por las desperdigadas marcas de guerrero que daban testimonio de su profesión. Era un hombre que vivía de la espada y su cuerpo portaba las cicatrices que lo demostraban.

Las palmas le ardían por el deseo de tocarle, de posar las manos en cada sólido músculo y dibujar con los dedos las prominentes franjas que se agrupaban en rígidas líneas perfectamente definidas por todo el abdomen.

«Magnífico.» Su cuerpo despertó. Se inundó de calor, de deseo. De un agudo anhelo que se arremolinaba en su interior con la intensidad de un torbellino.

Hasta que la curandera retiró la camisa lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto la herida abierta que tenía en el costado.

Bella ahogó un jadeo y se le revolvió el estómago. ¿Cómo había podido mantenerse de pie, mucho menos cabalgar durante horas, con semejante herida?

El tajo le cruzaba el costado de atrás hacia delante, partiendo del omóplato y terminando a escasos centímetros de la cintura. Estaba abierto, rojo y en carne viva igual que un filete, densos coágulos de sangre y tejido habían formado costra en los bordes, y era tan profundo que alcanzaba a ver el blanco de los huesos. La cena que acababa de ingerir amenazaba con abandonar su estómago, pero Bella contuvo las ganas de vomitar. Un hilo de sangre manaba de manera constante, formando un charco sobre el jergón. Jasper tenía el costado y el estómago manchados con la sangre que obviamente había intentado limpiarse recientemente.

Bella buscó con los ojos la adusta mirada de la curandera, preguntándole en silencio lo que no se atrevía a expresar con palabras.

—La sangre que brota sigue siendo roja, milady —dijo la anciana, ofreciéndole un resquicio de esperanza.

No se había infectado... aún. Pero ambas sabían que había perdido demasiada.

La curandera comenzó a lanzar una retahíla de preguntas a sus hombres y no tardó en impacientarse a causa de las vagas respuestas que recibía. Aquello hizo que Bella se preguntara si los Cullen no tendrían algo que ocultar. No obstante, al final fueron capaces de determinar que Jasper había recibido la herida hacía semanas. Se la había intentado suturar de manera rudimentaria, pero debía de haberse reabierto durante la refriega de ese día.

Había sangrado durante horas. Se le encogió el pecho al pensar en el ataque del lobo. En cómo el esfuerzo añadido sin duda minó las fuerzas de Jasper sin embargo lo había ocultado bien. Jamás lo habría adivinado.

¿Por qué no había dicho nada?

Su boca formó una tensa línea. Evidentemente, Jasper Cullen no era el tipo de hombre que pedía ayuda. ¿A qué se debía la fascinación de los highlanders por ser invencibles? Debía de ser causa de algo que se llevaba en la sangre, supuso, junto con una buena dosis de inquebrantable orgullo.

Irguió los hombros, con la determinación impresa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?—

—Limpiaremos la herida lo mejor que podamos y la coseremos de nuevo. Aplicaré un ungüento y luego quedará en manos del Señor. —La voz de la curandera no dejaba mucho espacio a la esperanza.

—No —dijo Bella con una pasión que la sorprendió. —Queda en mis manos. —Sintió el peso de todas las miradas, sobre su persona y el sonrojo asomó a sus mejillas. Sin embargo, a pesar de la blasfemia, los hombres la miraron con aprobación. Avergonzada por su arrebato, explicó a la curandera: —Hoy este hombre me ha salvado la vida dos veces, no puedo hacer menos por él—

La mirada que le dirigió la anciana decía que comprendía más de lo que Bella habría deseado, luego se volvió hacia los hombres de Jasper.

—Voy a necesitar que unos pocos le sujetéis para que no se mueva mientras trabajo—

Los hombres hicieron lo que se les pedía y la curandera comenzó con los preparativos. Una vez todo estuvo en su lugar, comenzaron. Utilizando vendas de lino mojadas, limpiaron con sumo cuidado la sangre de la herida. El corazón de Bella latía erráticamente debido a la ansiedad. Estaba intentado ir con cuidado, pero cuando él se estremeció al rozarlo, jadeó y retiró la mano.

—Lo estáis haciendo bien, milady —la animó la curandera.

—Pero le causa dolor—

—Sí, y le dolerá aún más antes de que acabe el día. Si no tenéis agallas para...—

—Estoy bien—

Bella apretó los dientes y continuó limpiando el ensangrentado corte en carne viva, armándose de valor para soportar sus convulsiones de dolor. Se pasó la mano por la frente cuando hubieron terminado, sintiéndose aliviada hasta que vio que la anciana levantaba el cántaro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—

—El whisky ayudará a limpiar la ponzoña—

Bella había oído hablar de tal práctica, pero nunca lo había visto realizar. Dado que en una ocasión había derramado accidentalmente clarete sobre un corte abierto, no quería ni imaginar... Sería atroz.

— ¿Estás segura de que es necesario?—

—He presenciado que ayuda, milady —apostilló Seth. Bella tragó saliva y se armó de valor.

—Hazlo—

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron y profirió un grito gutural desde lo más hondo de sus pulmones. El alarido le llegó a lo más profundo del alma. Los soldados le sujetaron, pero fue espantoso contemplar cómo su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se quedó inmóvil.

La curandera sacó la aguja y un fino hilo de seda.

—Esto va a llevar su tiempo. Necesitaré que sujetéis la herida mientras la coso. —Miró a los soldados. —Tendréis que impedir que se mueva. El tejido que rodea la herida está tierno y va a causarle gran dolor—

Durante una hora Bella se sintió como si le faltara el aire, cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba en tensión mientras la curandera cerraba metódicamente el profundo corte. Fue un proceso arduo y concienzudo que exigió hasta lo último de sus fuerzas. Cuando la anciana hubo terminado, aplicó un ungüento y colocó una venda limpia sobre la herida.

—No entiendo cómo ha podido ir por ahí durante semanas con una herida semejante; Debe de haberle dolido una barbaridad —dijo la curandera, meneando la cabeza.

—El capitán no siente el dolor como la mayoría de los hombres —aseveró Seth con admiración. —Ha soportado cosas mucho peores—

—Sí —apostilló uno de los guerreros de mayor edad. — ¿Veis esa de la derecha? —Señaló una cicatriz redonda en el hombro de Jasper. —Recibió el disparo de un arcabuz en el brazo con que blande la espada y continuó luchando durante horas—

Bella apretó los labios fuertemente.

—Todo el mundo siente dolor —dijo. —Solo que algunos son condenadamente tercos para reconocerlo. —Los hombres la miraban boquiabiertos como si acabara de decir una blasfemia. —Me aseguraré de decírselo a vuestro capitán con esas mismas palabras cuando despierte—

Mirando fijamente el apuesto, aunque increíblemente pálido, rostro del hombre que yacía en el jergón, rezó por tener la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que pensaba.

No deseaba recordar.

Jasper luchó contra las imágenes, luchó para no quedarse dormido, pero el sueño era imparable. Ahora se sucedía con mayor velocidad. Arremetía contra él con la fuerza de una avalancha. No podía huir. No podía escapar de los recuerdos...

Del descanso profundo y del dulce sonido de la voz de su madre colándose en sus sueños.

Salvo que no había sido un sueño.

— ¡Despierta, Jasy! Vístete. Date prisa, mi amor—

Se dio cuenta de que era la voz de su madre, salvo que no sonaba como de costumbre. La de su madre era alegre y ligera, no teñida de ansiedad y terror. Abrió los ojos. Su pálido semblante, iluminado por una única vela, surgió igual que una aparición flotando en un negro mar.

Por su expresión supo que algo sucedía. Algo muy malo.

Un grito desgarró la noche en el exterior:

— ¡Ya vienen!

Los Swan. Los Swan venían a por ellos.

Recordaba el amargo sabor del miedo. Y de la vergüenza. Tenía diez años. Casi era un hombre. No debería estar asusta do. Era un guerrero, igual que lo había sido su padre. y, como su padre, un día sería capitán a las órdenes de su primo Alistair Roy.

Aún podía sentir la mano de su madre acunándole la cara con ternura. Podía ver los ojos verdes mirándole con enorme cariño.

—Necesito que seas valiente, mi amor. —Ella lo sabía; siempre sabía cómo se sentía—Coge a tus hermanos y huid al corazón del bosque. Ocultaos ahí hasta que alguien vaya a por vosotros cuando el peligro haya pasado—

No deseaba ir. El bosque estaba encantado y lleno de hadas. Aún así ocultó su miedo y asintió.

—Pero ¿qué harás tú?—

—No voy a dejar a tu padre. No te preocupes. —Presionó la mano contra su rostro. —Annie y yo estaremos a salvo—

Su madre era una Swan de nacimiento. Hermana del laird de Laurent, el hombre que había jurado expulsar a los Whitlock de sus tierras.

Él sacudió la cabeza con terquedad.

—No te dejaré—

—Debes hacerlo —le dijo severa, más de lo que nunca había sido con él. —Necesito que cuides de tus hermanos. Cuento contigo—

Y no podía decepcionarla; no iba a decepcionarla.

En su sueño deseaba discutir, deseaba suplicarle que les acompañara, pero era en vano. De modo que dejó a su madre atrás, tomando la espada que ella le había dado —una auténtica espada de acero, no de madera como la que solía usar, —Y corrió, internándose con Peter, de siete años, y con Caius, de cinco, en lo profundo del bosque hasta que creyó que iban a explotarle los pulmones.

Había recorrido más de un kilómetro y medio cuando se acordó de la insignia. La insignia de capitán que su padre acababa de darle. La insignia que había pasado de padres a hijos durante generaciones.

—Guárdala bien, hijo mío—

Su legado. El símbolo de su clan. Deseó vomitar de vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía habérsele olvidado? Su padre había confiado en él; no podría defraudarle.

— ¡No importa! —gritó Jasper al muchacho de su sueño. Pero el pequeño no podía escucharle. El niño creía que no había nada más importante para él que la insignia.

Dios, cuán equivocado estaba.

Jasper dejó a sus hermanos tras advertirles seriamente que no se movieran y dio media vuelta para recuperar su preciada insignia..

Lo primero que olió fue el humo. Impregnaba la noche con una negra y densa humareda, quemándole la garganta mientras corría hacia la fortaleza. Corría más rápido ahora, la pesada espada iba grabando un profundo surco en la tierra a su lado.

Vio las llamas al salir de la arboleda. El cielo nocturno se teñía con las titilantes lenguas naranja a lo largo de las orillas del lago Earn, devorando todo a su paso.

Se le nublaron los ojos, escociéndole a causa del humo y la incredulidad. Su casa había... desaparecido.

Había gente por doquier. Corriendo. Gritando. Intentando escapar del fuego y de los soldados Swan que invadían el pueblo.

Sabía lo que eso significaba pero no quería creerlo.

Sabía que su padre jamás consentiría que algo así sucediera... no mientras le quedara un soplo de vida.

Jasper corrió hacia la fortaleza sin prestar atención a las llamas. Cuando se acercó, los cuerpos de los guardias de su padre le hicieron frente como si fueran los ángeles del Apocalipsis a las puertas del infierno. La bilis le subió a la garganta, pero continuó corriendo y corrió hasta que vio el familiar tartán formando un sanguinolento bulto a los pies de la escalera.

— ¡No! —Se arrojó sobre el cuerpo inerte, sepultando la cabeza sobre el poderoso torso, sin importarle que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. — ¡Padre!—

Alguien trató de apartarlo y él reaccionó describiendo un arco con la espada pero sin darle a nada.

El hombre que le había agarrado maldijo, sujetándole del cuello con crueldad. Jasper se retorció violentamente, tratando de zafarse del guerrero Swan.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él? —preguntó el hombre. —Mata al cachorro —respondió otro. —Si es lo bastante mayor para llevar espada, lo es para morir por tu acero. Además, los Whitlock son vengativos. Mira sus ojos. Irá a por nosotros algún día—

Jasper cayó al suelo de golpe y vio la hoja relucir por encima de su cabeza.

Deseaba detener el sueño. Deseaba cambiar el recuerdo.

Intentó retroceder, pero el sueño no se lo permitía...

— ¡No! —gritó la voz de su madre desde la oscuridad. —No hagáis daño a mi...—

Jasper sintió un inmenso dolor en el pecho cuando las imágenes le asaltaron si piedad. Su madre arrojándose delante de él. El soldado Swan incapaz de parar la estocada. El pecho de su madre abierto de un tajo en vez del suyo.

—... hijo—

El sonido reverberó en su cabeza de forma implacable: el borboteo de la muerte. Jamás olvidaría aquel sonido mientras viviera..

— ¡Madre! —El grito desgarrador que surgió de sus pulmones era inhumano. Había sido forjado a partir de la agonía, la cólera y la impotencia.

La locura se apoderó de él y blandió la pesada espada que había dejado caer al lado de su padre con una fuerza que ignoraba poseer. Una fuerza nacida del odio. La fuerza de un muchacho que se había convertido en hombre del modo más cruel.

Recordó la expresión de sorpresa de los dos hombres a los que había dado muerte antes de escapar al bosque. Pero eso jamás bastaría para reemplazar la pérdida de sus padres.

Asesinados por la codicia de los Swan.

Una mano consoladora sobre su frente mitigó los inquietantes recuerdos. El sueño se desvaneció y durmió.

Jasper despertó con un sonido angelical. O, quizá, había muerto y subido al cielo, pues parecía estar flotando sobre nubes, de blanda que era la superficie sobre la que descansaba.

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero se resistían a hacerlo; los párpados parecían sujetos con plomo. Intentó levantar la cabeza, pero lo pensó mejor cuando el ligero movimiento le provocó la misma sensación que si un hacha le atravesara el cráneo. Conforme con flotar sobre la nube un rato más, envuelto en suave lino y calientes pieles, apoyó de nuevo la mejilla sobre una almohada de plumas. Un delicado aroma a lavanda inundaba sus fosas nasales y la canción del ángel le arrullaba, animándole de nuevo a quedarse dormido.

Entreabrió un ojo. ¿Nube? ¿Almohada? ¿Ángel? ¿Qué demonios...? No estaba flotando en el cielo, sino acostado en una cama. Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no había dormido en nada que no fuera sobre tierra y maleza que casi no lo reconocía.

«¿Dónde estoy?»

Intentó recordar, pero la mente no le funcionaba como debía. Todo era inconexo... confuso.

Hasta que retiraron la ropa de cama y una aterciopelada mano se deslizó por su torso desnudo. El suave contacto fue como un tizón que le despertó de golpe. Abrió los ojos súbitamente y agarró una muñeca delicada, encontrándose con la cristalina mirada de su ángel: Isabella Swan... en un profundo estado de estupefacción.

Se quedó boquiabierta y la celestial balada se interrumpió de repente.

— ¡Estáis despierto!—

— ¿Dónde me encuentro? —exigió saber; su voz sonaba tan incomprensible como sus pensamientos. Detestaba esa sensación de desconcierto. Estaba tendido en una cama extraña, medio desnudo, la cabeza a punto de estallarle, más sediento de lo que jamás lo había estado en su vida.

¿Qué le había hecho esa mujer? ¿Acaso había descubierto quién era? ¿Había sido hecho prisionero?

Por primera vez, echó un vistazo a la habitación. Si se trataba de una prisión, era la más lujosa que había visto nunca.

La estancia era enorme, quizá de unos seis metros cuadrados, con un atípico techo abovedado de piedra y paredes revocadas pintadas en un sedante color amarillo. Dos grandes ventanas de vidrio emplomado permitían que la luz se derramara sobre los pulidos suelos de madera. Había una gran chimenea de piedra al otro extremo y magníficos muebles diseminados por la habitación. Además de lámparas de aceite, contó dos candelabros de plata. Sobre su cabeza vio un dosel de pesadas cortinas de seda entre unos postes de madera intrincadamente tallados. La cama, la decoración, el mobiliario... todo era lo bastante suntuoso para hospedar a un rey.

Apretó la muñeca de Bella un poco más y repitió con brusquedad:

— ¿Dónde me encuentro?—

—Ya os escuché la primera vez que me lo gritasteis —le reprendió con una dura mirada, en modo alguno perturbada por su arranque de cólera. Cólera que había amedrentado a innumerables hombres. Diantre, debía de estar volviéndose blando. —Os encontráis en la torre del castillo de Swan —le explicó. —En la recámara de mi primo, de hecho—

Digna de un rey, por supuesto: el rey Swan. Él, un Whitlock proscrito, estaba durmiendo nada menos que en la cama del conde de Argyll. El mundo debía de haber llegado a su fin. Se guardó la ironía para sí y echó un nuevo vistazo, tratando de recordar.

— ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?—

Bella retiró con cuidado los dedos de su muñeca y se apartó de la cama. De espaldas a la luz como se encontraba, su cabello irradiaba un halo de luz, y su piel tan delicada como el alabastro...

El aire escapó de golpe de los pulmones de Jasper como si acabaran de asestarle un fuerte golpe en el vientre.

No solo cantaba como un ángel, sino que lo parecía. Su ángel...

Las delicadas cejas de Bella se fruncieron por encima de la nariz.

— ¿No os acordáis de nada?—

Jasper negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor a causa del leve movimiento.

Ella volvió a su lado, colocándole la mano sobre la frente.

— ¿Estáis bien?—

Parecía... intranquila, como si estuviera preocupada por él.

—Siempre que no mueva la cabeza—

—Os sugiero, pues, que os quedéis quieto —dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Llenó una copa con agua de una jarra que se encontraba sobre la mesilla junto a la cama y se la entregó. —Bebeos esto. Debéis de estar sediento—

Él lo apuró rápidamente, el frío líquido se deslizó por su seca garganta como si fuera ambrosía.

Devolviéndole la copa a Isabella, preguntó:

—Ahora explicadme por qué me encuentro durmiendo en la cama del conde de Argyll—

Un atractivo rubor tiñó las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha y, una vez más, se apartó de él.

—Estabais muy enfermo y la curandera dijo que era necesario que estuvierais caliente. —Señaló la chimenea. —Dado que esta es la única cámara privada que cuenta con su propia chimenea hasta que se terminen la nueva torre y las cocinas, era lo más lógico—

Jasper frunció el ceño.

— ¿Enfermo?—

—Vuestros hombres os encontraron en el patio, inconsciente a causa de la herida que recibisteis en el costado. —Le miró prolongadamente. —De eso hace un día y medio—

«¡Maldición!» Al parecer la herida le había vencido. Normalmente ese signo de debilidad le habría disgustado, pero no esa vez. De haber sabido que desmayarse le habría llevado a estar medio desnudo en un dormitorio a solas con ella, quizá lo habría probado antes. Y a juzgar por el modo en que ella evitaba mirar su pecho, presentía que ya no pensaba en él como en un paciente.

—Habíais perdido tanta sangre que creímos que ibais a morir —agregó. — ¿Cómo pudisteis no decir nada sobre vuestra herida?—

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No pensé que fuera tan grave—

La expresión de Bella cambió de preocupada a irritada...a furiosa, incluso.

— ¿Que no era grave? ¿Cómo podéis decir eso? Os habéis estado paseando por ahí con un tajo abierto en el costado durante demasiado tiempo. Seguramente debió de doleros—

Su enojo y el tono sarcástico que empleó la joven le dejaron momentáneamente desconcertado.

—Un poco —admitió de mala gana, sin saber bien qué pensar de ese aspecto del carácter de Isabella Swan. Su delicada gatita, al parecer, tenía uñas. —Pero ahora me siento mucho mejor. —Un tanto dolorido, pero mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en semanas.

— ¡Sois el más terco... el más estúpido...!—

Isabella echaba chispas por los ojos y Jasper pensó que era la cosa más hermosa que había visto jamás. Aquella ferocidad dejaba entrever a la mujer fuerte y apasionada que ardía detrás del dechado de virtudes y deber.

Dios, la deseaba como jamás antes había deseado nada en toda su vida. Con una intensidad que debería haberle alarmado de no haber estado tan preocupado por otros asuntos.

Como en cubrirla con su cuerpo y levantarle las manos por encima de la cabeza para que quedara estirada debajo de él mientras la penetraba lentamente.

—Podríais haber muerto —dijo, enfurecida. —Habríais muerto de no ser por la ayuda de la curandera—

—Y por la vuestra —repuso, sosteniéndole la mirada con intensidad. La idea de que se preocupara por él... le gustaba.

Bella bajó la mirada.

—Yo hice muy poco—

Mentía. Había sido ella quien había calmado sus sueños con sus baladas y dulces manos.

Se aproximó al lecho, rehuyendo su mirada, nuevamente la señora del castillo consciente de sus deberes.

—He venido a examinar vuestra herida —repuso de forma abrupta. —Puedo regresar más tarde si lo preferís—

—No. —La sola idea de que pusiera las manos sobre él... —Ahora está bien —dijo con voz inconfundiblemente ronca.

Ella dudó, su mirada se paseó sobre su pecho desnudo hasta las sábanas que le llegaban hasta la parte baja del abdomen. Según, parecía se sentía mucho mejor, porque se puso duro como si se tratara de un muchacho virgen bajo el peso de su mirada.

Sintió el nerviosismo de Bella pero no hizo intento alguno de cubrirse. Le gustaba que se mostrara tímida, que fuese consciente de él.

—Muy bien—

Se recostó sobre la almohada y la observó trabajar. Su delicado aroma le asaltó las fosas nasales cuando se inclinó sobre él para examinar el vendaje. Maldición, qué bien olía. A fresco y a flores. Igual que la lavanda que perfumaba su almohada. Llevaba una sencilla saya de lana marrón y un justillo que ceñía las suaves curvas de sus pechos. Unos redondeados pechos voluptuosos, de los que era dolorosamente consciente, quedaban a escasos centímetros de su boca. Podría levantar la cabeza y sepultar el rostro en su blandura.

Un mechón de cabello cayó sobre su torso. El liviano roce de seda sobre su piel estuvo a punto de hacerle gemir.

—Lo siento —murmuró, apresurándose a pasar el mechón errante detrás de la oreja. Inclinada aún sobre Jasper, levantó la mirada hacia la de él. —Tengo que retirar el vendaje para mirar debajo. Podría doleros un poco—

Jasper estaba sufriendo, por supuesto, pero no debido a la herida.

Su verga parecía a punto de explotar. Ella estaba demasiado cerca. No podía respirar; cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba preparado. De algún modo acertó a pronunciar un «bien» con voz estrangulada.

Ella retiró con, cuidado el vendaje y Jasper pudo ver la herida cosida con esmero. Tenía buen aspecto. Sorprendentemente bueno. Annie no tendría el menor motivo de queja, a pesar de que eso no le impediría intentar buscar alguno.

Isabella tomó un paño mojado del aguamanil y suavemente limpió la sangre seca. Él cerró los ojos, y su piel ardió en llamas cuando ella le tocó. Sentir sus manos sobre el cuerpo era enloquecedor. Una tortura. Un ejercicio de control para un hombre que no tenía ninguno.

«Tómala.»

Se le aceleró el pulso, el aliento se tornó entrecortado y se le agotó la paciencia.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por encima de las costillas hasta el abdomen, a la cinturilla de los calzones.

Demasiado cerca, maldición. Pero no lo suficiente. Estaba duro como una roca, avivado por su contacto, y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aquellas aterciopeladas manos cerrándose a su alrededor.

El corazón de Bella latía desaforadamente en su pecho. Las manos le temblaban mientras se ocupaba de la herida, tal y como había hecho durante dos noches y un día.

Pero esa vez era distinto.

Esa vez él no estaba inconsciente, sino completamente despierto. La piel que tocaba era cálida y rebosaba vida. La tensión impregnó el bochornoso ambiente. Podía sentir el peso de su mirada sobre ella, observándola con atención mientras atendía la herida. Había algo perversamente satisfactorio en saber que su contacto le afectaba. Le hacía sentir... deseable.

Pasó el paño mojado a lo largo de la parte inferior del corte, cerca del abdomen, procurando no reparar en lo duro que estaba. En lo definidos que eran sus músculos en esa zona. El problema era que sí se estaba fijando y sus manos comenzaron a errar. Dio sin querer con el borde de la sábana que le llegaba a las caderas, rozando su virilidad. Su muy prominente virilidad. Su mirada se demoró sobre el bulto bajo la sábana durante un mero instante.

«¡Madre de Dios!»

Jasper alargó la mano de repente para asirle la muñeca.

— ¡Basta!—

Un dolor descarnado tornó su voz áspera. Bella alzó la mirada hacia su rostro con el corazón repleto de desesperación. —Lo lamento, ¿os he hecho daño?—

Él clavó los ojos en los suyos, el azul era tan oscuro que casi parecía negro. Bella pudo ver la tensión que le dominaba, el esfuerzo, en la leve dilatación de sus fosas nasales y las diminutas líneas blancas que enmarcaban su boca.

—No del modo en que pensáis —dijo con brusquedad. —Será mejor que os marchéis. Enviad a otra persona para que termine la tarea—

Bella tomó aire cuando la punzada de dolor le atenazó con fuerza el pecho. Abrió los ojos horrorizada. Había creído que se sentía atraído por ella. Dios, qué tonta era. A pesar de lo que había sucedido con Aro, distaba mucho de ser una mujer experimentada. Trató de apartar la vista, pero no había modo de escapar. Él la sujetaba muy cerca, su mano le envolvía la muñeca con la firmeza de una tenaza de hierro.

—Por su-supuesto—

Había tartamudeado; ahora su humillación era completa.

Con un sollozo estrangulado, intentó zafarse, pero Jasper tiró de ella al tiempo que profería una violenta maldición. Solo la mano que apoyó de forma instintiva sobre su pecho para evitar la caída impidió que se desplomara encima de él.

Bella jadeó, el aire escapó de sus pulmones, no por la brusquedad del movimiento, sino por la intensidad de sentirse aplastada contra él. Tanto que sus pechos tocaban levemente su torso y solo escasos centímetros separaban sus bocas. El calor de su aliento le acariciaba los labios. Podía saborear el regusto especiado en la lengua, y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en posar la boca sobre la de él.

¿Cómo sería besarle? ¿Eran sus labios tan increíblemente suaves y aterciopelados como parecían? ¿Sería tierno o duro con ella? ¿Suplicante o exigente?

La tentación era una tortura. El oscuro aroma masculino de Jasper colmaba sus sentidos y su piel desprendía tal calor que era como tocar el fuego. Su calor la envolvió, haciendo que una cálida y hormigueante sensación recorriera el cuerpo de Bella.

Le miró fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de leer los pensamientos que escondía la implacable fachada. Jasper mostraba una expresión tensa, inflexible. Sus ojos eran oscuros y duros. Daba la impresión de que en lo último en lo que pensaba era en besarla.

Era una tonta por dejarse atrapar de ese modo. ¿Acaso no había dejado sobradamente claro que no deseaba tener nada que ver con ella?

—No —repuso con aspereza. —Lo que estáis pensando no está bien—

Lágrimas ardientes le inundaban los ojos.

—No tenéis que darme ninguna explicación. Debería irme. —Trató de apartarse de su cuerpo, pero fue como intentar doblar el hierro. La sólida pared musculosa de su pecho no cedió, como tampoco lo hizo el brazo que la sujetaba.

Jasper profirió otra maldición, farfullando algo sobre que era demasiado inocente.

Pero en eso se equivocaba.

—Miradme —ordenó, y le alzó suavemente la barbilla con los dedos. Ella accedió con desgana. —No deseo que me toquéis porque es una sensación demasiado placentera. —Un músculo por debajo de la mandíbula palpitó. Se acercó lentamente, la boca a un suspiro de la suya. El corazón de Bella latía desaforadamente... de forma errática. Sobresaltada, sintió el ligerísimo roce de sus labios, como el susurro de una pluma, tan suave que se preguntó si no lo habría imaginado, antes de que él se apartara con un gruñido. —En estos momentos, es cuanto puedo hacer para no tenderos encima de mí y besaros hasta que me supliquéis que os tome—

El ardor de su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas de que hablaba en serio. La idea de que la tomase no le asustaba tanto como debería. Un profundo rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Oh—

—Sí, oh—

Jasper le soltó la muñeca, pero ella no se movió de donde estaba. No podía aunque lo deseara. Su cuerpo parecía tener mente propia; estar tan cerca de él era una sensación demasiado maravillosa.

La confesión de Jasper no debería hacerle sentir tan ridículamente complacida... pero así era. Se sonrojó de placer y se mordió el labio.

—No me di cuenta... —dijo con timidez.

—Lo sé. —Su mirada se volvió más penetrante. —Pero ahora lo sabéis. Os deseo, y no soy lo bastante caballero para no actuar en consecuencia—

Se quedó nuevamente boquiabierta, contemplando al hombre de aspecto peligroso que yacía, medio desnudo, debajo de ella. Tenía razón en eso: no parecía un caballero. Su aspecto era el de un guerrero. Un hombre que apenas si conseguía ser amable. ¿Por qué no estaba asustada?

—Entiendo—

—De modo que si eso hace que cambiéis de opinión con respecto a vuestra oferta...—

—No he cambiado de opinión —declaró con firmeza.

La intensidad de la mirada que intercambiaron en el silencio posterior era tal que casi podía palparse. Bella sintió la conexión, la certeza, que les acercaba cada vez más. Cada vez con mayor fuerza.

Comprendió que sus palabras podrían haber sonado como una invitación. Ruborizándose, se apartó.

—Es decir, las circunstancias son inusuales. No hay motivo para pensar que algo así vuelva a suceder. Una de las sirvientas puede ocuparse de vuestra herida de ahora en adelante—

La mirada que él le dirigió insinuaba que podría no ser tan sencillo, pero Bella prefirió hacer caso omiso.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose de pronto y volviéndose para mirarle una última vez.

—Así pues, ¿os quedaréis?—

Sus miradas se cruzaron con una intensidad que le hizo ser consciente de que era una ilusa. Lo que ardía entre ellos no se limitaba a ese dormitorio..

—Sí, muchacha, me quedaré—

Bella sonrió, más aliviada de lo que deseaba reconocer.

Pero una pequeña parte suya se preguntaba si no acababa de abrir la caja de Pandora y liberar algo a lo que no sería capaz de enfrentarse.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	8. Chapter 6

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 06**

Dos días más tarde, Jasper era ya incapaz de refrenar su impaciencia. Al cuerno con lo que decía la curandera, no permanecería en cama ni una sola hora más, mucho menos un día. Era un jefe, un guerrero, no un maldito inválido. Con cada minuto que sus hombres y él pasaban entre sus enemigos aumentaba el riesgo de ser descubiertos. El tiempo era algo crucial, y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciado en la cama... solo.

Bañado, afeitado y ataviado con la ropa que le habían lavado a conciencia, se sujetó el puñal y la espada a la cintura y se echó el arco al hombro, dejando atrás las lujosas dependencias del conde Argyll mientras iba en busca de sus hombres. Era asombroso como unas meras comodidades podían infundir vitalidad a un hombre. Por primera vez en años se sentía más civilizado de lo que deseaba considerar. Un hecho insólito para un proscrito, al que era mejor no acostumbrarse.

Era improbable que su estancia en el castillo de Swan se prolongase en demasía. Tan pronto como lograra convencer a Isabella para que se fugara con él, podrían partir rumbo a las Highlands. Lo más seguro era que pasase algún tiempo antes de que volvieran a recibida con agrado en su hogar.

Darse cuenta de todo a cuanto renunciaría a sabiendas le incomodaba lo mismo que una nube de molestos mosquitos en agosto. No le agradaba engañada, pero era más probable que Isabella le lanzara unos de sus puñales antes de considerar ser cortejada por un Whitlock.

No obstante, incluso con el engaño, ella le estaba evitando. No era de extrañar, habida cuenta de lo que había sucedido, o estado a punto de suceder, entre ellos.

No lograba recordar que algo le hubiera afectado nunca de ese modo. El arrebatador y casi violento impulso de poseer. Raramente perdía el control-ni aun en el fragor de la batalla,-Y mucho menos con una mujer. Nadie había atravesado la coraza con que se rodeaba desde el asesinato de sus padres. Que esa pequeña y seria muchacha lo consiguiera ahora le sorprendía. No había mentido al decirle que estaba a un suspiro de tumbarla encima de él y poseerla hasta hacerle perder el sentido.

Quizá debería hacerlo. Entonces no dudaría de cuánto le afectaba.

No podía creer que Bella hubiera pensado siquiera que no se sentía atraído por ella. Su franca afirmación de lo contrario la había inquietado. Inquietado pero no desalentado. Una sutil aunque significativa diferencia.

No necesitaba más estímulo. El desafío estaría en encontrar el modo de pasar tiempo a solas con ella. Quizá no debería haberle advertido que se mantuviera alejada de su lecho de enfermo, pero la idea de que ella le atendiese, que posase las manos sobre su cuerpo y no poder hacer nada... su seducción en absoluto sería «pausada».

¿Qué había sido de su celebrado control? Sin lugar a dudas, había elegido el peor momento para abandonarle.

Sus hombros topaban contra las paredes de la angosta escalera mientras descendía los tres tramos hasta el gran salón. Pese a saber que había sido construida como protección-para evitar que los atacantes subieran en tropel por ellas-juró que algún día construiría una fortaleza con las puertas lo bastante altas para no tener que agachar la cabeza, y escaleras lo suficientemente amplias para no verse obligado a caminar de lado. Con todo, y a pesar de su tamaño, estaba habituado a moverse con sigilo por espacios reducidos, y la costumbre le llevaba a hacerlo así ahora. La suave piel de las botas no hacía prácticamente ningún ruido sobre los estrechos peldaños de piedra al abandonar el oscuro hueco de la escalera.

Dio un paso en el gran salón y se detuvo durante un prolongado y escalofriante instante antes de ampararse, silenciosamente, en el hueco de la escalera.

Se apoyó contra la fría y sólida piedra, permitiendo que el feroz latido de su corazón aminorase. Un sudor frío se le había formado en la frente y la espalda al saber que había estado a un paso, a una mirada, de una muerte certera.

Pues de pie con Isabella, ante el gran hogar de piedra, se encontraba el hombre encargado de llevar a los Whitlock a la extinción: Jacob Swan.

Años de odio estallaron en su interior. Los rostros se sucedieron igual que si de naipes barajados se tratasen. Pensó en su familia, en todos los hombres del clan que había perdido a manos de los Swan.

La promesa de venganza flotaba en el aire, tan intensa que casi podía paladearla.

Haciendo caso omiso de la punzada de dolor de la herida, se llevó la mano a la espalda y con fría deliberación sacó una flecha del carcaj que llevaba colgado.

Si lo hacía, tendría que huir. Perdería la oportunidad de reclamar la tierra de su familia, y Isabella Swan estaría para siempre fuera de su alcance.

La voz de Jacob Swan se escuchó alta y clara.

—Alistair Whitlock ha ido demasiado lejos. Me ocuparé de que hasta la última cabeza de sus hombres cuelgue de una pica—

Si aún le quedaba alguna duda, aquellas palabras la despejaron. La boca de Jasper se apretó en una adusta línea cuando levantó el arco y apuntó la flecha a la espalda del hombre que había perseguido a los suyos como a perros. Que había sido responsable de innumerables muertes de sus hombres.

A quien todo Whitlock quería ver muerto.

Una oportunidad como aquella podría no volver a presentarse nunca más.

Entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que tiraba hacia atrás de la cuerda y apuntaba con firmeza, dispuesto a librar a su clan de su implacable perseguidor de una vez por todas.

Bella divisó un movimiento y miró fugazmente hacia el hueco de la escalera por encima del hombro de su hermano. Al no ver nada, se volvió de nuevo hacia Jacob, procurando tranquilizarle con una sonrisa apaciguadora. Pero sabía que su temperamental hermano no se calmaría tan fácilmente. Las noticias del ataque habían hecho que montara en cólera. Razonar con él cuando estaba de ese humor era como intentar aplacar a un oso al que habían despertado de su estado de hibernación.

—Sé que estás disgustado, Jacob, pero...—

— ¿Disgustado? ¡Por las yagas de Cristo, Bella! Eso no describe ni de lejos lo que siento ahora mismo. —Bajó la voz y la estrechó entre sus brazos. —Si te hubieran hecho daño...—

—No me lo hicieron—

—A juzgar por lo que has descrito, solo por muy poco. Si los hombres de Tullibardine no hubieran llegado cuando lo hicieron... —Su voz se fue apagando.

La mirada de Jacob se clavó en el rostro de su hermana, sus apuestas facciones desencajadas por la profunda emoción que en raras ocasiones revelaba. Resultaba extraño ver a su corpulento y fuerte hermano asustado.

—No sabes de lo que esos hombres son capaces, Bella—

Ella se estremeció al recordar la expresión de odio del rostro del guerrero Whitlock antes de marcharse y recostó la mejilla sobre el frío acero del peto de Jacob.

—Estaré eternamente agradecida a Jasper Cullen y a sus hombres por evitarme el tener que averiguarlo—

—Al igual que yo, hermanita. Al igual que yo. —La abrazó fuertemente durante un momento más, luego le dio un apretón y la soltó. —Jasper Cullen... —Sacudió la cabeza. —Es un nombre bastante común, pero no es que me resulte familiar. Por lo que me has contado acerca de sus habilidades, me sorprende no haber oído hablar de él. Es igual, debería expresarle mi gratitud—

Isabella mencionó la herida de Jasper y que estaba descansando en la recámara de su primo cuando le relató los detalles del ataque.

—Así es. Quizá esta noche, si se siente con fuerzas para recibir visitas. —Sonrió a su hermano, sin creer aún que estuviera realmente allí. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le añoraba hasta que le había visto cruzar a caballo las puertas como si el demonio le pisara los talones. —Todavía no doy crédito a lo rápido que has llegado. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de escribir una nota a Sam para explicarle mi demora—

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—No es frecuente que Colin y yo coincidamos, pero cuando no llegaste según lo planeado, ambos tuvimos el mismo presentimiento—

Bella lamentaba que Colin y Jacob no tuvieran una relación estrecha, pero Colin se mantenía apartado. Sabía que este le guardaba rencor a Jacob por la proximidad que tenía con su primo, cosa que le correspondía a él como hermano mayor y jefe.

—Los Whitlock están descontrolados, pero de todos modos... —Jacob sacudió la cabeza. —Nunca pensé que Alistair Whitlock fuera tan imprudente. Sin duda ha de saber que atacarte hará que caiga sobre él toda la fuerza del clan Swan—

—Tal vez pensaba que ya había caído —dijo Bella con gravedad. —A los hombres desesperados no se les conoce por su prudencia. Además, por lo que dices de los Whitlock son un grupo de salvajes incontrolables. El jefe podría no haber tomado parte en esto—

Jacob le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

—Siempre tan sensata, hermanita. Seguramente tengas razón. Este ataque no lleva la marca de Alistair. Pero si Glenstrae ha perdido el control sobre sus hombres, la necesidad de llevar a los proscritos ante la justicia es más imperiosa si cabe—

Jacob se tomaba su deber muy seriamente. Bella sabía que había viajado hasta la isla de Bute para seguirles la pista.

— ¿Tuviste suerte en Bute?—

Una expresión extraña cruzó el rostro de su hermano; si no le conociera bien, habría dicho que se trataba de arrepentimiento.

—No. No había rastro de ellos—

La voz de su hermano sonaba extraña.

— ¿Pero?—

—Pero estoy casi seguro de que están allí—

Bella pensó durante un momento, recordando lo que sabía de los Lamont.

— ¿Qué tal encontraste a la hija del laird de Ascog? He oído decir que es muy bella—

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La expresión de pesar, pero esta vez con otro matiz. Algo que no había visto antes en el rostro de su hermano: una mezcla de dolor e ira. Su mirada se tornó especulativa. ¿Podría ser que al fin una mujer se hubiera metido bajo su piel de acero?

— ¿Hermosa? Sí, es hermosa, pero tiene la lengua afilada. Y, además, es una malcriada—

La boca de Bella se curvó repentinamente.

— ¿De modo que no quiere tener nada que ver contigo?—

Jacob rió entre dientes.

—Veo que sigues siendo igual de ingeniosa, hermana mía. Pero no, ese no es el problema—

— ¿Cuál es el problema?—

—Parece que mi reputación me precede—

—Y si ella no ve que dicha reputación no es más que un disparate, entonces no te merece—

Jacob sonrió.

—Me temo que no es tan sencillo, Bella—

Deduciendo por su expresión que le había sonsacado tanto como le sería posible, cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?—

—No más de un día o dos. En estos momentos el primo seguramente aguarda nuestra llegada a Dunoon—

El corazón de Bella dejó de latir.

— ¿Nuestra llegada?—

—Yo mismo te escoltaré hasta allí—

—Pero... —Sus pensamientos vagaron de forma instintiva hacia el hombre que descansaba en la cámara de arriba. No estaba listo para viajar. Si se marchaba a Dunoon, sería sin Jasper Cullen. No existía un buen motivo para no ponerse en camino con Jacob, a no ser él impulso cada vez mayor de posponer la charla sobre su matrimonio.

—No dejaré que nada te pase —dijo Jacob, asumiendo que la posibilidad de otro ataque era lo que la inquietaba.

—Lo sé, pero perdimos a demasiados hombres. Solo tienes un puñado de soldados contigo. Un séquito de viaje tan numeroso dejaría el castillo deplorablemente desprotegido—

Jacob pensó durante un momento.

—Sí. Tendremos que contratar a más soldados de inmediato. Haré que Ben se ocupe de ello lo antes posible—

Se dispuso a decirle que ya se había ocupado de eso, luego se lo pensó mejor, sabiendo lo sobre-protector que podía ser su hermano. En su lugar inspiró profundamente y aventuró:

—Considero que sería mejor que nos quedáramos aquí. Al menos hasta que este asunto de los Whitlock esté resuelto—

Él se frotó el mentón, pensativo.

— ¿Estás segura de que no intentas evitar cierta conversación con nuestro primo?—

Bella se mordió el labio, ruborizándose.

— ¿Estás enterado de eso?—

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—No es ningún secreto—

Había algo en su voz que no presagiaba nada bueno.

— ¿Tiene Sam en mente a alguien en particular?—

—Sí, creía que lo sabías. A Mike Swan—

El segundo hijo del jefe Swan de Laurent. Aquello tenía una espantosa lógica. Las dos ramas del clan Swan llevaban años enfrentadas a causa del poder y la tierra. Debería haberlo imaginado cuando su primo le escribió hablándole sobre la anexión a su dote. Si no se equivocaba, aquella parcela de tierra era objeto de su actual disputa.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo la soga del deber cerrarse alrededor de ella.

—Entiendo—

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—Creí que te haría feliz. Pero si Swan no es alguien a quien tendrías en cuenta, buscaremos a otro—

Incluso las palabras elegidas por su hermano hacían que se sintiera terriblemente mal. Sabía lo afortunada que era. La mayoría de las mujeres no tendrían la fortuna de que se les permitiera expresar siquiera su opinión con respecto a la elección de prometido, mucho menos que esta fuera tenida en cuenta.

Había coincidido en algunas ocasiones con Mike Swan en la corte, y a causa del conflicto entre las familias nunca había pensado en él, pero cualquier mujer se sentiría afortunada de casarse con ese hombre. Apuesto, fuerte, encantador... completamente distinto de su aterrador padre. Las historias que había escuchado acerca de los accesos de cólera de Laurent helarían incluso el corazón más endurecido.

No tenía motivos para oponerse, aunque por inusitado que pudiera parecer, eso era justo lo que deseaba hacer.

— ¿Bella?—

Se obligó a curvar los labios, pero fue incapaz de lograr que se le alegrara lo suficiente el corazón para infundir sentimiento a la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que lo consideraré—

Jacob asintió, como si hubiera esperado esa respuesta y no otra.

—Informaré a nuestro primo—

—Entonces ¿puedo quedarme?—

—Lo pensaré, pero si las cosas son tal y como dices, podría ser lo mejor. —Hizo una pausa, observando su rostro con detenimiento. — ¿Sucede algo, Bella?—

— ¿Te refieres a otra cosa aparte de haber estado a punto de ser raptada por una banda de proscritos?—

Jacob sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, aparte de eso. ¿No deseas casarte? Siempre me he preguntado si hay algo que no me has contado acerca de Volturi—

Había mucho que no le había contado, y mucho que jamás le confiaría. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No sucede nada. Por supuesto que deseo casarme—

Esa era la verdad, pero a veces la verdad no lo revelaba todo.

«Mike Swan.» El hijo de Laurent. Su maldito primo, aunque el asesinato de su madre había erradicado de su mente todo parentesco con los Swan. Jasper se sentía como si hubiera recibido el disparo de una flecha en la espalda.

Laurent era el hombre responsable de la muerte de sus padres, por desahuciar al clan de sus tierras y quemar su hogar. Por convertirle en un proscrito. Y ahora el hijo se quedaría con todo: con la tierra de Jasper, con la vida que le estaba vetada y con Isabella Swan. La injusticia le corroía por dentro, agitándose violentamente como un pozo de ácido en el interior de su ennegrecida alma.

«Dispárale»

Los músculos comenzaron a temblarle debido al esfuerzo de mantener tensada la cuerda del arco durante tanto tiempo. Debería realizar el disparo sin más dilación, pero le había sorprendido ver un toque de humanidad en el hombre al que creía un guerrero desalmado. La había llamado «Bella», por el amor de Dios. Aunque Jasper no hubiera creído posible tal cosa de su negro corazón, no había duda de que amaba a su hermana. Del mismo modo en que ella lo amaba a él. Quizá eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, impidió que su mano actuara.

Apretó los dientes, el sudor corría por su sien. La pérdida de sangre le había debilitado más de lo que pensaba.

Ante sí tenía la ancha espalda de Jacob, un blanco fácil.

No había nadie más por allí. Podría escapar antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Nada se interponía en su camino...

«Haz el maldito disparo.»

Jasper bajó el arco.

«¡Maldición!»

No podía hacerlo. Por mucho que le odiara, no podía disparar a un hombre por la espalda. Puede que los Swan le hubieran expulsado de su hogar, convertido en un proscrito y perseguido con sabuesos, pero Jasper no había perdido por completo el honor. Era irrelevante que cada vez le resultara más difícil comportarse de un modo civilizado, aún no era un asesino a sangre fría.

Además, si se veía obligado a huir, no habría nadie que impidiera que Bella se casara con Mike Swan, y sus tierras quedarían para siempre en manos de Laurent. No podía dejar que eso sucediera.

La falta de confianza en sí mismo no era algo que normalmente le preocupara, pero no conseguía librarse de la sensación de que, al no matar a Jacob Swan, había fallado a su clan.

¿Qué papel desempeñaba el honor en la vida de un proscrito?

Esperaba con toda su alma no vivir para lamentarlo. Pues tendría en sus manos la sangre de cada Whitlock derramada por el guerrero Swan de ese día en adelante.

Después de considerarlo un poco mejor, Bella no estaba especialmente deseosa por que tuviera lugar el encuentro entre su hermano y Jasper. Temía que su astuto, e irritantemente sobreprotector, hermano viera más de lo que deseaba. Dios sabía que nunca se le había dado particularmente bien ocultar sus sentimientos, y no podía negar que Jasper Cullen provocaba un violento torbellino de emociones en su interior. Ignoraba cuáles eran, pero no quería que Jacob sacara ninguna conclusión antes de que lo hiciera ella.

Por tanto, sintió cierto alivio cuando Jasper dejó dicho que no se le debía molestar. Preocupada porque su estado hubiera evolucionado a peor, buscó a la curandera, que le informó de que a pesar de haber amanecido aparentemente bien, se había debilitado bastante durante la tarde. La anciana había hecho que tomase _posset_ para garantizarle una buena noche de descanso, y tenía la esperanza de que estuviera mejor por la mañana.

Por la mañana, no obstante, Jasper continuaba sin sentirse lo bastante repuesto para aparecer en público.

— ¿No me habías dicho que estaba prácticamente recuperado? —preguntó Jacob distraídamente, consumiendo el arenque que había elegido para desayunar con un largo trago de _cuirm_, la cerveza fuerte que tanto gustaba a los highlanders.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo. —Se metió un trozo de pan untado de mantequilla en la boca y lo masticó lentamente. —Parecía estar mucho mejor hace unos días—

—Si fuera malpensado, Bella, creería que me estás ocultando a tu caballero—

Maldito rubor. Bella sabía que su hermano podía ver el sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas. Lo último que deseaba era avivar la curiosidad de Jacob. Una vez que su hermano olfateaba problemas... tenía una vena pertinaz que desafiaba toda creencia.

No obstante, la atención de su hermano se desvió de sus ruborizadas mejillas al alboroto que tenía lugar en la entrada y, seguidamente, hacia la oportuna llegada de un mensajero que irrumpió en el gran salón y exigió ver a Jacob en el acto... A juzgar por su aspecto maltrecho, había cabalgado toda la noche.

El joven soldado se inclinó para susurrar algo al oído de Jacob, y fuera lo que fuese lo que le había dicho, provocó una reacción como ninguna que hubiera visto antes en su hermano. La cara se le puso blanca y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. Reconocía la cólera, pero eso era algo diferente. De no creerlo imposible, habría pensado que se trataba de miedo.

— ¡Le mataré!—exclamó Jacob, levantándose de golpe de la mesa y estampando con fuerza su copa sobre la misma.

— ¿A quién?—

—A nuestro maldito hermano—

«Colin. Oh, no, ¿qué ha hecho esta vez?»

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?—

Pero Jacob no la escuchaba. Tenía una expresión distante en la mirada, la mente absorta por las noticias que había recibido.

—He de partir de inmediato—

— ¿Adónde?—

Se volvió para mirada y por un momento pareció recordar dónde se encontraba.

—Lo siento, Bella. No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Al final, parece que no voy a poder acompañarte a Dunoon. Aquí estarás segura—

—Por supuesto que lo estaré—

—Daré instrucciones a Ben para que contrate más soldados. Quiero que siempre haya uno contigo. —Y anticipándose a sus objeciones, agregó: —Aun cuando estés cerca del castillo, Bella. No pienso correr ningún riesgo hasta que los Whitlock sean sometidos—

Bella asintió, a la mente le vino el rostro de un soldado en particular.

—Debo marchar a toda prisa hacia Bute—

Su voz era fría y carente de emoción, pero Bella pensó que nunca antes le había parecido tan torturada. Lo que fuera, o quien fuese, que le hubiera afectado de ese modo era mucho más grave de lo que había imaginado.

Posó la mano sobre el brazo de Jacob.

—Ve con Dios, hermano—

Sus ojos tenían una expresión desolada.

—Cuídate, Bella—

Pero no estaba preocupada por su persona. A juzgar por la expresión del rostro de su hermano, era Colin quien debía preocuparse.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** marieisahale**, a** alexf1994** y a **Max kaDaR **por su review; a **Mareliz Luna** y a** ILJB25 **por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a **Max kaDaR **por ponerme entre sus escritoras favoritas; a **mely1989** por poner la historia en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	9. Chapter 7-23

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora **_**Monica McCarty**_**.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**Aviso dado que estos últimos meses mis estudios no me están dejando tiempo para nada, ahora que tengo un rato libre he decidido acabar con la historia porque sinceramente no sé cuando volveré a tener tiempo de actualizar. Ustedes se merecen saber cómo sigue, y yo se los voy a dar.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 07**

Pocos días después de la oportuna marcha de Jacob Swan, Jasper salió por primera vez en casi una semana. La intensidad de la luz del sol le sorprendió y tuvo que parpadear durante unos minutos para dejar que sus ojos se adaptasen a ella.

Su breve, y casi catastrófica, aventura alejado de la cama de hacía unos días le había afectado más de lo esperado. El pretexto que se le había ocurrido para evitar encontrarse cara a cara con Jacob Swan había resultado ser más real de lo que deseaba admitir.

Había enviado a Seth una nota advirtiéndole que se mantuviera lejos de Jacob Swan, que le reconocería del tiempo que habían coincidido en Lewis. Habían concebido un plan para marchase durante unos días en caso de ser necesario, pero su suerte, al parecer, había cambiado cuando Jacob había tenido que partir.

Pese a encontrarse aún terriblemente débil, Jasper sabía que no podía retrasarlo más. Esa noche se cumpliría una semana del ataque, y se reuniría con su hermano tal y como estaba planeado originalmente... si es que Peter se atrevía a dar la cara después de lo que había hecho.

La persistente neblina que le empañaba la mente desde el ataque se había despejado. Cualquier reparo que hubiera albergado acerca de engañar a Isabella-Bella, el diminutivo con que la había llamado su hermano, era perfecto para ella-debía hacerlo a un lado. La idea de que Laurent obtuviera la posesión absoluta de su tierra era como verter whisky en una herida abierta. Prefería morir antes de que el hijo del hombre responsable de la muerte de sus padres se casara con ella. Ni tampoco podía consentir que Argyll y Laurent aunaran fuerzas en contra de su clan.

El patio estaba repleto de hombres que se afanaban con sus quehaceres cotidianos. Niños jugando a shinty con un palo torcido y una bola de cuero; un corro de mujeres en torno al pozo, llenando sus cántaros y cuchicheando; otras con cestas en el jardín, recogiendo verduras, hierbas y flores frescas que, según había reparado, adornaban cada estancia de la antigua y lóbrega fortaleza. Pero, a pesar de la lúgubre y austera fachada, el interior del baluarte era cálido y confortable-acogedor, incluso, -Y sabía bien quién era el responsable de aquel logro.

No había demasiados hombres pululando, lo cual, habida cuenta de la tardía hora de la mañana, no resultaba sorprendente. Los guerreros ya estarían cazando o practicando sus habilidades para el combate y los granjeros atendiendo sus campos y al ganado.

Cuando Seth y Marcus no fueron a verle temprano, supo que encontraría a sus hombres con el resto de los soldados, practicando su destreza con el arco al fondo del patio, cerca del huerto escalonado.

Reparó en que algunas cejas se alzaban cuando se aproximó.

—Celebro verte tan saludable, capitán—dijo Seth, acercándose a saludarle con una entusiasta palmada en la espalda.

Jasper sabía que sus hombres habían estado más preocupados de lo que habían querido mostrar. Habían pasado por mucho juntos y no solo eran parientes, sino hermanos de armas.

—Sí —apostilló Ridley antes de que Jasper pudiera responder. —Ya que ocupabais las dependencias del conde, pensamos que aprovecharíais todas las comodidades del castillo durante algún tiempo más—

El comentario era bastante inocuo, pero proviniendo de aquel soldado Swan, hizo que su instinto se pusiera alerta. ¿Aprovechar? ¿«Todas» las comodidades? Había un brillo en sus ojos que a Jasper no le gustó lo más mínimo. No se había equivocado al desconfiar de ese hombre. Como quiera que fuera, Jasper fingió una calma que no sentía, pues no deseaba que el hombre subiera más la guardia.

—Mi lugar está con mis hombres. —Se obligó a esbozar, una sonrisa relajada. —Y por lo que he visto de ese último disparo —le dijo a Seth, —llego justo a tiempo—

Consciente de la farsa Seth le brindó una afable sonrisa torcida y un saludo burlón.

—Sí, capitán—

— ¿No os referiréis a «mis» hombres? —dijo Ridley. —Me han dicho que habéis decidido quedaros. Y yo soy el capitán de la guardia del castillo—

El rostro de Jasper no traslució el más mínimo indicio del involuntario arranque de airado orgullo que sintió ante el flagrante intento de aquel hombre por flexionar los músculos e intimidado. Habría bastado con un solo movimiento para borrarle la sonrisa jactanciosa de la cara, pero en vez de eso Jasper asintió.

—Sí. Me dijeron que podrían veniros bien algunos soldados más. ¿Me han informado mal?—

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante una prolongada pausa. Pese a saber que debería hacer lo posible para apaciguar al soldado Swan, Jasper no estaba dispuesto a amedrentarse. No estaba en su naturaleza. Tal vez les hubieran quitado la tierra, sus hogares y riqueza, pero los Whitlock eran descendientes de reyes; no se doblegaría ante ningún hombre. El orgullo era lo único que le quedaba.

—No —reconoció Ridley. —Os informaron correctamente—

Seth intervino para distender la situación.

—Estábamos a punto de alejar el blanco unos pocos pasos—

Agradecido por el respiro, Jasper dijo:

—Quizá deberías pensar mejor en moverlo hacia delante—

Los hombres rompieron a reír, y Seth adoptó una expresión indignada.

— ¿Tal vez vuestro capitán nos enseñe lo que puede hacer con un arco? —dijo Ridley. El desafío en su voz era inconfundible.

Jasper era capaz de acertar con una flecha justo entre los malvados ojillos de Ridley desde una distancia de cien pasos. Los Whitlock era los mejores arqueros de las Highlands y Jasper era tan solo superado en habilidad por su primo. Pero una destreza como la suya no pasaría inadvertida, y sería comentada. No deseaba que nada atrajera la atención sobre su persona.

Entre los hombres se hizo un repentino silencio, aunque no por la razón que Jasper pensaba.

— ¡No hará tal cosa!—

Dio media vuelta al escuchar la conocida voz, sorprendido de ver a Bella aproximarse con celeridad por detrás.

Jasper enarcó una ceja de modo inquisitivo. Como si ella supiera lo que él y el resto de los hombres estaban pensando, se apresuró a explicar su presencia en pleno entrenamiento.

—Os vi aquí y... —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron atractivamente. —Me preguntaba qué hacíais fuera de la cama. La curandera dijo que necesitabais unos días más para reponeros.

—Agradezco vuestra preocupación, milady, pero Sue —dijo, si bien la llamó «vieja quisquillosa» para sí, —está siendo en exceso precavida. Me encuentro lo bastante recuperado para retomar mis deberes.

Bella se mordió el labio. Daba la impresión de querer discutir y que, de no ser por la multitud de hombres que escuchaban, seguramente lo habría hecho. Jasper encontró divertido que la delicada muchacha se aventurara donde muy pocos lo habrían hecho.

—Muy bien, si estáis seguro de que... —

—Lo estoy—

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante antes de que ella bajara la vista de repente. Por primera vez, Jasper se fijó en sus ropas. Vestía de forma humilde: una tosca túnica de lana y una sencilla camisola que le sentaban a la perfección. Sin el verdugado, podía ver la estilizada cintura y la esbelta curva de las caderas. Era menuda, y el almidonado encaje y las numerosas faldas soterraban su esbelta figura. Una enorme cesta colgaba de su brazo, y se fijó en que las punteras de unas recias botas de cuero sobresalían por debajo de la falda.

— ¿Vais a alguna parte, milady?—

—Se me ocurrió recoger unas cuantas flores silvestres que crecen en lo alto de la ladera—

Jasper frunció el ceño, dirigiendo la vista en dirección a la colina que ella había señalado.

—No deberíais salir del castillo sin una escolta. —Sobre todo, pensó, cuando lo más probable era que su hermano estuviera al acecho, esperando para encontrarse con él.

—No hay más que unos pocos cientos de metros...—

—Yo la acompañaré —se ofreció Ridley.

—No será necesario —intervino ella, quizá con demasiada celeridad. —Los hombres requieren vuestra presencia aquí. Pero si podéis prescindir de Jasper unos momentos, hay algo que me gustaría discutir con él—

Jasper captó la chispa de animosidad dirigida a él antes de que Ridley pudiera disimulada con una sonrisa servil.

—Por supuesto, milady. Aunque con su herida no sé si os será de mucha ayuda. Quizá deberíamos enviar a otro hombre más para estar seguros—

La reacción del aludido fue inmediata. Dio un paso adelante, los músculos de brazos y hombros se marcaron cuando Jasper apretó la mano en un puño como si con ella estuviera rodeando el grueso cuello del otro hombre. Ridley ignoraba lo cerca que estaba de encontrarse tumbado de espaldas. Jasper tenía más fuerza en un brazo de lo que la mayoría de los hombres tenían en los dos. Con las fuerzas mermadas o no, si Jasper estallaba, ese corpulento y recio soldado no tendría ninguna posibilidad de salir victorioso en un combate entre ambos.

La sangre corría aceleradamente por sus venas. Una cosa era ignorar un desafío sutil y otra muy distinta dejar pasar un descarada calumnia relativa a su destreza como guerrero. Tampoco era la clase de hombre que eludía un combate.

Percibiendo la tensión que se respiraba entre ambos hombres, Isabella se colocó en medio, posando la mano en el pecho de Jasper para retenerle. Aquello resultó ser sorprendentemente efectivo, el ligero contacto fue mucho más poderoso que una espada claymore.

—Estoy segura de que no será necesario, Ridley. Nadie que haya visto luchar a Jasper dudaría jamás de sus habilidades. Olvidáis que nos defendió a «todos» de un modo admirable estando herido. En caso de ser necesario, sería capaz de manejar el arco con la suficiente destreza. —Miró a Seth en busca de apoyo. — ¿No es así?—

—Así es. Toma, capitán —dijo Seth, entregando su arco a Jasper. —Toma el mío. De todos modos, no parece que a mí me sirva de mucho —agregó con socarrón desdén.

Los hombres rompieron a reír, agradeciendo la distensión de la situación. Isabella aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarle de allí antes de que Ridley pudiera hallar más razones para discutir o injurias que proferir.

Jasper se colgó el arco al hombro y cruzó el patio y las puertas en pos de ella. Bella aminoró el paso para que él pudiera caminar a su lado. Anduvieron en un cómodo silencio durante un rato, disfrutando del sol y del aire fresco. Era un día hermoso. Después de tantas lluvias, el colorido del paisaje parecía aún más vibrante en contraste con el claro cielo azul.

No tardaron demasiado en coronar la colina. Bella se agachó a recoger los coloridos jacintos silvestres. La comisura de la boca de Jasper se curvó en una sonrisa torcida al reparar en el cuidado con que ella escogía cada uno, examinando los pétalos y comprobando la fuerza del tallo antes de arrancar la flor de la tierra. Meneó la cabeza, maravillándose de su atención por los detalles y del manifiesto interés que ponía a las labores más nimias.

No es que fuera una perfeccionista, sino que simplemente se enorgullecía de su labor y poseía el innato don de lograr que todo el mundo se sintiera cómodo.

Durante el breve espacio de tiempo que había pasado en la fortaleza había notado que muy pocas cosas se le pasaban por alto. Se tomaba muy en serio su papel de señora del castillo. Era evidente que había sido criada para asumir ese cargo desde la cuna. Una vez más, pensó en todo aquello a lo que renunciaría. Pero solo acordarse del hijo de Laurent bastó para sofocar cualquier remordimiento.

Viendo que aquello iba a llevar su tiempo, se sentó apoyando la espalda en un árbol, contento con contemplarla mientras revoloteaba de acá para allá igual que un duendecillo, con el cabello brillando al sol y los ojos rebosantes de entusiasmo.

No era frecuente verla sonreír tan abiertamente, sin comedimiento. Había reparado en ello la primera vez que la vio.

Felicidad teñida de incertidumbre. La sonrisa de una persona que nunca sabía cuándo sucedería el desastre pero que sabía que llegaría. Algo que él comprendía, y era una de las cosas le habían atraído de ella. Supuso que era el resultado de su tartamudez y las anteriores decepciones amorosas. Y, al igual que él, también había perdido a sus padres a temprana edad.

A juzgar por las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba, supo que era consciente de que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

— ¿Que hacéis?—

—Os contemplo—

—Eso veo. Pero ¿tenéis que hacerlo tan... fijamente?—

Jasper enarcó una ceja, deleitándose con su incomodidad.

—Es mi trabajo—

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Bien, si vais a limitaros a observar cada uno de mis movimientos con esa enigmática expresión en el rostro, al menos acercaos aquí y sed útil —dijo, tendiendo la cesta.

Jasper rió entre dientes y se aproximó a ella con parsimonia. Pero el obvio gozo que le reportaba la tarea era contagioso, y muy pronto se encontró recibiendo los hallazgos de Bella con gran animación, casi con su mismo entusiasmo.

Tratándose de un hombre obligado a buscar cobijo en la naturaleza, las Highlands eran un lugar inhóspito. Pero viéndolo a través de los ojos de ella, descubrió de nuevo la belleza del campo.

— ¿Mencionasteis que deseabais discutir algo conmigo? —

—Ah, yo... —Dos atractivas manchas rosadas aparecieron en sus mejillas. —Parece ser que no lo recuerdo—

Jasper le lanzó una mirada que decía que sabía bien lo que había hecho. Al parecer Isabella Swan no le guardaba gran aprecio al capitán de la guardia de su primo.

—Si lo recordáis, avisadme—

—Eso haré. —Cogió algunos tallos más y los añadió al montón cada vez mayor de la cesta. —Me sorprendí al veros hoy en el campo de prácticas. —Hizo una pausa, y añadió seguidamente con timidez: —No era mi intención interferir en vuestros deberes—

Jasper la miró prolongadamente, sabiendo que sus palabras pretendían ser una disculpa. Una muchacha no debía interferir en el trabajo de un guerrero, pero no conseguía reunir el valor para reprenderla por ello. Por lo visto, le agradaba sobremanera saberse objeto de su preocupación.

—En absoluto interferisteis. Yo mismo acababa de llegar—

Emprendieron el camino de regreso, y Jasper cargó con la cesta, que iba bastante llena. —No creo que vuestro capitán esté especialmente ansioso por que nos unamos a su guardia—

Bella alzó la barbilla y clavó los ojos en los de él, con una chispa acerada en su cristalina mirada.

—No es algo que a él le corresponda decidir —Su voz era tan dura e inflexible como la de su hermano, y eso le pilló por sorpresa. Su suave y dulce carácter hacía que resultara fácil olvidar la posición de privilegio y poder de la que gozaba.

Pero por sus venas corría sangre Swan, y más le valía tenerlo siempre presente.

Bella sonrió y la chispa desapareció.

—Mi hermano dejó claras sus instrucciones. Ridley puede ser... difícil, pero es un buen guerrero. Hacedme saber si...—

—No es nada de lo que no pueda encargarme... —Se helaría el infierno, pensó, antes de que corriera a pedirle a una muchachita que librara sus batallas por él.

Su boca dibujó una sonrisa, como si Bella pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

—No me cabe duda de que hay muy poco que no seáis capaz de controlar—

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Su voz no traslucía el menor tinte provocativo, pero la evidente fe y confianza que depositaba en él tuvo el mismo efecto. Calentó una parte muy fría de su corazón. Jasper sonrió de forma irónica.

—Ah, os sorprenderíais—

Bella se echó a reír y ambos continuaron el descenso de la colina. Jasper la observó atentamente con el rabillo del ojo, contemplando los detalles que tan fascinantes se habían vuelto para él: el delicado perfil, la delgada nariz y los labios rosados suaves como pétalos; las largas pestañas que se abrían en abanico en los extremos, confiriendo a sus ojos un sesgo seductor; y la suave piel cremosa, sonrosada por el esfuerzo y el sol. Pero eran sus ojos lo que realmente le hechizaban, dominando su pequeño y exquisito rostro.

Todo en ella daba la impresión de ser frágil, pero Jasper sabía que eso era engañoso. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía

No acertaba a comprender cómo alguien no la había reclamado ya, y se preguntó si no estaría equivocado... ¿Acaso era Isabella quien no deseaba casarse? Expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta:

— ¿Cómo es que no os habéis casado aún?—

Ella se puso ligeramente tensa, su rostro dejó entrever cierta vulnerabilidad. La misma que le había atraído en un principio, haciéndole anhelar protegerla y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

La misma vulnerabilidad que estaba dispuesto a explotar.

Aquello le dejó pasmado. Al centrarse en el plan para devolver la tierra a su clan, no había tenido en cuenta lo que eso supondría para Bella. Ignoraba cuándo sus sentimientos se habían vuelto tan importantes para él, pero así había sido.

Su engaño la heriría.

Al final tendría que revelarle su verdadera identidad, pero sabía que si alguna vez llegaba a descubrir por qué la había elegido a ella, eso le dolería aún más. Jamás le perdonaría.

Bella se detuvo y se volvió para mirarle, con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios, y Jasper se sintió como un majadero por provocar recuerdos dolorosos.

—No es por no intentarlo. Me sorprende que no hayáis oído hablar de mis calamitosos matrimonios. O quizá debería decir, calamitosos compromisos—

Él se encogió de hombros, a pesar de conocer muy bien la historia. Era el motivo por el que estaba allí.

—Puede que alguna cosa—

Ella suspiró, inspirando profundamente.

—Mi primo me concertó tres compromisos matrimoniales, pero ninguno de ellos acabó en boda—

—Lo lamento. —Tendió la mano para posarla sobre su brazo y no supo quién de los dos quedó más sorprendido por el gesto.

—Yo no. Fue lo mejor—

— ¿No hay nadie con quien hayáis deseado casaros? —

Bella dudó.

—Quizá en una ocasión, pero fue hace mucho tiempo—

La sonrisa de su cara estaba teñida con recuerdos obviamente dolorosos.

Jasper sintió un primitivo acceso de ira y un considerable ataque de algo que solo podía describirse como celos. Si Volturi no hubiera pagado ya por sus pecados, habría disfrutado haciéndole pagar una vez más.

—En cualquier caso —prosiguió, —pronto carecerá de relevancia—

La mente de Jasper se centró de golpe en su plan. Fingiendo ignorancia, preguntó:

— ¿A qué os referís?—

—Cuando fuimos atacados, me dirigía a Dunoon para discutir este mismo tema con mi primo—

— ¿Os ha concertado otro matrimonio?—

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No hay nada formalizado aún, pero mi hermano me ha informado de que hay algo en ciernes—

Bien. Todavía no se había decidido en firme a casarse con el hijo de Laurent. Si algo había aprendido acerca de Isabella Swan en el breve espacio de tiempo que hacía que sé conocían era que se tomaba sus deberes con gran seriedad. Le sería mucho más difícil persuadirla para que huyera con él si ya hubiera aceptado al candidato propuesto por su primo.

— ¿Conocéis a ese hombre?—

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y es aceptable para vos?—

Jugueteó torpemente con el encaje de la muñeca.

—No lo conozco tan bien para saberlo —dijo con evasivas. —Pero mi primo jamás me obligaría a casarme con un hombre a quien yo no pudiera tolerar—

Jasper se acercó un paso. El apenas perceptible aroma floral de su cabello era más intenso bajo el calor del sol, colmándole el olfato y empañando su mente.

— ¿Tolerar? ¿Es eso suficiente? ¿Qué me decís del amor?—

Ella no le miró a los ojos, y Jasper podía percibir su nerviosismo, sentir la respuesta cuando su cuerpo cobró conciencia del suyo.

—Estoy segura de que llegaré a amar a mi esposo—

Él rompió a reír.

—No es tan sencillo. La atracción y el amor no pueden forzarse—

Dos vivas manchas de color afloraron a sus mejillas.

—Puede que no posea tanta experiencia como vos en tales cuestiones, pero no es necesario que os burléis de mí—

Jasper se puso serio, cayendo en la cuenta de que habla puesto el dedo en la llaga. El incidente de aquel día en Inveraray había dejado una huella profunda.

—No era mi intención hacer nada semejante—

— ¿No lo era? No a todos nos han bendecido con un rostro como el vuestro—

La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

—Puedo aseguraros, milady, que vuestro semblante me complace enormemente. Pero lo que existe entre nosotros no es algo tan trivial como ser bien parecido—

—Nada hay entre nosotros —dijo, mirándole a los ojos. —Ni puede haberlo—

La tajante negativa le enfureció, y no por culpa de su plan. En ese preciso instante no estaba pensando en el maldito plan. Deseaba que ella reconociera lo que había entre ellos. Le encolerizaba que fuera capaz de rechazarle cuando a él le estaba costando Dios y ayuda luchar contra el impulso de poseerla hasta hacerle perder el sentido.

Bella trató de dar media vuelta, pero él la atrajo contra su pecho. Era muy menuda y suave, y con todas esas curvas tan femeninas pegadas a él tuvo que esforzarse por no gemir.

— ¿Estáis segura de eso? —No tuvo que fingir un tono de voz ronco. Deslizó el dorso del dedo por la curva de su mejilla. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron desorbitadamente, pero se mantuvo inmóvil. —Si nada hay entre nosotros, ¿por qué vuestro corazón se agita cual alas de mariposa? —El pulgar halló el aterciopelado abultamiento de labio inferior. — ¿Por qué se acelera vuestro corazón? —Le sujetó el mentón e inclinó la cabeza. — ¿Y por qué vuestros labios se entreabren para mí?—

Era demasiado pronto, pero le importaba un bledo. La besó, suavemente al principio. Un leve roce que hizo que el pecho se le encogiera con tal intensidad que casi le ardía. Dios bendito, qué dulce era. Un corderillo inocente para el lobo que él llevaba dentro.

Jamás habría pensado que alguien como ella pudiera ser suya.

Tal vez la necesitara para reclamar su tierra, pero era innegable que la deseaba a ella para sí.

Comprender aquello le enfureció. Sabía que no debía mezclar el castigo y la venganza con el deseo personal. Eso solo causaría problemas.

Levantó la cabeza y la miró profundamente a los ojos, viendo la sorpresa y la pasión que ardían en las cristalinas profundidades. Le dio la oportunidad de que le pidiese que se detuviera. De que se apartase de él. De rechazar su beso. De decirle que estaba equivocado.

Pero en vez de eso se derritió contra él, entrelazando las manos alrededor de su cuello a modo de silenciosa rendición.

Esta vez no se reprimió. Fue imposible poner freno a la pasión, el ansia y la lujuria.

Era suya... aunque ella no lo supiera aún.

El corazón de Bella retumbaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho. El roce de los labios de Jasper sobre los suyos había inflamado las candentes brasas de su interior.

Llevaba su sabor en los labios, el regusto especiado que hacía que se le hiciera la boca agua ante la expectativa.

Él clavó los ojos en los suyos, dejándole sobradamente claro lo que pretendía hacer. Los rayos de sol resaltaban los marcados ángulos de sus apuestos rasgos. El rubio cabello brillaba como cual rayo de sol. Tenía un aspecto peligroso, y parecía muy, pero que muy hambriento.

«Por mí.»

Un escalofrío la recorrió, causado no porque sintiera frío, sino calor... un delicioso calor. Una refulgente y hormigueante marea de excitación que amenazaba con dominar sus buenas intenciones. Sabía que no debía confundir la lujuria con otra cosa. Pero sentía que aquello era algo más. Mucho más.

Algo fuerte, verdadero y real.

Jasper acercó su boca.

El pulso de Bella se disparó y se quedó paralizada como un ciervo divisado por un cazador; no por el miedo, sino de deseo. Un deseo que no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Un deseo que hacía que lo que había ocurrido con Aro pareciera un juego de niños.

La fuerza, la intensidad con la que el deseo se apoderó de ella la tomó por sorpresa.

Era distinto a todo lo que había experimentado hasta entonces. Ese hombre era mucho más peligroso que Aro Volturi, y solo había que ver lo que sucedió con aquel.

Debería detenerle. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, lo peligroso que podía ser jugar con fuego. Pero era débil. Demasiado débil para resistirse al extraño impulso que se adueñó de ella, a la lánguida sensación de pesadez que hizo que su cuerpo se ablandara y se encendiera de calor.

El deseo era embriagador. La sensación era, sencillamente, demasiado maravillosa.

Se apoyó en él, sus pechos se aplastaron contra la poderosa pared de su torso. Segura, a salvo y, por el momento, deseada.

¿Acaso era tan malo sentirse así? ¿Ansiar esa proximidad? ¿Saber que era una mujer a la que un hombre podía desear?

¿Y si Jasper era el hombre al que había estado esperando?

Dejó escapar un jadeo, sintiendo el calor de su aliento rozarle la piel. Su boca estaba dolorosamente cerca, pero él le estaba dando tiempo, demasiado tiempo. No deseaba pensar, quería sentir. Abandonarse al momento de placer que él le ofrecía sin pensar en las consecuencias.

El deseo pugnaba con la fría y cruda realidad. Aquello no estaba bien. Era una situación imposible. Un soldado no era el hombre adecuado para ella. Su primo y sus hermanos esperaban que se casase con un jefe de clan, un laird, un hombre que le ayudara a impulsar la supremacía del clan Swan; incluso un inglés sería preferible. ¿Qué bien podría salir de todo aquello? Tan solo haría que anhelase algo que no podía tener.

Pero su cuerpo no atendía a razones. Entrelazó las manos alrededor de su cuello, invitándole en silencio a tomar lo que deseaba. A sucumbir al fuego que ardía entre los dos desde el principio.

«Solo un momento —se juró. —Un solo beso.» Desde aquel día en la recámara de su primo era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. El incitante roce de sus labios había servido únicamente para avivar su ansia por saborearle plenamente. Cumpliría con su deber, pero tenía que saber lo que era tener su boca, saborear la pasión de ese hombre que conseguía que sus rodillas cedieran con solo mirarle. Desde el principio, se había sentido fascinada por el rudo y oscuro guerrero. Solamente satisfaría su curiosidad, eso era todo.

Él cubrió con su boca la de ella y, por un instante, la quietud fue absoluta. Cada terminación nerviosa, a flor de piel a causa de la expectación, estalló en una oleada de puro placer.

Nada más importaba, solo la exquisita sensación de la suave boca aterciopelada de Jasper sobre la suya, la impresión de estar deshaciéndose en un cúmulo de calor. Sentir sus firmes labios poseyéndola, el aliento de ambos fundiéndose en uno solo. La conexión forjada por la pasión y el deseo.

Dios, era aún mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Su cuerpo ansiaba, con dolorosa intensidad que él la tocara. Le dolía de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado. Bella tuvo la impresión de que el mundo giraba bajo sus pies, sumiéndola en una avalancha de placer.

Abrió la boca y él gimió, volcándose en ella con una intensidad que le indicó que no era la única que se sentía afectaba por ese beso. Jasper introdujo los dedos en su cabellera para acomodarlos sobre la nuca, pegándose por completo a su boca como si quisiera devorarla lentamente y a conciencia. A fondo.

Deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca, prodigándole pausadas y prolongadas caricias, avivando un ansia que Bella temía acabaría consumiéndola.

Fue algo tan súbito, tan poderoso, que no habría podido impedirlo aunque hubiera querido.

Se dio cuenta de su error de forma inmediata. La pasión que inflamaba su sangre no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Con Aro había sentido la curiosidad y el deseo propios de una muchacha. Pero la intensa emoción que ahora la poseía era más profunda y mucho más peligrosa. El deseo que sentía por Jasper Cullen era algo elemental. Como comer o respirar; le necesitaba.

No conseguía saciarse. No estaría lo bastante cerca hasta, que su cuerpo se fundiera con el de él. Hasta que estuviera profundamente sepultado en su interior, colmándola y gritando su nombre. Amándola.

Percibía que se estaba conteniendo, siendo cuidadoso debido a su inocencia. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que eso no era necesario?

Le devolvió el beso, deslizándose en el húmedo calor de su boca. Saliendo instintivamente al encuentro de su lengua. Paladeando su oscuro y delicioso sabor.

Jasper gimió y la besó con mayor pasión, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella hasta que pareció que Bella iba a fundirse con él. Pecho contra pecho, cadera con cadera; suaves curvas contra duro granito. La apretó entre sus piernas a fin de que pudiera sentir el sólido peso de su masculinidad.

Dios, qué grande era... y, al igual que el resto de su persona, duro como una roca. Aquel conocimiento erótico desencadenó algo en el bajo vientre, apretándose con fuerza. Y era perversa, pues deseaba recorrer lentamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sentirle embestir con todas sus fuerzas dentro de ella. Estar conectada a Jasper del modo más primitivo y hermoso.

Su cuerpo se humedeció de deseo. Abrió más la boca, acogiéndole profundamente en ella, jugueteando con su lengua a un ritmo frenético. La boca de Jasper se movía sobre la suya con menor ternura y mayor desesperación, el áspero mentón le raspaba la tierna piel alrededor de los labios hasta hacerle sentir un cosquilleo y una quemazón.

No era un caballero, en efecto. Ningún caballero besaba con tal pasión desenfrenada. Jasper Cullen era un hombre perversamente carnal al que no le daba miedo dejar que ella viera la profundidad de su deseo.

Cubrió un pecho con su gran mano y Bella arqueó la espalda, presionando en la dura curva de la palma. La boca de Jasper descendió hasta su cuello, depositando húmedos besos calientes sobre la febril piel al tiempo que su mano masajeaba la suave carne. La aspereza de su aliento sobre la húmeda piel de Bella le hizo estremecer.

Sintió el cabello suave y sedoso de Jasper bajo la barbilla, caliente por el sol. Tenía que tocarlo, pasar los dedos por los oscuros y suaves mechones.

Podía sentir cómo el control de Jasper iba menguado. Cómo los fluidos movimientos deliberados daban paso a un frenesí que rivalizaba con el suyo. Bajó las manos por su espalda, deslizándolas por las caderas para llegar al trasero. Luego la alzó, haciéndole mover las caderas en círculo contra su cuerpo hasta que la dulce fricción hizo que Bella temblara de necesidad. Ella gimió, aferrándose a sus hombros para sujetarse mientras su cuerpo era asolado por desesperados estremecimientos.

A Bella se le aceleró la respiración, el corazón le palpitaba desaforadamente.

Jasper la besó de nuevo aun mayor insistencia. Enroscó las manos en su cabello, la lengua profundamente sumergida en su boca. La besó hasta que la cabeza le dio vueltas. Hasta que las rodillas cedieron, hasta que no pudo pensar en nada que no fuera tenderse en el suelo y sentir el peso del duro y musculoso cuerpo de Jasper encima del suyo.

Sentía la piel demasiado tirante para las sensaciones que estallaban dentro de ella. Estaba ansiosa e impaciente-suspendida al borde del precipicio de algo extraño y maravilloso,-pero sin saber bien cómo llegar a él. Algo más allá del efímero placer que había experimentado con Aro.

—Tu piel parece terciopelo —murmuró Jasper al oído.

Bella se quedó paralizada; aquellas palabras, que ya escuchara en otra ocasión, penetraron la seductora neblina como si de un jarro de agua helada se tratara.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se suponía que debía ser solo un beso.

Santo Dios, ¿acaso no había aprendido la lección la primera vez? La lujuria no era amor. El sexo no era intimidad. Por agradable que fuera, nada de eso haría que Jasper le guardase ningún cariño. ¿Tan ávida de afecto estaba que lo había olvidado?

Ya había cometido antes ese error y no estaba dispuesta a volver a cometerlo. No por un hombre que nunca podría ser suyo. Que todavía lloraba la pérdida de su esposa. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía al comprender la probable causa de que se hubiera acercado a ella: para olvidar. Para buscar consuelo en sus muy dispuestos brazos.

—No —susurró contra su boca, zafándose de sus brazos y empujándole con una ferocidad que les sobresaltó, a ambos. —Soltadme —dijo sin resuello, tratando de respirar. —Os dije que no podía ser—

Los ojos de Jasper eran oscuros y penetrantes, la perforaban con su intensidad. A pesar de lo laborioso de su respiración, sus palabras tenían cierta mordacidad.

—Parece claramente que sí puede... ser—

— ¿Es que os habéis olvidado de vuestra esposa?—

Una extraña expresión cruzó su rostro.

—Por un momento, lo he hecho—

Bella se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber cómo tomarse su confesión. Jasper dio un paso hacia ella, el descarnado deseo de su mirada hizo que un estremecimiento de inquietud recorriera su espalda. Jamás había sido tan consciente de que no se trataba de un cortesano, sino de un guerrero... y de las Highlands, además. Podría poseerla lo deseara ella o no. Pero, cosa curiosa, confiaba en él.

—No os mintáis a vos misma, Isabella. Deseáis esto tanto como yo—

Deslizó la mano alrededor de su cintura. Bella pudo sentir la sutil presión sobre su cadera al atraerla hacia él.

¿Por qué Jasper no comprendía que aquello no podía ser?

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que eso le estaba haciendo?

Se sintió como si estuviera nadando contra una fuerte corriente decidida a arrastrarla consigo. Pero ella estaba igualmente resuelta a aprender del pasado. Tenía que poner fin a aquello de una vez por todas.

Apelando a sus últimas fuerzas, se liberó de él.

—Actuáis de un modo impropio de vos, señor. —Alzando la barbilla, le miró fijamente a los ojos para que no tuviera ninguna duda del significado de sus palabras. Él era un soldado y no un pretendiente adecuado. —Ha sido un beso, nada más. Un error que no volverá a repetirse. No volváis a tocarme—

Las palabras, pensó Jasper, carecían del poder de asestar un golpe. Él era fuerte. Ella no le deseaba. Podría verlo en sus ojos. No era lo bastante bueno para ella. Y Bella no sabía ni la mitad.

Por todo lo que le era sagrado, si hubiera justicia en este mundo, serían iguales en todos los sentidos.

Sepultó su resentimiento tras una rígida reverencia, apretando fuertemente los dientes.

—Mis disculpas. No había notado cuánto os desagradaba—

Ella alargó la mano para agarrarle del brazo.

—No, yo... —Pero las palabras se fueron apagando al tiempo que su mano caía a su costado.

Jasper pudo ver la confusión en su rostro, en sus ojos, pero eso no disminuyó el dolor por su rechazo.

—No debéis preocuparos de que vuelva a cometer nuevamente tal error. No impondré mis atenciones a alguien que obviamente no las desea—

Estaba claro que Isabella no sabía qué decir.

—Lo lamento—

Vio temblar la dulce boca roja que acababa de besar, pero nada podía levantar la fría y dura losa que tenía sobre su pecho. Era un necio por dejar que ella se le metiera bajo la piel.

No hizo amago de ir tras Bella cuando esta dio media vuelta y corrió colina abajo hacia el castillo. No obstante la observó, la amargura y el anhelo se retorcían en igual medida dentro de él. El abrasador resentimiento albergado por un hombre que deseaba algo desesperadamente pero sabía que no le pertenecía por derecho. Ella era inocente...

«No, no tan inocente.»

Aquello le carcomía con una violencia que le sorprendió.

Isabella Swan había sido besada con anterioridad. Besada como Dios mandaba. Y a juzgar por el modo en que había respondido a su contacto, sospechaba que había ido mucho más lejos que un simple beso.

«¿Cuánto más lejos?»

La pregunta le corroía de manera implacable, una voz primitiva en su mente que no podía ser acallada. Todos sus instintos clamaban de forma posesiva.

Se dijo que era a causa de su plan. Podía no ser una víctima tan asequible como había pensado. La experiencia haría que fuera menos propensa a caer en su trampa de seducción y, quizá, suscitaría su recelo.

Pero la intensidad de su reacción le decía que se trataba de algo más complicado.

Jamás un beso había inflamado su pasión con tanta celeridad. Unos minutos más y la habría tumbado sobre la hierba y poseído allí mismo, igual que si fuera un maldito animal. Isabella Swan era mucho más deseable de lo que había previsto.

La sangre de Jasper se había templado, pero su cuerpo rebosaba aún de energía; su lujuria distaba mucho de estar satisfecha. La lujuria le haría perder concentración si no hacía algo al respecto. Maldición, ya estaba pasando.

Tenía que mantener la mente centrada en su objetivo, no en su erección, dura como una roca. No se trataba de acostarse con la muchacha, se trataba de recuperar su tierra.

Tenía que despejarse, y solo había un modo de hacerlo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 08**

«Solo había sido un beso.»

Un error de juicio. No había motivo para continuar castigándose por ello.

Pero cuando Bella regresó al castillo, su desconcierto no había disminuido. El corazón continuaba latiéndole fuertemente, sus pensamientos se dispersaron y sentía que estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Nunca antes se había sentido tan turbada, tan insegura, en toda su vida. Lo único que deseaba era olvidarse de Jasper Cullen y de lo increíble que era estar entre sus brazos. Olvidar la sensación de tener su boca sobre la suya, su caliente sabor especiado, la impronta de su mano grande de espadachín sobre su seno.

Olvidar que todo eso había llegado a ocurrir. «Pero ¿y si no lo consigo?»

Acalló la voz de su mente del único modo en que sabía hacerlo, desempeñando sus tareas cotidianas con mayor brío que de costumbre. El resto de la mañana lo pasó cambiando las sábanas de lino de cada recámara, ahuecando las almohadas y aireando los cortinajes. Como no tenía hambre, se saltó la comida del mediodía para pulir los candelabros de plata y a continuación los muebles. Durante la tarde, barrió y fregó los suelos hasta que relucieron. Por lo general las doncellas realizaban dichas tareas bajo su supervisión, pero Bella necesitaba distraerse. Y aquello funcionó. El trabajo físico finalmente consiguió aclararle la mente.

Solo se detuvo cuando le dolieron todos los músculos del cuello y la espalda y ya no pudo mover los brazos, desplomándose de agotamiento en su cuarto. Tan cansada estaba que de no haber estado cubierta de suciedad se habría ido a acostar sin más. Pero cuando le prepararon el baño se despabiló lo suficiente para sumergirse en el agua caliente de la profunda bañera de cobre.

Cerró los ojos, deseando sumirse en la nada, pero los recuerdos acudieron a ella. Cuanto más trataba de apartarlos, más insistentes se volvían.

Ni siquiera el más absoluto agotamiento, al parecer, era capaz de curar lo que la aquejaba: el saber que había actuado de forma deshonrosa. No solo al permitir que la besara, sino en su reacción posterior. Jasper Cullen no era culpable de que ella viviera con el temor a repetir sus errores pasados. Había recibido su beso con agrado, incluso lo había alentado y, luego, cuando él había aceptado su lasciva oferta, le había atacado verbalmente.

Aunque él se había apresurado a ocultarlo, en sus ojos había visto que su desaire le había herido. Creía que le había rechazado debido a su posición social. Pero era mucho más complicado.

Jasper Cullen era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, poderoso, resuelto; una roca aun en las circunstancias más precarias. El guerrero por antonomasia. ¿Cómo iba a comprender lo que era no confiar en uno mismo? ¿No tener fe en el propio juicio? ¿Saber lo que se siente cuanto todo te dice que algo está bien y más tarde descubres que estabas terriblemente equivocada?

Nunca le había confiado a otro ser humano hasta dónde había llegado la magnitud de su estupidez con Aro Volturi.

En las semanas posteriores a su compromiso, Aro le había robado algunos besos, un casto roce de labios aquí, un beso más largo allá. Pero un buen día-poco antes de la reunión se había tropezado con él por casualidad en plena noche cuando regresaba del guardarropa. Él había estado bebiendo en el salón de abajo y acababa de subir la escalera a fin de retirarse a descansar-La había besado. Al principio se había reído nerviosamente y le había apartado. Pero luego el beso se tornó más insistente y se dio cuenta de que ya no deseaba detenerle.

La había llevado hasta un nicho practicado en la pared de piedra y tendido sobre un banco acolchado. Sus manos le habían acariciado el cuerpo, tocándola, provocando perversas sensaciones que ella jamás había imaginado.

«Tu piel es como terciopelo.»

Aro había acercado la cara a su pecho.

«Tus pechos son muy suaves y redondeados.»

Las cosas que le susurró, al oído la habían excitado. Le gustaba cómo le hacían sentir. Amada, protegida.

«Siente lo que me haces.»

Le había llevado la mano alrededor de su masculinidad y ella se maravilló de su sólida fuerza.

«Déjame que te ame.»

Le había dicho que todo iría bien, que iban a casarse. Que si le amaba, querría darle placer.

Ella le había creído como una tonta. Y, a decir verdad, tras un primer momento de dolor, no había sido Aro el único que sintiera placer. Le había agradado tener su peso encima de ella, el modo en que sus manos le acariciaban los pechos, en que se movía en su interior. A excepción de cuando se había aliviado sobre su abdomen, había resultado muy agradable.

Esa noche le había entregado su virginidad a Aro y, dos días más tarde, él le había roto el corazón.

Aro había ido en su busca después del fiasco acaecido durante la reunión y se había disculpado. Le dijo que sus crueles palabras, sus burlas, no eran de corazón. E incluso le había creído. En cierta medida. Pero para entonces ya nada importaba. Las ilusiones de que ese apuesto hombre la amaba se habían marchitado y en su lugar veía al hombre que era, no al que ella quería que fuese.

—Por favor, Isabella, debes reconsiderarlo. Piensa en los contratos. En lo que esto representará para nuestras familias—

«Para la familia de él.» La suya no necesitaba la dote ni la influencia de su primo con relación a la enemistad con los Cunningham.

—Nada me obligará a casarme contigo—

Su apuesto rostro adoptó la expresión petulante del niño mimado que era.

—Pero estás deshonrada—

Bella despreciaba aquella palabra. No estaba deshonrada, era diferente. Había cambiado. Ya no era una ingenua.

—Te sugiero que te reserves eso para ti. —Le había dicho con frialdad. —Firmarás nuestra sentencia de muerte si cualquiera de mis hermanos descubre lo que has hecho—

Él palideció. No le culpaba. Jacob era bien conocido por su ferocidad y Colin, pese a no ser un contendiente diestro, poseía una vena cruel que hacía de él un hombre igualmente aterrador.

—Alguien acabará por descubrirlo —señaló Aro.

Un esposo. Se le encogió el corazón al pensar en todo cuanto había desperdiciado con un hombre al que nada le importaba. Que no la amaba, no del modo en que merecía ser amada. El placer que había compartido con él debería haberle pertenecido a su esposo. Apretó los dientes.

—Eso es asunto mío—

Por aquel entonces aún creía que encontraría un esposo que la amara. Un hombre que fuera capaz de pasar por alto el estúpido error de una niña.

Pero el tiempo se le había acabado. Cuando se casara, el amor no formaría parte del acuerdo. Tendría que contarle a su primo lo que había hecho, y si Mike Swan no podía pasar por alto la pérdida de su virtud, confiaba en que su dote ayudase a conseguirlo.

Un modo brusco de decirlo, quizá, pero no menos cierto por ello.

Sumergió la cabeza bajo el agua y de nuevo asomó la cara a través de la vítrea superficie, luego salió de la tina. A pesar del aire cálido, los dientes le castañeaban cuando la joven sirvienta le secó la piel erizada, con el lienzo de lino calentado en con caldero con piedras puestas al fuego. El suave aroma a lavanda, más penetrante por el vapor, inundó sus fosas nasales.

Era su olor preferido y Bella se ocupaba de que todas las sábanas se guardaran con flores secas.

La doncella comenzó el largo proceso de cepillarle el cabello, propinándole algunos dolorosos tirones. Entre las disculpas horrorizadas de la pobre muchacha, Bella pensó en lo mucho que añoraba a Ángela. Ben se estaba reponiendo de la herida recibida, pero pasaría un tiempo antes de que ella se aventurara a apartarse de su lado. Bella visitaba su casita en el pueblo cuando le era posible. Con cinco niños aquello era bastante caótico, pero adoraba cada minuto que pasaba allí.

Era todo lo que ella deseaba y que esperaba tener algún día.

El baño había obrado su magia y, por primera vez desde el beso, era capaz de pensar de forma racional.

Las palabras que Jasper Cullen había pronunciado en voz baja en el frenesí de la pasión le habían hecho recordarlo todo de nuevo. La incertidumbre, el desengaño. Saber que la próxima vez que entregara su cuerpo a un hombre deseaba estar segura de que la amaba. O, pensó con tristeza, que tendría el derecho legal de hacerlo.

Esa era la cruda realidad. No importaba lo mucho que deseara a Jasper Cullen, no era suficiente.

Pero...

Bella no podía librarse de la persistente sensación de que esa vez había sido diferente. Jasper había despertado todos esos sentimientos en ella, pero también mucho más. Besarle, con el cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, había sido asombroso. Perfecto.

Una sonrisa amarga asomó a sus labios. Al parecer, no todas sus ingenuas ilusiones se habían perdido dos años atrás.

Después de que la doncella hubiera acabado de ayudarla a vestirse y arreglarse el cabello, se dirigió al gran salón para cena. A pesar de ser menos elaborada y abundante que la comida del mediodía, Bella se aseguraba de que fuera preparada y presentada con igual desenvoltura. Las mesas estaban decoradas con festivos manteles, flores y candelabros. Había un arpista sentado ante el hogar, poniendo música a la estancia cargada de humo de turba. Un puñado de sirvientas rodeaban las mesas con jarras de fuerte cerveza o clarete y fuentes colmadas de queso, pan y carne. Era una habitación acogedora, caliente y rebosante de vida.

Todo iba como debería aunque faltaba algo. Sus ojos se dirigieron al estrado. Por un momento pudo imaginar a Jasper sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, captando su atención y sonriendo al verla. La imagen era tan nítida que sintió una oleada de decepción cuando se desvaneció. Él no estaría en el estrado. Solo era un soldado. ¿Acaso no le había dicho a él precisamente eso? Un beso y ya imaginaba cosas que no podían ser.

Quizá se debiera a que acababa de estar pensando en Ángela y en su familia, pero Bella de pronto se sintió sola. La acogedora atmósfera que tanto se esforzaba por crear no era más que una delgada pátina con la que enmascarar su soledad.

Cuando se aproximó al estrado reparó en que la estancia parecía más silenciosa de lo habitual. Un rápido vistazo en derredor le dijo el motivo. Ni Jasper ni sus hombres estaban allí.

El terror se revolvió en su estómago como si de leche agriada se tratase.

¿Habría hecho que se marchara?

«No.» Él no se marcharía, se dijo. No cuando le había prometido que se quedaría. No sin despedirse.

Tomó asiento junto al administrador y a Ridley, los cuales le ofrecieron un agradable recibimiento. Habida cuenta de que la habían estado esperando para empezar, Bella alzó la mano y dio comienzo la cena.

Charló brevemente de banalidades con el administrador antes de abordar la cuestión que ocupaba principalmente su mente.

—No veo a los soldados de Cullen en el salón. ¿Ha sido requerido su servicio por algún motivo?—

El administrador frunció el ceño, sus ojos se deslizaron por las mesas abarrotadas de hombres.

—No que yo sepa, milady—

Oyó que Ridley reía por lo bajo a su lado; obviamente había escuchado, de manera casual o deliberada, la conversación.

—No fue el deber lo que les reclamó, milady. —Lucía una sonrisa petulante en la cara, como si estuviera pensando en una desvergonzada broma. —Sino algo de muy distinta índole—

—Me temo que no os comprendo—

Ridley se puso serio, pero Bella captó el brillo de sus ojos.

—Fueron al pueblo para pasar el rato—

Bella arrugó la frente.

—Pero ¿por qué iban a hacer tal cosa? Aquí tenemos comida y bebida en abundancia—

Ridley fingió sentirse incómodo, pero Bella sabía que estaba impaciente por contarle lo que sabía.

—No todo lo que hay en el pueblo—

«¡Ay, Dios!» Bella inspiró bruscamente, sintiéndose enferma de repente. Mujeres. Habían ido a buscar mujeres.

Una fina daga se le incrustó entre las costillas, perforando un pequeño rincón de su corazón, la parte que, por un momento, había creído que había algo especial en el beso que Jasper y ella habían compartido. Tragó saliva.

—Comprendo—

Aquello no debería tener importancia. Aun si tuviera algún derecho sobre él, cosa que no tenía, los hombres a menudo gozaban de otras mujeres.

Pero saberlo no aliviaba la chispa de la decepción que se quemaba en su interior. O la sensación de que, una vez más, había creído especial lo que solo había sido lujuria. Lujuria que unos brazos complacientes, los que fueran, saciarían.

La bonita muchacha de generoso busto que se acomodó en su regazo no sirvió para apaciguar el desasosiego de Jasper.

Pese a todo, consciente de los clientes de la taberna, simuló divertirse mientras se echaba otra jarra de cerveza al coleto, dejando que la joven que le había servido le manoseara.

Las necesidades de la carne habían proporcionado una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra para que sus hombres y él buscaran disfrutar de los ofrecimientos del pueblo esa noche.

Quizá lo que necesitaba era un breve revolcón.

Pero el hedor a cerveza rancia no era el aroma a lavanda. Cuando los húmedos besos en su oreja y la presión de los pechos de la muchacha contra el brazo no sirvieron para obtener una respuesta por su parte, le dio una palmada en el redondo trasero e hizo que se marchara con vagas promesas que no tenía intención de cumplir.

Tenía asuntos de los que ocuparse y el motivo de su presencia allí acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Jasper casi no le reconoció. Peter se había tomado muchas molestias para cambiar su aspecto desde aquel día en el bosque. El deshilachado tartán y la camisola de lino habían sido sustituidos por un coleto de piel y unos pantalones de ante, sin duda obtenidos por los mismos medios por los que Jasper se había procurado su nuevo atuendo.

Era la primera vez que Jasper había visto a su hermano recién afeitado desde que Peter había sido lo bastante mayor para dejarse crecer la barba. También se había cortado el cabello y lo llevaba recogido en una pequeña coleta. A pesar de que el cabello de Peter era de un castaño más claro y que sus ojos eran azul oscuro, la semejanza entre los dos hermanos nunca había sido tan marcada. Jasper esperaba que no hubiera nadie del castillo por allí que pudiera reparar en ello.

Captó la atención de su hermano pero no dio muestras de conocerlo. Al cabo de unos momentos entró en una de las «habitaciones» privadas-una mesa y bancos separados por una cortina de lona,-de las que disponía la taberna al fondo, para ofrecer intimidad. Aunque el pueblo de Dallar era pequeño, contaba con una buena taberna y alojamiento. Y si bien no estaba tan bien acondicionada como una posada de pastores, serviría para el encuentro.

Un rato más tarde, Peter se sentó en un banco frente a él. Seth y los otros hombres se cerciorarían de que no fueran interrumpidos y de que nadie se acercara lo suficiente para escuchar la conversación.

Jasper miró fijamente a su hermano durante un prolongado momento, pero no articuló palabra. No era necesario.

Su cólera era palpable.

Para mérito suyo, Peter no se amedrentó ni pareció arrepentido, confiando en que los lazos fraternales le protegieran por completo, una vez más, del peso de la ira de Jasper.

Así sería, pero por poco. Durante los últimos años, esos lazos se habían debilitado, y después del ataque de la semana anterior, pendían ahora de un simple hilo.

—Debería rebanarte el maldito gaznate por lo que hiciste —dijo Jasper.

—También tú tienes buen aspecto, hermano—

Jasper le lanzó una mirada fulminante de advertencia, por su imprudencia al llamarle «hermano» así como por el soterrado tonillo sarcástico de sus palabras. Alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa y agarró a su hermano del cuello, con la fuerza precisa para dejarle sin aliento.

—No me jodas, Peter. No estoy de humor para tu sutil veneno. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo—

Los ojos de Peter se oscurecieron y se zafó, frotándose el cuello hasta recobrar el aliento.

—No has perdido los modales, Jasper. Simplemente observaba que tienes buen aspecto. La vida en el castillo te sienta bien—

—Lo que me sienta bien es que la sangre corra por mis venas y no fuera de ellas. Por primera vez en semanas no he de preocuparme de una herida abierta. —Deslizó la mirada sobre su hermano. —No pareces estar convaleciente debido a tu... accidente—

El rostro de Peter se tornó rojo de ira.

—La zorra tiene suerte de que su hoja no me infligiera un daño permanente. Pero quedará una cicatriz y el recuerdo del dolor para no olvidarlo—

A Jasper no le gustó lo que vio en los ojos de Peter. Le sostuvo su mirada con una expresión que no admitía discusión.

—No te acerques a ella, Peter. Nuestra lucha no es con la muchacha—

— ¿No lo es? ¿Contra quién luchamos, pues? Es una Swan... ¿o es que lo has olvidado?—

—Déjalo estar, te digo. Ya has causado bastantes problemas. Se suponía que debías esperar hasta que estuviésemos en posición. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa de forma amenazadora, retando a su hermano a que ignorase las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. A los hombres que habían perdido. —Nadie debía morir—

—Los hombres querían divertirse un poco. Todos esos Swan... —Se encogió de hombros. —La oportunidad era demasiado buena para desperdiciarla—

—La decisión no era tuya. Esperaría algo así de nuestro tío o de Caius, bien sabe Dios que ni siquiera nuestro primo puede tenerles controlados, pero no de ti—

Peter tuvo al fin el buen juicio de parece avergonzado.

A un sin tierra, Jasper era su capitán. Asimismo sabía que este no toleraría que se desafiara su autoridad.

—No pensé que te importara—

— ¿Que no me importaría que intentases fugarte con la muchacha a quien pretendo desposar?—

Peter endureció la expresión de su cara.

—No es que ella signifique algo para ti. La muy zorra me puso furioso. Me miró como si no fuera mejor que un perro—

Si la situación hubiera sido al contrario, ¿le habría mirado Bella de ese modo a él? Aquello le dio que pensar.

Tal vez Peter se lo tuviera merecido, pero eso no significaba que Jasper no comprendiera la causa de su cólera. Cólera que, de hecho, compartía. El rey y sus acólitos Swan les habían despojado de todo: tierra, familia, riqueza y posición.

Cuando Jasper le miró, el sentido de la responsabilidad que debería tener hacia él por ser su hermano menor no le apaciguó, y solo le quedó el consuelo de regodearse en su propia cólera. Después de tantos años como proscritos, el sentido del deber de Jasper había ido mermando poco a poco, pero en Peter había desaparecido casi por completo. La brutal existencia de un forajido había acabado con cualquier atisbo de civismo.

Sintió el extraño impulso de defenderla, pero no creía que Peter agradeciera escuchar las virtudes de Bella.

—Deja que yo me ocupe de la muchacha, y si alguna vez vuelves a hacer algo semejante... —Le miró directamente a los ojos. —Escucha bien lo que digo, seas o no seas mi hermano, no vivirás el tiempo suficiente para lamentarlo. —Peter se estremeció, aunque fue evidente que había comprendido. —Cíñete al plan —le advirtió Jasper.

—Entonces ¿está funcionando? ¿La muchacha está picando el anzuelo?—

Jasper pensó en ello.

—Sí. —Aunque estaba luchando contra la atracción que sentía, Bella no era en absoluto menos inmune a él.

—Ese patético ratoncillo está bailando al son que tú le tocas, ¿eh? —Peter rompió a reír. —Apuesto a que está que arde por ti. ¿O quizá ya te hayas encargado de sofocar su fuego?—

Jasper no dejó entrever la ira que ardía en su interior causada por las groseras palabras de Peter. Por lo general no era algo que le molestase, pero no deseaba entrar en detalles con su hermano acerca de la seducción y, mucho menos, deseaba hablar con él sobre Bella en esos términos. Pero sabía que Peter aprovecharía cualquier señal de que Jasper no estaba persiguiendo implacablemente a su objetivo.

—Solo ha pasado una semana. Esto va a llevar algo de tiempo. A la muchacha le han inculcado desde la cuna que ha de cumplir con su deber. No huirá con el primer hombre que se le antoje—

—Pensé que habías dicho que la moza estaba desesperada—

Jasper se contuvo de hacer una mueca. ¿De veras había dicho aquello? Bella en absoluto estaba desesperada. Tal vez fuera dulce, bondadosa y vulnerable, pero no estaba desesperada.

Pese a todo, eso no cambiaba el quid de la cuestión que formulaba Peter. Aunque podría oponer más resistencia de la que había previsto, confiaba en que al final Isabella Swan sucumbiría. Podía ser tan despiadado como su malvado hermano cuando se trataba de conseguir aquello que deseaba.

—Dale tiempo, Peter. —Tomó un buen trago de cerveza. — ¿Qué noticias tienes de nuestro primo?—

—Llegaron sanos y salvos a su destino—

Jasper asintió.

—Bien. —Jasper supuso que el jefe Lamont de Ascog debía de haber accedido a protegerlos.

—No tan bien —le corrigió Peter. —Llegaron justo antes de la reunión y, ¿adivinas quién va a asistir? Nada más y nada menos que Jacob Swan—

—No está allí ahora—

Peter le miró con recelo.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?—

—Le vi en el castillo de Swan hace solo unos días—

— ¿Le viste y no se marchó de allí con una flecha entre los ojos?—

Jasper apretó los dientes.

—No se dio la oportunidad. Estuvo muy poco tiempo en el castillo antes de que le reclamaran en otra parte. Me preocupaba más asegurarme de que nuestros caminos no se cruzaran. Tuve suerte de no ser descubierto—

A Jasper no le agradó el modo en que Peter estudiaba su cara.

—Teniendo a Jacob Swan en el punto de mira, creía que habrías encontrado la oportunidad—

Jasper apretó la mano alrededor de la jarra de cerveza que tenía delante.

— ¿Estás cuestionando mi lealtad?—

—No. No es eso. Pero me pregunto qué influencia tiene sobre ti esa muchacha—

—No tiene ninguna—

—Es una Swan—

Como si le fuera posible olvidarse de eso.

—También será mi esposa—dijo a modo de advertencia. —Tendríamos que habernos limitado a llevárnosla. Ya estarías casado—

—Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? No, lo haremos a mi manera. El premio merecerá la pena—

—Pues no confundas cuál es el auténtico premio. La tierra, no la muchacha—

—Sé perfectamente para qué estoy aquí, no necesito que me lo recuerdes. —Ni toleraría las veladas amenazas de su hermano. —Y no olvides lo que he dicho, Peter. No vuelvas a interferir. Sé lo que hago—

A pesar de sus protestas, sabía que el beso había afectado a Bella tanto como a él. Fueran cuales fuesen los motivos, estaba decidida a combatir la atracción que sentía hacia él, pero no tenía intenciones de ponérselo fácil. Su hermano había ordenado que un soldado la acompañara en toda ocasión y, desde ese momento en adelante, pretendía no moverse de su lado.

Y si la seducción no daba resultado...

Hizo una mueca. Haría lo que fuera necesario para impedir que se casara con el hijo de Laurent, incluyendo no dejarle otra alternativa.

El secuestro sería el último recurso pero, llegado el caso, no eludiría su deber.

* * *

**CAPITULO 09**

Cuando el sol alcanzó su cenit en el cielo estival y los días comenzaron a hacerse más cortos en su inexorable paso hacia el otoño, Bella empezó a preguntarse si su familia se había olvidado de ella.

Las aguas habían estado tranquilas... demasiado tranquilas.

Salvo por una breve misiva de su primo en la que le expresaba su alivio por su bienestar tras el ataque y juraba que el incidente tendría castigo, no había tenido noticia alguna de Dunoon.

El prolongado silencio hacía que fuera fácil olvidar los planes para su futuro y soñar con otras cosas. Cosas que, de no ser por el persistente dolor, sería sencillo creer posibles.

Bella sabía que no tenía motivo para sentirse afligida porque Jasper Cullen hubiera buscado placer en otra parte, pero eso no impedía que la mente la torturase con imágenes de él haciendo eso cada vez que él volvía al pueblo. Imágenes que eran tan nítidas e hirientes como una navaja.

Al principio trató de evitarle. Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban apartaba la vista; la opresión que sentía en el pecho era casi insoportable. Pero de cuando en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban durante un largo instante y Bella podría jurar que veía en sus ojos un sufrimiento igual al suyo.

A medida que transcurrían las semanas, descubrió que estaba agradecida al dolor, pues era lo único que le impedía cometer un error mucho mayor.

Como hacer algo estúpido y perder su corazón. Jasper se había nombrado su guardia personal y su constante presencia había comenzado a menoscabar los límites de su resolución. Siempre que se presentaba la oportunidad estaba a su lado, siguiéndola con su enigmática mirada allá adonde él no podía acompañarla. Durante las comidas, en el jardín, en el patio, ahí estaba él. Había invadido su hogar, sus pensamientos, sus sueños.

No podía eludirle. Sin percatarse siquiera de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se estableció una cómoda pauta entre ellos en la rutina cotidiana. Por la mañana, mientras ella se ocupaba de sus quehaceres por el castillo, él cabalgaba o cazaba con los demás soldados. Mientras atendía el huerto, él practicaba sus habilidades en el patio de armas, interrumpiéndose a menudo para intercambiar unas palabras o ayudar con una cesta. Si ella se aventuraba fuera de las puertas del castillo para ir al pueblo a fin de visitar a Ángela o para dar un paseo, inevitablemente se las arreglaba para estar en el grupo que la acompañaba.

Su deferencia no pasó inadvertida, naturalmente, pero no se hizo extraña. Su hermano había dado órdenes para que estuviera bien protegida, y Ben, ya recuperado, confiaba en el diestro guerrero casi tanto como ella.

Le alarmó darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a su fiable presencia.

Pese a todo, en muchos aspectos continuaba siendo un enigma para ella, lo mismo ahora que cuando le conoció. Parecía más feliz, pero a veces tenía esa expresión distante en los ojos, y Bella sabía que estaba recordando. Sus intentos por abordar el asunto de su pasado eran recibidos con silencio o con un rápido cambio de tema.

¿Tan doloroso le resultaba el asunto, o acaso había otro motivo para su reticencia? Bella no podía evitar preguntarse si le estaba ocultando algo. Había algo extraño en él. Se mostraba demasiado controlado, siempre atento a enmascarar su reacción. Quizá simplemente fuera que ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar en compañía de soldados.

No obstante, pasar tanto tiempo con Jasper le estaba pasando factura. Se debatía entre los momentos en que no conseguía imaginarse la vida sin él y aquellos en los que deseaba que estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia. La atracción que sentía por él se había intensificado hasta el punto de estremecerse cada vez que entraba en la habitación.

Aunque Jasper había mantenido su palabra y no había intentado besada de nuevo, la tocaba tan a menudo que Bella apenas podía pensar en otra cosa.

Jamás había sido tan consciente de un hombre. Cada detalle parecía estar grabado en su mente, desde las arruguitas en el rabillo de los ojos cuando dejaba escapar una de sus escasas sonrisas hasta la cicatriz que dividía en dos el extremo de su ceja derecha.

Y su rostro. Lo había observado en busca de defectos-esperando hallar algo que le hiciera descender al nivel de un simple mortal,-pero una inspección más detallada no había servido para disipar su impresión inicial. Jasper Cullen era, sencillamente, el hombre más apuesto que había visto jamás.

Sin embargo, la fascinación que sentía por él había comenzado a irritarle. No sabía con quién estaba más furiosa: consigo misma por desearle, o con él por hacer que le deseara.

Bella no era estúpida; era consciente de lo que él estaba haciendo. La cuestión era por qué lo hacía.

Se secó la frente bajo la amplia ala del sombrero y se puso en pie; sentía las piernas temblorosas después de haber pasado tanto tiempo arrodillada al calor del sol. Aunque había una pequeña huerta hacia el oeste del castillo, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en el poco común huerto escalonado de la parte sur. Ese día, en vez de dar un paseo por los jardines había estado arrancando malas hierbas.

Al pasar de largo el pedregoso montículo conocido como «el Púlpito de Aro Knox», desde que Knox se alojó en el castillo de Swan casi medio siglo atrás, y subir por el sendero hasta el patio interior, mantuvo los ojos clavados en la tierra y las rocas a sus pies, procurando no mirar en dirección a los guerreros en plena práctica. La fascinación que Jasper Cullen le provocaba se había vuelto tan absurda que ya no podía observarle durante el entrenamiento, sobre todo cuando practicaba con la espada en días calurosos.

Casi había llegado a la seguridad del castillo cuando una sombra alargada se cruzó en su camino. Perdió el paso. El vello de la nuca se le erizó y la piel parecía hormiguearle con la repentina chispa que crepitó en el aire con la sutileza de un relámpago.

No tuvo que alzar la vista para saber a quién tenía delante.

— ¿Saldréis a cabalgar esta tarde como de costumbre, milady?—

Rechinando los dientes y esforzándose por aparentar indiferencia, alzó la mirada... y se quedó boquiabierta. No pudo evitarlo.

Torso. Lo único que pudo ver fue un torso desnudo. Un bronceado y sudoroso torso desnudo, repleto de músculos que se marcaban igual que afilados fragmentos de piedra arrancados de la pared de un peñasco rocoso. No podía apartar la mirada, hechizada súbitamente por el amplio despliegue de dura, muy dura carne masculina. Su cuerpo había adquirido una acerada perfección, tan efectivo como arma como la espada que blandía con tal naturalidad. Forjado para la batalla... y para las fantasías femeninas.

Ningún hombre debería tener ese físico. Sus ojos devoraron con avidez el firme y plano abdomen y los anchos hombros; los brazos, tan gruesos y poderosamente formados como los de cualquier herrero; y el hilillo de sudor abriéndose paso de forma libidinosa sobre los rígidos abdominales para desaparecer bajo la baja cintura del pantalón de ante.

Pantalón que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, exhibiendo los poderosos músculos de las piernas bajo el ceñido cuero de la prenda. Y el prominente bulto...

Se sacudió de encima el estupor y espetó:

—No—

Él dio un paso y Bella pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba su piel, mezclándose con el seductor aroma masculino del duro trabajo al sol.

— ¿Un paseo, pues? —Su voz era grave y ronca, provocando que un estremecimiento recorriera la espalda de Bella. El calor se extendió por todo su ser como lava fundida.

«¡Maldito sinvergüenza!» Lo estaba haciendo a propósito para atormentarla, para hacer que le deseara. Con los ojos entrecerrados, buscó su diabólica mirada azul.

—Podríais considerar poneros una camisa antes de dirigiros a una dama—

El muy miserable tuvo la poca vergüenza de sonreír.

—Os ruego me disculpéis. He debido de descuidarme... con el calor que hace. Si os sentís incómoda, puedo volve...—

— ¡No me siento incómoda! —chilló como la chiflada en que la estaba convirtiendo. ¿Qué había sido de la mujer callada y sensata de antaño? Procurando apaciguar la creciente histeria, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa, esperando que la cara no se le resquebrajara. —No queremos que asustéis a las doncellas—

Jasper le rió la chanza y echó un fugaz vistazo al grupo de sirvientas que revoloteaba alrededor del pozo tratando, sin conseguido, de simular que no miraban.

—Comprendo a qué os referís —dijo Jasper, cruzándose de brazos.

Los músculos se flexionaron y adquirieron unas prodigiosas, y deliciosas, proporciones. Isabella abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y la boca se le secó por completo. «Dios bendito, es magnífico.»

Apretó los labios como una vieja bruja y prácticamente farfulló:

—Si eso es todo, os ruego me excuséis. Tengo mucho que hacer. —Trató de apartarle de su camino pero calculó mal y, en vez de eso, se topó de frente con el abrasador muro de piel.

Aunque el contacto fue fugaz, no importó. El efecto fue devastador, como cuando se acerca una llama a las hojas secas. Su cuerpo cobró vida; todas las terminaciones nerviosas se consumían de deseo. Un ardiente y abrasador deseo que se extendió por sus venas en un torrente de profunda e insaciable ansia.

Él la asió de los hombros.

—Vaya. No os caigáis. Será mejor que miréis por dónde pisáis. Hay algunas rocas con las que podéis tropezaros—

Bella sintió que la furia se extendía por sus mejillas. La frustración se convirtió en ira al ver su sonrisa cómplice.

Cerró las manos en dos rígidos puños al costado.

—Hay rocas muy grandes bajo los pies, y si no se mantienen apartadas de mi camino, tendré que ocuparme de que las quiten—

Y con eso dio media vuelta y marchó con paso airado hacia el castillo con la intención de desahogar su considerable frustración con algunas sucísimas alfombras.

Jasper rió entre dientes mientras veía cómo se alejaba airadamente, echado chispas por los ojos y con las mejillas ardiendo, tan encrespada como un enjambre de avispones furiosos.

Dios, era magnífica. Enérgica, apasionada y hermosa. Una muchacha que haría que cualquier hombre se enorgulleciera de tenerla a su lado.

Y en su cama.

La pausada seducción que había emprendido estaba dando sus frutos; aunque no sabía quién estaba sufriendo más de los dos. Ni cuánto más podría ser paciente.

Pasaba los días duro como una roca y las noches con la verga en la mano, tratando de aliviar la frustración. Pero los sueños eróticos eran un pobre sustituto para la mujer que los inspiraba.

Su único consuelo era que sabía que no era el único que se sentía sexualmente frustrado. ¿Se tocará Bella mientras pensaba en él?

«¡Maldición!» Acomodó el origen de su constante agonía y alejó los pensamientos de esa sedosa parte del cuerpo femenino.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría resistirse a lo que había entre ellos?

Si la reacción de antes era señal de algo, esperaba que no demasiado. Además de sus molestias personales, su hermano se estaba impacientando, y mantenerle controlado se había vuelto más difícil con el transcurso de las semanas. Jasper tenía suerte de que Peter se hubiera marchado a las montañas Lomond para ver a los hombres del clan... pero regresaría, y lo haría a no tardar mucho.

Con eso en mente, una hora más tarde, después de concluir el entrenamiento del día, se aseó y fue en busca de Bella.

Ceñudo, se preguntó de cuál de las muchas tareas que habían dejado a su cargo se estaba ocupando ese día. Bella no solo cumplía con los deberes habituales de la señora del castillo, tales como supervisar a los sirvientes de la casa y a las numerosas hilanderas y tejedoras encargadas de vestir a los miembros del clan, planificar las comidas y ocuparse de la educación de los niños, también hacía las veces de señor del lugar en ausencia de su primo, incluyendo arbitrar disputas, revisar las cuentas y hacerse cargo de los asuntos del castillo. Y si todo eso no fuera suficiente, se le había pedido que supervisara el gran proyecto de construcción en curso para agregar un salón y unas cocinas a la torre ya existente.

Su familia le exigía demasiado.

Habiendo vivido en circunstancias poco menos que insólitas durante gran parte de su vida, a Jasper le sorprendía la cantidad de trabajo y responsabilidad que conllevaba gobernar un castillo. Después de observar a Bella durante las pasadas semanas, la admiraba... más de lo que debía. Apretó la boca en una adusta línea. Pero eso también había hecho que se diera cuenta de lo poco preparado que estaba para semejante estilo de vida... y para los derechos y privilegios como primogénito que se le negaban. ¿Qué diantres sabía él de ser laird?

Al no encontrarla en las dependencias privadas del laird estudiando minuciosamente algún polvoriento libro de cuentas, o en la despensa de la cocina repasando los menús para la semana con la cocinera, se dirigió hacia el bullicio procedente de los atareados artesanos.

En la parte sur de la torre se estaba anexando un nuevo salón y, contigua a este, se agregaría la cocina que se extendería hacia el este. Las estructuras estaban prácticamente acabadas, y cuando estuvieran terminadas serían más magníficas que la torre del homenaje que ya existía.

Apretó el paso al oír que las voces se alzaban. Finalmente encontró a Bella en una de las cámaras pequeñas, al fondo de la cocina ubicada al este, discutiendo con un hombre al que no reconoció. Estaba de espaldas a él y no le oyó aproximarse.

—Me temo que no puedo hacerlo por menos, milady. El precio de la piedra se ha disparado en los últimos meses—

— ¿Cómo es eso posible cuando la piedra se extrae de las canteras de mi primo?—

—Es el trabajo que cuesta transportarla hasta aquí. No es tarea fácil—

—Me es imposible comprender en qué ha cambiado eso, señor. Siempre ha sido así—

El hombre meneó la cabeza con exagerado pesar.

—Necesito el dinero para cubrir los costes. Bastará con trescientos merks más aparte del precio que estipulamos. —Sonrió. —Por ahora—

Bella agitó un trozo de pergamino ante la cara del artesano.

—Pero teníamos un acuerdo—

Él se encogió de hombros con impotencia.

—Las circunstancias han cambiado—

— ¿No querréis decir que es la supervisión lo que ha cambiado? ¿Estaríais exigiendo más dinero si mi primo estuviera aquí?—

El hombre parecía horrorizado.

—Estáis siendo enormemente injusta conmigo, milady. Jamás se me ocurrió...—

— ¿De veras?—

Jasper pudo apreciar la furia apenas contenida en la voz de Bella. No había nada que deseara más que coger a aquel hombre y arrojarle contra la pared por intentar aprovecharse de ella, pero no quería entrometerse. Ni consideraba que ella agradeciera que acudiera en su auxilio... no en ese caso, al menos. Había aprendido que Bella era más capaz de ocuparse de las labores de lo que le reconocían. Labores que él podría haber compartido en circunstancias distintas.

Por tanto, se sorprendió tanto como el artesano cuando ella dijo:

—Muy bien—

El hombre esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Me alivia que hayáis reconocido lo apurado de la situación. ¿Cuándo podréis hacerme entrega del dinero?—

—No habrá entrega—

El hombre puso cara larga.

— ¿Qué? Debo de haberos entendido mal...—

—Habéis entendido perfectamente. Si no cumplís los términos del acuerdo, vuestros hombres y vos podréis empaquetar vuestras pertenencias y marcharos—

Jasper sonrió al ver la expresión estupefacta del rostro del hombre. Bien por ella.

—Pero el conde...—

—Como sin duda habréis notado, el conde está ausente en estos momentos. Me dejó a mí a cargo. Soy yo quien toma todas las decisiones. Podéis estar seguro de que me apoyará en esto cuando le explique...—

La cara del hombre perdió todo color.

—Eso no será necesario. —Obviamente, Había subestimado a su oponente; un error fatal tanto en el campo de batalla como en cualquier otro ámbito. —No hay motivo para informar al conde de este asunto. La piedra estará aquí a finales de semana tal y como acordamos—

Se alejó apresuradamente, rozando a Jasper al pasar por su lado sin dirigirle una sola mirada en su afán por marcharse.

Tan pronto se hubo ido el hombre, Bella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, sus hombros se encorvaron debido al cansancio. Algo dentro de él se rompió.

¿Por qué se estaba haciendo eso a sí misma? Era demasiado joven para estar encerrada en ese lóbrego castillo, abrumada por responsabilidades que no le correspondían. Debería asistir a fiestas, festejar, bailar y divertirse.

O estar rodeada de hijos. «Mis» hijos, pensó con vehemencia.

— ¿Por qué estáis haciendo esto?—

Ella se sobresaltó ante el sonido de su voz. Jasper detestaba el modo en que sus hombros se irguieron de forma instintiva, como si se protegiera de un ataque. «De mí.» Aquello le dejó helado. Bella volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para que él atisbara la expresión vulnerable de su rostro y viera el agotamiento pintado en su semblante. Aquello avivó el instinto protector que llevaba dentro.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —Le miró de modo suplicante. —Por favor, no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme ahora con vos—

Su acusación iba bien encaminada y Jasper sintió una fuerte punzada de culpabilidad. Había querido presionada, pero no de ese modo... no cuando era vulnerable. En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era aliviar su mente de preocupaciones.

Se situó detrás de ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Bella se puso tensa, aunque se relajó cuando sus dedos comenzaron a liberar la tensión del cuello. Su piel era cálida y aterciopelada, el fino vello de la nuca tan suave como el pelo de la cabeza de un bebé. Olía a flores y, si enterraba la cabeza en el sedoso cabello...

Jasper se irguió, recordándose a sí mismo que su única intención era tranquilizada.

—Os exigen demasiado —dijo en voz queda. Sintió que ella se ponía tensa. Antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, Jasper hizo que se volviese para mirada a los ojos. —Realizáis el trabajo del señor y la señora del castillo sin la recompensa propia del cargo. ¿Se da cuenta vuestra familia de lo mucho que estáis sacrificando por ellos?—

—Estáis equivocado. No es ningún sacrificio. No me piden nada que no esté deseosa de dar—

Jasper la miró con dureza.

—No dudo de eso, Isabella. Es lo que hacéis: dar y dar—

Bella se enojó.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—

—Significa que cuidáis de todos sin pensar en vos misma. Creéis que no veo lo que habéis hecho aquí. Sin embargo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que recibisteis siquiera una palabra de agradecimiento?—

Ella apretó los labios y Jasper leyó la respuesta en su mirada desafiante.

—No necesito agradecimientos. Me alegra ayudar a mis hermanos y a mi primo en lo que puedo—

—Se están aprovechando de vos —dijo sin rodeos. Aunque admiraba su capacidad y el modo en que atendía sin queja las necesidades de todos cuantos la rodeaban, era hora de que alguien cuidase de ella. — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuisteis a la corte o visitasteis a vuestros amigos?—

Bella se mordió el labio con expresión atribulada. —Ha pasado algún tiempo, pero es que la condesa estaba enferma—

— ¿Y después de eso? Habéis estado recluida cuidando de vuestros hermanos y primos cuando deberíais estar solazándoos. —La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. —Conociendo gente—

Ella dio media vuelta.

—Hacéis que parezca mucho peor de lo que es—

Al ver su expresión herida, Jasper suavizó el tono de voz. —Estoy seguro de que no es esa su intención, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que se han aprovechado de vos. —Hizo una pausa. — ¿Acaso no os habéis sacrificado en aras del deber durante suficiente tiempo?—

A Bella le daba vueltas la cabeza. La estaba confundiendo, haciendo que viera ambigüedad donde no la había. Disfrutaba con sus deberes. Solo en algunas ocasiones, cuando estaba cansada, todo le resultaba de pronto abrumador.

—Actuáis como si «deber» fuera una palabra vil —dijo. —Pero no todo es sacrificio, es algo que sé hacer por un bien mayor o porque es lo correcto. Mi familia es importante para mí. ¿Acaso no hay nada que os importe a vos?—

Los ojos de Jasper centellearon, pero hizo caso omiso de la pregunta. Estaba siendo implacable en ese asunto lo mismo que en el campo de batalla. La tomó de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos de forma penetrante.

— ¿Es lo correcto, Isabella? ¿No os merecéis tomar vuestra propia decisión?—

«Decisión en cuanto a esposo.» Sabía que era a eso a lo que él se refería. Examinó su rostro con el corazón latiéndole desaforadamente.

—Es mi deber casarme según los deseos de mi familia—

— ¿No habéis hecho suficiente? ¿O debéis también uniros a un hombre al que no deseáis?—

Bella se indignó.

—Presuponéis demasiado. ¿Cómo sabéis que no le deseo?—

Una peligrosa chispa prendió en su mirada. Isabella se dio cuenta de su error: él había tomado sus palabras como un desafío. Se acercó lentamente, haciéndola retroceder hasta quedar contra la pared de piedra. Adoptó una posición dominante, colocando una mano a cada lado de sus hombros.

La respiración de Bella se tornó entrecortada y el pulso aceleró su ritmo, reverberando por todo su cuerpo hasta que la piel pareció cobrar vida. Sintió su calor. Su aroma le embriagaba: una seductora combinación de jabón y limpia piel masculina con un trasfondo de pino que le hizo pensar que se había bañado en un boque. Jasper se inclinó hacia ella, hasta que solo unos centímetros les separaron. La expresión de su rostro...

Aquel hombre la aterraba... pero no a causa del miedo.

«Va a besarme.» Contuvo el aliento, sabiendo que no lo rechazaría.

Pero en el último minuto él desplazó la boca hacia su oreja, su respiración la acariciaba en un cálido susurro.

—Porque es a mí a quien deseáis—

¡Maldito bruto arrogante! Y maldito fuera una vez más por tener razón.

Pero no podía olvidar el dolor que había sentido.

— ¿Y qué hay de vos, Jasper? ¿Os casaréis de nuevo? ¿O quizá ya habéis encontrado a alguien?—

La traspasó con su ardiente mirada, consciente de que sus palabras ocultaban algo.

— ¿A qué os referís?—

En sus ojos ardió la ira y el sufrimiento que durante tanto tiempo se había guardado.

—Vuestros viajes al pueblo no han pasado desapercibidos—

Una expresión de turbación cruzó su muy apuesto semblante.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver mis visitas al pueblo con nosotros? —

—Sé que hay mujeres...—

Jasper maldijo, la agarró del brazo y la atrajo bruscamente contra su pecho.

—Isabella, ¿quién os ha metido semejante disparate en la cabeza?—

Ella guardó silencio, tenía un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

—Ridley —dijo Jasper sin ambages. Ella le miró, estupefacta. —No es ningún secreto que me desprecia, pero me sorprende que hayáis escuchado sus calumnias—

—No es tan difícil de creer. Sois un hombre—

—Así es —repuso con suavidad. —Pero no he estado con ninguna mujer, Isabella—

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Le miró a los ojos, sin atreverse a creer... Jasper le tomó tiernamente la mejilla con su gran mano.

— ¿Cómo podría cuando es a otra a quien deseo?—

«No ha estado con ninguna mujer... me desea a mí.»

Le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar al tiempo que contemplaba su boca. Acercó el rostro al de ella, escasos milímetros separaban sus labios. Estaban lo bastante cerca para que Bella pudiera saborear el delicioso aliento de Jasper en la lengua. Su cuerpo vibraba de necesidad, desesperado por sentir la presión de la boca de él sobre la suya. Podría ponerse de puntillas y...

Jasper retrocedió de pronto... de forma cruel. Sus dedos le tomaron de la barbilla, alzándole la cabeza para que se encontrara con su fría y penetrante mirada.

—Pero no puede ser, ¿no es así, Isabella?—

—Yo... —Contuvo la respiración. ¿Estaría equivocada? Él la miró prolongadamente.

—Avisadme cuando os decidáis—

Bella le odió por dejarla así, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza, una sensación lánguida y opresiva en el cuerpo, sofocada de calor... y de deseo.

Pero aun cuando los efectos de su contacto desaparecieron, su pregunta no dejó de acosarla mucho después de que él se marchara.

¿Podría ignorar el deber que tenía para con su familia a fin de alcanzar su propia dicha?

Mientras se dirigía al gran salón, reflexionó acerca del desafío que le había planteado.

No podía negar que, en apariencia, Jasper Cullen-un simple soldado sin tierra, fortuna o posición reconocidas era un inadecuado candidato a esposo para ella. Pero en todo aquello que importaba, era todo cuando había soñado: fuerte, apuesto, honorable. Un fiero guerrero y un líder natural que inspiraba devoción en sus hombres. Quizá fuera un tanto tosco, pero eso únicamente parecía aumentar su atractivo.

Apreciaba su actitud franca y sencilla, saber que podía contar con que no le ocultara la verdad. Creía lo que le había contado acerca de sus visitas al pueblo. No había buscado a otra mujer. Y era sorprendente lo mucho que eso le importaba. Los crecientes sentimientos que albergaba hacia él, repentinamente libres de dudas y sufrimiento, habían roto amarras. Podía reconocer ante sí misma cuánto le importaba ese moreno soldado.

Y tan importante como eso era que él parecía apreciarla realmente.

Jasper la habla escogido desde el primer momento, haciendo que se sintiera especial, deseable. Jamás le había hecho sentir cohibida por su tartamudez . Y nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella. Su vena protectora resultaba agradable, no sofocante. Podría acostumbrarse a ello.

Quizá... fuera posible.

Cuando llegó al salón, escuchó cierto alboroto fuera que captó su atención. Interceptó al administrador cuando este se dirigía a las cocinas del piso inferior.

— ¿Qué sucede, Donald?

—Ah, aquí estáis, milady. El laird de Auchinbreck ha llegado con más hombres—

¿Colin? ¿Qué podría estar haciendo él allí? Miró hacia la puerta, pero los pesados pasos que ascendían por la escalera principal que subía desde el patio le indicaron que era innecesario. Al cabo de un momento, Colin y media docena de hombres irrumpieron en el salón, y Bella se encontró cara a cara con la explicación de la inesperada llegada de su hermano.

La sangre escapó de su rostro cuando su mirada se cruzó con los amistosos ojos azules del apuesto gigante rubio de pie ante ella.

Por lo visto no iba a ser capaz de ignorar su deber, dado que este acababa de llegar. Pues al lado de su hermano se encontraba, nada más y nada menos, que Mike Swan.

—Ah, ahí estás, Bella —dijo Colin, acercándose para estrecharla torpemente en un abrazo. Su hermano no era dado a las demostraciones de afecto; de hecho, no era demasiado proclive al afecto en general. —Me ha sorprendido que no salieras a recibimos—

A Bella no le pasó desapercibido el sutil reproche, tan propio de su hermano.

—Me encontraba en la cocina de la zona este y no te he oído llegar. —Recordando lo que Jasper le había dicho, agregó: —Supervisando la construcción que nuestro primo dejó a mi cuidado. —Imaginando que también a Colin le vendría bien una suave reprimenda, le dijo: —Naturalmente, de haber sabido que venías, habría estado presente para recibirte a ti y a tus invitados—

Colin frunció el ceño, mirándola como si acabara de brotarle otra cabeza.

Pero Mike Swan rió entre dientes.

—Ahí te ha pillado, Auchinbreck. —Tomó la mano de Bella e hizo una breve reverencia. —Os ruego nos disculpéis por presentamos sin avisar, milady, pero no había tiempo para enviar a un mensajero—

—Sí —repuso Colin, recobrándose de la sorpresa causada por su recriminación. —Me encontré con Swan hace unos días cerca de las montañas Lomond. Decidimos unir fuerzas, pero los malditos proscritos se han esfumado—

Bella tragó saliva con dificultad. Parecía que la posibilidad de una alianza entre las dos ramas enfrentadas del clan Swan daba ya resultados. La soga que se cerraba alrededor de su cuello se apretó.

—Así pues, ¿has renunciado a tu búsqueda? —preguntó al reparar en que los hombres la miraban fijamente.

—No, hermanita, yo nunca me doy por vencido. —Los ojos de Colin se tornaron duros. —Después de lo que tuvieron la osadía de intentar contigo, los Whitlock pagarán por ello. Veré sus cabezas sobre picas... hasta la última de ellas—

Algo en su voz hizo que la piel se le erizara de miedo.

Colin era un hombre duro, en ocasiones cruel, incluso. Era un hombre difícil de amar, pero como hermano suyo, lo intentaba.

Aunque Bella no tenía deseos de encontrarse de nuevo con los bandidos Whitlock, tampoco quería más derramamiento de sangre por su causa. No obstante, conocía a su hermano lo bastante bien para saber que nada que pudiera decirle haría cambiar de opinión. Se preocupaba por ella a su modo. Pero, de todos sus hermanos, Colin era el que menos valoraba su opinión.

—Decidimos retiramos durante unos días y hacerlos salir de su escondite —explicó Mike Swan. —Vuestro hermano fue muy amable al invitamos a mis hombres y a mí a gozar de la hospitalidad del castillo de Swan mientras esperamos—

—Pensé que era una buena oportunidad para que lleguéis a conoceros mejor —apuntó Colin de forma significativa.

Bella sintió que se ruborizaba. Se acabaron las sutilezas.

Qué típico de un hermano decir algo que la avergonzara.

—Vuestros hombres y vos soy bienvenidos, mi laird —declaró, con una sonrisa dirigida a Mike Swan.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y, en ese momento, Jasper Cullen entró por la puerta procedente de las cocinas, llevando una manzana en la mano.

Se detuvo a medio camino, por su rostro cruzó una expresión de sorpresa y algo más que se apresuró a ocultar.

—Discúlpenme —dijo, inclinando la cabeza de forma concisa, y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la puerta.

Colin le estaba estudiando con una expresión extraña en la cara.

— ¿Quién es ese hombre? No lo reconozco, pero me resulta familiar—

—Jasper, aguardad —dijo Bella, deteniéndole justo cuando llegaba a la puerta. Él se volvió y la miró, con el semblante inescrutable. —Ha llegado mi hermano, el laird de Auchinbreck—

—Eso veo, milady. —Su mirada se posó sobre Mike Swan.

—Y él es Mike Swan —informó en voz baja, con un tono de disculpa. Los ojos de Jasper se tornaron gélidos, tan duros y negros como el carbón. A Bella se le hizo un doloroso nudo en el pecho y tuvo que apartar la mirada. —Os presento a Jasper Cullen. —Y explicó a Colin: —es quien nos salvó del ataque. Sus hombres y él han aceptado quedarse durante un tiempo—

— ¿De veras? —dijo su hermano, frotándose la barbilla. —Parece que tenemos una deuda de gratitud con vos, Cullen—

—No me debéis nada, mi laird. Fue un honor para mí ofrecerle ayuda a la dama. —La voz de Jasper era cortés pero vacía. Cuando la miró fue como si mirase a una extraña, sin delatar absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado entre los dos solo momentos antes. —Si me disculpáis, he de regresar a mis... deberes—

A Bella no le pasó por alto el énfasis que confirió a la última palabra. Un reto, en efecto.

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

En opinión de Jasper no había motivos para celebraciones, pero el bullicio de las gaitas y el jolgorio de los festejos llenaban el salón. Los highlanders agradecían cualquier excusa para divertirse, y los Swan-highlanders cuando resultaba oportuno-no eran una excepción.

Mantuvo la vista fija en la humeante fuente de carne y verduras que tenía delante y no en la sonriente pareja sentada en el estrado, pero hasta la última fibra de su ser ardía de furia contenida. Después de verse obligado a pasar una larga semana en las sombras y de observar a su enemigo cortejar a la mujer a la que deseaba-Y de ser incapaz de hacer absolutamente nada al respecto,-Jasper estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder el control.

Todos sus instintos clamaban a gritos que se acercara violentamente y le borrase la muy encantadora sonrisa al que era su primo, Mike Swan, de un puñetazo, pero hacerlo podría ser un desastre de funestas proporciones. Jasper no se atrevía a hacer nada que llamase más la atención sobre su persona y sus hombres. Ya estaban, de por sí, pisando terreno peligroso.

Aún no había desaparecido del todo la impresión que se había llevado al entrar en el gran salón y ver allí al laird de Auchinbreck y a Mike Swan. Jasper sabía que había tenido un golpe de suerte al no ser reconocido por ninguno de los dos. Se había cruzado con el hermano de Bella en un par de ocasiones y algunas más con Mike, pero nunca lo suficientemente de cerca para que se hubieran fijado bien en su rostro. No obstante, ni siquiera saber lo cerca que había estado de ser descubierto por segunda vez pudo aplacar la peligrosa mezcla de emociones que se arremolinaba en su interior: ira, rencor y lo que solo podría describirse como celos, haciendo que estuviera listo para atacar ante la más ligera provocación.

¿Indiferencia? En modo alguno. Ya no podía afirmar sentir eso, si es que acaso algún día podía volver a hacerlo. Y el único peligro que arrostraba no era el de ser descubierto; también se arriesgaba a sentirse demasiado involucrado. Algo que siempre había evitado por todos los medios.

Hasta ahora.

Miró de nuevo a Isabella, pero la imagen no había cambiado.

Con el porte regio de una princesa sentada en el trono, jamás había estado más hermosa o había sido más inalcanzable. Resplandecía como un diamante al sol; sus ojos chocolate brillaban y la pálida piel mostraba un matiz rosado a la luz de las velas. Vestía una fascinante combinación de satén azul y diáfana tela blanca que flotaba a su alrededor como si fueran las alas de un ángel. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una corona griega en lo alto de la cabeza, sujeto por una tiara de diamantes y perlas. Largos y sedosos mechones rizados de color chocolate se derramaban en torno a la cremosa piel clara del cuello y hombros.

Parecía exactamente lo que era: la quintaesencia de la señora del castillo. Una mujer a la que admirar desde la distancia.

Una vez más había obrado su magia, transformando el sombrío y viejo salón en un rutilante panorama de luz y color que parecía desprender vida... aunque sospechaba que ella haría que hasta un cobertizo resultara un hogar cálido y acogedor. Jamás había visto tantas velas, o tantos candelabros de plata. Por doquier podía verse el testimonio de la riqueza de los Swan: desde los vistosos manteles de satén que cubrían las mesas, hasta los metales nobles y gemas preciosas que adornaban los cubiertos, pasando por las fuentes repletas de viandas y los rebosantes barriles de buen vino.

Mientras que su gente se moría de hambre.

Debería estar resentido con ella, pero no era eso lo que sentía cuando la veía reírse y sonreír a Mike Swan. Era algo mucho más peligroso.

«Ojalá no pareciera tan condenadamente feliz.»

No podía negarse que había florecido bajo las atenciones enfrentadas de dos hombres. La nueva confianza femenina en sí misma, mezclada con su dulce vulnerabilidad, resultaba irresistible... y no había sido el único en notarlo. Pero por mucho que lo deseara, no podía culpar a Mike Swan por caer bajo su hechizo.

El otro hombre se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído que hizo que Bella echase la cabeza hacia atrás y rompiera a reír.

Aquel dulce sonido gutural se clavó en su pecho como garras.

—Ten un poco de piedad con los cubiertos, capitán—

— ¿Qué? —repuso de forma cortante, volcando la ira que sentía contra la sonriente pareja en el hombre que había perturbado su tortura auto-infligida.

Acorde a su rango, Jasper y sus hombres habían sido sentados a una mesa bien lejos del estrado, y con la música y el vocerío no corrían demasiado peligro de que alguien les escuchase. Pese a todo, hablaban en voz queda; más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

—El cuchillo —dijo Seth, señalándolo con un gesto.

Jasper bajó la vista al cubierto de metal que tenía en la mano, doblado sin que él se hubiera percatado mientras había estado observando el estrado. Lo dejó con indignación y tomó en cambio la copa, apurando el contenido en un único y prolongado trago.

Necesitaba relajarse, aunque dudaba que hubiera suficiente vino en las bodegas del castillo para mitigar las preocupaciones que le afligían. Pero no solo se sentía trastornado debido a la frustración sexual. También su plan se había visto frustrado a causa de la llegada de Auchinbreck y de Mike Swan; la oportunidad de conversar en privado con ella, mucho menos de seducirla, había sido prácticamente inexistente. Sobre él planeaba la muy real posibilidad del fracaso.

Dirigió la mirada nuevamente hacia el estrado, sabiendo que tenía el ceño fruncido pero incapaz de hacer nada al respecto.

—Ten cuidado, capitán. El hijo de Laurent ha reparado en tu interés por la muchacha—

Jasper masculló una maldición y desvió la mirada. Seth tenía razón. Mike Swan y él llevaban días evitándose el uno al otro. Pero Mike contaba con la ventaja que le confería su rango y ambos lo sabían.

—La paciencia no es una de mis mayores virtudes—

Seth enarcó una ceja como si cuestionara las demás, pero se contuvo al ver la sombría expresión del capitán, preguntando en su lugar:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que se quedarán?—

Jasper sacudió al cabeza.

— ¿Quién sabe? Se suponía que solo iban a estar aquí unos días y ha pasado una semana. Pero, por el bien de los nuestros, cuanto más mejor—

— ¿Has avisado? —Seth se refería a Peter, para advertirle del peligro.

—Sí. —Su hermano se ocuparía de que mujeres y niños fueran puestos a salvo, ocultándose en lo profundo de las agrestes e imponentes montañas donde solo los Whitlock se atrevían a poner el pie.

Comieron en un silencio melancólico durante unos instantes antes de que Seth agregara:

—Ella no le aceptará—

Una sonrisa socarrona le curvó los labios...

—Ojalá compartiera tu seguridad. —A pesar de que Bella pudiera preocupase por él, no era tan susceptible como, había supuesto. El arraigado sentido del deber que él había llegado a admirar podría resultar insalvable.

Tampoco había previsto tener competencia.

Su rostro se ensombreció cuando su mirada retornó fugazmente al estrado.

—Sin duda parece estar divirtiéndose—

—Sí —reconoció Seth. —Está tan bonita como un jacinto silvestre en primavera. Pero no es a Swan a quien sigue su mirada—

Jasper tensó la mandíbula.

—Pero le agrada—

Seth frunció el ceño, coincidiendo con él.

—No es como su padre—

—No, no se parece en nada a su padre —admitió con toda la calma de aquel al que le están arrancando un diente. Jared «el Negro» Swan de Laurent era uno de los hombres más crueles y despiadados de las Highlands; lo bastante despiadado para atacar el castillo de su propia hermana. Y por mucho que a Jasper le habría gustado decir lo mismo del hijo, no podía. Mike Swan era ingenioso, alegre y, a todas luces, sincero en sus atenciones con Bella. Y después de verlo entrenar durante una semana, tampoco había hallado defectos en sus habilidades como guerrero. Mike Swan era un digno oponente dentro y fuera del campo de batalla.

A Bella podría haberle ido mucho peor.

Como, por ejemplo, casándose con un proscrito, un hombre que solo tenía su orgullo y la razón de su lado. Casarse con él no se asemejaría en nada a hacerlo con Mike Swan, y aquella certeza le corroía las tripas como si fuera un trozo de carne putrefacto.

Cada vez se hacía más difícil ignorar el verdadero precio que Bella iba a pagar de tener éxito su plan.

«No debería ser de ese modo.» Por derecho, él debería estar sentado en el lugar que ocupaba Mike Swan. Jamás había deseado tanto la vida que le había sido negada. Sintió con toda su fuerza el peso de todo cuanto le había sido arrebatado.

Pero a Bella no. No consentiría perderla a ella también.

Bella rió hasta que las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. La habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor mientras danzaba y giraba hasta casi desmayarse.

— ¡Basta, basta! —exclamó, separándose de su pareja. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y el pecho agitado, se abanicó la cara con la mano como si luchara por recobrar el aliento.

Mike esbozó una amplia sonrisa, el asombroso blanco de sus dientes hacía juego con la danzarina chispa de los oscuros ojos azules. Un rubio mechón de cabello cayó adorablemente sobre su frente. No podía negarse que era atractivo. Era un hombre increíblemente apuesto. Debía de estar mareada.

—Pero no podéis parar ahora —se lamentó Mike. —El reel aún no ha terminado—

Trató de tomarle la mano para hacerla volver al baile, pero ella se alejó de forma juguetona, evitando ser capturada.

—No dais cuartel, Mike Swan. —Se plantó las manos en las caderas y le miró, ceñuda, con severidad fingida. —Mostrad algo de compasión por el navío más débil—

— ¡Ja! —exclamó él con un pícaro brillo en los ojos, dando un paso hacia ella. Era alto y corpulento, pero no le hacía estremecer. —No me engañaréis con semejante excusa. Os he observado durante una semana y no tenéis un solo hueso débil en vuestro cuerpo, Isabella Swan—

Bella se ruborizó, complacida por el cumplido. Más si cabía, debido a la sinceridad que apreció tras la broma.

Alzó la mirada, se encontró con la de Mike y sonrió, percatándose de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando. La pasada semana había sido... divertida. Para Bella ser cortejada por un hombre era una rareza en sí misma; ser cortejada por dos era algo sin precedentes.

Incluso Colin se había mostrado más alegre que de costumbre. Había intentado interrogarle acerca del conflicto con Jacob que le había hecho marcharse como alma que lleva el diablo, pero Colin le había restado importancia tildándolo de «malentendido» .

Mike Swan era todo cuanto podría haber deseado en un pretendiente: apuesto y tentador como el pecado, inteligente y encantador. Un perfecto caballero en todos los sentidos.

Todo lo contrario a Jasper Cullen.

—Muy bien, si no bailáis, pasead conmigo pues. Una vuelta por el jardín os despejará enseguida—

—No puedo —respondió Bella de forma instintiva. —No mientras la fiesta...—

Él hizo que se interrumpiera al fruncir el ceño.

—Los invitados no echarán de menos a la anfitriona durante unos momentos. Regresaremos antes de que reparen en vuestra ausencia—

—Pero...—

Alguien se daría cuenta de que se había marchado. Su mirada buscó automáticamente a Jasper, aunque no sabía por qué. Ese hombre había estado evitándola durante toda la semana. La rutina diaria había cambiado con la llegada de Colin y Mike; echaba de menos la oportunidad de charlar a solas con él.

Le añoraba.

Sabía que algo no iba bien. Jasper se había mostrado toda la semana como un oso irritable, pero esa noche era mucho peor. Isabella había bailado con todos sus hombres, pero no con él. Sin embargo, a pesar de evitarla, la observaba con una enigmática expresión en el rostro que le hacía sentir inquieta. Podía percibir el melancólico desasosiego y la candente furia que albergaba. El vino corrió con creciente generosidad a medida que avanzaba la velada y la expresión de Jasper se volvía más y más sombría por momentos.

Mike se fijó en la dirección de su mirada.

—Solo iremos al jardín —dijo con socarronería. —No necesitáis a vuestro perro guardián. Hay algo de lo que debo hablaros... en privado—

—Muy bien, me encantaría dar un paseo por el jardín—

Tras lanzar una última mirada al otro lado de la estancia, posó la mano en el hueco del codo de Mike y salió con él por la puerta, sintiendo los ojos de Jasper clavados en la espalda durante todo el camino.

Una vez fuera, el aire fresco tuvo un agradable efecto sobre su piel ruborizada. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, inspirando una purificadora bocanada. Era más tarde de lo que pensaba, el mágico momento entre el día y la noche, cuando la oscuridad se cernía alrededor del sol poniente. Las últimas luces anaranjadas del día resplandecían tenuemente en el horizonte, creando una deliciosa amalgama de tonos rosas y grises en el cielo crepuscular.

—Es una belleza —repuso mientras caminaba por el sendero.

—Sí —convino Mike. —Una belleza—

Bella sintió que se sonrojaba, discerniendo por el tono ronco de su voz que Mike no se estaba refiriendo a la puesta de sol. Quizá aquello no hubiese sido tan buena idea. Estaba disfrutando y no deseaba pensar en nada esa noche.

Anduvieron en un cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a la cancela de hierro que daba al jardín. Un bajo muro de piedra, decorativo y no defensivo, le delimitaba. Mike abrió la verja para que ella pasase y Bella así lo hizo. Él la siguió, conduciéndola hasta un banco de piedra junto a un seto con una espectacular vista de las montañas Ochil y del pueblo de Dollar, más abajo.

Mike tomó asiento a su lado y, al cabo de un momento, le cogió la mano.

—He pasado una semana muy agradable —dijo.

—También yo—

Le sonrió, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, unas suaves arruguitas aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos.

—Me alegra saberlo. —Se quedó pensativo durante un momento, como si tratara de buscar las palabras. Un pájaro canturreaba suavemente en la distancia. —Auchinbreck y yo nos marcharemos pronto—

—Oh... —La desilusión de Bella era sincera. —Lamento que sea así—

—También yo, pero los proscritos deben ser apresados. El rey no se apiadará esta vez. —Se aclaró la garganta. —Pero no es de eso de lo que deseo hablaros. Sin duda sois consciente de la conversación que mantuvieron mi padre y Argyll—

Bella se mordió el labio y asintió, apurada. Era la primera vez que se abordaba el tema abiertamente desde que habían llegado.

—Para ser franco, un matrimonio concertado no era de mi gusto. No sabía qué pensar al principio, pero después de estos últimos días no tengo dudas. Creo que congeniaríamos en todos los sentidos. —Bella alzó los ojos hacia él, mirando fijamente las azules profundidades. —Sería un honor para mí que aceptaseis ser mi esposa—

Isabella sabía lo que estaba por llegar, pero la declaración le causó igualmente cierta sorpresa.

—Yo... —No sabía qué decir. Era consciente de lo que debería responder, pero las palabras parecían enredársele en la boca. No a causa de la tartamudez, sino de la incertidumbre.

Era absurdo: Ahí estaba, sentada a la luz de la luna junto a un hombre apuesto, y solo podía pensar en otro.

Él debió de percibir su vacilación.

—No espero que me respondáis de inmediato. Tomaos algo de tiempo. Pensadlo—

¿Qué le sucedía? No había nada que pensar. Su deber era inequívoco.

Mike contempló atentamente su rostro, una débil sonrisa le curvó los labios, y Bella se preguntó si sus pensamientos eran realmente tan transparentes.

Se puso en pie y la arrastró a sus brazos. Hizo que alzara la barbilla y le mirara a los ojos.

—Haré cuanto esté en mi mano para haceros feliz, Isabella—

Le creía; Mike le haría feliz. Tendría un hermoso hogar, un esposo maravilloso, hijos propios y la satisfacción de la aprobación de su familia. Todo cuanto siempre había deseado; Debería ser suficiente.

Entonces ¿por qué, oh, por qué, no podía aceptar? ¿Por qué el corazón le pedía a gritos algo más? Le pedía sentir un deseo tan poderoso que se llevara por delante todo a su arrollador paso. Una pasión tan abrasadora que le consumiera el alma. Todo aquello que creía que jamás le sucedería a ella.

Amor.

Mike inclinó la cabeza y le rozó los labios en un suave beso. Fue dulce y tierno y... no sintió nada.

Deseó desahogar su frustración a gritos.

Bella deseó fervientemente querer a ese hombre galante que la miraba con calidez y bondad en los ojos. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero su cuerpo hacía oídos sordos a las demandas de su mente.

Mike retiró la mano de su barbilla.

—Prometedme que lo pensaréis—

Ella asintió, sin saber qué otra cosa decir. Considerado no haría que cambiase nada.

—Bien. —Mike dio un paso atrás y le ofreció el brazo. — ¿Regresamos? —

—Id vos delante. —Cuando todo parecía indicar que iba a objetar algo, Bella agregó: —Necesito un momento—

—Muy bien —aceptó él con una sonrisa cómplice. —Pero no tardéis o comenzaré a preocuparme. Casi ha anochecido y os resfriaréis—

La consideración de Mike solo hizo que se sintiera peor.

¿Qué le sucedía?

Mike Swan se detuvo de pronto cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la torre. Completamente inmóvil, escudriñó las profundas sombras arrojadas por las estructuras de madera erigidas a lo largo del muro del patio. Casi daba la impresión de que hubiera sentido que el peligro le acechaba.

No se equivocaba al temer.

Jasper se encontraba en las sombras, poseído por una cólera tan intensa que precisó de hasta el último resquicio de control para no acabar con aquel bastardo.

Había besado a su mujer. La había tocado, estrechado entre sus brazos.

Jasper apretó los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo. La ardiente cólera que corría por sus venas se intensificó más y más hasta que los músculos se tensaron y le dolieron a causa de la presión por reprimida.

Deseaba ser descubierto. Deseaba tener una excusa para desahogar su ira. Al cuerno con las consecuencias. Después de lo que había presenciado, de todos modos lo más probable era que hubiese perdido cualquier posibilidad que tuviera con ella.

Pero tras un último vistazo en su dirección, Mike Swan regresó con paso firme al castillo sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de la muerte.

La mirada de Jasper se posó de nuevo en la solitaria figura bañada por la luz de la luna, sentada en el banco del jardín.

Todo su ser estaba colmado de un anhelo tan intenso que amenazaba con consumirle. Había perdido la razón, desechado toda precaución y distaba mucho de ser indiferente.

Esa menuda y seria mujer había atravesado sus defensas, revelando emociones que creía incapaz de sentir. Su negro corazón, al parecer, no estaba del todo muerto.

Verla en brazos de otro hombre había liberado algo primitivo en su interior. Algo salvaje e incontrolable. Algo que no podía negarse.

Echó un vistazo al perímetro del muro del patio, cerciorándose de que los soldados del castillo estuvieran en sus posiciones habituales. Había observado su rutina-sus movimientos,-sabiendo que sus hombres y él podrían verse un buen día en la necesidad de escapar a toda prisa.

«Podría tomarla ahora mismo. Sería mía. Ningún otro hombre volvería jamás a tocarla.»

La tentación de tomar lo que deseaba era abrumadora, enfrentándole a los últimos jirones de su honor.

«Hazlo.»

Dios, ya era un proscrito. Solo estaría cump1iendo con el destino al que los Swan le habían condenado. Después de todo cuanto le habían arrebatado, ¿no merecía acaso un poco de felicidad?

Ya antes había robado: comida, ropa, lo que fuera preciso para sobrevivir.

Pero aquello era distinto. Nada tenía que ver con la supervivencia. Sería suya, pero... ¿a qué precio?

Desde la muerte de sus padres nadie se había preocupado de él como lo hacía Bella. En sus ojos veía al hombre que podría haber sido si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes. Si la tomaba, no sería mejor que el bandido fugitivo en el que habían intentado convertirlo. Ella le miraría tal como se merecía que le mirasen: como a un ladrón, a un proscrito, a un hombre sin honor.

¿Podría soportar ver la burla en sus ojos y saber que estaba justificada?

No, eso no. Jamás.

Por mucho que desease afirmar que todo era debido a la tierra, no podía hacerlo. No era indiferente, si es que alguna vez lo había sido. Deseaba que ella le escogiera.

No renunciaría a ella a favor de Mike Swan sin luchar.

Pero no esa noche. Esa noche su ira estaba al rojo vivo, desatada y preparada para golpear en cualquier momento y dirección.

Sin otra mirada, regresó a la torre, resuelto a aplacar a la bestia que se revolvía en su interior con una buena cantidad del mejor clarete de los Swan.

Bella se había demorado todo lo posible sin resultado; la respuesta a su dilema continuaba eludiéndola.

¿Quién habría pensado unos meses atrás que se enfrentaría al problema de tener a dos hombres persiguiéndola?

Arrugó la nariz. No obstante, no sabía con exactitud lo que Jasper Cullen quería de ella. La deseaba, pero nunca dejaba claras sus intenciones. En verdad, era hombre de pocas palabras. No era ninguna experta en descifrar los motivos masculinos. En su momento también pensó que Aro la deseaba. Así había sido, pero por razones equivocadas. Y visto el modo en que Jasper la miraba esa noche, ya no estaba segura de nada.

¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

Se le encogió el corazón. O quizá lo había pensado mejor.

¿Era eso?

Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que ver qué se ocultaba tras la enigmática coraza de ese hombre. ¿Por qué era tan reservado?

¿Qué oscuro secreto pendía sobre él como una nube de tormenta dispuesta a descargar su destrucción en su borrascoso camino?

Si quería tomar la decisión correcta, tenía que saberlo todo. Ya era hora de aclarar las cosas entre los dos.

Subió apresuradamente el sendero y cruzó el patio de camino a la torre, preguntándose cuándo había nacido en ella esta repentina vena osada. Algo había cambiado en las últimas semanas y sospechaba que debía agradecérselo a Jasper Cullen. Él tenía razón: se había recluido, en más de un sentido. Su naturaleza callada y seria se había visto agravada por la tartamudez y el miedo al ridículo. Después de la debacle con Aro, se había alejado más si cabía, ocultándose tras los muros del deber. Si su familia se había aprovechado de ella, era culpa suya tanto como de ellos.

El cadencioso sonido de las gaitas la recibió a su regreso al salón. El humo del fuego de turba se arremolinaba en torno a las vigas y se abría paso por la estancia abarrotada de numerosos miembros del clan danzando. Se fijó en que más de una criada se encontraba sentada en el regado de un guardia y sintió un repentino anhelo por la simplicidad de una vida libre de deberes. La responsabilidad iba de la mano del privilegio y la posición social, y nunca antes había sido más consciente de ello que en ese instante. Qué no daría por tener la posibilidad de elegir libremente.

Su mirada recayó en Mike, al otro extremo de la habitación, enfrascado en una conversación con su hermano y el laird de Dun, uno de sus vecinos que había acudido a disfrutar de los festejos.

A Jasper, por otra parte, no se le veía por ningún lado. Sus hombres seguían aún reunidos alrededor de la mesa, bebiendo, pero él había desaparecido. Contempló la posibilidad de preguntar por él pero no se le ocurrió una buena razón para hacerlo. Frustrada porque, al parecer, había vuelto a esquivarla, estaba a punto de unirse a su hermano y a Mike cuando vio a Seth salir de la cámara del laird, el pequeño cuarto situado al fondo del salón.

Bella atravesó la atestada estancia con la máxima discreción posible y cruzó la puerta con disimulo, cerrándola firmemente a su espalda.

Jasper estaba repantigado en una silla delante del fuego, sus largas y poderosas piernas extendidas, sujetando una gran jarra de vino en la mano. A todas luces estaba relajado, pero aun de espaldas a ella podía percibir la tensión que irradiaba.

— ¡Por la sangre de Cristo, Seth, te he dicho que me dejes en paz!—

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?—

Él se estremeció al escuchar el sonido de su voz y tomó un largo trago de la jarra antes de volverse hacia ella. Los ojos le brillaban peligrosamente; la expresión sombría, adusta y nublada por la bebida. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba en tensión, parecía un león en posición de ataque refrenado solo por un hilo de seda.

—Tratando de hallar algo de paz —adujo Isabella. Y luego agregó: —Sin demasiado éxito—

Su descortesía la tomó por sorpresa. Así como su ira. Parecía enroscarse dentro de él como una serpiente, lista para atacar.

Jasper tomó otro buen trago de la jarra.

—Así pues, a menos que no os importe traerme más vino, dejadme tranquilo—

Decidida a no dejarse intimidar, se obligó a adentrarse unos pocos pasos en la guarida del león.

—Creo que ya habéis bebido suficiente—

Él prorrumpió en una risotada, un áspero y desagradable sonido carente de humor.

—No es suficiente—

Bella jamás le había visto así. Él siempre parecía demasiado controlado para perderse en la bebida.

— ¿Qué sucede, Jasper? ¿Qué os preocupa?—

Jasper le dio la espalda, clavando gélidamente la mirada en el fuego; la mandíbula apretada y rígida, de perfil.

—Volved con vuestros invitados... milady. No estoy en condiciones de tener compañía civilizada en estos momentos—

Sus palabras ocultaban algo, pero no lograba adivinar qué. El instinto de decía que se marchara, pero se acercó, desoyéndolo. Se aproximó lo suficiente para tender la mano y posarla sobre su brazo. Parecía tan sólido como la piedra bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

¿Se trata de vuestra herida? —preguntó con dulzura. Él se soltó bruscamente como si su contacto le quemara.

—No le pasa nada a mi herida —gruñó.

Bella se tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo?

—Entonces ¿de qué se trata? Sé que sucede algo. —Los ojos de él se clavaron en los suyos, sombríos e inescrutables. — ¿No vais a contármelo? —le imploró.

Jasper aferró la jarra hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, pero no soltó prenda.

Algo estaba corroyéndole por dentro, provocándole dolor. Solo existía una explicación posible. Se compadeció de él, pensando únicamente en aliviar su sufrimiento.

— ¿Se trata de vuestra esposa? Debéis añorarla terriblemente. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?—

Jasper profirió una soez maldición entre dientes y arrojó la jarra al fuego, que se rompió en pedazos derramando el clarete antes de que este explotara en una telaraña de llamas escarlata. Se levantó de la silla y se colocó ante ella antes de que pudiera reaccionar. La agarró de los brazos, zarandeándola con la fuerza de su ira.

— ¡Maldita seas, Isabella, siempre tan condenadamente abnegada! Intentando cuidar de todo aquel que te rodea. Ni se te ocurra intentar consolarme. Hay cosas que escapan incluso a tus considerables dones—

Bella retrocedió ante su amarga explosión; nunca antes le había hablado de ese modo. Pero comprendió que quien hablaba era la cólera que había percibido en él, acechando bajo la superficie. La parte de él que siempre mantenía oculta. Sin la fachada, le vio como realmente era: un hombre consumido por demonios que ella ni siquiera alcanzaba a entender.

Pero eso no explicaba por qué toda su furia estaba dirigida a ella. La miraba como si la odiara. ¿Qué había hecho para provocarle de esa manera?

Había creído que...

«¡Tonta!» Había creído que le importaba.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Solo trataba de ayudar. Únicamente deseaba saber qué sucedía—

Algo relampagueó en la mirada de Jasper.

Bella retrocedió de forma instintiva, pero él la atrajo contra su cuerpo; los duros músculos de sus brazos se cerraron brutalmente a su alrededor. La sorpresa le hizo contener el aliento. Por primera vez sintió la fuerza de Jasper en toda su magnitud. Podría aplastarla sin realizar el más mínimo esfuerzo.

— ¿Quieres saber qué sucede? —Le tomó la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle. Bella podía sentir el furioso latido de su corazón a través de la suave piel de su coleto. —Te diré lo que sucede. Te deseo con tal desesperación que no puedo pensar con claridad. Mi cuerpo está en llamas. No puedo mirarte sin desear tomarte en mis brazos. No puedo tocarte sin pensar en recorrerte con las manos... —Los ojos de Bella se abrieron desmesuradamente. El descarnado deseo que vio en su mirada la asustó. —Pero eso es solo parte del problema. —Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado en dos rendijas, las líneas en torno a su boca se marcaron profundamente. La oscura barba incipiente arrojaba una ominosa sombra a lo largo de la sólida mandíbula cuadrada.

Fuera cual fuese el problema, no presagiaba nada bueno para ella. Trató de liberarse, realmente asustada por primera vez, pero él no la soltó. Sus brazos eran como dos bandas de acero.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que de verdad sucede, Isabella? —Escasos centímetros separaban su rostro del de ella. —Te vi besarle —pronunció cada palabra con pasmosa claridad.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. «Nos ha visto.» Estaba furioso con ella porque estaba celoso. Pero lo que le sorprendía era la intensidad. Un beso casto le había hecho perder los estribos.

—No fue nada —dijo con voz suave, tratando de aplacar su ira.

— ¿Que no fue nada? —Parecía querer sacudirla. —Te pidió que te casaras con él, ¿no es así?—

Ella no dijo nada; no fue necesario.

Jasper maldijo y finalmente la soltó, pasándose los dedos por su rubio cabello.

—Dios, realmente lo estás considerando, ¿no es así? —

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?—

Clavó su feroz mirada en ella.

—Porque me deseas a mí—

La rotundidad empleada por Jasper le enfureció.

—Desearte no es el problema. —Jasper echaba chispas por los ojos, pero ella insistió, haciendo caso omiso del peligro, necesitando conocer sus intenciones. —Si eso es todo lo que hay entre nosotros...—

— ¿Es eso lo que piensas? —Le sostuvo la mirada, con expresión tensa y feroz pero brutalmente reveladora. Bella pudo ver la contracción de advertencia en su mandíbula y cómo su cuerpo temblaba de furia. — ¿Crees que te tomaría y no me casaría contigo? Puede que no sea más que un soldado, pero no carezco de honor—

—No pretendía insinuar que...—

— ¿De veras? —La perforó con la mirada. —No tengo derecho, pero deseo que seas mi esposa más de lo que he deseado nada en esta vida. Y la sola idea de que te cases con él me está desgarrando por dentro—

El corazón de Bella martilleaba dentro de su pecho al descubrir la hosca emoción de su voz. Pero antes de poder reaccionar, la boca de Jasper se apoderó de la suya, reclamándola, poseyéndola, dando testimonio de sus palabras.

La presa se había roto. La cólera, la emoción y el deseo reprimidos fluyeron libremente con la fuerza de un maremoto, abatiéndose sobre ella y arrastrándola al oscuro remolino de pasión donde lo único en lo que podía pensar era en besarle y dejarse llevar.

Su boca la devoraba con una avidez irrefrenable. Como si fuera la única mujer para él y él el único hombre para ella.

Como si pudiera reclamarla para siempre con la fuerza de un único beso.

El beso no estaba destinado a persuadirla, sino a someterla.

Bella abrió la boca y él gimió, deslizando la mano por su cabello, sujetándole la cabeza para sentir sus labios plenamente. Y luego Jasper deslizó la lengua en su interior, enroscándola, exigiéndole, apremiándola a profundizar más y más.

Con más fuerza y rapidez. Hasta que sus alientos se fundieron en uno solo.

Su sabor la colmaba. A vino, a especias. Su embriagadora esencia masculina le impregnó los huesos.

El vigor de su cuerpo era un afrodisíaco tan potente que se derritió contra él, deseando acercarse. Era tan alto y fuerte... Todo él, gruesos músculos y largos y poderosos miembros. Un guerrero, un protector. En sus brazos sabía que jamás nada le causaría ningún mal.

Confiaba en él por completo.

El desaforado palpitar del corazón de Jasper contra el suyo la impulsó a seguir. La áspera barba incipiente de la mandíbula le raspaba la tierna piel alrededor de la boca, pero le daba igual. Los pezones se endurecieron contra su torso, y Jasper deslizó la mano hasta su trasero y la alzó, pegándola a él.

Bella dejó escapar un jadeo al sentir la gruesa columna, que se apretaba contra ella y luego gimió. Su cuerpo se contrajo de deseo.

Le besó con toda la pasión que aún no era capaz de expresar con palabras. Le besó con toda su alma, deseando que nunca terminara.

Jasper estaba loco de lujuria, su ansia era insaciable. El clarete le había nublado la razón y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tocarla, sumergirse en su calor y hacerla suya.

Eso era lo que ella también deseaba. Lo sabía por el modo en que su cuerpo se quedó laxo entre sus brazos en la más dulce de las rendiciones. Se disolvió contra él, cálida y tierna.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la gran mesa de madera, tendiéndola de espaldas de modo que sus caderas quedaran justo en el borde. Respiraba tan laboriosamente como acelerado era el palpitar de su corazón mientras con la mirada recorría las sonrojadas mejillas, los labios rosados, ligeramente entreabiertos, y los confiados ojos chocolates colmados de deseo. Sus faldas se habían enredado de forma gloriosa, dejando al descubierto parte de una esbelta y torneada pierna.

Tan hermosa, tan preparada y dispuesta para recibir su contacto. En toda su vida se había sentido más excitado. Deseaba verla desnuda, tendida ante él. Lo único que le impedía arrancarle el corpiño era la multitud congregada en la otra habitación.

La posibilidad de ser descubiertos solo fortaleció su urgencia.

Lentamente le levantó las faldas y se quedó sin aliento. Su verga se sacudió bruscamente, la repentina presión en su entrepierna era casi insoportable.

Estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo salvo por las delgadas medias color marfil que terminaban justo por encima de la rodilla y los escarpines de satén azul claro que cubrían sus diminutos pies. Las piernas eran exquisitas, delicadamente torneadas con una marfileña e impecable piel aterciopelada que ansiaba su contacto. Y entre las piernas descubrió la suave y rosada carne más dulce que jamás había visto. Estaba impaciente por saborearla. Por deslizar la lengua entre los untuosos pliegues, sentir sus estremecimientos de placer contra su ávida boca.

Su pausa había proporcionado a Bella tiempo para sentirse avergonzada y trató de bajarse las faldas.

Jasper le asió la muñeca y le sostuvo la mirada.

—No. Quiero verte. ¿No sabes lo hermosa que eres?—

Sus mejillas se encendieron y pudo ver su incertidumbre, pero la tocó antes de que ella pudiera protestar, introduciendo la mano entre sus muslos.

—Dios, tienes una piel muy suave. —Deslizó los nudillos una y otra vez por la tierna piel, y Bella se estremeció. —Como seda —susurró roncamente.

Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y el erótico sonido gutural que dejó escapar le indicó que había sorteado toda vergüenza. Sus dedos ascendieron, se acercaron, atormentándola hasta hacerla gemir. Hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse... por él.

Al menos, en los momentos de pasión, eran iguales. Jasper inhaló profundamente, el leve aroma femenino de su deseo le atraía del modo más oscuro y primitivo.

—Mírame, Bella —le pidió con dulzura. —Quiero verte la cara cuando te toque—

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y el aliento surgió súbitamente entre sus labios en un pequeño jadeo, pero no apartó la mirada. Levantó de manera instintiva las caderas contra su mano.

Fue Jasper quien cerró los ojos mientras gruñía de placer cuando al fin introdujo un dedo en ella. El alivio fue demasiado intenso. Estaba muy resbaladiza y suave. Tan caliente... El dedo se hundió en su interior y ella se cerró a su alrededor como un guante. Se sumergió una y otra vez mientras presionaba el pubis con la parte blanda de la mano.

Los dulces sonidos que escapaban de su garganta le obligaron a abrir los ojos, y la expresión de absoluto éxtasis de su rostro casi fue su fin. Estaba tan duro como una maldita roca y a punto de estallar, palpitante hasta el punto de resultar doloroso. Pero no se detuvo.

Iba a hacer que se corriera.

Observó que su respiración se aceleraba, la vaga, desazón que surcó su rostro, cómo su espalda se arqueaba y comenzaba a mover las caderas contra su mano. Estaba impaciente por penetrarla, por unir su pasión a la de ella.

Podía sentir que se aproximaba. Notar el aumento de la presión y cómo la necesidad de alcanzar el clímax aniquilaba todo lo demás. Notar el súbito estremecimiento-la pequeña pausa al llegar a la cima del placer-antes de que Bella se deshiciera.

Era el momento que había estado esperando. Ejerció algo más de presión contra su pubis, incrementando la fricción para intensificar su placer, y encontró el pequeño y dulce punto con el dedo. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando los incesantes espasmos se apoderaron de ella. Gritó, y los eróticos sonidos de placer que dejaba escapar hicieron que a Jasper se le aceleras e el pulso.

Verla correrse era lo más hermoso que había contemplado en toda su vida.

Se refrenó con gran esfuerzo para evitar seguida. Aún no...

La besó de nuevo, deslizando la lengua profundamente en su boca con prolongadas y exigentes caricias mientras forcejeaba con los lazos de los calzones-no fue aquella la primera vez que maldecía la ausencia de su tartán-Y se colocó entre sus piernas separadas.

El grueso glande de su miembro rozó la cálida humedad de Bella, el contacto casi le llevó al orgasmo en una explosión de placer.

Estaba a su disposición. Lo único que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y penetrarla profundamente. Era suya si así lo deseaba, la había seducido por completo. Sabía que si la poseía, se casaría con él.

Ignoraba qué le llevó a detenerse-quizá el arranque de honor profundamente arraigado suscitado por Bella-pero, con un agónico gruñido, puso fin al beso. Escudriñó su rostro con la mirada.

—Dime que no me detenga, Isabella —le dijo con voz tirante. —Dime que me deseas—

Ella se encontraba aún relajada tras el orgasmo y su mirada denotaba confusión.

—Sabes que es así—

La miró fijamente a los ojos, penetrando la neblina, obligándola a pensar.

—Entonces ¿te casarás conmigo?—

—Yo...—

Sus dudas fueron la respuesta que necesitaba.

No le deseaba. No lo suficiente, en cualquier caso. ¿Qué diantres le había hecho pensar que podría competir con alguien como Mike Swan? El momento pasó, desvaneciéndose en un incómodo silencio.

El fuego que ardía en sus venas se transformó en hielo. Masculló un infame improperio y se apartó de ella. El dolor en la entrepierna no era nada comparado con el nudo que atenazaba su pecho.

Bella se incorporó con el rostro desencajado.

— ¿Es que no lo ves? Intento hacer lo correcto—

Jasper se volvió nuevamente hacia ella, su cara no revelaba ni rastro de la herida que le había infligido.

—También yo. —Y era un estúpido, se dijo. En su vida no había espacio para el honor; ya no. Su misión era recuperar la tierra de su clan, corregir una injusticia. Se suponía que no debía importarle nada más. La miró con los ojos entornados. —Pero será mejor que tomes una decisión pronto, porque la próxima vez no me detendré. —Se encaminó hasta la puerta. —Espero que tu familia se dé cuenta del sacrificio que pretendes realizar por ellos. Pero si te quieren tanto como dices, pienso que desearían que fueras feliz—

Bella guardó silencio mientras le miraba fijamente con la impotencia pintada en la cara. Dolorosamente vulnerable. Parecía justo lo que era: una mujer que acababa de derretirse en sus brazos. Deseaba que la reconfortara, pero se obligó a no ir con ella.

Le había entregado la mejor parte de sí mismo y no había bastado.

Sus ojos se demoraron en la boca inflamada, los despeinados rizos y la ropa desaliñada.

—Puede que queráis recobraros un poco antes de regresar al lado de Swan —dijo con frialdad. Sus ojos le recorrieron el rostro. —Tenéis el aspecto de una mujer a la que acaban de dar un gran placer—

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

La mañana amaneció fría y despejada. La niebla matutina, había levantado, dejando las laderas que se extendían más allá del castillo cubiertas de una densa capa de rocío, que brillaba al sol como polvo de hadas espolvoreado sobre un exuberante lecho de esmeralda.

Bella se deshizo de la imagen del apuesto rostro de Jasper arrebatado por la pasión mientras la había acariciado. Dios bendito, ¿acaso no podía pensar en otra cosa? Sobre todo en esos momentos, cuando su mente debería estar centrada en otros asuntos.

Se encontraba en el patio con Mike, preparando los caballos para la cacería que Colin había organizado para el puñado de invitados que se habían quedado tras la fiesta. Colin se había excusado en el último momento; por lo visto, los nefastos efectos de la bebida de la noche anterior aún persistían. Además de Mike y de ella, había unos cuantos nobles de los alrededores y media docena de guardias; no estaban dispuestos a correr riesgo alguno. Jasper ocupaba su lugar habitual en la periferia, increíblemente apuesto y por completo impertérrito a pesar de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Su serena y sólida presencia resultó una inesperada molestia. Bella no sabía decir si continuaba, o no, furioso.

¿Cómo podía comportarse como si nada hubiera cambiado cuando a Bella le parecía que el mundo entero acababa de volverse del revés?

Nunca había experimentado nada semejante. No solo era la proximidad de sus cuerpos, la intimidad de su contacto, o el devastador placer que le había dado; era algo mucho más intenso, mucho más poderoso: la sensación de absoluta conexión con otra alma. Durante aquellos breves minutos en sus brazos, habían sido un solo ser. Al menos eso había pensado ella.

Era una estúpida romántica, siempre viendo cosas que no existían.

Sus ojos le buscaron de nuevo pero, tal y como había hecho durante toda la mañana, los evitó. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban por casualidad, Jasper la apartaba. El pecho se le encogió de dolor. Su fría indiferencia escocía más, incluso, que las lacónicas palabras que le había dirigido la noche pasada.

Le había enfurecido con sus dudas, pero ¿acaso no debería intuir cuán difícil era todo aquello para ella? Le estaba pidiendo que dejara a un lado las enseñanzas de toda una vida.

Le habían inculcado el deber desde la cuna; formaba parte de quien era.

En cambio la miraba como si hubiera fallado una prueba secreta; como si le hubiera fallado a él.

¿Lo había hecho?

Hasta la última fibra de su ser le había pedido a gritos que respondiera que sí a su proposición, a su cuerpo; solo el temor le había impedido hacerlo. Temor a ser herida. Ya en una ocasión había tomado la decisión equivocada basada en la pasión y no podía soportar la idea de cometer otro error.

¿Podía arriesgar de nuevo su corazón?

Se le encogió el corazón y se preguntó si no sería ya demasiado tarde.

Mike se acercó a su lado.

— ¿Estáis lista, milady?—

Ella acertó a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sí, si me ayudáis a montar—

—Con mucho gusto —respondió. En vez de arrimar el caballo al bloque para montar, le rodeó la cintura con las manos, demorándose de forma íntima y posesiva. Captó un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. No fue necesario mirar para saber que se trataba de Jasper. Reprimió una sonrisa petulante. Al parecer no era tan indiferente como pretendía dar a entender.

Mike debió de haberlo captado también, pues cuando terminó con su cometido y la acomodó a lomos del caballo, se volvió para dirigirse a Jasper:

—No es necesario que vuestros hombres y vos nos acompañéis hoy. —Había un deje en la voz de Mike que nunca antes había oído; un deje que contradecía su, por lo general, alegre carácter. —Yo velaré por la dama—

El rostro, de Jasper no traslució su resentimiento, pero Bella sintió que se encendía el ambiente entre ellos. Era extraño. Aunque Jasper era tan rubio como Mike, parecía haber cierto parecido entre los dos.

—Os acompañaré de todos modos —repuso, impasible. —Órdenes del laird. La dama no debe abandonar el castillo sin su guardia—

Bella pudo percibir la floreciente tensión entre los dos hombres y supo que sería mejor intervenir antes de que algo terrible sucediera. Era dolorosamente consciente de las diferencias de rango. Además, Colin haría que encadenasen a Jasper por ofender a un invitado... sobre todo a uno de la importancia de Mike.

—Me temo que Jasper tiene razón, Mike. Mi hermano fue muy claro al respecto. —El enojo que aún sentía hacia Jasper por su distante trato hizo que diera media vuelta y le dedicara una empalagosa dulce sonrisa. —Pero Jasper y sus hombres no interferirán. Estoy segura de que apenas nos daremos cuenta de que están ahí—

Vio la repentina chispa de cólera que ardió en los ojos de Jasper y supo que su pulla había surtido efecto. Perfecto. Estaba harta de ser la única en sentirse desconcertada.

Sus palabras también sirvieron para aplacar a Mike, quien se dirigió a ella, y no a Jasper; un sutil recordatorio de la posición del guardia.

—Muy bien, aunque espero que puedan seguir el ritmo. —Hizo una pausa, sus ojos centellearon de repente. —Siempre y cuando logren acompañarnos, podríamos ver lo que son capaces de hacer con un arco. —Y tras lanzar aquel nada sutil desafío, se marcharon.

Durante las horas siguientes cabalgaron por el campo siguiendo los pasos de las presas. Pero cazar ciervos y aves pronto pasó a un plano secundario a favor de la velada batalla entre Jasper y Mike.

Bella se sentía como si fuera el centro de un torneo en el que dos caballeros luchaban por sus favores. Cada vez que Mike realizaba un disparo, Jasper respondía con otro. Si le había preocupado que Jasper superara a Mike en su habilidad con el arco, había sido en vano. Sorprendentemente parecían estar igualados.

«En apariencia.»

Pese a que no había nada en lo que pudiera basarse, tenía la clara sensación de que Jasper se estaba conteniendo. Pero ¿por qué?

A medida que proseguía la competición no oficial, la tensión aumentaba entre los dos hombres, así como el malestar. Nunca había visto a Jasper de ese modo; no solo parecía peligroso, sino también impredecible. Mostraba una vena temeraria que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Aunque reconocía sentir cierta emoción, propiamente femenina, por el hecho de que hubiera dos hombres peleándose por ella, había comenzado a temer que el juego podría dejar de serlo. Por tanto, agradeció que los hombres decidieran detenerse y dar de beber a los caballos a la orilla de un estrecho lago.

El descanso, no obstante, no apaciguó su inquietud. En efecto, el combate se acercaba a su punto álgido.

Jasper y algunos de sus hombres estaban sentados en un grupo de piedras junto al lago, comiendo tortas de avena y carne curada, cuando Mike se encaminó pausadamente hacia ellos. Bella sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca llevaba su arco. Se detuvo justo delante de Jasper, quien alzó la vista solo cuando Mike se dirigió a él:

—Sois diestro con el arco—

Jasper asintió en reconocimiento.

Bella temía lo que se avecinaba. Se apresuró a ir hacia ellos, resuelta a intervenir, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—Pero es difícil medir la destreza de un hombre en el bosque —dijo Mike, indolente. —Siempre he creído mejor decidirlo mediante una competición, ¿no estáis de acuerdo?—

Jasper tomó un bocado de carne, luego lo masticó lentamente antes de responder, aparentando sopesar sus palabras con detenimiento.

—No se me ocurre mejor modo de medir la destreza que en el bosque. Una situación a vida o muerte parece un factor muy determinante. El único fin de una competición es satisfacer la vanidad—

A pesar de que la conducta de Jasper no era, ni mucho menos, abiertamente ofensiva, también era obvio que no mostraba deferencia alguna a Mike como correspondería a su rango. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse en pie.

Bien porque Jasper no aceptó el desafío o porque él mismo había lanzado uno sutil, Mike dejó a un lado toda pretensión de ecuanimidad. Su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo, y la encantadora sonrisa se transformó en una hosca y fina línea.

—Habláis como un hombre temeroso de poner a prueba su destreza—

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

Bella contuvo el aliento, sin atreverse a exhalar antes de que Jasper respondiera. Los highlanders eran, por norma, una raza en extremo orgullosa, y sabía por experiencia que Jasper no era una excepción. Ella misma había herido su orgullo sin pretenderlo, pero no podía compararse ni de lejos con el golpe que Mike acababa de asestarle.

Jasper apretó los dientes, el único signo visible de su cólera. Pese a que por fuera se mostraba sereno y dueño de sí mismo, Bella podía percibir que estaba luchando por refrenar alguna feroz emoción. Se levantó para encararse con Mike, con un peligroso brillo en los ojos.

—Hay muy poco a lo que le tema, mi laird—

Los dos guerreros se midieron el uno al otro. Jasper tenía de su lado la ventaja de la altura, aunque ambos eran altos y musculosos. Por un momento pensó que podrían llegar a las manos. Sabía que no se trataba simplemente de demostrar la destreza con el arco y las flechas; se trataba de ella. Mike intentaba poner a Jasper en su lugar, obligarlo a reconocer que apuntaba demasiado alto.

Pensando en distender la situación, Bella se colocó entre ambos hombres.

— ¿No deberíamos emprender el regreso? —preguntó, con voz excesivamente animada. —Ya hemos cazado suficiente por hoy—

Ambos hombres hicieron oídos sordos a las palabras de Bella, testimonio de la peligrosidad de la situación.

Miró a Seth, rogándole en silencio que hiciera algo, pero su rostro era tan implacable como el de su jefe. El desafío de Mike no podía ser ignorado.

—No podemos competir sin un premio —adujo Mike. — ¿Digamos un scepter de oro?—

Bella se mordió la lengua para no salir en defensa de Jasper. Sabía que no era un hombre rico. Un scepter equivalía a doce libras escocesas y era más oro del que Jasper podría ganar en un mes. Pero también estaba claro que el dinero no era el verdadero premio. El auténtico premio era ella.

Obviamente no pensaban dejar que tuviera ni voz ni voto en el asunto. Como si fuera a permitir que una absurda competición decidiera su destino. Sin embargo, su indignación tendría que esperar.

Jasper se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Sois vos quien plantea el desafío—

Mike sonrió.

—Digamos... ¿tres disparos, el más próximo a blanco? —

—¿Qué blanco tenéis en mente?—

Mike se volvió hacia Isabella.

—Milady, ¿podríamos tomar prestado uno de vuestros lazos?—

Ella se sonrojó y alzó las manos para desatar una de las cintas azules de satén que sujetaban su cabello, pero Mike la detuvo.

—Por favor, permitidme—

Sus dedos le rozaron el cuello mientras retiraba cuidadosamente un lazo del cabello, demorándose demasiado. ¿Lo habría notado Jasper? Echó una miradita de soslayo por debajo de las pestañas. Las blancas líneas que enmarcaban su boca le indicaron que así había sido.

Lazo en mano, Mike se alejó cien pasos desde su posición y ató la cinta alrededor del árbol más próximo, a la altura de los ojos.

—Cualquier flecha que dé en la cinta azul vale un punto —dijo cuando regresó junto a los demás.

— ¿Y si todas dan en ella? —inquirió Jasper.

Mike esbozó una sonrisa.

—Una osada pregunta, pero agradezco la confianza que mostráis. En el improbable caso de que todas nuestras flechas se claven en el lazo, ganará la que esté más cerca del nudo. Si es que podéis verlo desde aquí—

Jasper mostraba una expresión sombría.

—Puedo verlo—

Mike trazó una línea en la tierra con su puñal y luego se volvió hacia Jasper.

—Necesitaremos un juez. ¿Tenéis alguna objeción en que sea el laird de Dun?—

—Ninguna—

El laird de Dun se encaminó hasta el blanco, y ambos hombres tomaron posición detrás de la línea. Sería Mike quien disparara primero.

El silencio era absoluto cuando ensartó la flecha con cuidado, la levantó hasta la altura de los ojos, tensó la cuerda y la soltó con un sonoro zumbido, que fue seguido segundos más tarde por un ruido sordo al clavarse en el árbol.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que había sido un buen tiro por la reacción de Mike.

Dun lo confirmó:

—Un tiro condenadamente bueno, Swan. Justo en el lazo—

Siguieron dos disparos más, uno tras otro, cada cual mejor que el anterior. Todos los tiros de Mike habían hecho blanco en el delgado lazo azul.

Sus hombres prorrumpieron en ensordecedores vítores.

Era una hazaña impresionante. Mike no se jactó, pero cuando la miró sus ojos lo decían todo: había ganado el premio... o, al menos, eso pensaba.

La expresión de Jasper cuando se acercó hasta la línea no revelaba ninguno de sus pensamientos. Pero todos eran plenamente conscientes de que perdería si fallaba uno solo de los disparos.

Se movía de forma rápida y desenvuelta. Preparó el disparo con fría precisión, tensó el arco, los marcados músculos de sus brazos y hombros eran la única señal de esfuerzo, y disparó.

A pesar de la inquietud, Bella se dejó llevar por la excitación. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras aguardaba el resultado. Le fue imposible adivinar nada a partir de la actitud de Jasper.

Dun gritó con entusiasmo:

— ¡Magnífico! Un blanco perfecto, justo en el centro del nudo—

Los hombres jalearon frenéticamente.

La cara de Mike palideció, junto con parte de su bravuconería. Su mirada se tornó dura cuando se posó sobre su adversario.

—Impresionante. Un tiro entre un millar—

Más bien uno entre un millón, pensó Isabella, mirando fijamente a Jasper con manifiesto sobrecogimiento. Había presenciado su aplomo en el campo de batalla y contemplado buena parte de los entrenamientos para saber que era un guerrero excepcionalmente diestro, pero nada le había preparado para semejante proeza.

—Apostaría a que no hay más que un puñado de hombres en Escocia capaces de realizar un disparo como ese —señaló Mike, expresando en alto sus pensamientos.

Podría haberse tratado de un comentario inofensivo a no ser por el efecto que tuvo sobre Jasper. De no haber estado observándole atentamente, no habría visto cómo los músculos de sus brazos y hombros se tensaron ligeramente mientras llevaba la mano a la espalda para tomar una segunda flecha del carcaj. Preparó de nuevo el arco, pero algo había cambiado.

Sus movimientos carecían ahora de gracia y fluidez.

Algo sucedía. Su certeza fue aún mayor cuando él miró en su dirección, algo que había evitado hacer durante gran parte del día. En sus ojos brilló algo... ¿Pesar? Pero ¿por qué?

Alzó el arco y apuntó. Justo antes de soltar la flecha, realizó un ajuste casi imperceptible.

Bella contuvo la respiración y el pulso se le aceleró. Tenía la impresión de estar de pie en un oscuro túnel donde lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de la flecha al cortar el aire antes de clavarse con un estrepitoso ruido sordo.

No deseaba mirar. Sabía lo que había pasado.

— ¡Fallasteis! —exclamó Mike, incapaz de ocultar su regocijo.

Y Mike había ganado.

—Así es —dijo Jasper, bajando el arco.

Isabella se sintió decepcionada. Era incapaz de sacudirse la sensación de que él acababa de tomar algún tipo de decisión. El corazón le dio un doloroso vuelco. Aquello no tenía sentido.

Le lanzó una mirada furtiva, pero él ya se alejaba, reconociendo la derrota.

Ignoraba si se trataba de la competición o de ella.

Jasper no había fallado un disparo como aquel en años. Pero una habilidad como la suya no pasaba desapercibida, y lo último que necesitaba era que Mike Swan comenzara a hacer preguntas.

Se había jurado no dejar que Swan le provocara, pero no había sido capaz de pasar por alto el descarado desafío. Si Swan deseaba que una competición determinara cuál de los dos era el hombre que más le convenía a Bella, que así fuera; bien podría averiguarlo.

El deseo de Jasper por ganar había sido tan desesperado que podía saborearlo. Se había permitido pensar en la satisfacción que sentiría... aunque solo por un minuto.

Había sido una de las cosas más duras que jamás había hecho, pero se había obligado a retirarse. No hacerlo habría suscitado demasiadas preguntas.

Aun así, perder no le agradaba lo más mínimo. En su interior se libraba una batalla entre el orgullo y la discreción. Una cosa era perder y otra hacerlo a propósito. Se dijo que no era más que un desafío, que Bella no tenía nada que ver con ello, pero no podía sacudirse de encima la sensación de que le había fallado... Al renunciar a la competición había renunciado a mucho más.

Y ahora Mike Swan era el mejor.

Todos sus instintos le exigían a gritos demostrar lo contrario.

No se atrevió a mirarla. Exponerse a la expresión herida de sus ojos tras su frío rechazo de la noche pasada ya había sido demasiado duro; su decepción le dolería en lo más profundo de su ser.

No sabía qué demonios le pasaba. Debería haberle hecho el amor y asunto zanjado. Al permitir que se convirtiera en algo personal había perdido la concentración en su objetivo.

El gesto de nobleza solo había servido para darle la oportunidad de rechazarle, haciendo que los acontecimientos del día resultasen aún más amargos de digerir.

Pero lo habría hecho si Swan no hubiera elegido ese momento para sacar a colación el único tema que Jasper no podía pasar por alto.

El grupo había comenzado a dispersarse después del decepcionante final de la competición, pero Mike, animado por la victoria, había tomado a Bella del brazo y la había llevado hasta la orilla del lago. Jasper no estaba de humor para escuchar el sutil cortejo del otro hombre y se dispuso a marcharse, pero una palabra hizo que se detuviera en seco.

—Edinample está situado en un lago muy parecido a este—

A Jasper se le heló la sangre. «Edinample.» El castillo construido sobre las cenizas del antiguo baluarte de su familia. La cólera hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Una ira que bullía en su interior sin una vía de escape. Podía sentir cómo le consumía. Abrasadora y feroz, resonaba en su cabeza y en sus oídos.

La voz de Mike llegó hasta él, avivando las llamas con cada palabra.

—Me gustaría llevaros allí algún día. Hace unos años que mi padre terminó la construcción de castillo y es muy hermoso. Aunque no le vendría mal el toque de una dama—

Jasper explotó. La imagen de Bella formando un hogar con Mike en las tierras de Jasper-el lugar en el que sus padres habían sido asesinados-fue imposible de soportar.

Si Swan deseaba una maldita competición, vive Dios que la tendría.

Poseído por una temeridad más propia de su hermano y una rabia nacida de un resentimiento, tan profundo que parecía calarle los huesos, Jasper sacó el arco y regresó a la línea trazada en la tierra.

—Swan. —Su voz resonó como un trueno, atrayendo todas las miradas sobre él.

El aludido se volvió, con una expresión perpleja. Jasper dibujó una sonrisa feroz.

—Dijisteis tres disparos, ¿no es así?—

Swan frunció el ceño. Miró a Jasper con recelo, como si se tratase de una pregunta con trampa... cosa que era.

—Así es—

—Bien. —Jasper extrajo dos flechas del carcaj. —Después de todo, realizaré mi tercer disparo. —Ensartó ambas flechas en el arco, apuntó y disparó... las dos a la vez.

Escuchó el asombro colectivo, seguido por un atónito silencio.

— ¡Jesús! —exclamó uno de los hombres, con voz sobrecogida.

«Dios, qué bien sentaba. Demasiado bien.»

El laird de Dun regresó con celeridad al árbol, seguido por los demás. Tan solo quedaron atrás Jasper, Bella y los soldados del primero. Sus hombres no necesitaban mirar; sabían lo que había hecho. Y por el brillo satisfecho de sus ojos supo que se sentían complacidos con el resultado, por más que aquello representara un mayor riesgo para su seguridad. La derrota de un Swan a manos de un Whitlock era siempre motivo de celebración.

Bella, sin embargo, le miraba fijamente con una extraña expresión en el rostro. No de sorpresa, sino inquisitiva... como si tratara de atar cabos. Se enfrentó impasiblemente a su mirada, deseando en parte que ella supiera la verdad. Estaba cansado de engaños. Casando de esconderse, de verse forzando a llevar la vida de un proscrito.

¿Lo comprendería? Habría estado dispuesto a correr el riesgo si solo tuviera que pensar en él mismo. Pero las vidas de sus hombres estaban también en sus manos.

La multitud había llegado al árbol. Todos prorrumpieron en sonoros vítores cuando vieron lo que había hecho. Ambas flechas habían perforado el lazo y, se habían clavado a sendos lados de la primera.

Había ganado. Pero ¿a qué precio?

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

Jasper estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Mike Swan avanzó hacia él a grandes zancadas, con una de las flechas de Jasper en la mano. Jasper supo que estaba furioso por la rigidez de los hombros, pero el brillo especulativo de sus ojos le molestó aún más. Se detuvo delante de él, estudiando su cara prolongadamente antes de articular palabra.

—Un tiro ganador —reconoció. Elegante incluso en la derrota, reparó Jasper. El hijo de Laurent estaba resultando ser un hombre al que no era fácil despreciar. Un problema para un Whitlock, pero no para una muchacha que buscaba una poderosa alianza. —La próxima vez tendré más cuidado al elegir mis palabras. —Se golpeó la palma de la mano con la flecha unas pocas veces; el ruido sordo era como un ominoso redoble. —Realmente extraordinario. Solo he visto algo así en otra ocasión—

Jasper mantuvo el cuerpo bajo control, aunque sus instintos estaban alerta. Su tono de voz resultó educadamente inquisitivo.

— ¿Sí?—

—Sí —repitió Swan. Miró a Jasper directamente a los ojos. —Hace unos años vi al jefe de los proscritos Whitlock matar a dos hombres de un solo disparo. La Flecha de Glenlyon es célebre no solo por su destreza con el arco, sino también por sus disparos con truco—

Jasper no movió ni un solo músculo al oír mencionar el nombre de su primo.

—No es ningún truco, simplemente horas de práctica. También yo he presenciado la destreza de Whitlock... De ahí saqué la idea—

Los ojos de Swan se volvieron duros y sin vida; quizá había en él parte de la maldad de su padre, después de todo.

— ¿Conocéis al proscrito, pues?—

Estaba jugando con fuego y corría el riesgo de quemarse.

Jasper imaginó que sería mejor parecer sincero y reconocer cierta familiaridad.

—Nos conocemos. Mi laird le dio refugio a él y a sus hombres hace unos años—

Swan se frotó el mentón de forma pensativa..

—Sí, lo recuerdo. También recuerdo que Tullibardine acogió a los bandidos la última vez que los Whitlock fueron declarados proscritos—

—Y se le impuso una cuantiosa multa por sus acciones —le recordó Jasper —No volverá a cometer semejante error—

—Hum... —Swan calibró el peso de la flecha con las manos, luego la sostuvo en alto para examinar el asta y el emplumado.

«Las plumas. Por todos los diablos.» El inconfundible emplumado era idéntico a las de su primo. Jasper se obligó a respirar de forma regular. Se percató de que Ridley se había acercado por detrás y estaba siguiendo la conversación con gran interés.

A la postre, Swan se la entregó.

—También se dice que Whitlock tiene las mejores flechas; las fabrica él mismo—

— ¿De veras? —dijo Jasper con la dosis justa de interés. Se le aceleró el pulso, sabiendo el tortuoso camino que estaba tomando la conversación. —Entonces tenemos eso en común. Yo también fabrico las mías—

La interrupción de Bella llegó en el momento oportuno.

— ¿Qué estáis sugiriendo, Mike? No podéis pensar que Jasper tiene algo que ver con esos malvados. —Se estremeció. —Yo no estaría aquí de no ser por él y sus guerreros—

«Malvados.» No tenía derecho a culparla después de lo que su hermano había hecho, pero la repulsa que percibió en su voz le carcomió igualmente. ¿Qué haría cuando descubriera la verdad?

¿Podría llegar a aceptarle por lo que era? Un Whitlock, un proscrito. Era una pregunta que no se había atrevido a hacerse antes, al dudar de la respuesta.

Swan le miró prolongadamente una vez más antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Bella, en apariencia satisfecho por las explicaciones de Jasper.

—Perdonadme —repuso. —Por supuesto que no he olvidado que estamos en deuda con Cullen. Estoy enormemente agradecido por su destreza. —Esbozó una sonrisa torcida. —Aun cuando signifique que deba perder una apuesta—

Bella, siendo como era, respondió inmediatamente a su modesto encanto y se aprestó a aliviar su orgullo herido.

—Pero también vos habéis competido de forma impresionante. Nunca he visto una competición tan excepcional—

«Maldición», pensó Jasper con renovada irritación, clavando la mirada en la mano que ella había posado de forma instintiva en el brazo del otro hombre. Incluso cuando perdía, Swan se las arreglaba para sacar provecho.

El grupo de jinetes que emprendió el regreso al castillo era indudablemente más silencioso que el que había partido hacía unas horas. La espectacular conclusión de la competición de arquería parecía haber consumido su entusiasmo, el de Bella sobre todo. No podía creer lo que Jasper había hecho. Dos flechas disparadas al mismo tiempo y ambas con excepcional precisión. Jamás había visto nada semejante.

Era magnífico. Un campeón que haría palpitar el corazón de cualquier mujer... y ella no era ni mucho menos inmune.

Desde que le conoció, Jasper Cullen le había parecido la respuesta a sus sueños. Un oscuro caballero romántico que había llegado a su vida matando dragones a lomos de su caballo. Deseaba creer en los cuentos de hadas, pero su pasado hacía que fuera cautelosa. Parte de ella seguía sin creer que él la deseara. Que la deseara de verdad. A ella.

Pero sabía que el tiempo de disfrutar de las atenciones de dos hombres llegaba a su fin; tenía que tomar una decisión antes de que las cosas se descontrolaran. La próxima vez el enfrentamiento entre ambos podría no ser tan civilizado.

Puede que decidir quién gozaba de los favores de una dama mediante una competición suscitara una historia romántica, pero no tenía intención alguna de permitir que los caprichos del orgullo masculino dictaran su futuro. Sin embargo, seguía sin tener claro cómo iba a decidirlo.

Sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho. Quedaba todavía pendiente algo que había estado evitando, pero le debía a su futuro esposo la verdad. ¿Esos hombres continuarían deseándola cuando descubrieran que no era doncella?

Dejó escapar un suspiro... No estaba impaciente por mantener esa conversación, pero sabía que era ineludible.

Una vez hubo cumplido con sus obligaciones como anfitriona, charlando con cada invitado, aminoró el paso de su montura para ponerse a la par de Jasper y sus soldados, que cubrían la retaguardia.

Pese a que sus ojos no siempre eran capaces de atisbar a Jasper, sabía que él no la perdía de vista ni un segundo. Se tomaba su cometido de protector muy en serio, independientemente de que se hubiera sumido en su melancólico silencio. El peso de su mirada la seguía allá adónde iba.

Ojalá supiera en qué estaba pensando. Por desgracia, tratar de adivinar sus pensamientos era igual que intentar atravesar el granito.

Se colocó junto a él. Seth, que había estado cabalgando al otro lado, la saludó con una sonrisa y a continuación se retrasó para hablar con algunos de los hombres, dejándolos a solas.

Cabalgaron en silencio durante un rato. Bella miró a Jasper con curiosidad. No cabía duda de que no actuaba como un hombre que había ganado. Pero la mayoría de sus acciones de aquella jornada no tenían demasiado sentido.

— ¿Vas a evitar hablarme durante todo el día?—

Jasper enarcó una ceja de forma sardónica.

—No estaba seguro de que desearas hablar conmigo después de lo de anoche—

Se le encendieron las mejillas ante la descarada referencia a las intimidades que habían compartido.

—Si eso es una disculpa...—

—Ignoraba que tuviera que disculparme por algo. No parecías tener queja alguna en esos momentos—

El rubor adquirió un tono escarlata. Estaba intentando avergonzarla y disgustarla a propósito. Pero Isabella se negó a dejarse distraer con tanta facilidad.

—Lo de hoy ha sido toda una exhibición. —Él no dio señales de haberla escuchado. —Jamás había visto nada semejante. Tienes una destreza excepcional. —Frunció los labios; su expresión vacía resultaba exasperante. —Ha sido un cumplido, por si no te has dado cuenta—

Jasper movió la boca con brusquedad.

—Gracias—

—Es curioso, pero...—

Jasper se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Supongo que ahora estás esperando a que pregunte por qué?—

Bella hizo caso omiso de su sarcasmo.

—Es curioso que nadie haya oído hablar de ti teniendo una habilidad como la que posees. ¿No has participado en los juegos de las Highlands?—

—Como le dije a Swan, la destreza se demuestra mejor en el campo de batalla. Los concursos no reportan ningún provecho—

—Hummm... —Era insólitamente modesto para ser un guerrero. La mayoría de los hombres no eran ni remotamente tan circunspectos, mucho menos en las Highlands, donde la reputación de un guerrero era un arma tan poderosa como su espada o su arco. ¿Existía otra explicación para su reticencia? Irguió la espalda y le miró directamente a los ojos. — ¿Por qué fallaste a propósito el segundo tiro?—

Enarcó sus negras cejas rectas.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hiciera?—

—Vi el pequeño ajuste que realizaste justo antes de disparar—

—Se llama apuntar. Aunque agradezco la confianza que depositas en mi destreza, de vez en cuando yerro el blanco. —La miró a los ojos. — ¿Qué motivo tendría para hacerlo?—

Bella dio un respingo.

—Dímelo tú—

—No hay ninguno, aunque pienso que, puesto que parece dársete muy bien hacer conjeturas, podrías tener algo en mente—

Sus evasivas la convencieron aún más de que estaba ocultado algo.

— ¿Por qué querrías ocultar tu destreza?—

La boca de Jasper se curvó en una sonrisa torcida.

—Difícilmente se me puede acusar de tal cosa—

Ella hizo caso omiso de su intento de desviar la pregunta.

—Precisamente. Lo que no entiendo es por qué, después de tomarte tantas molestias en perder, cambiaste de opinión—

Clavó sus ojos azul en ella, tan penetrantes que parecían arder.

—Quizá decidiera que el premio valía el precio a pagar—

«El premio soy yo.» Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La expresión de sus ojos le calentó la sangre. Era una expresión posesiva. De puro deseo masculino. Reclamándola con tal violencia que Bella tardó un momento en ser capaz de articular palabra.

— ¿Qué precio? ¿Qué podrías perder si ganabas?—

Él no respondió de inmediato, dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada al camino que se internaba en el bosque, eligiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado.

—Estimé prudente fallar, dadas las circunstancias—

Bella arrugó la nariz.

—No comprendo—

Él apretó fuertemente la mandíbula.

—Mike Swan es un hombre poderoso —dijo entre dientes, pronunciando las palabras con dificultad.

Bella ladeó la cabeza para estudiar las duras líneas de su orgulloso y bello rostro.

— ¿Y pensaste que derrotarlo conllevaría un castigo?—Sacudió la cabeza. —No conoces a Mike—

Su mirada podría haber cortado piedra.

—Al parecer, no tan bien como tú—

Se sonrojó, aunque no había hecho nada de lo que avergonzarse. Pero no cabía duda de que a Jasper no le agradaba su presteza en salir en defensa de Mike.

—Solo quería decir que Mike no es la clase de hombre que guarde rencor a otro por ganar. Seguramente lo entiendes ahora, ¿no?—

Él se encogió de hombros, sus palabras denotaban cierta reticencia.

—Eso parece—

Su explicación tenía sentido, pero no parecía del todo creíble... Por lo que sabía de él, no. Jasper Cullen no era el tipo de hombre que se achantaba ante un desafío.

— ¿Y es esa la única razón?—

La miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No creo necesario señalar la diferencia de rango—

La acusación que traslucía su mirada la hizo estremecer. Sabía que debería decir algo. Podía verlo en sus ojos: Jasper creía que iba a elegir a Mike.

Se le encogió el corazón y el alma se le cayó a los pies. Deseaba decir algo... pero ¿qué podía decir cuando él bien podría estar en lo cierto?

Era pasado el mediodía cuando llegaron nuevamente al castillo. Bella entró apresuradamente a fin de ocuparse de la comida para los invitados, esforzándose por evitar la mirada de Jasper.

Este la vio marchar, consumido por la cólera y la frustración como si fuera un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

No sabía a quién culpar: a Bella por su indecisión o a sí mismo por dejar que eso le afectara.

Puede que hubiera demostrado ser el mejor en el campo de batalla, pero a ojos de Bella no bastaba. Todo cuanto había logrado era salvaguardar su orgullo y convertirse en objeto de atención indeseada. Su destreza había suscitado la curiosidad de los Swan y la curiosidad para un proscrito podía suponer la muerte.

El peligro acechaba por doquier: desde el hosco Ridley, pasando por Auchinbreck, hasta Swan, y ahora la propia Bella. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que la verdad saliera a la luz.

Tenía que marcharse y pronto. No se arriesgaría a poner en peligro las vidas de sus hombres, no si podía evitado. Posiblemente era demasiado pronto para que Peter hubiera regresado de las montañas Lomond, pero esa noche Jasper realizaría igualmente su peregrinaje semanal de todos los sábados.

Claro que antes tenía que despejar la cabeza. Estaba tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco, asediado por emociones conflictivas. Su plan. Bella. Todo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor y no sabía qué demonios hacer al respecto.

Después de atender a su caballo, decidió que un frío chapuzón en el lago le ayudaría a curar aquello que le aquejaba, en más de un aspecto. Salía de los establos de camino a los barracones para coger jabón y una camisa limpia cuando en su camino se cruzó el hombre al que menos deseaba ver.

—Os estaba buscando —dijo Mike Swan.

—Por lo visto me habéis encontrado. —La virulenta chispa sarcástica fue inmediata aunque injustificada. Suspiró y dijo con voz más firme: — ¿Qué deseáis?—

Swan metió la mano en el pequeño bolsillo de su jubón y sacó una moneda de oro.

—No tuve oportunidad de daros esto antes—

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—Quedáoslo—

Mike se sintió agraviado por su rechazo.

—Pero lo habéis ganado, y yo siempre saldo mis deudas—

—No aceptaré oro ganado a costa de unas palabras. Considerad que estamos en paz—

Swan le estudió durante un momento.

— ¿Estamos en paz? —Jasper no tuvo que adivinar a qué se refería. —No lo creo —dijo Swan. — ¿Qué podéis darle vos?—

Jasper no deseaba oír aquello. Dio un paso hacia el hombre y dijo con voz grave:

—No es asunto vuestro—

Swan no retrocedió un solo centímetro, cuadrándose para aceptar su desafío. Hubo de reconocer que tenía coraje, por desatinado que fuera. No sabía de lo que Jasper era capaz y en esos momentos estaba lo bastante alterado para mostrárselo.

—Es de mi incumbencia —dijo con osadía. —Apuntáis muy alto. Isabella Swan es prima de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Escocia. ¿Qué creéis que podéis darle?—

Jasper clavó toda la fuerza de su mirada en los ojos de Mike.

—Puedo hacerla feliz—

— ¿Estáis seguro de eso? Mirad este lugar. Os la llevaríais de este castillo para vivir... ¿dónde? ¿En una pequeña choza?—

Jasper lo miró gélidamente. «Si él supiera...» Una choza parecería un palacio comparada con algunos de los lugares en los que había estado.

—Isabella ha llevado una vida de lujo y riqueza. Nació para ser la señora del castillo. Sois un soldado. ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que le haríais cansándoos con ella? La apartaríais de todo lo que conoce. De esta vida, de su familia. Por Dios, hombre, ¿acaso no la habéis mirado? Es una rosa delicada, no un resistente brezo escocés. —Señaló a una vieja criada que cargaba unos cubos junto al pozo. — ¿Querríais que se pareciera a ella?—

Jasper miró fijamente a la mujer, sintiendo que se le encogía el estómago. No era tan vieja, se percató-probablemente de la misma edad que Bella,-pero parecía diez años mayor. No poseía una suave piel marfileña, sino que estaba llena de pecas y curtida por el viento y el sol. De complexión robusta y caderas anchas, a la mujer no parecía costarle demasiado esfuerzo cargar con los pesados cubos sobre los hombros. ¿Cómo iba Bella a realizar una tarea tan básica? Era tan menuda y delicada... Tenía unas manos tan suaves, una piel tan clara e inmaculada... En toda su vida había tenido que realizar tareas serviles.

Se tragó el nudo de amargura que se formó en su garganta. No tenía nada que darle. Era un proscrito. Un hombre sin hogar, sin tierra. Sin un maldito futuro.

Aun cuando ella pudiera perdonarle su engaño y aceptar ser una Whitlock, la vida a su lado no sería fácil. Sería demasiado aunque no sufriera ni una mínima parte del dolor y las penurias que él y su clan habían soportado durante años.

Que ahora tuviera una muda de ropa y el vientre lleno no cambiaba el hecho de que cuando se marchara del castillo de Swan sería un hombre perseguido. La familia de Isabella la protegería, pero no se engañaba pensando que no fuera a ser completamente repudiada por aquellos que buscaban la destrucción de su clan.

Sufriría.

Bella no estaba preparada para la vida que él podía darle.

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir? Muchas de sus mujeres habían muerto el pasado invierno a causa del hambre y del frío, más gélido que de costumbre. Mujeres que estaban mucho mejor preparadas que Bella.

Jamás consentiría que eso sucediese. Cuidaría de ella. La protegería. Se enfrentó a la mirada de Swan, sintiéndose como un hombre que se aferra a un cabo para salvarse de un naufragio.

—Cuidaré bien de ella—

Swan le estudio con una intensidad que hizo que sus instintos se pusieran alerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que queréis realmente? No parecéis un hombre propenso a albergar tiernos sentimientos. ¿La amáis?—

Jasper se puso tenso. Eso no era asunto suyo. Se preocupaba por ella. Tanto como a un hombre como él le era posible preocuparse por alguien. Pero amar... ese sentimiento había muerto en él hacía mucho tiempo. Lo que había comenzado con la muerte de sus padres había quedado completamente destruido por los años que había pasado sin ver otra cosa que no fuera odio, muerte y dolor. Jasper apretó los dientes, sintiendo que un músculo palpitaba en su cuello.

— ¿Y vos?—

Mike Swan había visto demasiado.

—Puedo hacerlo—

Jasper se estremeció, pues no estaba preparado para la fuerza del golpe. Bella se merecía a alguien que pudiera amarla. No a un hombre con cicatrices que eran demasiado profundas para sanar.

Miró a Swan a los ojos, la expresión solemne y seria, y vio lo que había intentado evitar. Mike Swan era un buen hombre; el mejor hombre para Bella. Podía darle todo cuanto él no podía. Un hogar seguro, un amante esposo-la espada clavada en su pecho se retorció sin piedad,-una casa llena de hijos de rubios cabellos y ojos azules.

—Merece que la amen —prosiguió Swan. —No que se casen con ella por su dote y para ascender en la escala social. Solo le causaríais desdicha—

Jasper habría dado cualquier cosa por poder negarlo. Pero era cierto, al menos en parte, por desagradable que fuera esa verdad.

—Ella me importa —adujo, incapaz de enmascarar completamente su amargura, que anegaba su boca y su alma.

—Entonces no la hagáis escoger —dijo Mike en voz baja, blandiendo la espada con letal delicadeza.

— ¿Tan seguro estáis de que será a mí a quien elija?—

—No. Pero tampoco estoy seguro de que no lo haga. —Swan le miró con dureza. —Haced lo correcto. Alejaos—

— ¿Y qué os hace estar tan seguro de que eso es lo correcto?—

Mike sonrió, no sin compasión. Jasper casi le odió por ello.

—Creo que también vos lo estáis. Por ese motivo fallasteis el segundo disparo, ¿no es así?—

Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Swan no dijo más; no fue necesario. Ya había dicho suficiente.

Jasper apretó los puños, la cólera tensó su cuerpo. Deseaba golpear algo. Poner fin a la verdad con la que Swan le había obligado a enfrentarse.

Había estado viviendo en un mundo de fantasía. Si continuaba con suplan, no solo estaría utilizando a Bella para conseguir sus fines, sino que la destruiría. Si se casaba con él, no tendría nada.

Parte de él no deseaba renunciar a ella.

Mike Swan tenía todo lo que le había pertenecido.

La injusticia le reconcomía, pero no arruinaría la vida de Bella para salvar la suya. Ella no se merecía ser el inocente instrumento de su venganza. Se merecía ser feliz, en un cálido y confortable hogar, rodeada por la amorosa familia que siempre había deseado.

«Inocente.»

«Como lo fue mi madre.»

Comprender aquello le llenó de vergüenza. Su madre se habría sentido horrorizada de saber lo que estaba haciendo en su nombre.

¿Acaso era la clase de hombre que hacía la guerra a costa de mujeres y niños?

«Haz lo correcto. Márchate.»

Jasper había tomado su decisión. Tal vez Swan hubiera perdido una batalla, pero había ganado la guerra. Se marcharía. Bella le importaba lo suficiente para hacer lo correcto. No podía destruir su felicidad para lograr la propia. La lucha por recuperar las tierras de su familia continuaría, pero tendría que ganada de otro modo.

A pesar de que desde un principio había sido consciente de que su plan era arriesgado, fracasar era una píldora difícil de tragar, fuera como fuese. Pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que le atravesaba solo de pensar en dejar a Bella, en renunciar a la única mujer que había deseado que fuera suya.

Se sentía como si le estuvieran partiendo en dos. Sabía que dándole a Bella la oportunidad de tener un futuro feliz estaba destruyendo el suyo propio y fallando a su clan. Hacer lo correcto no pondría comida en los platos de su gente ni la mantendría caliente durante las oscuras noches invernales.

¿Merecía la felicidad de una sola muchacha semejante sufrimiento? Esperaba con toda su alma que así fuera o, de lo contrario, tendría que vivir con las consecuencias.

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

Ángela sacó un vestido de color zafiro oscuro del armario y lo sostuvo en alto delante de Bella, que estaba descalza en mitad de su recámara, ataviada con la camisola y sintiéndose un estorbo. Tras torcer el gesto, la mujer lo arrojó sobre la cama al montón, cada vez mayor, de prendas de satén y terciopelo; aunque, en esos momentos, la cama no se veía por ningún lado.

Bella gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco con moderada preocupación.

— ¿Qué tenía ese de malo?—

—Demasiado oscuro —murmuró Ángela, con la cabeza metida en el armario mientras revolvía el cada vez más vacío guardarropa de Bella— Todos estos tonos oscuros no combinan bien con vuestra piel y cabello oscuros—

— ¿Quizá querías decir insípidos?—Los ojos de Ángela echaban chispas.

—Quería decir oscuros. No es lo mismo, pero debéis tener cuidado al elegir los colores—

Eso parecía. Bella observó con desconcierto cómo Ángela arrojaba vestido tras vestido sin darse la vuelta, hasta que finalmente apareció con uno de brillante satén, de un azul tan pálido que casi parecía mercurio.

—Ah, probemos con este. Combinará perfectamente con la luminosa claridad de vuestra piel y vuestros ojos—

Bella negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos, desafiante, esperando ya la discusión que sin lugar a dudas tendría lugar.

—No puedo ponerme eso. Fue confeccionado para un baile de máscaras en la corte hace unos años. Se suponía que yo era Deméter. —El vestido tenía un sencillo corte de estilo griego, sin apenas adornos y sin encaje ni gorguera —Ni siquiera lleva verdugado—

—Bah. ¿Qué sabréis de moda los de las Highlands?—Bella reprimió una sonrisa, observando la expresión indignada del rostro de Ángela.

—En caso de que lo hayas olvidado... no estamos en las Highlands. Y apenas es decente—

Ángela miró a Bella con una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Que no es decente? Maravilloso. Esos gallardos muchachos no podrán quitaros los ojos de encima—

De una parte de su anatomía, si a Bella no le fallaba la memoria. El vestido en cuestión tenía un ceñido y escotado corpiño. Enarcó la ceja.

— ¿De eso se trata?—

La criada la miró como si estuviera aturullada.

—Por supuesto que sí. El tiempo pasa, muchachita. No podréis hacer que esos dos os sigan yendo detrás eternamente. Son como dos lobos gruñones, eso son. Me he enterado de lo que ha sucedido durante la cacería—

Bella se sonrojó y se volvió con presteza para eludir la mirada de lince de la sirvienta. En su lugar se afanó en pasarse un cepillo por el cabello mojado.

—No me van detrás y no ha pasado nada—

—No os hagáis la tímida conmigo, muchacha. Imaginaos... —Suspiró, soñadora. —Dos apuestos y recios guerreros luchando por vos. Es tan romántico...—

Bella contuvo una sonrisa al ver la expresión de Ángela. Debía reconocer que era romántico en parte. Pero no deseaba alentarla.

—Es una lástima que no podáis quedaros con los dos —dijo Ángela con picardía. —Pero no creo que a Jasper Cullen le guste compartir. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Pobre Mike, se sentirá decepcionado—

Bella la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que deseo a Jasper? Mike Swan es el hombre que mi familia me ha elegido—

Ángela entrecerró los ojos.

—No amáis a Mike Swan—

—Tampoco amo a...—

La aguda mirada de Ángela puso fin a sus palabras. —Isabella Swan, os conozco desde que erais una mocosa. No intentéis negar que estáis enamorada de ese hombre tan apuesto—

Bella se quedó lívida. «¿Estoy enamora de Jasper Cullen?»

—Prácticamente se os ilumina la cara en cuanto entra en la habitación —prosiguió Ángela, ajena a lo turbada que se sentía Bella. —Y él está tan enamorado de vos como vos de él. —Meneó la cabeza. — ¿Por qué los jóvenes sois tan obstinados y bobos en asuntos del corazón?—

Bella no sabía qué decir. Ángela hacía que todo parecía muy simple. Pero no lo era. Era complicado, difícil y la estaba desgarrando por dentro.

—El matrimonio poco tiene que ver con el corazón —respondió en voz baja.

—No seáis ridícula. Tiene todo que ver. No dejéis que aquella tontería que ocurrió arruine vuestra oportunidad de ser feliz. ¿Os casaríais con un hombre al que no amáis?—

Bella se retorció las manos.

—Tengo una responsabilidad para con mi familia. No estoy en situación de...—

—Ya habéis hecho suficiente por vuestra familia —le dijo con severidad. —Os quieren y desean veros feliz. —Era exactamente lo que le había dicho Jasper. Ángela tenía una expresión feroz que nunca antes le había visto. —Yo nunca he lamentado mi decisión, ni por un solo momento—

Bella arrugó la frente.

— ¿Qué decisión?—

Ángela hizo a un lado algunos de los vestidos para despejar una zona de la colcha. Dio una palmadita a su lado para indicarle a Bella que se sentara.

— ¿Sabíais que mi padre es el jefe de los Buchanan?—Bella abrió los ojos de asombro.

—Sabía que eras una Buchanan, pero nunca has mencionado que el jefe fuera tu padre—

—De niña estuve prometida a lord Aven, el hijo del marqués de Hamilton. —De los labios de Bella escapó un sonoro jadeo que se aprestó a sofocar, pero Ángela se limitó a sonreír. —Sí, ha heredado recientemente un condado, me he enterado. Como podéis imaginar, mi padre no estaba nada contento cuando decidí casarme con un soldado Swan sin tierras. Pero me quedé prendada de mi Ben nada más ponerle los ojos encima cuando fue a la corte, acompañando a vuestro primo. —Le brillaban los ojos. —Aún lo amo, naturalmente. Y nunca, ni por un momento, he lamentado mi decisión—

Bella la miró fijamente durante largo rato. Se necesitaban agallas para hacer lo que ella había hecho.

— ¿Y tu padre?—

Ángela se echó a reír.

—Oh, al principio estaba furioso, pero acabó recuperándose del susto. Mi hermana pequeña hizo un buen matrimonio. Papá aún disfruta recordándome todo a lo que he renunciado, y me imagino que lo menos que puedo hacer por haber vivido todos estos años de felicidad es dejar que lo haga. —Ángela se puso en pie. —Ya está bien de hablar de mí. Eso pasó hace mucho. Si no queréis llegar tarde a cenar, tenemos que vestiros. Tendréis que llevar las perlas —dijo, acercándose de nuevo al armario. —Y el anillo a juego, creo. —Sacó una fina pieza de gasa que hacía juego con el vestido y que Bella podía ponerse sobre el pelo a modo de velo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza. —No. Queremos que admiren vuestro precioso cabello. —Sus manos levantaron los pesados rizos y a continuación dejaron que cayeran por la espalda de la muchacha. —Tenéis un cabello glorioso, Bella. Debéis lucirlo y utilizarlo en vuestro provecho—

—No voy a ponerme ese vestido —protestó, pero al igual que antes, sus palabras cayeron en saco roto. Ángela estaba buscando las medias y unas enaguas lo bastante finas para llevar bajo el vestido.

—Probaos esta —le indicó, tendiéndole una fina enagua de satén. Cuando Bella se disponía a protestar, Ángela le sonrió con dulzura. — ¿Por qué no vemos simplemente qué tal os queda ese viejo vestido?—

Una hora más tarde, cuando Bella abandonó su recámara para dirigirse al gran salón, no resultó ser ninguna sorpresa el vestido que llevaba.

Jasper regresó al castillo esa noche por última vez, su viaje al pueblo había sido en vano. Habida cuenta de la decisión que había tomado, se alegraba de que Peter no hubiera vuelto aún de las montañas Lomond. Sabía que su hermano no sería tan comprensivo como sus hombres.

Los soldados se habían tomado las noticias de su marcha al día siguiente sin articular una sola queja. Tras los acontecimientos de ese día, todos se daban cuenta de que vivían un tiempo prestado. Incluido Marcus, quien solo había hecho un desganado intento por argumentar que debían llevarse a Bella con ellos. Parecía que ninguno tenía puesto el corazón en la lucha. Jasper no era el único que había caído presa del hechizo de Isabella Swan. Los había conquistado a todos con su corazón bondadoso y su serena belleza. Meneó la cabeza. Ahora eran un grupo de despiadados guerreros Whitlock subyugados por una muchachita... y Swan.

Sus hombres habían ido al salón para unirse a las diversiones de la velada, pero Jasper no estaba de humor para celebraciones. Regresó a los barracones, acogiendo la soledad con los brazos abiertos. Al disponer sus hombres de una sola noche más para llenarse el vientre de comida y hartarse de beber vino y cerveza de los Swan, tardarían lo suyo en volver.

Comenzó a reunir sus escasas pertenencias en un montón y a meterlas después en las alforjas de piel que sujetaría a su montura. Había sido un estúpido al rechazar el oro de Mike Swan. El orgullo no le mantendría caliente ni le llenaría el estómago llegado el invierno. Por la mañana se encargaría de procurarse algo de comida de las cocinas. Tendría que durarles; el viaje al corazón de las montañas Lomond para buscar al resto de su clan podría llevarles un tiempo. Aunque su mente estaba ya centrada en el camino que tenía por delante, no se le había ocurrido cómo iba a despedirse de lo que dejaba atrás.

Por más tentador que pudiera ser marcharse sin más, sabía que no podía hacerle eso a Bella. Se merecía algún tipo de explicación... Ojalá pudiera encontrar las palabras para hacerle comprender que lo que hacía era lo mejor.

Dejar una nota no era una opción. Una de las cosas que se había perdido con la muerte de sus padres y la desintegración del clan era la posibilidad de recibir una educación.

Aún sopesaba qué hacer cuando la puerta se abrió y la decisión le fue arrebatada.

La silueta de Bella apareció recortada en la entrada, la antorcha que llevaba en la mano iluminaba su rostro afligido cuando miró las bolsas y pertenencias desparramadas sobre el jergón.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se pusieron rígidos. Se quedó petrificado, como si le hubieran dejado inconsciente de un golpe, completamente paralizado por la belleza de la criatura de cuento de hadas que tenía ante sí. Parecía el producto de un sueño; su cabello chocolate y el vestido plateado resplandecían como mercurio a la luz de la llama. Un ángel.

El rostro de Jasper se tornó sombrío. Salvo que ese vestido no era en absoluto angelical.

¿Qué demonios trataba de hacer, volverle loco de deseo?

La recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el punto de partida: en los dulces pechos redondeados deliciosamente expuestos a la perfección en un vestido que revelaba mucho más de lo que escondía. Para el caso, bien podría ir vestida con un maldito camisón. No era más que un diáfano trozo de tela; podía ver la curva de las caderas, la redondez del trasero, el largo y esbelto contorno de las piernas. Sintió un calor abrasador en el cuerpo, que hizo bullir la sangre en sus venas. Lujuria. Candente y arrolladora lujuria que palpitaba con fuerza en sus demasiado ceñidos pantalones.

Una sensación posesiva se apoderó de él, asustándole por su intensidad. «¡Mía!» La idea de que otro hombre la mirase casi bastó para hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre su marcha.

Le volvió la espalda mientras luchaba por dominar el impulso de tumbarla sobre el tosco jergón, arrancarle el ligerísimo vestido hasta tenerla desnuda debajo de él, y poseerla hasta hacerle perder la consciencia. Y después estrechar su cálido y suave cuerpo contra el suyo y beber de su dulzura.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

Jasper se estremeció al escuchar su voz, comprendiendo que iba a ser más duro de lo que había imaginado. Se inclinó sobre la cama para continuar guardando sus posesiones con bruscos movimientos.

— ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? El equipaje—

Oyó que la puerta se cerraba y, acto seguido, unos pasos ligeros que se aproximaban dubitativamente. Se le aceleró el pulso cuando hasta él llegó su aroma femenino, le envolvió y no le dejó marchar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? ¿Unos pocos días?—

Jasper inspiró hondo y se irguió, encontrándose con sus desorbitados ojos, temblando de deseo por ella.

—No, Bella, me marcho para siempre—

Bella sintió que le arrancaban el corazón de cuajo.

— ¿Te marchas? —repitió casi sin habla. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron como pétalos al viento. «Para siempre.» Había sentido cierta aprensión al no verlo aparecer para la cena, pero nunca se imaginó algo así. — ¡No! No puedes irte—

Él enarcó una oscura ceja; un desafío mudo.

—Quiero decir que... yo... que te necesitamos aquí—

Su rostro adoptó una expresión hermética y Bella supo que había dicho algo equivocado.

—Tienes a tu hermano... —Le lanzó una prolongada mirada penetrante a Swan. —Contratar más soldados no debería suponer ningún problema. Hay muchos hombres arruinados que están ansiosos por encontrar trabajo—

Como si reemplazarlo fuera tan fácil.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

—Pero ¿qué hay de nosotros? —Su voz era apenas un susurro. —Pensaba que...—

Sus ojos eran duros y carentes de expresión. Los ojos de un extraño.

—Swan puede encargarse de eso también—

Bella dejó escapar un jadeo estrangulado, aturdida por su frialdad. ¿Cómo podía hablarle de ese modo? Después de lo que habían compartido iba a marcharse sin volver la vista atrás. ¿Tan insignificante era para él?

«Pensaba que yo le importaba.»

Se llevó la mano a la boca y trató de tragar saliva. Santo Dios, ¿acaso había cometido un terrible error... una vez más?

Jasper tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Parecía tan distante, tan solo... Como si no necesitase a nadie en el mundo. Mucho menos a ella.

Nunca había imaginado que la crueldad que había presenciado en el campo de batalla estaría algún día dirigida a ella.

Dio media vuelta, incapaz de mirarle ni un minuto más, y se esforzó por respirar. Dentro. Fuera. Inspiró y exhaló, y trató de evitar que el desgarrador dolor que sentía la engullera.

Tenía que salir de allí antes de que se pusiera en ridículo echándose a llorar. Y eso mismo habría hecho de no haber dirigido fugazmente la mirada hacia él por última vez.

Los ojos de Jasper le delataron. Atormentados, llenos de dolor. Colmados de un anhelo tan descarnado que la dejó sin aliento.

Sí, la deseaba. Con una intensidad igual a la suya.

Fue en aquel momento de descuido cuando reconoció la verdad de su propio corazón. Había sentido algo especial desde el preciso instante en que él emergió como una exhalación de entre los árboles. No se trataba tan solo de una fuerte atracción física, sino de una sensación de conexión, tan poderosa y profunda que parecía haber estado ahí siempre.

«Lo amo.»

Amaba a ese guerrero grande y fuerte cuya fachada implacable enmascaraba un alma torturada.

Se había sentido atraída por su apuesto rostro, su fuerza, coraje y autoridad innata, pero era el hombre herido que moraba dentro quien había conquistado su corazón.

Él la necesitaba.

Ansiaba aliviar su tristeza, sanarla con el bálsamo de su amor. Del mismo modo que él le había dado el coraje para arriesgar de nuevo su corazón. Aro Volturi formaba parte de su pasado. Esto era diferente. Necesitaba confiar en sí misma... y en él.

Tal vez Mike fuera la mejor elección, pero Jasper tenía algo imposible de medir según un criterio objetivo, así de simple. Había nacido soldado, pero tenía lo necesario para ser un buen jefe. Por sus venas corría la sangre de un líder, y dependía de ella darle la oportunidad para demostrarlo.

Ángela tenía razón. Jamás lamentaría casarse con el hombre al que amaba. Su familia lo entendería. Tendría que hacerlo.

Las inesperadas noticias que había recibido esa tarde le daban un motivo mayor para tener esperanzas. Jacob había escrito para informarle de su inminente matrimonio con Vanesa Lamont. A pesar de que, para cuando ella recibiera la carta, ya estarían casados, su primo exigía su presencia en Dunoon lo antes posible.

Aún no daba crédito; su hermano... casado. Colin se había puesto furioso. Por lo que había podido deducir, los Lamont habían sido acusados recientemente de dar refugio a los Whitlock, y la pobre muchacha había perdido a toda su familia y quedado prácticamente en la indigencia. Según la nota de Jacob, parecía que se sentía responsable en parte de la joven. Pero también significaba que ella no sería la primera que hiciese un matrimonio poco afortunado.

Ahora que había tomado su decisión, pensó en todo a lo que podría haber renunciado sin saber. De eso era de lo que hablaban Rosalie y Alice: de un amor tan profundo por el que una sería capaz de dar la vida... un amor sin el cual no podría vivir.

Ignoraba si era cosa del destino o de la buena fortuna, pero daba gracias a Dios porque Jasper Cullen apareciera aquel día en el camino.

No obstante, y pese a que la verdad de sus sentimientos se había aclarado, no le era posible saborear el momento; no mientras él intentara alejarla.

Irguió la espada y le miró directamente a la cara.

—Entonces ¿vas a marcharte? ¿Así, sin más? ¿Sin explicaciones? ¿Sin nada?—

Él se quedó inmóvil, pero hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo parecía estar tenso. Bella cruzó la habitación, deteniéndose únicamente cuando se encontró justo delante de él.

Lo bastante cerca para inhalar su especiado aroma masculino. Jasper no la miraba, pero podía sentir la ansiedad que irradiaba, caliente y densa. La tensión entre ellos pareció aumentar hasta el punto de estallar.

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para levantar la mirada hacia él. Sus cinceladas facciones parecían más marcadas, más duras. Bajo la mandíbula palpitaba un músculo. Tenía los puños apretados como si luchara por no perder el control. Percibió el peligro y se le erizó la piel. Era la viva imagen de un temible guerrero al límite de su resistencia.

Pero hizo oídos sordos y se acercó a él, dejando que sus pechos le rozasen el torso.

—Pensaba que querías casarte conmigo...—

Todos sus músculos se tensaron al sentir el íntimo roce.

Sus ojos eran dos hogueras azules.

— ¿Qué diantres quieres de mí? —farfulló entre dientes. —No pienso quedarme a ver cómo te casas con otro hombre. Por la sangre de Cristo, Isabella, no soy de piedra—

La ferocidad de Jasper le armó de coraje. «Sí que le importo.» Posó la mano con atrevimiento sobre su torso y sintió que él se estremecía bajo la suave piel del coleto.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó, y recorrió con las manos los sólidos músculos definidos que parecían tan duros como si fueran piedra. —Pues lo parece. —Cuando alcanzó la abertura, deslizó la mano bajo el cuero hasta el fino lino de la camisa, palpando delicadamente la piel, tersa y caliente, que cubría.

Él prácticamente exhaló entre dientes.

Le miró disimuladamente con los ojos entornados, deseando cubrir de besos el rígido contorno de la mandíbula hasta acabar con su resistencia. Unas húmedas hebras de liso pelo rubio le rozaron la nariz y la boca cuando se apoyó contra él para susurrarle al oído...Se sintió embriagada por el leve aroma a jabón, a hombre, que desprendía.

—No voy a casarme con otro hombre —dijo en voz baja.

Los músculos de Jasper se contrajeron bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Podía sentir el fuerte latido de su pecho, pero no hizo nada por estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Bella sintió cierta incertidumbre. Prácticamente acababa de decirle que le había elegido a él. ¿Acaso no debería estar abrazándola contra su pecho y besándole en la cabeza? ¿O en la boca?

En vez de eso le asió la muñeca y la obligó a apartarse de él.

—Pues deberías—

La expresión de sus ojos hizo que flaqueara su recién hallada confianza. Desolada, sintió que la felicidad la abandonaba.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Le tembló la voz. «Por favor, no te pongas a tartamudear.» Tomó aire de forma entrecortada. — ¿No deseas casarte conmigo?—

Jasper lanzó una maldición, y las líneas apenas perceptibles que enmarcaban su boca se volvieron blancas.

—Maldita sea, Isabella. No me lo estás poniendo fácil. Intento hacer lo correcto—

— ¿Lo correcto? —Examinó su rostro. Podía sentir cómo la posibilidad de ser feliz se le escapaba entre los dedos. La posibilidad de que su amor no fuera correspondido acechaba como una negro nubarrón. — ¿Por qué casarme con Mike es lo correcto?—

Jasper le dio la espalda, alejándose unos pasos para despejar la mente.

—Hay cosas… Hay cosas sobre mí que ignoras—

Bella le posó la mano en el brazo.

—Entonces cuéntamelas. Quiero saberlo todo de ti—

Deseaba hacerlo. En su rostro pudo ver la lucha interna que se libraba en su interior, pero sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo—

Bella retiró la mano.

—O no quieres —le dijo sin inflexión en la voz.

—O no quiero —convino.

La decepción que le causó su rechazo se instaló en sus entrañas. Pero percibió la tristeza que destilaba su voz y supo que, aun cuando no le contara qué la causaba, no podía irse sin más.

—No importa. Sé todo lo que necesito saber. Todo lo que es importante. Sé la clase de hombre que eres: fuerte, amable y honorable hasta el fondo de tu alma—

De su garganta brotó una carcajada cargada de dolor.

—No me conoces en absoluto. Ojalá fuera la mitad de hombre que crees que soy. —Sacudió la cabeza, rindiéndose, como si sus palabras le hubieran facilitado las cosas. —No. Cásate con Swan, Bella. Él te dará la vida que te mereces. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte. Ni posición, ni fortuna, ni bonitos castillos—

—Nada de eso importa—

La miró como si fuera una estúpida.

—Solo alguien que no ha conocido otra cosa podría pensar eso—

Bella se ruborizó.

—Lo que quiero decir es que ya tengo todo eso. No necesito casarme con Mike para conseguirlo—

Él se puso tenso, y Bella temió que había vuelto a herirle en su orgullo. Ningún hombre deseaba que su esposa le mantuviera. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que nada le importaba si no le tenía a su lado? Jasper se dispuso a alejarse de ella y a Bella se le detuvo el corazón.

«Le estoy perdiendo.»

Le asió nuevamente del brazo.

—Por favor—

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Bella abrió la boca, aunque fue incapaz de articular palabra. Tenía que decirle cómo se sentía, pero le aterraba la idea de quedar tan expuesta, tan vulnerable. Un sudor frío perló su piel. El temor se retorcía en su estómago y, por un momento, pensó que iba a vomitar.

Era una cobarde. Pero si no se arriesgaba, jamás lo sabría y eso sería infinitamente peor.

—No puedo casarme con Mike Swan—

— ¿Por qué no?—

Deseó cerrar los ojos y esconderse, pero se obligó a confesarse.

—Porque no le amo. —Escuchó que Jasper contenía el aliento y su mirada se tornó más penetrante. —Yo... —Inspiró hondo y exhaló de golpe al tiempo que le decía: —Te amo a ti—

El silencio que siguió fue tan ensordecedor como un relámpago y tan doloroso como si miles de rayos descargaran en su corazón. Clavó la mirada en él, deseando con toda su alma que dijera algo... cualquier cosa. Pero Jasper se quedó inmóvil, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra, y no dijo nada. Ni una sola palabra.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle desaforadamente y se le aceleró la respiración cuando una sensación de terror se apoderó de ella; tan densa como el barro que había pisado aquel espantoso día.

«Estaba equivocada.»

Apartó la mirada, deseando estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera esa cálida habitación en penumbra, a escasos centímetros del hombre al que amaba y que no la deseaba.

—Bella...—

Trató de respirar a pesar del puñal profundamente clavado en su pecho.

—No tienes que decir nada. Yo... —Se atragantó. —Solo pensé que... Me parecía que... —Las lágrimas le quemaban en la garganta. —Creí que me deseabas. —Dios, cómo dolía. La presión que sentía en el pecho era insoportable. No podía respirar. Su voz surgió como un susurro entrecortado: —Es evidente que estaba equivocada—

Jasper lanzó una maldición y la agarró del brazo, arrastrándola hacia él con brusquedad.

—No estabas equivocada. Dios, ¿es que no sientes cuánto te deseo?—

Asustada por la violencia de las emociones que había liberado, asintió y fue de pronto plenamente consciente de la dura columna de acero que se apretaba contra su vientre. Sí que la deseaba. Y, a juzgar por su tamaño, desesperadamente.

Pero ¿se trataba solo de lujuria? Levantó la vista hacia él con los ojos empañados.

—Entonces ¿por qué haces esto?—

—Por tu propio bien. Estarás mejor con Swan—

Se le alegró el corazón. No la estaba rechazando, tan solo trataba de hacer lo que creía que era mejor para ella. «Honorable hasta el fondo de su alma.» Alzó la mano y la ahuecó sobre la mejilla de Jasper, percibiendo la aspereza de su incipiente barba en la palma.

—¿No debería ser yo quien juzgase eso? ¿Es que acaso no tengo voz ni voto para decidir mi propio futuro?—

—Isabella... —Su voz parecía torturada.

— ¿Aún deseas casarte conmigo?—

Su abrasadora mirada azul le llegó hasta el fondo del alma.

—Más que nada en el mundo—

Vio la verdad en sus ojos. «Le importo.» Una amplia sonrisa se abrió paso a través de las lágrimas.

—Entonces está decidido—

Él posó la mirada en su boca y Bella pensó que iba a besarla, pero en vez de eso la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo con voz queda. —No está bien—

Vio la férrea determinación en sus ojos y supo que él había tomado una decisión.

Justo cuando había perdido toda esperanza, había encontrado al hombre con el que siempre soñó, un hombre que la deseaba por ella misma. ¡Al cuerno con todo! ¡Antes bajaría a los infiernos que permitir que él se alejase por causa de un sobre-protector sentido del honor masculino!

Bella siempre había sido una mujer callada. Una muchacha seria y dócil que hacía lo que se esperaba de ella. Bueno, pues estaba harta de esconderse en las sombras y dejar que la vida pasara de largo. Esta vez no. Esta vez iba a agarrar con las manos lo que deseaba, ¡y al cuerno con las consecuencias! Después desfiló por su mente una retahíla de floridas blasfemias.

Se enfrentó con la misma decisión a la acerada mirada de Jasper...

—Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo—

Sintió una momentánea oleada de satisfacción al ver el leve recelo que brilló en los ojos de Jasper, recelo que se tornó en alarma cuando marchó hasta la puerta, puso la tranca y se volvió hacia él.

Solo había un modo de doblar el acero, y era con fuego... ardiente y abrasador fuego.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—Se supone que es algo muy obvio para un hombre tan perspicaz como tú—

Avanzó nuevamente hacia él.

—Parece que tenemos una diferencia de opinión y creo que es mejor que no nos molesten mientras lo arreglamos—

Se despojó del fino chal bordado que le cubría los hombros y lo dejó caer sobre el jergón donde él había apilado sus pertenencias. El sonido que hizo pareció el de un guante al ser arrojado. El ganador se quedaba con todo, y esta era una batalla que no tenía intención de perder.

La contempló con inusual ardor, absorbiendo cada centímetro de piel desnuda... especialmente alrededor de los pechos. Sus pezones se pusieron erectos bajo su escrutinio. Los ojos de Jasper eran como dos brasas y el pulso palpitaba peligrosamente en su cuello.

Aquel vestido era realmente indecente. Pero, a juzgar por la avidez con que sus ojos devoraban las redondeadas elevaciones de carne y la profunda hendidura que los separaba, tuvo que admitir que tal vez Ángela estuviera en lo cierto. Bella nunca había sido una belleza tan gloriosa como lo era su prima Alice, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera resaltar sus atributos.

— ¿Y cómo propones que lo arreglemos? —La voz de Jasper sonaba maravillosamente ronca.

Bella sonrió, con una chispa traviesa en los ojos.

—Oh, no me cabe duda de que algo se nos ocurrirá—Posó la mirada en el considerable bulto de sus pantalones.

«¡Dios bendito!»

La boca se le secó de repente y le flaquearon las fuerzas.

No se sentía tan segura de sí misma como pretendía.

Se lamió el labio inferior de forma inconsciente. El prodigioso bulto pareció aumentar aún más, si es que eso era posible. Parecía estar sufriendo mucho, pero Isabella estaba descubriendo que poseía un lado cruel en lo que a ese hombre se refería.

Se aproximó a él con lentitud, disfrutando de cómo se tensaba su cuerpo a medida que se acercaba; su intensa mirada de predador siguió cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella se sintió invadida por una oleada de calor. Por primera vez en su vida el poder de ser una mujer deseable, proporcionándole el coraje necesario para seguir adelante.

Se deslizó contra él, amoldándose a su cuerpo. Ambos se sorprendieron a causa del chispeante contacto. Adoraba sentir aquel duro cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, sentir cada plano, cada saliente y cada sólido músculo. Le embargaba un asfixiante calor, que se concentraba allá donde se tocaban, haciéndole estremecer.

De la garganta de Jasper surgió un sonido estrangulado; parte gruñido, parte gemido.

—No sabes lo que estás haciendo—

Su voz sonaba tirante... muy tirante. Podía sentir la presión que reverberaba dentro de él, cómo los poderosos músculos de los brazos y hombros se tensaban.

Isabella alzó la barbilla.

—Sé muy bien lo que hago—

Clavó los ojos en los de ella, ardientes y llenos de pasión.

—No habrá vuelta atrás. Una vez que te haga mía, jamás te dejaré marchar—

A Isabella se le encogió el corazón al oír el tono posesivo de su voz.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se puso de puntillas-era aterradoramente alto,-Y estiró el cuerpo contra el de él. La evidencia del deseo mutuo se alzaba entre los dos. La dureza de sus pezones, que se clavaban en el pecho masculino, y la rígida erección que sé tensaba contra el vientre de Bella hacían que fuera imposible negarlo. Y ese calor, tan intenso, que parecía fundirlos en un solo ser.

—Bien —dijo ella. —No quiero volver atrás. Solo te quiero a ti. —Depositó pequeños besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, saboreando el punto salobre de la piel y la aspereza en los labios. Deseaba inhalarle. Devorarle. Lamer cada centímetro de ese magnífico cuerpo.

El corazón de Jasper latía violentamente contra el suyo, y Bella supo que se estaba conteniendo con puño de hierro.

Dibujó un sendero de suaves besos a lo largo de la mandíbula hasta que llegó al sensible espacio debajo de la oreja, y entonces trazó pequeños círculos con la lengua.

Jasper comenzó a temblar pero siguió sin tocarla. Tenía una voluntad formidable, pero también ella... y a la postre había hallado un punto débil en la armadura de acero de ese feroz guerrero. No tenía intención de claudicar ahora.

Se frotó contra él un poco más, rozándole el pecho con sus pezones. La fricción le produjo pequeños estremecimientos de placer en el vientre, concentrándose entre las piernas. Cerró los ojos, recreándose en la repentina oleada de calor y humedad, sintiendo la insistente contracción de deseo.

Su poderosa erección se apretaba íntimamente contra ella, provocándola hasta la locura. Tenía la boca justo sobre su oreja, y expresó en alto sus perversos pensamientos.

—Te quiero dentro de mí—

No fue necesario decir más. Jasper profirió un violento gruñido y le dijo con brusquedad:

—Maldita seas, Isabella—

La boca de Jasper se apoderó de la suya en un devastador beso. Un beso que le llegó al alma, reclamándola por completo. La tomó en brazos sin perder tiempo y la llevó hasta un jergón desocupado.

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

Sentía el cuerpo en llamas. Jamás en toda su vida se había hallado más excitado. Su tímida y pequeña Bella se había convertido en una descarada seductora. Podría ponerle de rodillas así. Por todos los demonios, eso había hecho.

Todas sus nobles intenciones cayeron en el olvido en el espacio de un único y prolongado latido.

«Te quiero dentro de mí.»

Había estado a punto de correrse bajo la seductora presión de su dulce cuerpo, que hacía que estuviera al límite de su resistencia. Su férreo control se desmoronó en mil pedazos. Solo podía pensar en tumbarla cuanto antes sobre la cama, hacer que le rodeara con sus piernas y sumergirse en su interior hasta lograr acallar a los demonios que bramaban en su cabeza. Hasta que esas poderosas y aterradoras emociones desatadas por su tierna declaración le abandonaran. Hasta que el nudo que sentía en el pecho se deshiciera.

«Me ama.» Dios bendito, no deseaba su amor. Era una responsabilidad demasiado grande y solamente conseguiría herirla. Pero por un solo y temerario instante se sintió tan conmovido que se quedó sin habla, considerándose pequeño ante la magnitud de su regalo. Casi... feliz.

La besó violentamente, castigándola por haberle hecho sentir así. Estaba desesperado, fuera de control. Nunca había experimentado una urgencia tan irracional. La necesitaba, del mismo modo que un hombre hambriento necesitaba alimento. Igual que un moribundo necesitaba la salvación. Ahora, antes de que todo se fuera al infierno. Antes de que ella pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Aunque no daba la sensación de que fuera a hacerlo. Respondió a sus caricias carnales con la misma pasión, avanzando y retrocediendo, deslizando la dulce y sedosa lengua contra la suya, profundizando ávidamente en su boca con abandono y volviéndole loco.

Bebió de ella, absorbiendo su calor, su dulzura. Dios, no conseguía saciarse. Sus lenguas iniciaron una sinuosa danza, enroscándose y explorándose mutuamente a un ritmo que acompasaba el palpitar de su erección mientras la llevaba hacia la cama.

Los débiles gemidos de placer que Bella dejaba escapar no hacían más que aumentar su agonía. Mientras la sostenía en brazos, el trasero de ella rozaba la gruesa cabeza de su verga; creyó que iba a explotar. La tentación de hacer que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas y hundirse de golpe en su calor era casi abrumadora. Sería muy fácil levantarle las faldas y acariciar la aterciopelada piel de su desnudo trasero, colocarla sobre su miembro mientras el peso de su cuerpo le impulsaba más y más dentro.

«Oh, Dios.» La presión en su entrepierna era insoportable. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Actuaba igual que un maldito bárbaro.

Era un maldito bárbaro. Deseaba poseerla una y otra vez, hacer que se corriera hasta adueñarse por completo de su mente, hasta demostrarle que era suya y de nadie más.

Interrumpió el beso el tiempo preciso para dejarla sobre el jergón, obligándose a ir despacio, a domar la bestia que rugía furiosamente en su interior. Maldiciendo la falta del tartán, se despojó del coleto, la camisa y las botas y se tendió a su lado.

La suave presión del cuerpo de Bella contra el suyo fue demasiado. Deseaba hundirse en ella, sentir toda esa suavidad envolviéndole en su abrazo sanador. Incapaz de mantener apartadas las manos de ella un segundo más, deslizó las palmas por la cintura y las caderas, dibujando cada una de las dulces curvas por encima de la delgada gasa.

Se sentía como un muchacho en una habitación repleta de dulces. No sabía por dónde empezar, pero no iba a dejar ni un solo caramelo. ¿Se derretiría en su boca? ¿Se disolvería en un charco de sirope caliente?

Tomo los pechos de Bella con las manos. La suave carne voluptuosa se desbordó entre sus dedos, más sensual que nada que pudiera haber imaginado... Y eso que últimamente había ejercitado a menudo la imaginación a altas horas de la noche, cuando la incomodidad en la entrepierna se volvía insoportable.

¿Se tocaría íntimamente Bella y pensaría en él? Apretó los dientes para contener la enorme excitación que le produjo imaginar sus pálidas manos dándose placer mientras él la observaba.

Era un bárbaro.

Deslizó la boca por su mandíbula y garganta; su piel era tan delicada y dulce como la crema.

—Dios, qué bien sabes —murmuro, trazando un provocativo sendero a lo largo del borde del corpiño. —Quiero lamer hasta el último centímetro de tu cuerpo. Tus pequeños y enhiestos pezones —dijo, levantando los pechos hasta su rostro y acariciándolos ligeramente con los labios, inhalando el cálido aroma femenino del profundo valle que los separaba. Le rozo un turgente pezón con el pulgar a través de la seda del vestido. Luego la miró a los ojos profundamente y añadió: —La suave piel de tus muslos—

Ella abrió los párpados presa de la sorpresa, y luego vio en ellos algo más peligroso... curiosidad. Esa mujer podía despojarle de su fortaleza.

Se retorció ligeramente entre sus brazos, avivando el deseo de Jasper con su impaciencia.

Él se afanó en desatar los lazos del vestido, aflojándolo lo suficiente para poder bajárselo por los hombros y liberar los pechos por encima de los ceñidos confines del corsé, revelándolos por fin, dejándola expuesta ante su ávida mirada.

Inspiró de golpe, luego dejó salir el aire de forma entrecortada. Le encantaban los pechos femeninos, grandes, pequeños y de cualquier tamaño intermedio. Pero los de Isabella eran espectaculares. Asombrosos. Incitaban a un hombre a sepultar el rostro en ellos y a desear yacer allí para siempre. Eran la fantasía erótica de todo hombre. Voluptuosos y redondeados, firmes y erguidos, coronados por pequeños pezones del mismo tono rosado de sus labios.

—Qué hermosa eres —farfulló entre dientes.

Casi era reacio a tocarla. La piel de porcelana parecía muy delicada y sin mácula; demasiado fina para sus grandes y toscas manos. Pero no pudo resistirse. Tomó los pechos en las manos, y la sensación de tener toda esa piel caliente y sedosa bajo las palmas callosas hizo brotar otro gruñido cuando acarició la aterciopelada suavidad.

Ella se estremeció pero no se apartó. Se arqueó con el roce de la mano, de la boca, aferrándose al cabello de forma instintiva. La besó tiernamente al principio, acariciando la tersa superficie cremosa, de gustando su sabor con la lengua. Rozó el pezón con ella, aprovechando el calor de su aliento sobre la piel humedecida para aumentar el placer. La suave piel rosada quedó húmeda y enhiesta, adquiriendo el tono oscuro de una deliciosa frambuesa.

Jasper se contuvo a base de esfuerzo. Por todos los diablos, podría correrse solo con mirada.

Ya no era capaz de esperar más y tomó la rosada perla entre los dientes y la lengua. Ella dejó escapar un grave gemido gutural que se clavó en su alma con la más primitiva de las llamadas. Dios, estaba a punto, igual que un jugoso melocotón al que no podía esperar para hincarle el diente.

Succionó aquella fruta con mayor ahínco, introduciéndola profundamente en la boca y trazando círculos a su alrededor con la lengua, en tanto que con una mano le alzaba el dobladillo de la falda.

Bella era increíblemente receptiva. Deslizó la mano por el interior del muslo, tan asombrosamente suave. Jasper se estremeci6 cuando alcanzó su sexo con un dedo, ansiando sentir aquel resbaladizo calor. Estaba completamente preparada para recibirle.

Nada deseaba más que desnudarla y devorar hasta el último milímetro de su ser. Tomarla, llevarla al orgasmo con los labios y la lengua hasta que estallara. Pero eso tendría que esperar; disponían de toda una vida para explorar su mutua pasión. A pesar de que había tenido la precaución de atrancarla puerta, sus hombres podrían regresar en cualquier momento o alguien podría aparecer por allí, buscándola.

La excitó con los dedos hasta que ella comenzó a presionar las caderas contra su mano. Hasta que sus gemidos fueron cada vez más apremiantes. Las manos de Bella descendieron por los hombros masculinos hasta los brazos, dibujando sus músculos, aferrándose fuertemente a él y suplicándole.

Estaba a punto de correrse.

«¡Oh, sí!» Se puso duro como una roca.

Rodeó el pezón con la lengua, y cuando sintió qué estaba a punto de llegar, lo introdujo profundamente en su boca y presionó con el dedo su clítoris. Ella gimió, arqueando la espalda mientras se apretaba alrededor de su dedo en una serie de incesantes contracciones.

No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios entreabiertos. Era tan hermosa que sintió una desgarradora opresión en el pecho. La imperiosa pasión de la muchacha le excitó hasta el punto de estallar.

No podía esperar ni un solo minuto más. Tenía que estar dentro de ella.

Se desató los calzones, liberando así su verga. Grande, dura y henchida de sangre. Una gota perlada brillaba en el glande.

Bella abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

Antes de que pudiera pensárselo mejor, Jasper se colocó encima de ella, frotando la sensible cabeza del miembro en su húmedo calor. Un intenso gemido sacudió su cuerpo por entero. Apretó los dientes para impedirse penetrarla violentamente. Para aliviar la insoportable presión. Estaba tan mojada que ir poco a poco estaba acabando con él. Había esperado aquello durante demasiado tiempo.

—Por favor —susurró Bella, mirándole a los ojos, como si le leyera la mente. —Te necesito, ahora—

El genuino deseo de Bella hizo que se sintiera humilde como jamás se había sentido antes. Le embargó una sensación tan desconocida que no supo cómo llamarla. Lo que sí sabía era que la necesidad que sentía por esa mujer nada tenía que ver con la lujuria. Ella era el último resquicio de esperanza al que se aferraba un moribundo.

Le pasó los brazos por debajo de las piernas y se posicionó en su entrada, penetrándola lentamente.

El placer que le atravesó era tan intenso que dejó escapar un gruñido. La prieta estrechez de su cuerpo le ciñó como un guante de terciopelo.

—Dios santo, qué sensación tan increíble. —Estaba tan asombrosamente apretada... El impulso de embestir, de hundirse en ella hasta el fondo le tentó desde lo más recóndito de su conciencia.

Pero debía mostrarse atento con su inocencia. Salvo que su respuesta no parecía en absoluto inocente. Inexperta sí, pero no inocente. No mostraba la sorpresa de una doncella. Ni temor o dolor.

Bella alzó las caderas, apremiándole a penetrarla más profundamente, y el cuerpo de Jasper se tensó, luchando por contenerse. Era demasiado grande y ella demasiado pequeña, pero en su expresión nada denotaba que le estuviera haciendo daño alguno. Tenía los ojos entornados y la pasión nublaba su mirada.

—No quiero hacerte daño—

Ella abrió los ojos para mirarle y Jasper detectó una chispa de ansiedad antes de que negara con la cabeza.

—No me harás daño, Jasper—

Había algo en su voz... Se hundió en ella centímetro a centímetro, hasta llegar al punto de no retorno. Embistió mientras le sostenía la mirada, y su cuerpo le acogió sin resistencia.

Bella gimió de placer, no de dolor.

Jasper se detuvo por un instante, sintiendo cierta sorpresa, pero cuando ella movió las caderas en círculo se vio arrastrado a una vorágine de placer tan intensa que todo lo demás dejó de importar.

Bella sentía el cuerpo laxo, vibrante por la fuerza del orgasmo al que le habían catapultado los diestros dedos de Jasper... y su boca. Nunca pensó que sus pechos fueran tan sensibles, pero cuando sus labios se apoderaron de su pezón, un placer abrasador la recorrió como un alud de parpadeante luz.

Aunque eso no era nada comparado con la sensación que le produjo sentirle hundirse en su interior.

Debía reconocer que había experimentado un efímero momento de incertidumbre cuando se abrió los calzones y vio lo grande que era. Grueso y largo, el redondo glande se alzaba escasos centímetros por encima del ombligo. Su tamaño era al menos dos veces el de Aro... y aquella vez había sentido cierto dolor inicial.

«Aro.» Debería contarle...

Pero la mente se le quedó en blanco cuanto le sintió frotarse contra su sensible carne. Deseaba acogerlo dentro de su cuerpo. Deseaba amarle, darle placer y recibirlo.

Se humedeció, implorándole del modo más íntimo. Sintió de nuevo un profundo placer cuando el grueso glande la acarició, provocándola, avivando la, pasión con abrasadora intensidad hasta que su cuerpo ardió de necesidad.

Y cuando creía que no podría aguantar un solo minuto más la exquisita tortura a la que le estaba sometiendo, la penetró, centímetro a centímetro. Dilatándola, llenándola.

Y con un último embate, la colmó.

Su cuerpo suspiró, acogiéndole como si hubiera estado esperándolo desde siempre. Y puede que así hubiera sido.

Dios, podía sentirle en las entrañas. Su carne se estremeció alrededor de la dura columna que vibraba de vida en su interior. Estaba sumida en un océano de placer, preparada para ser arrastrada a una violenta tempestad de pasión y deseo.

Entonces él se detuvo de repente.

Lo sabía.

Siempre había tenido intención de contárselo, pero no hubo tiempo para ello. Una fugaz sensación de pánico se abrió paso en su interior. ¿Y si no la deseaba? Sus miradas se cruzaron y vio la sorpresa en sus ojos. La pregunta silenciosa. Pero no reproche, ni ira.

La aceptación de Jasper hizo que la embargara el alivio, cálido y trémulo. La última barrera entre ellos había desaparecido y Bella sucumbió al poder del amor.

Movió las caderas en círculo y él comenzó a embestir, lentamente al principio. Entrando y saliendo en largos y lánguidos embates con pausada determinación. Su cuerpo le ceñía en todo momento, tratando de retenerle.

La besó de nuevo la boca, los pechos. Tomó un pezón, apresándolo entre los dientes. Bella gimió al sentir los sedosos labios cerrarse sobre su carne. Inundándola con el calor de la boca y la lengua al tiempo que su propia excitación le catapultaba a un frenesí maravilloso. Llevándola a cotas de placer que hasta entonces desconocía.

Se aferró a él como si le fuera la vida en ello, recorriendo con las manos la piel caliente de Jasper, los definidos músculos de los brazos y el torso, percibiendo la tensión bajo las yemas de los dedos, gozando de la sensación de tenerle encima... dentro de ella.

Era un hombre magnífico, de hombros increíblemente anchos y poderosos. Jasper sostenía su peso para no aplastarla, los rígidos músculos que le cruzaban el abdomen se flexionaban con cada embate. Se sentía débil solo de mirarle. El sedoso cabello rubio le caía sobre el apuesto rostro, tenso por el esfuerzo realizado para controlarse.

Pero Bella no deseaba que se reprimiera. Quería ver la magnitud de su deseo por ella, las profundidades de su alma.

Le deseaba por entero.

—Más fuerte —le apremió. —No te reprimas—

Jasper tenía los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión.

—No puedo. Te haré daño—

—No será así. —Se aferró a sus duros costados y le empujó enérgicamente, alzando las caderas para acogerle aún más profundamente—. Por favor...—

No necesitó que le animara más. Se dejó llevar, y Bella le acogió con todo el amor y la aceptación que albergaba su corazón.

Se hundió nuevamente en ella, sosteniéndole la mirada hasta alcanzar lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Una y otra vez, aumentando la intensidad y el ritmo.

Jasper era asombroso, todo él potencia, fiereza, desatado en su interior.

Su cuerpo le ceñía fuertemente, impulsando cada uno de los embates hasta que el virulento crescendo alcanzó la cumbre más alta. Hasta que el amor que sentía por ese hombre maravilloso convergió en un único y perfecto momento de dicha sensual.

Fue mágico. Eso era amor.

Lo que sucedió con Aro Volturi palidecía en comparación con el arrebatador esplendor que sentía en brazos de Jasper. No se trataba solo del placer que inundaba su cuerpo, sino de la intimidad. La conexión emocional que hacía que todo fuera más intenso. Cada contacto, cada caricia reverberaba por todo su ser como un fuego capaz de arrasarlo todo. Se sentía querida, protegida... amada.

Y en ese momento perfecto, cuando el corazón se le detuvo y el cuerpo inhalaba un último aliento, alcanzaron juntos el paraíso.

Cuando llegaron al orgasmo sus gemidos se fundieron en la abrasadora oleada del placer que se abatió sobre ellos.

El ardiente clímax de Jasper se vio atrapado en la vibrante liberación de Bella.

Sus miradas se encontraron y no se apartaron ni siquiera cuando cesaron los estremecimientos. Y lo que Bella vio en ellos le llegó al alma.

Lágrimas de felicidad empañaban sus ojos. Bella había encontrado lo que su corazón deseaba. Le amaba, y él la amaba a ella. Tal vez no estuviera listo para reconocerlo, pero la verdad estaba ahí, en las profundidades de su ardiente mirada.

Jasper se separó de ella para no aplastarla, sintiéndose como si se hubiera estrellado contra un muro de piedra. Sentía todos los huesos pulverizados y hasta el último músculo desgarrado. Una vez había pasado casi una semana huyendo en las montañas Lomond, escapando de una veintena de Swan, sin dormir, sin comida y con muy poco agua. Así era como se sentía ahora. Pasó dos días durmiendo cuando todo hubo terminado.

¿Qué demonios se había apoderado de él? Jamás se había dejado llevar de ese modo. Se había comportado como un salvaje fuera de control, poseído por una pasión distinta a todo cuanto había experimentado. Pasión que le había consumido, despojándole de hasta el último ápice de fuerza.

Se le encogió el corazón al mirar a la mujer desmadejada junto a él igual que una muñeca de trapo. Le acarició la sonrojada mejilla.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?—

Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, provocándole una desagradable punzada.

— ¿Parezco estar dolorida?—

Deslizó la mirada por sus inflamados labios rojos; las mejillas ruborizadas; el cabello, adorablemente despeinado y los pechos marfileños, sonrosados por sus besos. No, no parecía haberle hecho daño, parecía una mujer a la que le habían hecho apasionadamente el amor.

Y tan sensual...

Si no acabara de tener el orgasmo más increíble de su vida, dejándole por completo exhausto, habría estado tentado de tomarla de nuevo solo para poder comprobar, que aquello había sido real.

—Estás preciosa —dijo con sinceridad.

Vio el placer que le producía el halago, como si fuera una rareza, y se juró decírselo tan a menudo como le fuera posible para que no lo olvidara. Su sonrisa, carente de su habitual incertidumbre, se tornó absolutamente radiante. Aquello le llegó al alma. Parecía del todo feliz, segura, tal y como debería ser siempre.

Bella se acurrucó en sus brazos por un momento, amoldando de forma íntima la curva de su cuerpo al de Jasper, posando la mejilla y la palma de una suave mano sobre el pecho masculino. Trazó distraídamente con los dedos el angosto sendero de vello oscuro de su abdomen. La melena, extendida como un velo chocolate sobre su torso, producía un cosquilleo sobre la bronceada piel de Jasper.

Eso era la felicidad. Podría quedarse así para siempre.

Cuando el fuerte latido de sus corazones se estabilizó y sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, Bella colocó la mano bajo el mentón y se atrevió a mirarle.

— ¿Estás decepcionado?—

Jasper se puso rígido; no fue necesario preguntar a qué se refería. Bella no era virgen. Aunque parte de él había adivinado la verdad, reconocía haberse sentido fugazmente decepcionado al confirmar su suposición. A fin de cuentas era un hombre, y eso era algo natural. Ella era su mujer y habría deseado haber sido el primero. Era irracional, injusto... sin lugar a dudas. Pero también honesto.

No obstante, esa fugaz decepción inicial había desaparecido al pensar en el sufrimiento que ella debió de haber sentido. Tenía sus sospechas acerca de la identidad del hombre a quien se había entregado y eso arrojaba una nueva luz sobre los acontecimientos que había presenciado-Y en los que, sin ser consciente, había desempeñado un papel-aquel día. Su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Cómo había podido el muy bastardo hacerle le amor y luego haberla tratado de aquel modo?

Tardó demasiado en responder, y Bella malinterpretó su reacción.

—Comprenderé si deseas reconsiderar... —Su voz se entrecortó hasta apagarse por completo.

— ¡No! —Su reacción fue veloz y enérgica; un torrente de feroz emoción le llevó a abrazarla con fuerza. —No hay nada que reconsiderar—

La pérdida de su virtud a manos de aquel hombre no era nada comparado con lo que debió de costarle. Si acaso, aliviaba su propia sensación de culpabilidad por haberla poseído.

Le resultaba fácil olvidar las dificultades que les aguardaban mientras estaban los dos solos, con ella entre sus brazos. La vida como esposa de un Whitlock sería muy distinta a todo cuanto ella conocía. No tenía nada que darle, pero le daría todo cuanto pudiera para hacerla feliz.

Ansiaba desesperadamente saborear cada delicioso centímetro de su cuerpo, cubrir la piel cremosa con sus manos y cerciorarse de que jamás lamentase la decisión de casarse con él.

Pero era una batalla abocada al fracaso.

¿De qué otro modo podría reaccionar Bella cuando descubriera la verdad? La había engañado. Y ese engaño, aunque necesario, jamás había pesado tanto a Jasper.

Bella ladeó la cabeza para estudiar su rostro con atención.

— ¿De veras no estás enfadado?—

Él le tomó la barbilla.

—Contigo no. —Pero deseaba matar a Aro Volturi. Si aquel hombre no estuviera viviendo ya su penitencia, eso sería lo que haría.

Bella leyó sus pensamientos mejor de lo que él pensaba y le miró con recelo.

— ¿Quieres que te hable de ello?—

Jasper reflexionó por un instante y a continuación negó con la cabeza.

—No. —Era agua pasada, se dijo. —Tendría que matarle—

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida por su rotunda declaración.

— ¿Harías eso por mí?—

Esa mujer estaba sorda.

—Mataré a cualquiera que te haga daño. —Enarcó una ceja. —Espero que eso no ofenda tus delicados sentimientos—

—No —dijo un tanto dubitativa, —aunque no estoy acostumbrada a tener un defensor tan bravo—

Jasper la besó en la frente.

—Acostúmbrate. —Hizo una pausa. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—

—Nunca quise ocultártelo. Siempre tuve intención de contárselo al hombre con quien me casara. Pero cuando imaginaba el noviazgo, pensaba en una agradable y tranquila conversación, no en... esto. —Jasper rió entre dientes y ella se sonrojó. —No ha habido demasiado tiempo para charlas—

—No, no cabe duda de que así es —dijo con sequedad. —Aunque si me lo hubieras contado antes de ese momento, me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y sufrimiento—

Bella dejó escapar una risilla y luego dijo con fingida seriedad:

—Vuestro control os honra, mi laird—

—Bruja. —Le propinó un cachete juguetón en las nalgas.

No tenía ningún control sobre ella. Que Dios le ayudara cuando ella lo descubriera.

—Pagarás por tu insolencia—

El pícaro brillo de sus ojos hizo que su verga abandonara su estado de saciada relajación.

—Lo estoy deseando. —Se irguió y le besó suavemente en los labios. —Gracias—

—Vivo para complaceros, milady—

Bella le dio un golpecito juguetonamente.

—Por eso no, bestia arrogante. Por ser tan compresivo—

—Es la primera vez que me acusan de algo semejante—

Ella le miró con aquellos cristalinos ojos claros que siempre conseguían ponerle nervioso y vio mucho más de lo que él deseaba.

—No me engañas ni siquiera un poquito, Jasper Cullen. No eres tan cínico e insensible como quieres hacer creer. —Le dio un toquecito con el dedo en el pecho. —Bajo este pecho de acero se esconde un corazón tierno, y pretendo encontrarlo—

La alegría desapareció, empañada por una repentina nube.

—No, Bella —le advirtió con una expresión tan grave como el tono de su voz. —No intentes buscar algo que no existe. Solo te sentirás decepcionada—

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Te amo. Jamás podrías decepcionarme—

Pero lo haría.

«Te amo» Aquellas eran dos palabras que había estado intentando olvidar, pero parecían habérsele grabado en su alma. Un rayo de luz en medio de un negro agujero. Un resquicio de esperanza para un hombre que debería saber que algo así no existía.

Tuvo un presentimiento que hizo que se le encogiera violentamente el corazón. La abrazó con fuerza, saboreando el momento de conexión. La idea de perderla le desgarraba por dentro.

Depositó un beso en su nariz.

—Vamos. Tienes que regresar al salón antes de que alguien venga a buscarte—

—Cuando oigan las noticias, quizá lo entiendan —dijo; tenía la mirada iluminada por la emoción. Parecía una chiquilla con una fuente de dulces. —Estoy impaciente por contárselo a mis hermanos y a mi primo—

Lo cual sería un desastre. Jacob Swan y Argyll le reconocerían. El matrimonio era solo el primer escollo; aún tenía que convencerla para que huyese con él... sin darle motivos para sospechar la verdadera razón.

Odiaba echar a perder su excitación, pero era crucial que sus hermanos y su primo no se enterasen de su matrimonio hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para anularlo. Su voz, aunque grave, no delató en absoluto su desasosiego.

— ¿Estás segura de que eso es prudente?—

Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—

—Sabes tan bien como yo que a tus hermanos y a tu primo no les complacerá el esposo que has elegido. Quieren que te cases con Mike Swan, no con un soldado con poco más que su espada a su favor. No quiero darles la oportunidad de que nos nieguen su consentimiento—

Ella le miró con recelo.

— ¿Qué estás sugiriendo? —

Jasper le sostuvo la mirada.

—Que busquemos a un sacerdote que nos case antes de contárselo a tu familia—

De su rostro desapareció todo entusiasmo.

— ¿Hablas de un matrimonio clandestino?—

Él asintió.

—Sí—

—No. —Se mantuvo firme. —No me escabulliré de puntillas como si me avergonzase de este matrimonio. Estaré orgullosa de ser tu esposa. Puede que mi primo se sienta decepcionado, pero después del matrimonio de mi hermano...—

— ¿Qué?—

Bella sonrió.

—A mí me ha sorprendido tanto como a ti. Es de lo más asombroso. Recibí una carta de Dunoon antes de la cena. Parece ser que Jacob va a casarse con Vanesa Lamont—

La mano derecha y la hija del Lamont de Ascog... ¿un aliado de los Whitlock? Tenía que haber algún error.

— ¿Estás segura de que la mujer es Vanesa Lamont?—

Ella asintió.

— ¿La conoces?—

Jasper se frotó la barbilla de forma pensativa.

—Sí—

—He oído que es muy bella—

Jasper clavó su penetrante mirada en ella al percibir un deje extraño en su voz. Estudió su expresión. Se estaba esforzando todo lo posible para parecer desinteresada, pero podía sentir que aguardaba cada matiz de su respuesta. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Bella estaba celosa.

—No es mi tipo—

— ¿Y qué tipo es ese? ¿El de las mujeres hermosas?—Jasper rió entre dientes y le dio un beso a sus labios fruncidos.

—No, el de las mimadas de lengua viperina. Si eso es cierto, tu hermano va a estar muy ocupado con ella. —Si no despreciara a ese hombre, casi sentiría lástima por él, se dijo.

Bella sonrió, pero no parecía avergonzada en absoluto.

—Debería sentir pena por la pobre muchacha. Estoy segura de que lo ha pasado mal los últimos meses. —Al ver su mirada inquisitiva, prosiguió: —A parecer, las noticias que mi hermano recibió hace semanas y que le hicieron partir como alma que lleva el diablo tenían que ver con Vanesa Lamont. Desconozco los detalles, pero según lo que he podido deducir por la carta de Jacob y la conversación de anoche entre Colin y Mike, el jefe Lamont de Ascog y sus hijos fueron asesinados mientras trataban de proteger a los Whitlock—

A Jasper se le heló la sangre. La agarró del brazo.

— ¿Asesinados?—

¿Semanas... meses atrás? ¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido a su gente?

— ¿Estás segura? —le preguntó con insistencia, con demasiada insistencia. Ella bajó la vista a su brazo, y Jasper cayó en la cuenta de que le estaba clavando los dedos en la piel. —Lo siento —se disculpó, soltándola y tratando de calmar el desbocado latido de su corazón.

—Estoy segura. No sabía que le conocías—

—No demasiado bien —reconoció. Lo que le preocupaba era la alusión a Alistair y a su hermano Caius. ¿Dónde diantres estaban? ¿Habían sido apresados? ¿Era ese el motivo de que Peter no hubiera regresado aún? Ya debería haber vuelto a esas alturas. Una sensación de temor anidó en su pecho. — ¿Cómo sucedió?—

Bella meneó la cabeza.

—No estoy segura. Pero a juzgar por los comentarios que Colin ha hecho esta noche y por algo que Jacob dijo antes de marcharse, creo que Colin tuvo algo que ver. Sin embargo, ¿no ves lo que eso significa? Si mi primo no tiene objeción a que Jacob se case con una muchacha indigente salpicada por la traición, es improbable que ponga reparos a que me case contigo—

— ¿Tenía tu primo otra novia en mente para tu hermano?—

—No, pero...—

—Entonces la situación no es la misma. No me arriesgaré a perderte—

—No vas a perderme—

— ¿Puedes estar completamente segura de eso?—

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Casi segura—

—Casi no es suficiente—

—Pero mi primo ha enviado a buscarme... No puedo ignorar su requerimiento—

—No, pero puedes posponerlo—

—No sé... —repuso con evasivas.

La tomó en sus brazos y le dio un largo beso. Bella se colocó el vestido para cubrirse de nuevo, pero sus dedos le acariciaron el pecho a través del delgado tejido. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, Bella volvía a tener los ojos empañados por la pasión. Jasper deslizó el dedo por su inflamada boca.

—Será romántico —dijo con voz ronca.

Una sonrisa sardónica danzaba en los labios de Bella.

—Será ilícito. No me convencerás tan fácilmente. Pero acepto considerarlo—

Con eso le bastaba por el momento, pero la convencería.

— ¿Y no les dirás nada a tu hermano y a Swan?—

Ella asintió.

—No será demasiado difícil, dado que se marcharán por la mañana. Ahora que Alistair Whitlock se ha rendido, Colin espera que sea más fácil acorralar a los demás proscritos—

— ¿Qué? —espetó, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Rendido? Imposible.

Ella le miraba con extrañeza, y Jasper se dio cuenta de que había revelado demasiado.

Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿No lo he mencionado?—

Jasper contuvo su impaciencia.

—No, no lo has hecho. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—

—Ignoro todos los detalles, pero Jacob encontró a Whitlock y a sus hombres en la isla de Bute y negoció con ellos la rendición a mi primo. Mi primo convino llevar a Whitlock a Inglaterra para que defienda su causa ante el rey. El matrimonio de Jacob sellará el acuerdo—

Jasper se puso de espaldas y miró al techo, tratando de comprender lo que todo eso significaba.

—Habrá paz —dijo Bella.

Paz. ¿Acaso era posible algo así? Atreverse a abrigar esperanza... Si eso era cierto. Podría cambiarlo todo. No sería la primera vez que Alistair solventaba un conflicto parlamentando con el rey; ¿podría conseguido de nuevo? Era obvio que su primo contaba con ello.

Si los Whitlock eran perdonados, podría contarle la verdad a Bella. Podría explicarle lo que significaba la tierra para su clan y por qué había sido preciso ocultar su identidad.

Podría hacer que le fuera más fácil perdonarle.

— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió. — ¿Por qué te interesan los Whitlock?—

Vio la aversión en su mirada.

—Simplemente acabas de sorprenderme, eso es todo, Bella—

Y también le había dado mucho en que pensar. Bajó la mirada al rostro de ella y se dio cuenta de que continuaba estudiándole con demasiada curiosidad en aquellos expresivos ojos chocolate.

Se excitó. El ardor del último beso aún perduraba en sus labios. Conocía el modo perfecto de distraerla.

Con un fluido movimiento, la puso de espaldas y se colocó encima de ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con voz entrecortada.

La besó y frotó su palpitante erección entre sus piernas, haciéndole sentir su excitación.

—Pensé que resultaría obvio para una mujer tan perspicaz como tú—

Bella dejó escapar una risilla al ver que le devolvía sus mismas palabras.

—Creía que habías dicho que no disponíamos de mucho tiempo—

—Y así es —reconoció, deslizando la mano entre sus piernas y gruñendo. Estaba tan caliente y tan deliciosamente húmeda... Introdujo un dedo en su interior, contemplando cómo la pasión nublaba sus ojos. —Pero esto no debería llevamos demasiado—

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

Bella tomó asiento en el banco ante el fuego llameante y se abrigó bien con el tartán que llevaba sobre los hombros. Aunque era cómoda y alegre, la casita de Ángela y Ben tenía algunas corrientes de aire. La semana siguiente los aldeanos encenderían hogueras para _Oidhche Shamhna_, la noche de _Samhain_. Los días eran cada vez más cortos, y el aire desprendía un notorio frío invernal. En cualquier momento del siguiente mes las primeras nieves cubrirían con su manto las montañas y cañadas, dificultando más los viajes.

La misiva que había enviado a su primo no le contendría demasiado tiempo; tendrían que partir pronto. Así se lo había dicho a Jasper esa misma mañana al despertar, calentita y a gusto, acurrucada entre sus poderosos brazos.

El corazón se le encogió al pensar en la conversación posterior. Detestaba tener que discutir con él. Pero en la semana y media que hacía que Colin y Mike se habían marchado, parecía que cada vez que se colaba en su alcoba, a altas horas de la noche, para disfrutar de unos momentos robados de placer, terminaban discrepando con respecto a las inminentes nupcias.

Había pensado que lo difícil sería encontrar un esposo, sin imaginar jamás lo duro que sería estar de acuerdo en cómo tendría lugar la boda.

Ángela terminó de remover el sustancioso guiso de deliciosa carne en el fuego y se sentó frente a ella. Después de coger unos hilos de la cesta que tenía a sus pies, se puso a remendar un par de calzas de lana con un largo desgarrón.

—Bien, ¿a qué debo el placer de vuestra visita hoy, milady? —dijo Ángela, mirándola con el rabillo del ojo. La mujer expresaba mucho incluso con una mirada fugaz como aquella. No se dejaba engañar por las deslumbrantes sonrisas y la fingida alegría de su señora.

—Pensé que podrías sentirte sola con Ben ausente y quise ver si necesitabas alguna cosa —replicó airadamente.

—Hum —repuso Ángela, sin creerse nada de lo que acababa de oír. — ¿Dónde está vuestro bravo protector? Me sorprende que os dejara venir sola al pueblo—

Bella se sonrojó.

—Con la rendición de los Whitlock, el peligro es escaso. He venido paseando al pueblo miles de veces yo sola. Y muchas de esas visitas eran para verte a ti y a tus pequeños. —Echó un vistazo en derredor — ¿Dónde están, por cierto? Normalmente vienen corriendo a saludarme para ver qué llevo escondido en la cesta—

—Eso es porque los mimáis con dulces. Están pescando en el riachuelo, pero estoy segura de que olerán todos esos pasteles que habéis traído y no tardarán en venir enseguida para acá—

Ángela miró a Isabella con dureza.

—Pero no se os ocurra distraerme. —Dio un pequeño respingo. —Con que os habéis escabullido sin decide nada, ¿eh?—

Bella alzó la barbilla..

—Soy la señora del castillo, yo no salgo a hurtadillas de ningún sitio—

— ¡Bah! A mí no me habléis en ese tono, chiquilla. Os conozco demasiado bien. Tomad —dijo como si deseara dejar clara su postura, entregándole una aguja y el hilo de lana, —bien podéis aprovechar el tiempo ya que vais a quedaros sentada ahí con cara larga. ¿O preferís contarme lo que realmente os preocupa?—

Bella cogió un par de pequeños pantalones que debían de pertenecer a uno de los muchachos y comenzó a coser, encontrando la monotonía de la labor curiosamente relajante. Después de un breve silencio, dijo:

—Hemos tenido una riña—

Ángela rió entre dientes.

— ¿Eso es todo? Ah, niña, vais a tener muchas de esas. Lo que vos debéis aprender es cómo hacer las paces después. —Los ojos le brillaron. —Puede merecer la pena cada minuto de pesadumbre que lleva a ese momento—

Bella se sonrojó y Ángela enarcó una ceja.

— ¿O quizá ya sabéis de lo que hablo? Ese guapo muchacho vuestro no parece ser de los que esperan a que un pastor les dé las bendiciones—

Bella tenía el rostro rojo como la grana.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que he decidido?—

—Cualquiera que tenga ojos puede verlo. —Al oírla, Bella puso cara larga. ¿De veras era tan transparente? —No sabéis ocultar vuestros sentimientos, mi amor. Es una de vuestras virtudes más entrañables. Así pues, si habéis tomado vuestra decisión, milady, ¿cuál es el problema?—

—No nos ponemos de acuerdo con respecto a la boda. —Respiró hondo. —Jasper no cree que mi familia apruebe el enlace—

Ángela la miró con severidad.

— ¿Quiere casarse sin su consentimiento?—

Bella asintió.

—Le he dicho que se equivoca, que mi primo y mis hermanos aceptarán mis deseos, pero no quiere arriesgarse a que prohíban el enlace—

—No me parece la clase de hombre que rehúya la lucha. —Ángela se dio un golpecito pensativamente en el mentón y luego frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Bella.

—No lo sé —repuso Ángela. —Algo que dijo Ridley antes de que Ben y él se marcharan con vuestro hermano. No le di importancia, pero mencionó que estaba deseando hacerle una vista al laird de Tullibardine y saber más de Jasper Cullen. ¿Creéis que vuestro highlander esconde algo?—

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, creo que realmente teme que no nos permitan casarnos. Pero él no conoce a mi familia como yo. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. —No comprende lo importante que es para mí. Que no sería correcto casarme sin la presencia de mi familia para compartir conmigo mi felicidad. Perderme la boda de Jacob ya ha sido bastante decepcionante, no es necesario que nos apresuremos—

— ¿Le habéis dicho cómo os sentís?—

Ella asintió.

—Tened paciencia, muchacha. Ese hombre os ama. Querrá haceros feliz—

«¿Me ama?» Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera. «¿Porqué está siendo tan obstinado?»

El sonido de carcajadas fuera de la casa la sacó de sus sensibleros pensamientos. Al cabo de unos momentos, los cinco hijos de Ángela entraron en tropel por la puerta, y Bella se encontró envuelta en una multitud de abrazos entusiastas, desde la pequeñina Sari, que se aferraba a sus rodillas, hasta el no tan pequeño Robin, que estaba colgado de su cuello. Entre multitud de risas y preguntas, le resultó imposible no sentir que se le levantaba el ánimo.

Ese era el motivo de su visita. No solo deseaba el consejo de Ángela, sino que también quería sumergirse en su bullicioso y atestado hogar, rebosante de vida y felicidad; algo que ella anhelaba... y esperaba un buen día, muy pronto, pudiera lograr.

En vez de entrar sin la menor consideración, tal y como habría deseado, Jasper aguardó con impaciencia a que Bella terminara la visita. Apoyado contra un árbol, y con los brazos cruzados, observó el caos reinante a través de la puerta que había quedado abierta por la llegada del grupo de revoltosos niños de Ángela y Ben. En el centro del huracán se encontraba su Bella, riendo y gozando como una niña mientras los pequeños se subían sobre ella en un esfuerzo por hacerse con lo que fuera que hubiera dentro de la cesta.

Hasta él llegó el suave aroma a mantequilla y azúcar moreno que impregnaba el aire. Pasteles y tartas, a juzgar por el olor. Un dolorosísimo recordatorio de la dulce miel de su piel.

Pese a todo, ni siquiera estando furioso tenía valor para perturbarla cuando sin duda estaba disfrutando. Lo que era más, exceptuando la calidad de sus ropajes, parecía completamente a gusto en la cómoda aunque rústica casita, si se la comparaba con el lujo del castillo de Swan. No solo a gusto, sino feliz. Tal vez...

Se permitió abrigar la esperanza de que, quizá, vivir sin todos los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada no le resultaría tan desagradable como él se temía.

Ángela fue la primera en verle y le susurró algo a Isabella, cuya mirada le localizó rápidamente. Sintió cierta satisfacción al ver que su rostro palidecía.

Magnífico, debería estar asustada. Muy asustada.

Apartó la mirada y se despidió de todos, levantando la barbilla y encaminándose con paso firme hasta la puerta. Jasper reparó en que se había tomado las cosas con calma a pesar de su presencia.

Entrecerró los ojos. Conque estaba preparada para plantar batalla. Bueno, pues no iba a sentirse decepcionada.

La dejaría que pensara en ello y se las compusiera, decidió. Igual que había hecho él.

Sin mediar una sola palabra, la asió fuertemente del brazo y emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo. Sus hombres salieron disparados detrás de él, siendo lo bastante prudentes para darles un amplio margen de distancia.

Bella dejó escapar un bufido y caminó resueltamente a su lado por la tierra húmeda y musgosa, desprendiendo barro a cada paso. El invierno se respiraba en el aire. La lluvia de la noche pasada persistía, convertida ya en una fina llovizna. Habiendo vivido durante tanto tiempo en la naturaleza, Jasper era capaz de sentir el cambio de las estaciones. Tenían que marcharse. Debía encontrar un refugio para el invierno que se avecinaba. Un lugar que, sin la menor duda, haría que la casita de Ángela pareciese un palacio.

¿Dónde diantres estaba su hermano? No habían recibido ninguna noticia sobre la rendición de su primo. Quería pensar que había un motivo para tener esperanzas, pero debía proceder con precaución hasta que no supiera algo de Peter.

Transcurridos unos minutos Bella se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Vas a fulminarme con la mirada o vas a contarme por qué estás tan furioso?—

Los ojos de Jasper se oscurecieron.

—Te dije que no salieras del castillo tú sola—

La mirada chocolate de Bella desprendía una chispa desafiante que, en cualquier otro momento, podría resultar adorable. Pero en esos instantes no estaba de humor para admirar su carácter.

—Ignoraba que tuvieras derecho a darme órdenes—

Sus manos formaron dos apretados puños a los costados, el tono altivo de su voz le llevó al límite de su paciencia. Él no era uno de sus zalameros de las Lowlands. Bella no sabía lo cerca que estaba de echársela al hombro y enseñarle lo poco civilizado que podía ser. El método de Marcus para cortejar a una novia de pronto le parecía sumamente atractivo.

—Tengo todo el derecho. —Bajó la voz de forma amenazadora, adoptando un tono claramente admonitorio. —Vas a ser mi maldita esposa—

La obstinada muchacha no sabía cuándo debía retirarse.

Enarcó una delicada y pequeña ceja.

—No, si no nos casamos—

Sacudió enfáticamente la cabeza, lo cual provocó que sus mechones chocolate se agitasen, y se dispuso a darse la vuelta, pero Jasper la arrastró violentamente contra su cuerpo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en dos rendijas.

—Vamos a casarnos, Isabella, aunque tenga que atarte y llevarte yo mismo hasta la iglesia. Eres mía. —Bajó la mirada hasta su vientre. —Incluso ahora podrías llevar a mi hijo. —Sintió una profunda satisfacción cuando ella abrió de par en par los ojos y se llevó instintivamente las manos al abdomen. —Sin duda eres consciente de que es una consecuencia natural de nuestras actividades nocturnas, ¿no?—

Bella tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Por supuesto que sí. No estoy embarazada—

—Pues deja de actuar como si lo estuvieras. —La miró con severidad. —La próxima vez que estés furiosa conmigo no cometas ninguna estupidez ni arriesgues la vida—

Isabella soltó un bufido que solo sirvió para enfurecerle aún más.

—No seas ridículo. No necesito tu protección para dar un paseo del castillo a la aldea. Cualquier peligro que pudo haber ha desaparecido con la rendición de los Whitlock. ¿Acaso pretendes tenerme encerrada para siempre, o solamente hasta que nos hayamos casado?—

Para siempre. De ese modo jamás tendría que volver a experimentar el escalofriante pavor que sintió al enterarse de que se había marchado... ella sola. Estaba siendo irracional, pero la cordura parecía abandonarle cuando se trataba de ella.

—Aún no lo he decidido —espetó.

Bella ahogó un grito de indignación y le golpeó con el dedo en el pecho. —Tengo tres hermanos mayores, así que ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes intimidarme—

Increíble. Lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo para comprobar si sus hombres estaban presenciando aquello. Así era, e incluso desde la prudencial distancia a la que se encontraban pudo ver que se estaban divirtiendo tanto como él.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tres?—

Ella asintió pero no dijo más.

—Eres el hombre más irritante e insoportable...—

—Basta... —La interrumpió del mejor modo que supo. La atrajo contra su cuerpo, amoldándose contra el de ella con íntima familiaridad, y la besó. Profunda y apasionadamente, hasta que el deseo se impuso a la ira. Hasta que todo dejó de importar salvo la sensación que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Muy pronto se sintió perdido en el calor de su boca y sus labios sedosos, la lánguida caricia de su lengua contra la suya.

Deslizó la mano por su espalda hasta la curva del trasero, deseando amoldada mejor a él.

—Tus hombres —murmuró ella contra su boca.

Jasper maldijo y puso fin al beso. Se había olvidado de que tenían público, y a juzgar por las sonrisitas petulantes que veía en las caras de sus hombres, se habían dado cuenta de ello.

Le alzó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

—Esta noche terminaremos con esto —le prometió antes de soltarla.

— ¿El beso o la discusión?—

—Ambas cosas—

Pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos y eso le carcomió.

Convencerla para que huyese estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había imaginado, y eso les estaba pasando factura a los dos.

—Todo irá bien, Isabella—

Ella le miró a los ojos con incertidumbre y asintió.

Un movimiento en los árboles más allá de sus hombros hizo que un gélido escalofrío le recorriese la espalda. Con los sentidos agudizados por los años pasados evitando ser capturado, un simple vistazo le bastó para evaluar la situación: su hermano por fin había regresado, las noticias que traía eran nefastas y una flecha apuntaba directamente a la espalda de Isabella.

Jasper hizo que se colocará detrás de él casi inmediatamente, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, sorprendida por su repentina maniobra.

Con un ademán ordenó a sus hombres que se colocaran en posición. Desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia Seth. La comunicación silenciosa fue suficiente para expresar la gravedad de la situación.

— ¿Qué sucede? —volvió a preguntar Bella, echando un vistazo alrededor.

Jasper la agarró de los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Confías en mí, Bella?—

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que sí—

—Entonces no me hagas preguntas ahora mismo y regresa con mis hombres al castillo—

—Pero ¿qué...?—

La acalló posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Nada de preguntas—

Isabella parecía dispuesta a protestar pero, para alivio suyo, asintió con la cabeza. Los hombres formaron un círculo a su alrededor y la escoltaron sana y salva colina arriba.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos para poder ver u oír, se volvió hacia su hermano, que junto con media docena de hombres había salido de detrás de los árboles, igual que espectros sucios y desastrados. Todos iban cubiertos de barro y sangre seca. Los tartanes colgaban en jirones de los agotados miembros como si de túnicas fantasmagóricas se tratase. Todos estaban maltrechos, pero Jasper se sentía demasiado furioso para preocuparse por eso. Lo único que podía ver era la flecha que había apuntado a la espalda de Bella y la expresión en los ojos de su hermano que decía que tenía intención de disparar.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Peter? Te advertí que me dejarás a Isabella Swan a mí—

Peter mostró la misma cólera que su hermano.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso—

—Te equivocas. Mi plan está funcionando, la muchacha ha aceptado casarse conmigo—

— ¿Plan? —Peter hizo una mueca de desprecio. —Debería haber matado a esa zorra cuando tuve la oportunidad—

Con dos largas zancadas, Jasper agarró a su hermano del pescuezo, sosteniéndole a escasos centímetros del suelo, hasta que los ojos de ambos estuvieron a la misma altura.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices de la mujer que va a ser mi esposa —dijo con un tono letal, mirándole fijamente a los ojos para que no hubiera el menor error. Pero la severa mirada azul de Peter estaba tan cargada de odio que no quedaba prácticamente nada del hermano al que recordaba.

Le soltó, asqueado, apartando a Peter de él.

—Jamás será tu esposa —barbotó su hermano, agarrándose la garganta.

Jasper ignoró las pullas de Peter.

— ¿Dónde has estado? Deberías haber regresado hace semanas. Tengo noticias de nuestro primo—

Peter se quedó paralizado y la expresión de sus ojos hirió a Jasper en lo más profundo de su ser. Tuvo un presentimiento...

—Nuestro primo está muerto —espetó Peter. —Asesinado por los Swan, junto con nuestro hermano Caius, nuestro tío y cualquier otro hombre al que engañaron para que se rindiese bajo los falsos términos de la promesa de Argyll—

A Jasper se le heló la sangre en las venas. Necesitó un momento para asimilar el impacto causado por las palabras de su hermano. ¿Un ardid? ¿Muerto? Una rápida mirada a los rostros de los hombres le dijo que hasta la última palabra era cierta.

Sintió que la sangre se le escapaba, que la vida abandonaba su cuerpo. Deseaba hincarse de rodillas sumido en la agonía de la desesperación y el horror. Desde que sus padres fueron asesinados no había sentido un golpe semejante. Resultaba casi imposible concebir semejante pérdida.

—Santo Dios —susurró.

— ¿Dios? —bramó Peter. —Dios no tiene nada que ver con esto. Fue el demonio de Argyll. —Le temblaba la voz a causa de la cólera y el resentimiento. —La semana pasada fueron ahorcados veinticinco Whitlock en Mercat Cross, en Edimburgo, por cortesía de los Swan. En estos momentos, la cabeza de nuestro jefe cuelga de una pica a las puertas de Dumbarton junto a la de nuestro hermano. —Algo cambió en la mirada de Peter, una chispa de color tan profunda que Jasper se preparó para lo que estaba por llegar. —Y mientras tú jugabas a ser el perfecto caballero con tu dama, fantaseando con ella como un cachorro enfermo de amor, nuestra hermana estaba siendo violada por los hombres de su hermano—

— ¡No! —El sonido que brotó de su garganta no era humano. Un descarnado dolor le desgarró el pecho como si de una zarpa se tratase, partiéndolo en dos. Su hermana no. No la dulce, obstinada y hermosa Annie. Enganchó a Peter de la camisa y le sacudió como si con ello pudiera borrar sus palabras. — ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? Te dije que los ocultaras. —Sentía la garganta constreñida y la voz tirante. —Se suponía que debías mantenerlos a salvo—

—Lo intenté, maldita sea. —Peter se zafó de golpe. —Los escondí en las montañas de Balquhidder, pero fueron traicionados por dinero, y Auchinbreck se vengó en Annie—

«Auchinbreck es hombre muerto.»

— ¿Venganza? —gruñó Jasper. — ¿Por qué?—

—Cuando recibimos las noticias de la traición de Argyll, de las muertes de nuestro jefe y nuestros parientes, hubo revueltas desde las montañas de Balquhidder hasta Rannoch Moor. En venganza sembramos un sendero de fuego de una milla de amplitud—

—Y no se te ocurrió avisarme. —De repente, comprendió las consecuencias de la muerte de Alistair. Perforó a su hermano con la mirada. —Ahora soy el jefe—

Los ojos de Peter relampaguearon como si deseara discutir, pero en vez de eso se encogió de hombros.

—No hubo tiempo—

Era una excusa condenadamente pobre y ambos lo sabían.

¿Acaso Peter pretendía desafiar su liderazgo? Ser jefe no era un cargo que Jasper hubiera deseado, pero tenía toda la intención de ser un buen líder, sin duda mucho mejor que su hermano. Si los Whitlock tenían alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, no sería con el voluble Peter al mando. No deseaba pensar que su hermano pudiera ser desleal, pero Peter había cambiado. Antes siempre había sido capaz de aplacarle.

— ¿Y el resurgir de la lucha fue pues el motivo por el que Auchinbreck buscó venganza?—

Jasper captó el destello en la mirada de su hermano.

—Los hombres estaban furiosos, fuera de control. Sedientos de venganza. —Se encogió de hombros. —Una muchacha Swan se interpuso en su camino—

Jasper lanzó una maldición, imaginando lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Y los nuestros decidieron desahogar parte de su ira con una mujer? —Apartó la mirada, asqueado. La pobre Annie se había visto atrapada en un fuego cruzado.

«Debería haberla protegido.» ¿Podría haber hecho algo diferente? Si hubiera disparado a Jacob Swan aquel día, ¿seguirían con vida su primo y su hermano?

Le enfermaba pensar que hacía menos de dos semanas estaba sentado en la habitación frente al hombre responsable de la violación de su hermana. Se le encogió el estómago. No podía pensar en ello.

—He de ir a verla —dijo Jasper. — ¿Dónde está?— Peter sacudió la cabeza.

—No querrá verte. No quiere ver a nadie. Ni siquiera a Niall Lamont. Sabía lo que Annie sentía por él, así que le hice venir desde Bute. Por eso me retrasé en venir. Pero ella le expulsó—

— ¿Dónde está?—

—En Molach, el islote del lago Katrine, con algunas mujeres y niños. Está a salvo por ahora—

¿A salvo? Annie jamás volvería a sentirse a salvo. Jasper lo veía todo negro. Se sentía insensible, vacío... sin vida. La noticia de la muerte de su gente y de la violación de su hermana había destruido cualquier sentimiento que pudiera albergar. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era una cólera abrasadora. Cólera que se revolvía violentamente en sus entrañas sin nadie en quien descargarla.

Apretó los puños, su boca estirada en una fina línea. Como que había un Dios, Auchinbreck y los Swan pagarían por lo que habían hecho.

Apenas unos momentos antes había tenido esperanza en el futuro y ahora todo había cambiado. Su primo y su hermano estaban muertos, su hermana había sido violada; era el jefe de un clan dividido... y casarse con Bella se había vuelto algo imposible.

Recuperar la tierra de su familia había pasado a un segundo plano; lo primordial ahora era salvar a su clan de la destrucción y cumplir con su deber como jefe. La traición de Argyll había aniquilado cualquier esperanza de hallar una solución pacífica.

Comprendió de golpe la magnitud de sus responsabilidades. Se había pasado la vida huyendo, concentrado en sobrevivir, pero ahora era responsable de la supervivencia de todo su clan. Su deber estaba claro. Su clan exigiría venganza y él se la daría... con sumo gusto.

Resultaba irónico, pensó, que justo cuando se había dado cuenta de que nunca podría ser suya, comprendiera mejor a Bella. Comprendiera su sentido del deber y la lucha que debía de haber librado para decidir casarse con él.

Qué estúpido había sido al pensar que podría hallar la felicidad con una Swan. Con alguien. Debería haber sabido que era algo imposible.

— ¿Dónde está Auchinbreck ahora? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —respondió Peter —Pero tenemos todo cuanto necesitamos para encontrarle—

Bella. Jasper reprimió el impulso de darle una paliza por sugerirlo siquiera.

«Mataré a cualquiera que te haga daño.» Recordó su juramento, pero nunca imaginó que ese alguien podría ser su hermano.

—No permitiré que hagas daño a otra mujer inocente —le advirtió— Es Auchinbreck quien se merece nuestra venganza, no su hermana—

Pero Peter no atendía a razones y las palabras de advertencia de Jasper cayeron en saco roto. Con los ojos enloquecidos, Peter le miró con desdén.

—Te has vuelto blando, hermano. La muchacha te ha cegado y no eres capaz de ver lo que se ha de hacer. Tienes un deber para con tu clan...—

—No necesito que me digas cuál es mi deber. —La voz de Jasper era cortante como el filo de una navaja— Sé perfectamente lo que hay que hacer. —Y eso no incluía hacerle ningún mal a Bella, se dijo.

Peter estudió su rostro.

— ¿Antepones a esa puta Swan por encima de tu propia gente? Ella morirá, pero antes sufrirá igual que nuestra hermana. Si no eres lo bastante hombre para hacer lo que hay que hacer, yo lo haré—

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se flexionaron, pero Jasper mantuvo la voz mortalmente serena.

—Violar a una mujer no te convierte en un hombre. Tócala y te mataré. Deja en paz a la muchacha, te digo. Soy el jefe, yo tomo las decisiones—

—Por ahora—

Jasper endureció la mirada.

— ¿Es eso un desafío, hermano?—

Peter parecía incómodo, demostrando que no carecía completamente de lealtad.

—No, siempre que hagas lo que es debido—

— ¿Y con eso te refieres a vengarnos de Isabella Swan? —Jasper controló la ira, aunque su primer impulso fue el de ponerle el puñal a su hermano en la garganta y hacerle entender la seriedad de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Pero alguien tenía que conservar la cordura —Vengarse en inocentes no va a ayudar a nuestra causa—

— ¿Causa? —se burló Peter — ¿Qué causa? Los Swan no descansarán hasta que el último de nosotros esté muerto. Yo, al menos, tengo intención de llevarme conmigo a tantos como me sea posible—

Jasper escuchó los murmullos aquiescentes de los demás hombres y supo que tenía que hacerles entrar en razón a pesar de su sed de venganza. Compartía aquella sed con ellos, pero alguien debía mantener el control por el futuro del clan.

— ¿Así pues, tu solución es que nos rindamos? ¿Que caigamos espada en mano? ¿Acaso no entiendes que cada día que sobrevivimos es una victoria? Los Swan llevan años intentado deshacerse de nosotros, pero el hecho de que tú y yo estemos aquí demuestra que han fracasado. —Miró las caras de los hombres. Hombres con esposas y familias — ¿Qué pasa con las mujeres y los niños? ¿Los dejaríais desprotegidos, a merced de hombres como Auchinbreck? ¿Permitiríais que el apellido Whitlock se pierda para siempre?—

Peter tenía una expresión inflexible en el rostro.

—El clan quiere venganza—

—Y la tendrá. El asesinato de los nuestros y la violación de nuestra hermana no serán olvidados. Pero si le haces la guerra a Isabella Swan, no habrá lugar donde escondemos. Los Swan al completo nos perseguirán y los demás clanes se volverán en nuestra contra. ¿Es que no lo ves?—

Los ojos de su hermano habían perdido parte de la rabia que desprendían. Las palabras de Jasper parecían haber surtido efecto al fin.

—Sí —asintió Peter.

—Bien. Entonces parte rumbo al norte y envía la cranntara, la cruz ardiente. Quiero que todo Whitlock desde aquí hasta Rannoch Moor se reúna en la iglesia de Balquhidder de aquí a una semana—

Peter frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No vienes con nosotros?—

—Sí, pero antes quiero ver qué puedo descubrir sobre los planes de los Swan y los movimientos de Auchinbreck. Os seguiré dentro de unos días—

—Y esa Swan, ¿pretendes abandonada sin más?—

—Así es—

La opresión que Jasper sentía en el pecho le dejó sin aliento. El instinto contradecía aquello que debía hacer. El destino le había sido impuesto: unirse a sus hombres, luchar. Castigar a aquellos que habían asesinado a los suyos y violado a su hermana.

Solo una cosa se interponía en su camino: Bella. Se sentía dividido entre el deber para con su clan y el deseo de verla a salvo.

La acusación de su hermano resonaba en sus oídos. No estaba anteponiendo su bienestar al de su clan, pero no podía dejarla desprotegida. Creía haber hecho entrar en razón a su hermano, pero no pensaba arriesgarse tratándose de la seguridad de Bella. Si algo llegara a ocurrirle a él...

No habría nadie que contuviera a Peter. Bella sería mujer muerta.

Jasper elaboró su plan de regreso al castillo. Esa noche enviaría a algunos de sus hombres para que siguieran a su hermano y se asegurasen de su retorno a las Highlands y, luego, al día siguiente, Bella tendría lo que había deseado.

Debía de haber estado esperándole, pues echó a correr hacia él en cuanto cruzó las puertas.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué me alejaste de ese modo? —Se detuvo en seco a unos pasos de él cuando vio su expresión. —Jasper, ¿algo va mal?—

Todo. Se obligó a mirada, deseando verla como aquello que representaba: una Swan, su enemiga, la hermana del hombre que había ordenado violar a Annie, la prima del demonio que había enviado a su hermano y a su jefe a la muerte.

Deseaba odiada.

Pero lo único que podía ver eran esos sinceros ojos chocolate en un pálido semblante embargado por la preocupación. Por él.

Se le encogió el corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente dulce? Deseaba agarrada y sacudida, ultrajarla hasta que le odiara. Eso haría que abandonarla le resultase mucho más sencillo.

Apretó los dientes.

—Vamos. Recoge tus cosas y estate preparada para partir al alba—

— ¿Vamos? —repitió, sobresaltada — ¿Adónde?—

La miró a los ojos, sin dejar que viera la agitación que se revolvía en su interior. Que Dios se apiadara de él, aún la deseaba. Pero se ocuparía de que llegara sana y salva junto a su primo y ahí se terminaría todo. Con su marcha y la de sus hombres y el reclutamiento de la mitad del mermado ejército por parte de Auchinbreck, el castillo de Swan quedaría terriblemente indefenso. Puede que despreciara a Argyll, pero sabía que Bella estaría a salvo con su poderoso primo y no le quedaba otra opción que llevarla allí él mismo.

—A Dunoon —dijo, conciso — ¿No es eso lo que querías? —

—Sí, pero...—

—Entonces tendrás lo que deseas—

Y sin mediar más palabra, giró sobre sus talones y la dejó allí plantada, incapaz de mirarla un solo minuto más.

Había creído que estaba muerto por dentro, que había perdido la capacidad de sentir.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Dejarla sería igual que dividirse por la mitad, y temía lo que quedase de él cuando no la tuviera ya a su lado.

El rostro de su hermano pasó fugazmente por delante de sus ojos, dándole la respuesta.

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

Después de pasar la noche en vela esperando a que Jasper fuera a su alcoba y le explicara el repentino cambio de opinión, solo para acabar decepcionada, Bella se encontraba en el patio en la semi-penumbra del amanecer, tiritando, observando a un desconocido preparar los caballos para partir.

Se le encogió el corazón mientras luchaba con la confusión. Ese debería ser el momento más dichoso de su vida, pero Jasper ni siquiera la miraba. Había conseguido lo que quería, aunque huiría con él en ese instante si con eso él dejara de actuar de ese modo. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que no importaba cómo se casaran siempre que estuvieran juntos.

Nunca le había visto así. Jasper parecía una sombra fría y vacía del hombre al que amaba. Su expresión era severa e implacable; sus ojos eran inexpresivos. Todas las ocasiones en que había intentado hacerle alguna pregunta habían sido repelidas con glacial cortesía.

¿Qué había sucedido en el camino de regreso al castillo el día anterior? ¿Estaba enfadado por su negativa a huir con él o existía otra razón?

Nada tenía sentido.

Escuchó mientras él impartía órdenes a sus hombres y al puñado de soldados Swan que les acompañaría, y antes de que el sol coronara el horizonte, iban rumbo a Dunoon.

Cabalgaron bordeando las montañas Ochil, luego cruza ron el puente sobre el Forth en Stirling. En lugar de tomar el camino principal hacia Lennox, siguieron el río hacia el norte, por angostos senderos que cruzaban los páramos y atravesaban bosques que en ocasiones eran demasiado densos.

Para tratarse de un hombre que no había deseado ir, parecía tener mucha prisa por llegar. Pero estaba siendo cauteloso, temiendo, al parecer, otro ataque. Sentía que estaba alerta en la intensidad de su mirada y en el modo en que reaccionaba ante cada sonido distante o próximo. Había enviado avanzadillas para reconocer el terreno, por delante y por detrás, como medida de precaución.

Impuso un ritmo brutal, viajando durante horas, parando solo brevemente para dar agua a los caballos antes de detenerse finalmente para descansar. A pesar de que apenas pasaban unas horas del mediodía, el sol casi se había puesto debido a que el invierno estaba cada vez más cerca.

Los caballos no eran los únicos que estaban exhaustos…

Bella era una buena amazona en circunstancias normales, pero no estaba habituada a cabalgar a ese paso por terreno accidentado durante tanto tiempo. Las piernas, que no estaban acostumbradas a semejante abuso, le temblaron cuando intentó desmontar. Habría caído de la montura si Jasper no la hubiera cogido.

La sola sensación de tener sus fuertes manos alrededor de la cintura bastó para hacer que el corazón le diera un vuelco... y luego se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando la soltó con demasiada rapidez.

Santo Dios, ¿qué sucedía? Ni siquiera quería tocarla.

Las piernas le temblaban, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie.

—Gracias—

Él asintió de forma concisa y se dispuso a alejarse. Bella le agarró del brazo, el cuero de su chaqueta parecía frío y tieso bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

—Espera—

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Jasper no se molestó en disimular su impaciencia.

El corazón de Bella palpitaba con fuerza sin comprender su frialdad.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—

—Al este de Menteith—

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tan al norte? ¿No deberíamos dirigirnos al sur?—

Aunque era posible llegar a Dunoon por tierra siguiendo la sinuosa costa, se tardaba algunos días menos tomando un birlinn desde Dumbarton hasta Clyde. y a esas alturas del otoño había que tener en cuenta la climatología. Hasta el momento habían sido afortunados por haber evitado la lluvia, pero la densidad de la niebla que descendía sobre ellos no presagiaba nada bueno. Sus mejillas estaban ya insensibles debido al frío.

—Sí. Giraremos hacia el sur cerca de lago Lomond—

El lago Lomond, un auténtico oasis.

— ¿Es ahí donde vamos a pernoctar?—

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—No vamos a detenernos—

Bella profirió un gruñido a modo de protesta. Mostrando al fin cierta compasión por su agotamiento, le explicó:

—Sé que estás cansada, pero, como bien sabes, los caminos pueden ser peligrosos—

Un escalofrío la recorrió. Lo recordaba muy bien.

—Estás bien protegida, Bella. —Su voz se suavizó. —Pero es mejor que sigamos moviéndonos. Además; tu primo te está esperando. —Endureció la mandíbula —Si eso es todo, he de atender a los caballos—

Rechazada, Bella sintió de pronto que montaba en cólera. No sabía qué era lo que sucedía, pero fuera lo que fuese, no se merecía que la tratasen de ese modo.

—Eso no es todo —espetó. —Quiero saber por qué estás actuando de esta forma—

Jasper le lanzó una mirada admonitoria.

—Déjalo estar, Bella—

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—No, no voy a dejarlo estar. ¿Qué he hecho para ganarme tu enojo? Me disculpo por salir sola del castillo, pero sinceramente no vi nada malo en ello. —Jasper no dijo nada; tan solo la miró fijamente con aquella expresión dura e implacable en sus ojos. Dio un paso hacia él y alzó la vista, suplicante, deseando penetrar la misteriosa barrera que había erigido entre los dos —Sé que no deseas ir a Dunoon, pero si eso significa tanto para ti, me iré contigo ahora mismo... a donde tú quieras. No tiene importancia dónde nos case...—

Jasper lanzó una maldición, interrumpiéndola. La agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó, su rostro estaba atormentado por emociones contradictorias que ella no alcanzaba siquiera a comprender.

— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No habrá matrimonio—

Bella retrocedió como si la hubiera abofeteado. Sintió que un abrasador dolor punzante la atravesaba, privándola del aliento. No podría haberse sorprendido más aunque Jasper se hubiera dado la vuelta y le hubiera disparado con un mosquete.

Su corazón rechazaba aquellas palabras aunque sus ojos las confirmaran. Con solo mirarle despejó todas sus dudas. Sentía lágrimas de incredulidad ardiéndole en los ojos cuando alzó la mirada hacia el feroz y apuesto rostro del hombre a quien le había entregado su corazón, el hombre que ahora pensaba aplastarlo bajo el tacón de su bota como si se tratase de algo tan insignificante como un bicho.

No suplicó, no rogó, no rompió a llorar aunque deseaba hacerlo. Por el contrario, irguió los hombros y se tragó el dolor, demasiado indignada para dejarse gobernar por las emociones. No era insignificante y merecía que la tratasen mejor.

— ¿Vas a contarme el motivo de esta decisión o piensas dejarme ante las puertas del castillo de mi primo sin más explicaciones?—

La expresión de su cara le hizo retroceder, horrorizada.

—Dios mío —susurró, mirándole como si nunca antes le hubiera visto. —Eso es justo lo que pretendes hacer. —Sentía la garganta tan tensa que apenas podía hablar — ¿Tan poco significo para ti? pensé que...—

El corazón dejó de latirle, sintió un dolor atroz en el pecho. «Creí que te preocupabas por mí... quizá, incluso, que me amabas.»

Los ojos de Jasper se clavaron en los suyos con intensidad brutal. Le pareció ver una chispa de arrepentimiento antes de que quedara rápidamente envuelta en un velo acerado.

Antes admiraba su control; ahora lo odiaba.

—Las circunstancias han cambiado haciendo que un matrimonio entre nosotros sea imposible—

— ¿Las circunstancias? —repitió. El tono de su voz era cada vez más elevado y los hombres miraban en su dirección con inquietud, pero a Bella no le importó. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan sereno, con los mismos sentimientos que una roca, cuando su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos? Su frialdad le enfurecía, haciéndole arremeter con altivo sarcasmo. — ¿Podrías al menos ser algo más específico?—

Vio la ira relampaguear en su mirada.

—No puedo. Ya te dije que hay cosas de mí que...—

—Estoy harta de tus secretos —explotó. La indignación hacía que le temblara la voz —Sea lo que sea, dímelo. ¿Acaso no merezco la verdad? —Le dirigió una mirada que destilaba desdén — ¿O es que tienes por costumbre seducir a las mujeres con promesas de matrimonio y deshacerte de ellas cuando ya no te sirven?—

—No es eso lo que ha pasado —dijo, autoritario, recordándole que había sido ella quien cometiera la estupidez de seducirle. En sus ojos ardía algo que nunca antes había visto: temeridad. Se dispuso a decir algo, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas. Bella ya nunca sabría si su intención había sido la de contarle su secreto.

—Jef... Capitán—

Bella volvió la cabeza bruscamente al escuchar la voz apremiante de Seth, alzándose por encima del estruendo de cascos de caballo. El joven guerrero había estado reconociendo el terreno por detrás y, a juzgar por su expresión alarmada, se avecinaban problemas.

«Jefe.» Había estado a punto de llamar jefe a Jasper. Qué error tan extraño. Desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia Jasper, pero él ya había dado media vuelta y se alejaba.

Seth desmontó de un salto y se apresuró a alcanzar a Jasper para hablar con él. Conversaron en voz baja, pero Bella fue capaz de distinguir algo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su ya de por sí helada piel: les estaban siguiendo.

Jasper sabía que era inútil quejarse de la injusticia, del caprichoso destino que parecía empeñado en separarlos, pero no podía evitar sentirse colérico. Enfurecido con ella por ser una Swan; por ser tan condenadamente dulce y confiada. Y consigo mismo por haberse permitido sentir afecto.

Y por Dios que le tenía cariño. Más del que había creído posible. Con solo mirarla, sabiendo que no podría ser suya-le entraban ganas de golpear algo con extremo salvajismo y crueldad. Las ejecuciones de los suyos y la violación de su hermana habían aniquilado las escasas posibilidades que habían tenido de vivir un futuro juntos.

Sabía que Bella se sentía desconcertada, que no comprendía su frustración, pero odiarle sería mucho mejor para ella. Haría que abandonarla fuera más llevadero.

Solo había un modo de asegurarse su odio. Por un temerario instante, y a pesar del peligro que representaba el puñado de soldados de Swan que les acompañaban, contempló la posibilidad de contarle la verdad: Soy un Whitlock. Un proscrito. Líder de un clan escindido desde que tu primo mató a nuestro jefe.

Ya no había motivo para ocultar su identidad, únicamente la necesidad de ponerla a salvo en Dunoon, sin que sus hombres murieran en el intento, se lo impedía.

Entonces Seth llegó y aquel impulso desapareció, centrándose inmediatamente en la amenaza que tenía entre manos. La única cuestión era de quién provenía.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

Seth respondió de forma severa y concisa:

—Nos están siguiendo—

Su mirada se posó significativamente en Isabella, que no hacía el menor esfuerzo por ocultar su interés en la conversación. Seth bajó la voz:

—Swan, jefe. El soldado Ridley y otros diez hombres, a menos de dos millas por detrás. Quería estar seguro, pero no cabe duda de que nos siguen los pasos—

¿Ridley...y diez hombres? Maldición. Sumaban quince con los Swan que se había llevado consigo, y eso dejaría en clara desventaja a sus cinco hombres y a él mismo. En circunstancias normales no le preocuparía, pero tenía que pensar en Bella. Había esperado que se tratase de su hermano, no del soldado Swan. Jasper comenzó a sopesar las explicaciones posibles de la repentina aparición de Ridley, pero ninguna de ellas auguraba nada bueno.

—Diles a los hombres que preparen los caballos—

— ¿Vamos a intentar dejarlos atrás?—

Jasper negó con la cabeza. Si se tratara solo de sus hombres y de él, sería distinto. Pero Bella ya había estado a punto de caerse del caballo.

—No, pero me gustaría estar más cerca de las montañas antes de averiguar qué es lo que quieren—

A pesar de que había elegido una zona relativamente protegida en la que descansar, seguían estando en el valle del río Forth... y a unas pocas leguas de distancia de las montañas y cañadas boscosas que separaban las Lowlands de las Highlands.

Podrían desaparecer en aquellas montañas de ser necesario.

Seth asintió.

— ¿Qué pasa con la muchacha? —preguntó, abordando la cuestión que Jasper no deseaba contemplar.

«¿Qué pasa con Bella?»

Aunque le habría gustado llevarla personalmente a Dunoon, si Ridley había descubierto quién era él, sus caminos se separarían mucho antes.

Se le encogió el pecho. Quizá era lo mejor.

—Estará a salvo con los suyos—

Y si el necio de su hermano se sentía tentado de atacar a casi una veintena de soldados Swan con solamente un puñado de andrajosos proscritos, Jasper le mantendría a raya.

Sorprendentemente, Bella no expresó queja alguna cuando pusieron fin antes de tiempo al descanso y, reanudaron el viaje a través de la llanura a paso infatigable, aunque no extenuante. Pero su expresión herida y colmada de silencioso reproche no dejaba de atormentarle. Reproche que no podía recriminarle.

A pesar de las circunstancias, con cada milla que los acercaba a la frondosa frontera montañosa de apartados lagos que separaba las Lowlands de las Highlands, Jasper sentía aumentar su entusiasmo. Aquellas eran las tierras de los Whitlock. Su tierra.

Y había estado ausente demasiado tiempo.

Tras cabalgar de forma incansable durante una hora, llegaron al límite más oriental del bosque, justo al sur de Abedoyle y la formidable sombra de la montaña de Beinnmheadhonaidh. Al fin redujeron el paso. Ridley y los soldados Swan no tardaron mucho en aparecer tras ellos.

Bella, que había estado volviendo la vista por encima del hombro con la frecuencia suficiente para que él supiera que había escuchado, al menos, parte del informe de Seth, los vio y se detuvo.

—Espera. Son Swan—

Jasper hizo contacto visual con Seth y Marcus, comunicándoles sin palabras que debían estar preparados.

Bella le estudió con recelo, al igual que los pocos soldados Swan que les acompañaban.

— ¿Por qué huimos de los hombres de mi primo? —preguntó ella sin rodeos.

—No huíamos —repuso Jasper. No era una respuesta y Isabella lo sabía, pero la llegada de Ridley y de sus hombres impidió que siguieran las preguntas.

Si las sospechas de Jasper resultaban ciertas, su pregunta no tardaría en ser contestada.

—Ridley —dijo, haciendo girar su montura y acercándose a él, — ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué nos sigues?—

—Apartaos, milady —le ordenó el soldado.

Jasper y sus hombres se prepararon. Una mirada a la expresión triunfal del soldado bastó para que supiera que estaban en peligro. Pero si Ridley creía que había ganado, estaba muy equivocado. Podrían superarles en número, pero eran Whitlock y los Swan se encontraban ahora en su territorio. Si había lucha, lo único que le preocupaba era asegurar que Bella estuviera fuera de peligro.

— ¿Apartarme de qué? —preguntó ella, claramente confusa.

—De mí —declaró, categórico, sin quitarle la vista de encima al soldado ni un solo segundo.

Bella paseó la mirada entre ambos hombres.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto, Ridley?—

—Sí —se mofó Jasper, enarcando una ceja para provocar al hombre. — ¿A qué viene todo esto?—

La ira hizo que la cara de Ridley, de por sí enrojecida y sudorosa, adquiriera un tono escarlata.

—Este hombre no es quien dice ser—

Aquella declaración fue recibida en medio de un silencio sepulcral. Bella no se sobresaltó o reveló el menor signo de sorpresa, ni tampoco le miró, pero Jasper vio cómo los hombros de ella se tensaban.

— ¿Quién es, pues?—Su voz sonaba hueca... vacía.

Ridley frunció el ceño.

—Lo ignoro. Pero el laird de Tullibardine no conoce a ningún Jasper Cullen—

Como si se tratara de un disparo de mosquete, el estruendo de un caballo que atravesó los árboles desde el bosque, hacia el oeste, fue recibido con el acerado sonido de espadas al ser desenvainadas.

—Espera —dijo Jasper. —Es mi hombre. —Era Tormod, el soldado al que había enviado por delante. — ¿Qué sucede, Tormod?—

El guerrero miró en derredor, percatándose de la situación. —Los Whitlock —respondió— Se acercan rápidamente—

Jasper lanzó una maldición. ¿Podían empeorar aún más las cosas? Maldito fuera su hermano. Pensó con rapidez y se volvió hacia Ridley.

—Llevaos a la dama y dirigíos hacia el camino a Lennox. Yo los retendré—

— ¿Os creéis que soy idiota? —se burló Ridley. —No es más que una estratagema para poder escapar—

Jasper deseó agarrarle del pescuezo y sacudirle. No se molestó en ocultar su furia.

—No es ninguna estratagema y, si no os marcháis ahora mismo, pronto descubriréis que digo la verdad. Pero para entonces será demasiado tarde. Podemos solventar esto después, pero ahora os debéis a la dama—

Ridley continuó impasible.

—Arrestad a estos hombres—

El soldado que estaba a su lado se apresuró a cumplir su orden.

—No —dijo Bella, deteniéndole. — ¿De qué se les acusa?—

Ridley frunció el ceño.

—Eso lo decidirá vuestro primo cuando lleguemos a Dunoon—

— ¿Y si resulta que dice la verdad? Acerca del ataque —agregó para aclarar las cosas.

Bella miró a Jasper y, por primera vez, pudo ver el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos chocolate. La certeza de que la había engañado. Sabía que no era el hombre que afirmaba ser.

Pero en esto no la estaba engañando.

—Digo la verdad. Lo juro por la tumba de mis padres. Esos hombres quieren hacemos daño—

Había tanto que deseaba decir, tanto que deseaba explicar, pero nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. La miró fijamente a los ojos, disculpándose en silencio, suplicándole que le perdonara, y luego apartó la mirada y se volvió nuevamente hacia Ridley. La protegería con su vida, pero se estremecía solo de pensar en que se viera atrapada en medio de una batalla donde no podría controlar el caos. Una flecha, el disparo errático de un arcabuz, el golpe de una espada...

— ¡Maldito imbécil! —le gritó a Ridley. — ¡Escuchad! —El inconfundible estruendo de los caballos resonaba en la fría noche. —Lleváosla de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde—

La verdad pareció por fin triunfar. La confianza de Ridley flaqueó y miró a Jasper con incertidumbre.

—Puede que tengáis razón...—

—Idos —ordenó Jasper. Y tras lanzar una última mirada a Bella, mirada que habría de atesorar durante toda una vida, se volvió para enfrentarse a su hermano.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Un aluvión de flechas atravesó las copas de los árboles y aterrizaron con mortífera precisión detrás de él. Jasper se giró a tiempo de ver la expresión aturdida en el rostro de Ridley antes de resbalar de la silla y caer al suelo como un saco de piedras, con una flecha incrustada entre los ojos. Dos de los soldados Swan que había llevado consigo se desplomaron a su lado.

De entre los árboles salieron Peter y al menos diez guerreros Whitlock. Además de los hombres que habían acompañado a su hermano el día anterior, iban algunos a los que reconoció como los más peligrosos, sanguinarios y salvajes del grupo; hombres responsables de que los Whitlock tuvieran reputación de bandidos..

Los Swan a las órdenes de Jasper le miraron con incertidumbre-la declaración de Ridley había surtido su efecto,-preguntándose qué hacer.

Jasper se vio atrapado entre dos mundos: uno real y otro inventado. Era un Whitlock, enemigo acérrimo de los Swan. Unos meses antes no habría dudado en alzar la espada contra un Swan, pero durante meses había vivido entre esos soldados enemigos. Los conocía, comía y bebía con ellos.

Había albergado la esperanza de poner a Bella a salvo sin que hubiera derramamiento de sangre pero Peter lo había convertido en misión imposible.

Sus dudas se despejaron cuando un soldado Swan que estaba a su lado sacó de la alforja un arcabuz para apuntar a su hermano. Jasper pasó la mano con fluidez por encima del hombro, agarró la empuñadura de su claymore y se volvió. La larga hoja de acero golpeó en el peto de cota de maya del soldado haciéndole soltar el arma y caer del caballo.

Su postura estaba clara.

Era un Whitlock. El Whitlock. Para bien o para mal, aquellos eran sus hombres.

Existía únicamente una realidad. Solo fue necesario echar un vistazo a la expresión horrorizada de Bella para acordarse de ello.

Su rostro había perdido el color.

—Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo?—

Jasper no tenía tiempo para andarse con explicaciones; tenía que sacarla de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo.

La batalla estalló a su alrededor como un fuego arrasador cuando sus hombres se unieron a los de Peter contra los Swan, tan solo los cuatro Swan que había llevado consigo se mantenía aún al margen de la refriega momentáneamente aturdidos por sus acciones. Los detuvo antes de que pudieran atacarles.

—Cogedla y marchaos. Poned rumbo al sur hacia Dunoon, tan rápido como podáis—

Uno de los hombres echó mano de su arma, pero Jasper fue más rápido. El soldado retiró la mano con dolor cercenada del pulgar a la muñeca por la espada de Jasper.

Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo los Swan iban cayendo bajo las espadas de los Whitlock; la lucha se acercaba cada vez más.

—Podéis matarme más tarde. Idos. Proteged a la dama—

Los hombres parecían estar reconsiderándolo cuando Bella, que había estado notablemente callada habló:

— ¿Por qué debería alguien hacerte caso...?—

—Si deseas vivir harás exactamente lo que digo —declaró con fiereza —Te he dicho la verdad, estos hombres quieren hacerte daño—

—Entonces ¿por qué...? —Su voz se fue apagando cuando su hermano se acercó lo bastante para que ella pudiera distinguir su cara. Bella se quedó boquiabierta al reconocerlo.

Al momento clavó la mirada en la suya. Jasper pudo ver confusión, incredulidad, dolor... nada de lo cual podía explicar o justificar.

En aquella única mirada entre ellos desfiló toda una vida que nunca llegarían a tener. Ya nunca podría contemplar cómo los ojos de Bella brillaban de dicha; no vería su sonrisa, firme y segura; no la estrecharía entre sus brazos ni la miraría fijamente a los ojos mientras la penetraba; tampoco observaría sus mejillas sonrojadas por el deseo al tiempo que se corría con él enterrado en su interior; ni la vería sentada delante de la chimenea, con el vientre suavemente redondeado.

Vio todo lo que nunca podría ser. Se le encogió el pecho de dolor, deseando que...

«Maldición. »

—Vete —dijo con brusquedad. Solamente podía ponerse una máscara de frialdad para sofocar su dolor.

Había querido que ella le odiara y lo había conseguido. La última mirada que le dirigió, antes de hacer girar su montura y dirigirse al sur por el camino que se internaba entre los árboles, no le dejó la menor duda. La acusación y la traición se clavaron en su pecho igual que si se tratara de un puñal.

La siguió con la vista mientras se alejaba, los mechones chocolate se le habían soltado a causa del ajetreo del día y ahora ondeaban a su espada como un velo de seda. «Ve con Dios.» La opresión que sintió en el pecho le cortó la respiración.

Pero antes de que Bella y sus guardias pudieran alejarse de su vista, dos flechas lanzadas sucesivamente se clavaron en la espalda de los dos hombres que iban tras ella. Uno se desplomó hacia delante, el otro a un lado. El pie le quedó enganchado en el estribo y fue arrastrado unos pocos pasos detrás del caballo antes de soltarse.

La voz de Peter se elevó por encima del clamor de la batalla.

—No dejéis que se marchen. Quiero a la puta Swan—

El último guardia que iba con ella había reducido el paso para ver qué les había sucedido a sus compañeros, y eso le supuso la muerte. Otra flecha Whitlock le alcanzó en el cuello.

Lo único que Jasper podía oír era el grito de Bella. Lanzó una maldición, sabiendo que su esfuerzo desesperado porque ella llegara a salvo junto a su primo no iba a resultar. Ahora dependía de él mantenerla sana y salva, pero sus opciones se estaban agotando. ...

Antes de que pudiera ir con ella, dos guardias Swan corrieron a pie hacia él. Gritó a Bella que se quedara atrás, con la esperanza de que le hiciera caso, y se enfrentó a ellos con todas sus fuerzas, blandiendo la espada con precisión letal y reteniéndoles el tiempo preciso para desmontar. Su caballo no era más que un estorbo en la densa espesura. Le atacaron por ambos flancos, pero Jasper detuvo a uno con la espada que blandía en una de las manos y desechó al segundo con el puñal que sujetaba en la otra. Unas cuantas estocadas más y el segundo hombre yacía al lado del primero.

Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le dijo que casi había acabado el día. Solo quedaban unos pocos Swan. La furia que sentía hacia Peter aumentó al reparar en los cuatro Whitlock que habían caído, incluyendo a dos que habían estado con él en el castillo, les habían disparado antes de que pudiera alcanzar a sus enemigos con la espada.

Peter había agotado la compasión fraternal de Jasper. Comprendía la rabia de su hermano, su necesidad de vengarse y el odio que ennegrecía su alma y que era igual al suyo, pero el desafío a su autoridad como jefe no podía pasarse por alto. Y la ira ciega que le carcomía por dentro tenía su origen en algo mucho más elemental. Peter había amenazado a su mujer, y en ese instante Jasper podría matarlo por haberlo hecho.

Lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, aliviado al ver que Bella había seguido sus órdenes y se había mantenido donde estaba, parcialmente oculta entre los árboles. Cuando se volvió de nuevo, su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermano.

Se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, separados por escasos centímetros.

—Debería matarte por lo que has hecho —le dijo con voz átona — ¿Crees que puedes ser tú el jefe?—

La expresión en el rostro de Peter era tan dura e inflexible como la suya.

—Un jefe mejor que tú. Yo no antepondría una muchacha a mi clan. A mi propia hermana—

Jasper rechinó los dientes, obligándose a tragarse la ira. Peter solo intentaba hacer que perdiera el control. Solo había un modo de solucionar aquello de una vez por todas.

—Si deseas desafiar mi autoridad, hermano, hazlo como un hombre. —Agitó la espada, sosteniéndola ante él —Por la espada—

Si perdía, dejaría a Bella desprotegida, a la inexistente merced de su hermano.

Pero no iba a perder.

Peter profirió un gruñido, su boca formó un cruel remedo de sonrisa.

— ¿El ganador se queda con todo? —se mofó, lanzando una mirada a Bella.

Cuando Jasper siguió su mirada, Peter describió un violento círculo con la espada que Jasper logró bloquear por poco. Fue su respuesta al desafío de Jasper; un sucio movimiento que habría hecho que Arturo y sus caballeros de la Mesa Redonda se estremecieran de vergüenza, pero que sentó las bases de cómo iba a librarse aquella batalla. El Código de Honor de la Caballería no tenía espacio entre hombres proscritos. Los Whitlock sobrevivían saltándose las reglas.

Esa era una de las razones por las que otros clanes les valoraban como bravos guerreros.

Pero Jasper podía jugar igual de sucio que su hermano y su siguiente movimiento lo demostró. Giró y golpeó con el pie el tobillo de su hermano, derribándole al suelo. Peter rodó y logró esquivar la espada de Jasper.

Peter se levantó y continuó el combate. Se movieron en círculo, como antiguos gladiadores; midiéndose, intercambiando golpes de espada, tratando de encontrar la debilidad que les permitiera entrar a matar. Aunque Jasper tenía de su lado la ventaja que le proporcionaba la altura y la constitución física, Peter era veloz. Estaban muy igualados, siempre lo habían estado, pero Jasper tenía una cosa de la que Peter carecía: la vida de Bella estaba en sus manos.

El combate prosiguió, golpe tras golpe, embate tras embate, hasta que su piel se cubrió de sudor; los músculos de los brazos y el abdomen le ardían a causa del esfuerzo. El cansancio estaba haciendo mella en él, pero también en su hermano. La violencia de los golpes aumentaba el agotamiento y la urgencia por ponerle fin superaba a la paciencia.

Jasper bloqueó otro golpe dirigido a su cabeza. El choque de los aceros reverberó en sus oídos y sintió en todo el cuerpo la fuerza del impacto. Atacó en respuesta, profiriendo un gruñido al tiempo que blandía la espada con las dos manos, describiendo un amplio círculo hacia el cuerpo de su hermano. Esta vez Peter fue una fracción de segundo demasiado lento y el golpe de Jasper le hizo retroceder.

Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Profiriendo un feroz grito, Jasper blandió la espada una y otra vez, asestando un aluvión de poderosos golpes. Peter no pudo resistir la fuerza y comenzó a retroceder, bloqueando más que atacando.

Jasper le tenía y ambos lo sabían.

Una estocada final tumbó a Peter. Jasper le puso la punta de la espada en el cuello antes de que pudiera recobrarse. El corazón le latía desaforadamente a causa del agotamiento y de la adrenalina del combate. Deseaba matarle, y la intensidad de ese deseo le hizo estremecer. Podía ver la rabia que sentía reflejada en la mirada de su hermano. Y algo más... odio. Peter deseaba que lo hiciera.

Dios, se sentía tentando. Pero era su hermano, el único que le quedaba. Aparte de Annie, Peter era su única familia. Había ganado; con eso bastaba.

—Ríndete —le dijo en voz baja.

Peter le miró con odio y Jasper supo que su hermano no le habría mostrado la misma piedad. Apretó un poco la espada, haciéndole sangrar.

— ¿Te rindes?—

—Sí —farfulló entre dientes.

—Dilo —exigió Jasper.

—Me rindo, maldita sea—

Jasper retiró la espada tras un momento, dejando a Peter tirado en suelo. Estaba furioso, pero lo superaría. Había fracasado en su desafío.

Jasper montó a lomos de su caballo y dio media vuelta, cerrando la distancia que lo separa de Bella con celeridad. Saltó al suelo y se aproximó con cautela, pasando por delante de uno de los hombres que había caído mientras trataba de protegerla. Aquel que había sido arrastrado por su caballo colgaba en una posición grotesca un poco más allá. Bella le observaba con los ojos llenos de terror, clavados en su rostro como si nunca antes le hubiera visto.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jasper.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos.

— ¿Qui... quién eres? ¿Qu... qu... que pre... pretendes hacer conmigo?—

Algo en su pecho se removió al escucharla tartamudear.

«Me tiene miedo.»

—No voy a hacerte daño—

Bella profirió un agudo grito, incrédula. El dolor que inundaba sus ojos hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

—Dios santo, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?—

Jasper estaba tan ocupado tranquilizándola que no se fijó en el movimiento hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Oyó el grito de advertencia de Seth a su espalda y alzó la mirada a tiempo de ver el cañón de una pistola apuntado directamente hacia él.

El soldado al que había arrastrado el caballo no estaba muerto.

El tiempo pareció moverse con lentitud. Escuchó la detonación, vio el humo. Luego la fuerza del disparo le hizo retroceder. Sintió que un abrasador fuego le perforaba el muslo.

Seth se acercó a caballo y, lanzando el grito de guerra de los Whitlock, puso fin a la vida del soldado Swan, esta vez para siempre. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Jasper había salvado la vida gracias únicamente a la mala puntería del hombre.

Se le despejó la cabeza y comprendió de golpe el impacto de la herida, no solo la bala de plomo, sino también su importancia. Al ser clemente con su hermano le había dado una oportunidad que Peter no dudaría en aprovechar. Jasper no podía arriesgar la vida de Bella para salvaguardar el honor de su hermano.

Con una bala alojada en el muslo, no sería rival para Peter. y sus cuatro hombres, contra los diez rufianes de Peter, serían incapaces de defender a Bella si el moría.

Se puso en pie, apretando los dientes para no gritar de dolor.

—Entretenlos —le dijo a Seth, montando en su caballo.

El dolor que le perforaba la pierna estuvo a punto de hacerle caer, únicamente saber la horrible muerte que le aguardaba a Bella le mantuvo en la montura.

Seth asintió.

—Sí, jefe—

—La cueva —respondió Jasper a la pregunta tácita— Si consigues llegar allí esta noche sin que te sigan. De lo contrario, reúne a los hombres en la iglesia de Balquhidder como estaba previsto—

Seth asintió de forma concisa y, antes de que los demás se percataran de lo que iba a hacer, Jasper levantó a Bella de encima de su caballo, la sentó delante de él y se internó entre los árboles.

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

Bella se retorcía con furia contra él mientras cabalgaban a toda velocidad entre los árboles en la oscuridad; finalmente, el horror vivido la había superado.

Jasper movió bruscamente el brazo bajo sus costillas, apretándola contra él. La familiar pared musculosa de su pecho parecía tan inflexible como el granito.

—Maldita sea, Bella, para —le dijo severamente al oído, con la voz ronca por el dolor—Intento salvar nuestras vidas, pero si no dejas de golpearme la pierna, vamos a caernos—

Ella se quedó inmóvil. Por Dios, le habían disparado en la pierna. Todavía llevaba grabado en su tonto corazón el momento de espeluznante dolor cuando la bala le había alcanzado. Ni siquiera habiéndola rechazado y traicionado, deseaba que muriese. Aún no, al menos. No hasta saber la verdad. Luego podría encargarse ella misma de tan desagradable gesta.

Recordaba la sorpresa, la profunda punzada en el pecho cuando él levantó la espada contra su hombre, impidiéndole disparar al mismísimo Whitlock que la había atacado. Se había unido al proscrito en contra de sus hombres para después volverse contra él. Aquello no tenía sentido.

Era evidente que se conocían... más que eso. Mirando al uno y al otro durante el combate, había algo que... Bella cerró los ojos, luchando contra el amargor que le vino a la garganta. «¡No!» No deseaba verlo. No deseaba siquiera reconocer tal posibilidad.

—¿Por qué debería ir contigo a alguna parte? —

—¿Preferirías que te hubiera dejado allí con ellos? —

—Así que eres el menor de dos males, ¿eh?—

Profirió algo semejante a una carcajada, aunque demasiado cargada de dolor.

—En este caso, sí—

Aunque nada deseaba más que atacarle, enfrentarse a él y exigirle una explicación, la precariedad de las circunstancias resultó ser un elemento disuasorio temporal. Había una cosa que Jasper había dicho y de la que ella no dudaba: el azote de los Whitlock deseaba hacerle daño. Y le gustase o no, Jasper era lo único que se interponía entre esa vil bestia y ella. Un Jasper herido. Reprimió la oleada de pánico que le sobrevino.

Guardó silencio mientras cruzaban el tortuoso bosque, el corazón le palpitaba con la misma velocidad y violencia que el resonar de los cascos del caballo hasta que, de pronto, Jasper tiró de las riendas del imponente animal, deteniéndose cerca de una gigantesca roca.

— ¿Por qué paramos?—

—Jamás los dejaremos atrás a caballo. Hemos de intentar perderlos, y necesito llegar a algún lugar seguro para extraer la bala de mi pierna—

— ¿Adónde vamos?—

—Al norte—

Bella se quedó paralizada. Dunoon estaba al sur.

—Pero...—

—Es imposible ir a Dunoon, Bella. Al menos por ahora. Te llevaré allí, pero no puedo hacerlo solo y con ellos siguiéndonos. Nunca lo conseguiríamos—

Desmontó, cuidándose de poner los pies sobre la roca para no dejar huellas, y la bajó sin demora a su lado. Después de quitar las alforjas y el tartán del caballo y echárselos al hombro, sobre el que ya llevaba el arco y la espada claymore, dio una palmada en el flanco al animal, gritándole una orden en el lenguaje de las Highlands. Este salió disparado como alma que llevaba el diablo, desapareciendo entre los árboles y la oscuridad antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar.

Todo parecía silencioso y oscuro de pronto. La tenue luz de la luna no era lo bastante potente para penetrar las frondosas copas de los árboles.

—Con algo de suerte tardarán un buen rato en alcanzar al caballo —le susurró casi al oído, luego bajó al otro lado de la roca y le tendió la mano —Cuidado, mira dónde pisas. Estarán siguiendo nuestras huellas—

¿Dónde se encontraban? Hacía tiempo que Bella había perdido el sentido de la orientación.

Le tomó la mano de mala gana y saltó a su lado. Al estar tan cerca se vio envuelta por su familiar aroma masculino, que desencadenó un tumulto de emociones contradictorias. Había creído conocerle muy bien. Con solo cerrar los ojos podía sentir cómo era estar entre sus brazos... y apoyar la mejilla sobre su magnífico pecho. Dibujar los duros músculos con sus manos. Mirarle a los ojos cuando la penetraba, colmando todo su cuerpo de forma increíble.

Una vez más, había confundido el sexo con el amor.

Una parte de ella deseaba arrojarse en sus brazos y echarse a llorar; la otra quería aporrearle el pecho y herirle de la misma forma en que él la había herido a ella. La había engañado, y aún le asustaba descubrir hasta qué punto lo había hecho.

— ¿Por qué nos siguen? Tú conoces a los hombres que me atacaron, no lo niegues—

—No voy a negarlo. Puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras, Bella, pero no ahora. Debemos darnos prisa—

—Espera. —Bajó la mirada —Tu pierna...—

La sangre había empapado el cuero marrón de los pantalones. En la parte superior del muslo izquierdo se había formado una enorme mancha y el negro agujero, próximo al borde externo, mostraba por dónde había entrado la bala. Bella levantó rápidamente la parte delantera de su falda de lana y arrancó el bajo de una de las enaguas de muselina.

—Será mejor que la vendes con esto —le dijo, ofreciéndole la tira de tela.

Jasper la miró de forma extraña antes de apresurarse a hacer lo que le decía.

—Gracias—

Bella asintió y se pusieron en marcha al momento. Se internó en el bosque, tirando de ella, en dirección contraria a la que habían llegado. No cabía duda de que esperaba que siguieran a la montura. Incluso estando herido se abría paso entre los árboles con la agilidad y velocidad de un gato montés; ella a duras penas era capaz de seguirle. Algún gruñido o paso en falso dado al pisar un bache era lo único que indicaba que tenía una bala alojada en la pierna. A pesar del frío, Bella tenía la frente y el pecho empapados en sudor. Respirar se hacía más y más laborioso en medio del frenético palpitar de su corazón. Corrieron hasta que creyó que iban a explotarle los pulmones.

Cuando comenzó a arrastrar los pies, Jasper redujo el paso y le ofreció agua de un odre que llevaba en la alforja. Isabella tomó un buen trago, agradecida por el breve descanso.

—No podemos parar, Bella. Ya queda poco—

Resolló en busca de aire, incapaz de decirle que no era capaz de continuar. Dios santo, ¿qué le pasaba a ese hombre? Apenas se le había alterado la respiración. Debido a la oscuridad, solo podría distinguir que tenía los dientes apretados para contener el dolor, que debía ser atroz.

—Puedo llevarte si estás demasiado cansada —se ofreció. Se quedó boquiabierta. Dejó escapar un sonido incompresible, parte sollozo parte carcajada, y negó con la cabeza. Jasper hablaba en serio. Por enfadada que estuviera, no quería ni imaginar lo que el peso añadido podría hacerle a su pierna. Más aún, presentía que iba a necesitar que conservara todas las fuerzas posibles para lo que les aguardaba. Quizá su gente tuviera razón: nada podía con él.

¿Cómo era posible que creyera que podría tenerle afecto? Inspirando profundamente se concentró en dar un paso tras otro y trató de no pensar en que sus pulmones estaban a punto de reventar.

Después de poco más de kilómetro y medio, que le parecieron cincuenta, el cielo se abrió ligeramente; los árboles estaban algo más espaciados y daba la impresión de que la tierra estaba cubierta por helechos y brezo. La dejó descansar unos momentos mientras él recogía una brazada de ramas caídas y musgo, lo cual, esperaba Bella, indicaba que muy pronto harían fuego.

Una vez dejaron atrás la protección de los árboles, se vieron obligados a moverse con mayor lentitud debido a que guardar el equilibrio se volvió más arduo. Afianzar los pies en el brezo podría resultar difícil con el suelo encharcado.

Al cabo de un buen rato se encontraron frente a una enorme montaña rocosa.

— ¿Qué es eso?—

—_Beinnmheadhonaidh_. «Montaña de las Cuevas» —tradujo —Los lowlanders la llaman Ben Venue—

En sus últimas palabras a Seth había hecho mención a una cueva, así pues, tal vez aquel fuera su destino. Eso esperaba.

Jasper redujo la marcha aún más cuando el brezo y los helechos dieron paso a la roca.

—Cuidado —le advirtió, —las piedras pueden estar resbaladizas a causa de la bruma aunque no esté lloviendo—

Bella intentaba ir con cuidado, pero no era fácil ver por dónde pisaba.

Bordearon la base de la montaña hasta llegar a una angosta y escarpada quebrada. Cuando alzó la mirada lo único que pudo ver fue la cara rocosa del precipicio.

Se detuvo en seco.

— ¿No pretenderás que trepemos por ahí? —

Jasper rió entre dientes.

—No. En estos momentos no puedes verlo, pero a unos noventa metros hay una abertura en las rocas. A la cueva se la conoce por el nombre de _Coir nan Uriskin_. «Cueva de los Sátiros.»—

—Qué idílico —dijo con sequedad—Supongo que también está encantada—

—No—Ella apreció la diversión en su voz —Aunque se supone que esta zona es el lugar de reunión de todos los trasgos de Escocia—

Bella se estremeció. A pesar de no ser supersticiosa, era un lugar fantasmagórico en la oscuridad.

— ¿Sabrán dónde encontrarnos?—

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—Deberían viajar hacia el sur durante un tiempo; eso nos proporcionará unas cuantas horas—

— ¿Qué hay de Seth y los otros hombres?—

Jasper mostraba una expresión sombría.

—Pueden cuidarse solos—

«Estaría con ellos de no ser por mí.»

Después de una corta pero ardua escalada, Jasper arrojó algunas piedras al fondo de la cueva-aparentemente para espantar a cualquier bestia salvaje que la utilizara como refugio-Y a continuación la introdujo en la amplia caverna.

Una vez dentro Bella se dio cuenta de que era casi tan grande como su alcoba en el castillo de Swan, aunque sin duda más húmeda y fría. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio y se puso a buscar un lugar donde poder sentarse.

—Siéntate aquí —le dijo Jasper, estirando sobre el rocoso suelo de la cueva el tartán que le había quitado al caballo. La gruesa lana no proporcionaba demasiada protección contra el duro suelo, pero en su estado de agotamiento a Bella le pareció un colchón de plumas —No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo, pero tengo que extraer la bala de mi pierna—

Su tono flemático la desconcertó.

— ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?—

—Con mi puñal—

Cielo santo, iba a sacársela él mismo.

— ¿No es peligroso?—

—Ya lo he hecho antes—

No era una respuesta, aunque supuso que en cierto modo lo era. Le entregó un odre de agua y un pedazo de torta de avena dura, que ella masticó lentamente mientras él se movía por la cueva. Estaba hambrienta, y la torta apenas la sació; no había comido nada desde que partieron aquella mañana temprano. Hacía toda una vida.

Poco a poco fue recuperando la regularidad de su respiración y su cuerpo comenzó a acusar los efectos del frío y húmedo aire nocturno, haciendo que agradeciese aún más el fuego que Jasper había comenzado a encender.

Había dispuesto en círculo algunas rocas cerca del fondo de la cueva y colocado las ramas encima. Después de formar una bola con algo de musgo, comenzó a pelar la corteza de un trozo de abedul con el puñal, procediendo acto seguido a machacarla.

— ¿Qué haces?—

—La madera y el musgo están demasiado húmedos para prender con la chispa del pedernal, pero esta corteza contiene un aceite que prende rápidamente—

Y después de frotar el pedernal unas pocas veces, escuchó el inconfundible chasquido y el crepitar del aceite cuando la corteza prendió la pila de musgo. Jasper sopló hasta que apareció una llama y, luego, con cuidado, la desplazó hasta el montón de madera. Minutos más tarde, el fuego ardía.

Estudió su hermoso rostro a la parpadeante luz: los duros ángulos de sus pómulos, la mandíbula cuadrada, la línea recta de la nariz.

Se le encogió el corazón cuando su cara se fundió con otra. Ya no pudo ignorarlo por más tiempo.

—Eres uno de ellos —dijo, atragantándose. —Eres un... —Apenas podía pronunciar el nombre que tan amargo regusto le dejaba en la lengua —Whitlock. —Un proscrito, un azote, un enemigo de su clan, pensó.

Supo, por el modo en que Jasper tensó los hombros, que no le gustaba su tono. Se volvió lentamente hacia ella, su expresión era una máscara de enojado orgullo.

—Como recordarás, ya no se me permite usar ese apellido. —La perforó con la mirada —Pero sí, nací siendo Jasper Whitlock, hijo mayor de Ewin el Tutor—

Bella profirió un grito estrangulado. La aplastante opresión que sentía en el pecho resultaba insoportable. A pesar de las sospechas que había albergado, conocer la verdad le supuso una conmoción brutal.

Un Whitlock. Era un Whitlock. Le había mentido... engañado. Pero ¿por qué?

El corazón le latía desaforadamente. No sabía si podría soportar la verdad, pero tenía que oírlo todo; cada desagradable y odiosa palabra.

No apartó los ojos de su cara, buscando algún signo de emoción en esa impasible fachada. «Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.»

— ¿Y el hombre que me atacó? ¿El hombre que quiere matarme?—

La boca de Jasper formó una adusta línea y comenzó a palpitarle la vena del cuello, pero ni siquiera parpadeó. Bella se preparó para lo peor, que llegó al momento.

—Es mi hermano—

De lo más profundo de su destrozado corazón surgió un desgarrador sollozo de dolor distinto a todo. Aquel hombre vil y brutal era su hermano. Bella no podía apartar la mirada, de él, incapaz de articular palabra, mientras las implicaciones de aquello, de la primera vez que había visto al sanguinario Whitlock y a Jasper, ocupaban su mente.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sin derramar al comprender que la habían utilizado.

—Tu aparición en el camino aquel día no fue casual—

Por el rostro de Jasper cruzó una expresión de arrepentimiento. Bella había atravesado la implacable fachada, pero era demasiado tarde.

—No, no fue casual, aunque se suponía que nadie resultaría herido—

A Bella le temblaba la barbilla de forma incontrolable.

— ¿He de creer eso? Los Whitlock no son precisamente célebres por su compasión y conducta caballerosa—

Jasper ignoró la pulla, aunque sus ojos se encendieron.

—Como sin duda comprendes por lo que hoy has podido presenciar, mi hermano y yo no estamos precisamente de acuerdo—

Si no se sintiera como si se estuviera muriendo por dentro, se habría echado a reír por semejante eufemismo.

— ¿Quieres decir que él quiere matarme y tú no? —

Jasper torció el gesto.

—Algo parecido. Con todo, nunca pensé que él llegaría tan lejos. Peter es irascible y puede ser difícil de controlar, pero siempre ha sido leal—

Le miró fijamente, viéndole por primera vez. Viendo cosas que nunca antes había visto. La fortaleza y tenacidad siempre habían estado ahí, pero ahora veía la inclemente severidad.

—Dios santo, ni siquiera te conozco—

Jasper se acercó a ella y la hizo levantarse, obligándola a mirarle.

—Soy el mismo hombre que era antes. El mismo hombre al que dijiste amar—

¡Cómo osaba arrojarle eso a la cara! Obligarla a ver lo necia que había sido.

—Amaba a Jasper Cullen, no a un despiadado bandido. Amaba a un hombre que no existe—

Él apretó los dientes.

—Soy el mismo hombre. Sabes todo lo importante sobre mí—

— ¿Qué? ¿Que eres un proscrito y un ladrón? Un asesino...—

—No sigas —gruñó, con el rostro tenso por la furia —No soy ningún santo, pero jamás he arrebatado la vida de otro si no ha sido en combate.—

— ¿Y qué sucedió en Glenfruin...? ¿Acaso el asesinato de cuarenta muchachos inocentes fue aceptable porque tuvo lugar en combate?—

Aquello dio en el blanco; Jasper se puso tenso.

—No creas todo lo que oyes, Isabella. Aunque mi clan se ha llevado las culpas de aquel acto, la matanza de esos muchachos no la perpetró un Whitlock, sino un villano MacDonald. Nuestra lucha fue con los Colquhoun; una batalla que fue librada a instancias de tu primo. Aunque el astuto Argyll pueda afirmar lo contrario—

Su acusación la pilló por sorpresa. Bella sabía que su primo y los Colquhoun no se tenían aprecio, pero no podía creer que fuera tan pérfido para utilizar a los Whitlock a fin de que le hicieran el trabajo sucio y luego perseguirles por ello. Pensó en su hermano, en su guardia muerto.

— ¿Estás insinuando que la reputación de tu clan no es merecida?—

—Algunos de mis hombres son salvajes e indisciplinados, pero ¿acaso no puede decirse lo mismo de los tuyos? Sí, he robado, pero para evitar que mi clan perezca de hambre o a causa de los elementos. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre eso y la tierra que tu clan le ha robado al mío?—

—¿De qué trataba todo eso? ¿De una venganza?—

Incapaz de continuar reprimiéndose, dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? —Se quedó sin palabras, mirándole como si hubiera una posible respuesta que cambiara las cosas, cuando ambos sabían que no era así.

Jasper jamás había imaginado que sería de ese modo.

Odiaba hacerle daño. Odiaba hacerla llorar. Deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y secarle las lágrimas a besos, pero se obligó a no moverse. En esos momentos ella no deseaba su consuelo, quería una explicación. La verdad. Al menos le debía eso.

La miró a los ojos.

—Los Swan le robaron la tierra a mi familia. Quería recuperarla—

—¿Tierra? —preguntó, aturdida— ¿Qué tierra?—

—Cerca del lago Earn. Argyll la añadió no hace mucho a tu dote—

La sangre abandonó su rostro. Le miró, horrorizada, revelando en su mirada todas sus emociones, su sufrimiento. Parecía tan frágil y vulnerable... igual que un gatito al que acababan de dar una patada. Y había sido él.

Trató de tomarle la mano, pero Bella se zafó. Su rechazo le quemaba por dentro.

— ¿Así que me utilizaste para hacerte como mi tierra? ¿Por una insignificante venganza contra mi primo y mis hermanos?—

Su cólera se avivó al escucharla desestimar con tanta indiferencia la desesperada situación de su clan.

—Te aseguro que no hay nada insignificante en la enemistad entre nuestros clanes. —Tenía buenos motivos para vengarse, pero no de Bella. —Al principio te escogí por tu tierra, pero esa no es la única razón por la que deseaba casarme contigo. —Se aproximó a ella; el dolor que sentía en la herida era atroz. Jasper se detuvo cuando Bella se apartó como si le tuviera miedo. El dolor de la pierna se extendió hasta su pecho. —Te tengo afecto, muchacha —le dijo con suavidad.

—Me engañaste —replicó. La furia se abrió paso a través de las lágrimas. Sus ojos brillaban. Quizá tuviera el alma de una gata montesa más que la de un gatito. — ¿Porqué iba a creer nada de lo que digas?—

—Porque es la verdad—

— ¿La verdad? ¿Qué hay de verdad en ti? No tu nombre, ni tus intenciones... —La voz se le apagó y le miró con horror renovado. —Santo Dios... ¿tu esposa y tu hijo?—

Se enfrentó a su mirada, impávido.

—Nunca he estado casado—

Bella se quedó boquiabierta y se llevó la mano a los labios.

— ¿Cómo pudiste mentir en algo así? ¿No bastó con rescatarme de los falsos bandidos... que tuviste que inventarte una esposa y un hijo muertos para ganarte mi compasión?—

Él no eludió el desprecio del que se sabía merecedor.

—Necesitaba un motivo para explicar nuestra presencia en el camino. Un motivo que no cuestionases—

—Felicidades —dijo Bella, con la voz teñida de sarcasmo. —Fue un plan brillante. Y también exitoso. Caí justo en tu trampa. ¿Te eligieron por tu cara bonita o por tus dotes para la seducción?—

—Maldita sea, Bella, no fue así. —Pero una pequeña parte de él sintió vergüenza. No deseaba que se enterase del encuentro previo o de que la había creído un blanco fácil, susceptible a la seducción. Ahora que la conocía comprendía lo mucho que eso la heriría.

— ¿De veras? Me sorprende que te molestases siquiera en seducirme. ¿Por qué no raptarme sin más y obligarme a casarme contigo? Parece más acorde con los métodos de tus sanguinarios y gañanes hombres—

Jasper reprimió el acceso de cólera por su desprecio, parte del cual sabía que se merecía.

—No es mi estilo. No quería una esposa remisa. Un matrimonio por la fuerza sería fácil de anular—

—Y tú deseabas mi tierra. —Jasper apreció cómo se alteró su respiración cuando comprendió lo que eso implicaba— Querías que me enamorase de ti... —El tono apagado de su voz le llegó al alma —Dios que necia soy—

Jasper era consciente de que había hecho algo imperdonable. Sabía el daño que Aro Volturi le había infligido y pensó que él le había hecho lo mismo. Pero lo que había pasado entre Isabella y él era distinto.

—Quería que deseases nuestro matrimonio. No tengo excusa para lo que hice, Isabella. Detestaba engañarte, pero tenía un buen motivo para ello. Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue real. ¿Sinceramente puedes creer que no siento nada por ti? Todo lo que he hecho es porque me importas. Me he enfrentado a mis propios hombres, a mi propio hermano, para protegerte—

—Todo eso demuestra que no querías que me matasen antes de que puedas reclamar el botín—

—Maldita sea, Bella, eso no es cierto. Si no me importases, ¿por qué te habría animado a que aceptaras la proposición de Mike Swan? Sabía que no podía negarte la posibilidad de ser feliz. Intenté alejarme aquella noche cuando viniste a los barracones—

—Pero yo impedí que lo hicieras —dijo, avergonzada consigo misma— Entonces puedes tener la conciencia tranquila, si es que tienes. Pero, gracias a Dios, mi error no es irreparable. Gracias a Dios, no me he casado contigo. Me alegraré cuando ya no tenga que volver a verte—

Sus palabras dolían más de lo que él deseaba reconocer. ¿Cuánto de ello expresaba su dolor y cuánto se debía a que fuera un Whitlock?

—Muy pronto tendrás lo que deseas —adujo con aspereza. Ojalá no tuviera que ser de ese modo. Ojalá estuviera suplicándole que le comprendiera en vez de intentando hacer que la separación fuera menos traumática. Ojalá no tuvieran que separarse.

¡Dios santo, sabía que no debía desear nada!

Sus ojos se encontraron. Bella tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos le centelleaban.

—Te odio—

Sus palabras desataron algo primitivo dentro de él, un estallido de emoción candente y rápida. Ira. Frustración. y temor a que aquello pudiera ser verdad. No pensó, simplemente reaccionó, apresándola entre sus brazos. El corazón le latía con violencia, peligrosamente, con la instintiva necesidad de demostrarle que estaba equivocada.

«No me odia. No permitiré que lo haga»

Se endureció contra ella, su cuerpo respondía a la familiar sensación de tenerla apretada contra sí. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de control. Deseaba poseerla hasta hacerle perder el sentido.

«Bésala»

«Tómala»

Bella sofocó un grito y trató de zafarse, pero él la abrazó con firmeza.

Podía sentir el frenético latido de su corazón, ver cómo le temblaba la boca, ver sus ojos abiertos y húmedos por las lágrimas. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante largo rato, los suaves labios de Bella se entreabrieron justo bajo los suyos. Casi podía sentir su dulce sabor en la lengua, llamándole.

Su cuerpo ardía de deseo, el impulso era incontrolable... casi violento.

Se quedó paralizado al comprenderlo y la soltó con la misma brusquedad con que la había abrazado. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Lo que había entre ellos era innegable. Pero demostrarlo no serviría más que para salvaguardar su orgullo masculino.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, dándole la espalda y permitiendo que se le enfriase la sangre. Bella lo miró con recelo.

Jasper habló al fin.

—Puedes odiarme después. Pero ahora soy el único capaz de conseguir que sobrevivas. —Podía imaginarla sola; una niña mimada, criada en la corte, en medio de las Highlands. No aguantaría ni un solo día. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? —No creo que comprendas la precariedad de nuestra situación, pero si queremos tener alguna posibilidad, debo sacarme la bala de la pierna—

Se sentó delante del fuego, con el cuerpo agitado aún a causa de la violenta emoción, sacó el puñal de la funda que llevaba a la cintura y se puso manos a la obra.

Con el corazón aún acelerado por la violencia de su reacción, Bella observó cómo limpiaba la hoja del puñal diligentemente sobre los pantalones, aunque la piel estaba cubierta de barro y polvo. Carecía de importancia que por un solo instante hubiera deseado que posase los labios sobre los suyos.

«Le odio.» Nunca antes había sentido tal ira, irracional por su intensidad. Si no le hubieran disparado lo habría hecho ella misma. Preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte que no fuera allí, con él.

Era un Whitlock. Hermano del hombre que la había atacado. No la quería por lo que era, sino por su dote. La había utilizado como a un peón en un tablero de ajedrez, engañándola, haciendo que se enamorase de él, y todo por unos pocos acres de tierra.

«Todo era una mentira. Estúpida de mí.»

Y en todo momento había pensado que la quería. Claro que lo había creído, porque así lo había querido él. Formaba parte de su cruel plan. Se rodeó la cintura con los brazos como si deseara protegerse de su ataque, luchando por no desmoronarse. Creyó que había encontrado la felicidad, pero lo único que había encontrado era la traición. ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto? Una vez más.

Dios, cómo dolía. Se sentía como si acabaran de arrancarle el corazón del pecho y lo hubieran pisoteado.

«Debería estar acostumbrada.» Pero esta vez no se trataba solo de un sentimiento de decepción. Lo que sentía por Jasper había sido mucho más profundo que nada que le hubiera inspirado Aro Volturi.

Las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos al tiempo que la ira y el desengaño convergían en una poderosa tempestad. La boca comentó a temblarle y se le entrecortó el aliento. «Sé fuerte.»

Es esos momentos lo que más deseaba era enterrar la cabeza entre las manos y llorar, pero jamás consentiría que él viera cuánto daño le había hecho. Cerró los ojos y contuvo las emociones a duras penas, sabiendo que no era el momento de ceder a ellas.

Jasper tenía razón. Cuando todo acabara no tendría que volver a verle más, pero ahora mismo le necesitaba. Detestaba que fuera así, pero era cierto.

Trató de no mirarle; debería traerle sin cuidado lo que estuviera haciendo.

Oyó que algo se desgarraba y supo que estaba agrandando la abertura de los pantalones.

Dios bendito, iba a hacerlo de veras. Sintió que un gélido puño le atenazaba el estómago.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, diciéndose que solo lo hacía porque necesitaba que él sobreviviera.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—No, he atendido suficientes heridas de guerra para saber qué he de hacer. No es demasiado profunda... puedo ver la bala. Si hubiera esperado un poco más antes de disparar, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. —Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo —Tal vez no debas mirar—

Bella frunció los labios. No era una muchacha aprensiva pero, no obstante, se sorprendió apretando con fuerza la lana del tartán entre los dedos.

Después de tomar un buen trago de uno de los odres-el cual, sospechó Bella, contenía algo más fuerte que el agua-Jasper se puso el mango de la navaja en la boca y utilizó el puñal para introducirlo en la viscosa herida ensangrentada. La explicación a la navaja que sujetaba en la boca se hizo evidente-un momento después. Todo su cuerpo se tensó debido a la intrusión: los dientes apretaron fuertemente el mango, los músculos del cuello y los brazos se pusieron rígidos y un sonido gutural emergió de lo más profundo de su ser. El dolor debía de ser atroz, pero su mano no titubeó lo más mínimo. Con suavidad y determinación, introdujo la punta del puñal profundamente en el agujero.

Profirió otro gruñido mientras parecía afanarse por deslizar la punta debajo de la bala, presionando con la mano en que sostenía el puñal para hacer palanca y sacarla; luego la extrajo, utilizando dos dedos de la otra mano.

La sangre manó de la pierna en tanta cantidad que Bella temió que algo hubiera salido mal. Muy a su pesar, el corazón se le aceleró violentamente.

Jasper presionó sobre la herida el paño que ella le había dado, doblado, y tomó otro largo trago del odre antes de comenzar a calentar la hoja del puñal sobre el fuego.

Quizá le despreciara, pero no podía seguir sentada sin hacer nada. Sin mediar palabra, se levantó y, tras acercarse, se arrodilló a su lado, sujetando el paño empapado en sangre. Su olor metálico se mezcló con el del whisky.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y pudo leer la gratitud en sus ojos.

Jasper sujetó la hoja sobre las llamas, girándola hasta que adquirió un tono rojizo. Después de retirar el acero, apartó de su pierna la mano de Bella junto con el paño. Le indicó que retrocediera y colocó la hoja plana sobre la herida abierta sin la menor vacilación.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó. El hedor a carne quemada casi provocó arcadas a Isabella, pero se obligó a no darse la vuelta. Se llevó los nudillos a la boca para impedirse gritar. Dios, ¿cómo podía él hacer algo así?

Que otra persona se encargara de lo que él acababa de hacer era terrible, pero hacerlo por sí mismo... requería cierta entereza. Una fortaleza del todo inimaginable.

Después de unos pocos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, retiró la hoja de la pierna y se quitó el mango de la navaja de la boca.

Bella se alzó las faldas y arrancó una nueva tira de muselina de la enagua, que ahora le llegaba solo a las rodillas. Se la entregó y él la utilizó para vendar la herida cauterizada.

Intercambiaron una prolongada mirada. El persistente dolor que reflejaban sus ojos hizo que el corazón de Bella se encogiera, y tuvo que combatir el impulso de consolarle. Estaba muy pálido, las líneas que rodeaban su boca se marcaban profundamente a causa del dolor.

Jasper pareció comprender su dilema.

—Vamos, ve a descansar un poco, Bella —le dijo con suavidad—Solo tenemos unas horas. Viajar de noche por estas montañas es demasiado peligroso; tendremos que partir al alba—

Deseaba poder decir algo, pero ¿acaso no se habían dicho ya todo? En vez de eso, asintió y regreso a su lugar en el tartán. Sola. Se tumbó deliberadamente de espaldas a él, no fuera que le entrasen tentaciones de velar por él. Jasper no la necesitaba; ¿por qué había pensado lo contrario? Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agotamiento la venciera.

El crujido de alguien caminando tranquilamente sobre las rocas llegó hasta su oído apoyado en el suelo, despabilándola.

Abrió los ojos en la semi-penumbra y se sintió aliviada al ver que solo se trataba de Jasper. Por un momento, el corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría, no recordando dónde estaban y qué había ocurrido; luego, la verdad la devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Una realidad encarnada en una oscura cueva rocosa, cargada de olores animales, con más recovecos de los que deseaba explorar.

El fuego se había extinguido pero, curiosamente, no tenía frío. Bajó la vista y se encontró con que estaba arropada con el tartán.

—Puedes atender tus necesidades junto al lago —le dijo Jasper, pasándose los dedos por el pelo mojado —Te he dejado algo de carne curada y un trozo de torta. No es mucho, pero tenemos que racionar la comida por si acaso. —Señaló hacia una roca cerca de las alforjas —Voy a subir la montaña para buscar una posición ventajosa antes de irnos—

Bella sintió una desagradable punzada en el pecho. Tenía un aspecto terrible. Aunque si no lo conociese tan bien, podría no haber reparado en las líneas de tensión que le enmarcaban la boca, la mirada apagada y la leve palidez de la piel. Todos ellos signos de una larga noche de dolor que ningún chapuzón en el lago podía borrar. Su tonto corazón se compadeció de él. Le sorprendería que hubiera dormido algo.

—Tu pierna... —comenzó a decir — ¿Te duele mucho? —

Él se encogió de hombros.

—He pasado por cosas peores—

—Pero... —Se mordió el labio, incapaz de ocultar la aprensión.

—No voy a morir, Bella —repuso con dulzura —Aún no, al menos. Pero cuando descubran lo sucedido, tu hermano o el mío harán lo imposible para que eso pase. Necesitaré que seas fuerte si queremos tener una oportunidad. No voy a mentirte, muchacha. Los próximos días serán duros. ¿Podrás con ello?—

—Por supuesto —replicó, molesta porque la creyera tan débil.

Más tarde, acabaría cuestionando ese alarde de confianza.

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

Bella lo estaba llevando mejor de lo que Jasper había esperado. Poseer un orgullo inquebrantable al parecer tenía sus ventajas. Le había lanzado un desafío que ella no olvidaría fácilmente.

A juzgar por el empeño con que evitaba su mirada, sabía que se sentía herida. La ira inicial se había convertido en tristeza, como si estuviera llorando la muerte de un ser amado. y aunque no era una mujer que se mostrara huraña y abatida, esa silenciosa aceptación era aún más difícil de sobrellevar. Deseaba que se encarase con él, pero ese no era su estilo.

Había sido consciente de que sería difícil cuando descubriera la verdad, pero ver la traición que traslucía su mirada era mucho peor de lo que él había imaginado. Su único consuelo era que al menos ya no la estaba engañando.

La lenta caminata por el pantanoso desfiladero entre los lagos Katrine y Achray, conocido como _Bealach nan Bo_ o paso del Castillo, por donde los miembros de su clan bajaban el ganado (parte del cual era fruto de las incursiones), de las Highlands a las Lowlands, les había llevado más tiempo del previsto, dificultado por los esfuerzos que tenían que realizar para ocultar las huellas dejadas en el barro y para evitar las peligrosas ciénagas. Pero a medida que ascendían y el terreno se hacía más firme, pudo apretar el paso.

Las nubes bajas y la ligera niebla que descendió conforme el día avanzaba no presagiaban nada bueno. Jasper deseaba llegar a los árboles que bordeaban la montaña de Binnein antes de que comenzase a llover. No había cuevas en la zona, pero podría levantar algún tipo de refugio que les mantuviera secos el tiempo necesario mientras esperaban para comprobar si habían eludido a sus perseguidores.

Estaba acostumbrado a que le persiguieran y a desaparecer con el viento, pero esa vez era distinto.

Echó un vistazo a Bella, percatándose del sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas y de lo laborioso de su respiración. No estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de esfuerzo, e incluso con la ayuda de un cayado que había hecho con una rama, estaba pasando apuros. Pero si querían ir por delante de su hermano, tenían que continuar.

Con el tartán que Jasper le había dado a modo de _arisaidh_, la forma tradicional en que se lo colocaban las mujeres, no parecía una heredera de los Swan, sino más bien una golfilla desaliñada. Hacía tiempo que el cabello se le había soltado y mechones chocolates errantes le caían sobre la cara, enredándose en las pestañas con cierta frecuencia. El barro le manchaba las faldas hasta las rodillas y pequeñas salpicaduras cubrían el resto. Por fortuna llevaba unas recias botas de montar de piel y no los endebles escarpines que solía usar.

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? Ese era el aspecto que presentaba tras un solo día viviendo en plena naturaleza. En ocasiones Jasper había vivido así durante semanas. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera contemplado siquiera la idea de llevarla consigo a esa clase de vida?

Bella no era la única que estaba teniendo dificultades. A decir verdad, él también estaba deseando llegar a su destino. Cada paso que daba le provocaba un dolor agudo en la pierna, que con el transcurso del tiempo se volvía más difícil de ignorar. Se había arriesgado a cauterizar la herida y dejar dentro cualquier infección. Pero, en todo caso, eso no sucedería hasta pasados unos días, y de no haberlo hecho, habría perdido demasiada sangre.

Sintió que Bella necesitaba descansar, por lo que se detuvo en una pequeña colina y le ofreció un poco de agua del odre que había llenado nuevamente en el lago. Ella lo aceptó con gusto, tomando un buen trago antes de devolvérselo.

Había un claro entre los árboles que permitía contemplar una impresionante vista al este, a través de la bruma, del lago que había más allá.

— ¿Es ese el lago en el que hemos estado?—

Había estado tanto tiempo en silencio que a Jasper le sorprendió escuchar la dulce cadencia de su suave voz.

—Sí. —Señaló un poco más al sur —La cueva se encuentra en la falda de aquella montaña—

Ella asintió.

—El lago es precioso. ¿Cómo se llama?—

—Lago Katrine —respondió, adusto. Durante el día había hecho todo lo posible por no pensar en ello. Por no pensar en lo cerca que estaban.

Había visto cómo su mirada se dirigía en dirección este y luego se detenía. En sus ojos brillaba la primera chispa de entusiasmo que le había visto en días.

— ¿Es eso una isla?—

Jasper se puso tenso.

—Sí. Molach—

El islote donde su hermana y otras mujeres y niños Whitlock se habían refugiado. Saber que aquel era uno de los primeros lugares donde su hermano buscaría una vez que cayera en la cuenta de que no habían ido hacia el sur era lo único que le impedía ir a ver a Annie. No culpaba a Bella por lo que le había sucedido a su hermana, pero estaba Intentado no pensar demasiado en los sucesos que les había separado. Iría en busca de Annie tan pronto Bella estuviera a salvo. Y luego buscaría a Auchinbreck.

—Es precioso —dijo. Al ver que él no respondía, le preguntó: — ¿Crees que nos están siguiendo?—

—Sí. Mi hermano no se rendirá tan fácilmente. —Vio el temor en sus ojos y trató de consolarla de forma instintiva —Elegí estas montañas por un motivo, Bella. Nadie nos encontrará si yo no quiero—

Si su intención había sido la de disipar sus temores, sus palabras parecieron tener el efecto contrario. Las mejillas palidecieron bajo el sonrojo del esfuerzo.

— ¿Vamos a adentrarnos en las montañas?—

—No a menos que sea preciso, pero tengo que llegar a Balquhidder para reunir a mis hombres. —Era demasiado peligroso intentar ponerla a salvo él solo. De corazón esperaba que Seth y los demás hubieran escapado sin problemas. Señaló en dirección a la montaña a la que se dirigían —Desde ahí arriba tendré una buena vista de la zona circundante. Si mi hermano nos ha seguido el rastro, le veré. Si no hay señales de él, seguiremos los lagos y ríos hacia el norte y me reuniré con mis hombres. Luego te llevaré con tu primo—

Bella le miró como si hubiera perdido la cordura.

— ¿A Dunoon? ¿No será peligroso para ti? ¿Y si mi familia ha descubierto ya que he desaparecido y se han enterado de quién eres? —Hizo una pausa — ¿Y si decido contárselo yo misma?—

Jasper bajó la mirada a su cara alzada, viendo el desafío en sus pupilas y la resolución en su mentón.

— ¿Lo harás?—

Ella apretó la boca.

—Podría—

Los labios de Jasper dibujaron una media sonrisa. —Supongo que es un riesgo que debo correr—

Ambos sabían que su secreto estaba a salvo con ella. Por enfadada que estuviera con él, Bella no era una mujer sedienta de sangre. Y no sería su mano la que sellara el destino de Jasper. Pero tenía razón. Cuando se descubriera su desaparición, no habría un solo lugar en las Lowlands donde pudiera esconderse.

— ¿Y si tu hermano ha seguido nuestro rastro?—

—Tomaremos el camino que cruza las montañas. Peter no podrá seguirnos tan fácilmente en suelo rocoso y le llevamos suficiente ventaja. Pero en esta época del año, aventurarse en las montañas puede ser peligroso—

— ¿Por qué?—

—El tiempo cambia con rapidez. —Afortunadamente era demasiado pronto para que cayeran las primeras nieves. Volvió a colgarse al hombro el odre—Lo cual obrará hoy en nuestro favor. La lluvia los retrasará—

— ¿Lluvia? —Bella alzó la mirada al cielo y frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué lluvia?—

Juró que no iba a quejarse. Por más exhausta y hambrienta que estuviera, por más abatida que se sintiera, le demostraría que no era una frágil pieza de porcelana que iba a cuartearse ante la menor señal de dificultades.

Y entonces, tal y como él había predicho, comenzó a llover. No una llovizna fina, sino un auténtico aguacero típico de las Highlands, con gélidas ráfagas de viento que calaban hasta los huesos.

De forma que ahora, además de cansada, hambrienta y helada, cuando llegaron a la zona donde Jasper decidió refugiarse para pasar la noche, también estaba empapada.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de que no sería una acogedora cueva donde iban a pernoctar, deseó echarse a llorar.

Pero, al parecer, había subestimado la inventiva de Jasper. La acompañó hasta un árbol caído para que se sentase mientras él se ponía a recoger materiales-ramas, agujas de pino y a construir un refugio. Utilizando parte del tronco donde estaba sentada Bella, limpió el suelo de hojas y rocas y erigió una estructura similar a una tienda. A continuación utilizó algunas ramas para crear un tejado y depositó musgo en el suelo a modo de resguardo contra la humedad. En el extremo abierto del refugio encendió un fuego. Quizá entrase el humo, pero estarían calientes. Y unos minutos más tarde, cuando la guareció bajo el improvisado techado, comprendió que también estarían secos.

—Ya has hecho esto antes —le dijo, sarcástica.

La boca de Jasper tembló.

—Quizá una o dos veces. —Hizo una pausa —No es a lo que estás acostumbrada—

—No —admitió. Ni mucho menos.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó.

—Estoy famélica —respondió, sin ocurrírsele mentir. —Tal vez pueda atrapar una liebre. Intentaré hacer una trampa de lazo con una enredadera o... —Le dirigió una extraña mirada, como si se sintiera apurado, casi.

— ¿O qué? —inquirió.

—Si tuviéramos algún tipo de cuerda...—

Bella ladeó la cabeza, perpleja.

—Como la que forma parte de la ropa interior de una dama —dijo él.

— ¿Quieres el lazo de mi ceñidor? ¿Por qué no lo has dicho sin más?—

Jasper la había visto desnuda, pero se ruborizaba al hablar de la ropa interior. Era algo... adorable. En caso de que pudiera definirse como tal a un musculoso guerrero de las Highlands, que superaba de largo el metro ochenta y dos de estatura.

Jasper se volvió para concederle cierta intimidad y ella se dispuso sin demora a quitarse el tartán que él le había dado y la gruesa chaqueta de lana que llevaba debajo, luego aflojó los lazos de la saya lo suficiente para bajársela hasta la cintura. Cuando llegó al corsé, tuvo que detenerse, pues había olvidado que este se ataba a la espalda.

Se mordió el labio y miró la amplia espalda de Jasper, indecisa.

— ¿Va todo bien? —preguntó él.

—Me temo... —Tomó aire profundamente y comenzó de nuevo: —Me temo que necesito ayuda—

Cuando Jasper se dio la vuelta, ella se cubrió los pechos con los brazos, completamente visibles bajo el húmedo lino de la camisa. Los ojos de Jasper se encendieron durante un instante, demorándose sobre la piel desnuda de brazos y cuello, antes de agacharse y colocar las manos en su espalda para deshacer con cuidado las lazadas del ceñidor. Bella contuvo el aliento, dolorosamente consciente del calor de sus manos, de cada roce fortuito de los dedos en su espalda. De su aliento en el cuello, de la proximidad de su cuerpo...

Aquella intimidad le era tan familiar que su cuerpo la recordaba bien. Sintió un hormigueo en la piel y se dijo que era debido al frío. Pero ¿por qué, entonces, estaba tan acalorada?

Dios, ¿acaso le bastaba con tocarla para que se deshiciera por él? ¿Tan fácilmente olvidaba que le había mentido y engañado desde que se conocieron? ¿Que su seducción había sido fríamente calculada con el único propósito de hacerse con su dote? ¿Que era un Whitlock, enemigo de su clan, y un proscrito?

Enderezó la espalda y se obligó a ignorarle y a no consentir que su contacto le afectara.

Jasper debió de sentir su incomodidad, porque se apresuró a terminar, dándole bruscamente las gracias con un murmullo y diciéndole que no tardaría en regresar. Luego la dejó sola para que se vistiera con tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, estar sola en el bosque, al anochecer, no propiciaba la tranquilidad, ni siquiera teniendo una fogata encendida. Era francamente aterrador. Se sobresaltaba ante el menor sonido, imaginando todo tipo de horribles criaturas acechando tras los árboles. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, marcado por cada rumor de hojas, cada crujido de una rama y cada puntual gota de lluvia que salpicaba en una roca cercana. Para cuando regresó Jasper, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y habría recibido al mismísimo diablo con los brazos abiertos.

Jasper echó un vistazo a su cara y se disculpó:

—He tardado más de lo que pensaba. Con la lluvia, no hay muchas liebres que se atrevan a salir de sus madrigueras. —Dejó el arco y la espada y se sentó frente de ella. Después de colocar el animal muerto frente a él, sacó el puñal — ¿No te habrás asustado?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió automáticamente, antes de ver su expresión traviesa —Bueno, tal vez un poco —reconoció —No dejaba de pensar en aquel lobo. ¿Hay alguna otra bestia salvaje de la que yo deba tener conocimiento?

Apartó la mirada cuando él comenzó a desollar al animal muerto. Normalmente no se andaba con remilgos en tales cosas, sin embargo no solían dejar que tomara parte en la preparación de la carne.

— ¿Quieres decir aparte de jabalíes y gatos monteses?—

«¡Santo Dios, jabalíes y gatos monteses!»

—Sí, aparte de esos—

Jasper pareció reflexionar y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no se me ocurre ninguna otra—

—Eso me tranquiliza enormemente —dijo con sequedad.

Él rió entre dientes.

—No pretendía burlarme de tus temores, muchacha, pero no es de los animales salvajes de los que debemos preocuparnos. Ellos te tienen el mismo miedo a ti que tú a ellos—

—Lo dudo—

Jasper rió de nuevo.

—No dejaré que nada te pase, Bella—

Alzó la vista hacia él, mirando fijamente los duros ángulos de su apuesto rostro iluminados por la parpadeante luz del fuego y casi le creyó. Sospechaba que no había mucho con lo que ese hombre no pudiera. Siempre se había sentido impresionada por su fuerza, pero solo ahora comenzaba a comprender su alcance. Jamás había conocido a un hombre como él: absolutamente inquebrantable, con un gran aplomo y todo tipo de recursos. La protegería hasta su último aliento, incluso en contra de su propio hermano.

Al principio había estado demasiado furiosa para pensar en ello, pero se alegraba de que Jasper no le hubiese matado. Se estremeció solo de pensar en que pudiera matar a su hermano por su culpa...

— ¿Qué tal la pierna? —preguntó.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco entumecida—

Estaba del todo segura de que eso era quedarse corto, realmente.

—Está bien. Me olvidaba de que Marcus decía que no sentías el dolor—

La miró prolongadamente.

—Sí que siento el dolor, Bella. Lo que sucede es que he aprendido a no exteriorizarlo—

Se sostuvieron la mirada y Bella se preguntó si, quizá, estaba más afectado por lo sucedido entre ellos de lo que ella pensaba. Tardó un tiempo en apartar la vista.

Un momento después, el olor a carne asada fue solamente superado por el primer suculento bocado. Era la primera comida de verdad que había tomado en casi dos días, y al no saber cuándo tendría otra, comió hasta saciarse. Tuvo que pasar un rato hasta que pudo hacer una pausa para hablar.

— ¿Está bueno? —preguntó Jasper, con una sonrisa torcida.

—Delicioso —repuso, entusiasmada.

Le entregó el odre de agua.

—Si tuviéramos algo donde hervir agua, podría prepararte una infusión caliente de agujas de pino—

—Mmm. No sabía que tuvieras tanto talento como cocinero—

—La necesidad agudiza el ingenio—

Captó la verdad que escondía su broma y se dio cuenta de que era una referencia a su vida de proscrito. ¿Cómo debía de ser? Seguramente bastante similar a lo que estaban viviendo. Perseguido, huyendo para salvar la vida, obligado a buscar cobijo en los bosques. Sintió un momento de compasión antes de que el recuerdo de cómo había llegado a ese punto la librara de ello. Pero ahora que el dolor por su traición se había mitigado, tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

—Hay algo que no entiendo—

Jasper la instó a continuar con un ademán.

—Creía que Whitlock había acordado rendirse—

Su mirada se endureció, o puede que fuera una ilusión fruto del fuego.

—Así fue —dijo, midiendo las palabras.

—Entonces ¿por qué tu hermano atacó a mis guardias? ¿Y por qué cambiaste de opinión y decidiste llevarme a Dunoon?—

Jasper no dijo nada, el silencio solo quedó interrumpido por el crepitar del fuego y el repicar de la lluvia en el techado.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a contármelo?—

Él apretó los dientes.

—No querrás escuchar lo que tengo que decir—

El tono hosco de su voz le hizo dudar por un momento.

—Sí que quiero—

Jasper respiró hondo, clavando la mirada en la de ella.

—Como sabes, Alistair Whitlock se rindió conforme a la promesa de Argyll de llevarle sano y salvo a suelo inglés; tu hermano Jacob negoció el acuerdo. Bien, tu primo mantuvo su promesa de llevar al jefe a Inglaterra y dejarlo en suelo inglés para, inmediatamente después, arrestarle y regresar con él a Edimburgo. Alistair fue ejecutado junto con otros veinticuatro miembros de mi clan hace dos semanas—

Bella se quedó boquiabierta con horrorizada incredulidad.

— ¡Debes de estar equivocado! —Su primo no haría nada tal deshonroso... ¿verdad? Su odio por los Whitlock le hizo dudar. Pero a pesar del empeño de su primo, Jacob jamás tomaría parte en algo así.

La mirada de Jasper era dura como el acero.

—Te aseguro que no estoy equivocado. Las cabezas de mi primo y mi hermano cuelgan a las puertas de Dumbarton en estos momentos—

A Bella se le cayó el alma a los pies.

— ¿Tu primo y tu hermano?—

—Sí, Alistair Whitlock era primo mío, por partida doble. Nuestros padres eran hermanos y nuestras madres eran hermanas. Mi hermano menor, Caius, murió a su lado—

Bella sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. No podía dudar de él, la desolación que reflejaba su rostro no podía fingirse, aunque no pudiera creer el papel que le atribuía a su familia.

—Lo siento —dijo. —No te culpo a ti—

—Pero ¿tu hermano sí?—

—Sí. Cometí el error de confiar en Peter... Antes siempre había podido hacerle razonar. Creí que lo había comprendido. Me equivoqué—

Bella vio algo extraño en su expresión.

— ¿Qué me estás ocultando?—

Cuando desvió la mirada hacia la fogata, sus ojos habían perdido su chispa.

—Tras las ejecuciones hubo levantamientos. Mi hermana...—

Tenía una hermana. Dios bendito, no sabía nada de él.

Jasper se interrumpió y se aclaró la garganta. Bella sintió que el corazón comenzaba a desbocársele por el temor.

—Mi hermana, Annie, fue viol... —Se le quebró la voz, y Bella posó la mano en su brazo.

Se le encogió el estómago. Jasper no tuvo que terminar la frase.

—Lo siento —le dijo.

Bajó la mirada hasta su mano y luego la miró a la cara. Su expresión era más sombría de lo que jamás había visto.

—Por orden de Auchinbreck—

Bella retiró la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

— ¡No! —Las lágrimas manaron de sus ojos — ¡Es una atroz mentira! ¿Cómo osas hacer semejante acusación—

Jasper no dijo nada, tan solo la miró fijamente... como si se compadeciera de ella.

Bella no era tan cándida y sabía que a menudo los hombres violaban a las mujeres en nombre de la guerra, como medio de humillar y socavar el orgullo del oponente. Pero la idea de que su hermano pudiera hacer algo tan vil... algo tan cruel y despreciable...

Dios santo, ¿acaso era posible?

Tenía que haber una explicación. Tenía que ver a Jacob, él podría aclarar las cosas.

Aún se sentía turbada por lo que Jasper le había contado. No era de extrañar que hubiera cambiado de opinión respecto a casarse con ella. Aunque solo una ínfima parte de aquello fuera verdad tenía todo el derecho a odiarla, y en vez de eso le había salvado la vida y luchado contra su hermano para lograrlo.

Sus ojos volvieron a los de él, recordando de repente el desliz de Seth.

—Dios mío. Eres el jefe—

—Sí, aunque es evidente que mi hermano pretende desafiarme—

Jasper Cullen, un simple soldado, era en realidad el jefe del antaño orgulloso clan Whitlock. La ironía habría sido digna de risa de no haber sido a expensas suyas. Era su igual en todos los aspectos y, en otros tiempos, podría haber sido un esposo apropiado.

— ¿Puede hacerlo? —preguntó.

—Sí, si el clan cree que no estoy capacitado—

—Pero ¿por qué iban a pensar que...? Oh. —Bella cayó en la cuenta de que era por su culpa.

—No he dicho que lo crean, solo que podría pasar. Peter lo intentará, pero seré capaz de convencerles de lo contrario—

En el fondo de su corazón esperaba que Jasper lo consiguiese. Sería un buen jefe. Las cualidades que le habían hecho parecer un buen esposo también le convertían en un buen líder: inteligente, fuerte, dueño de sí mismo, sereno bajo presión y un bravo guerrero. La clase de hombre cuyo ejemplo seguían otros.

Pero también sabía el peligro que esa posición supondría para él: le convertiría en el hombre más perseguido de Escocia.

Jasper se apartó de ella, acercándose a la entrada del refugio. Bella reparó en que había dejado de llover.

—Ya basta de hablar por esta noche. Descansa un poco, lo necesitarás—

Bella se tumbó, utilizando el tartán como manta, y apoyó la cabeza en una pila de musgo en forma de almohada sorprendentemente blanda. Cerró los ojos, pero no conseguía mantenerlos así, pues su mirada no dejaba de vagar hasta la gran figura solitaria opacada por las llamas.

— ¿No vas a dormir? —preguntó, al fin.

—Más tarde, muchacha. Más tarde—

Pero ese momento nunca llegó.

El sol había salido hacía una hora y seguía sin haber señales de Peter. Le habría gustado sentirse aliviado-si su hermano les hubiera seguido el rastro, ya debería estar allí,-pero el mal presentimiento que le había acompañado toda la noche se negaba a abandonarle.

Había montado vigilancia junto al fuego durante toda la noche, no solo porque temía un ataque, sino porque no confiaba en sí mismo. El refugio era apenas lo bastante amplio para cobijarlos a los dos; estaría tumbado demasiado cerca de ella. Y Bella era condenadamente tentadora.

Ahora se encontraba de pie, justo debajo de la cumbre del Binnein, escudriñando con la mirada de este a oeste. La lluvia había cesado dejando el cielo encapotado, aunque la vista del área circundante estaba despejada. Si su hermano se dirigía hacia allá, Jasper lo vería.

Había despertado a Bella justo antes del alba, indicándole que atendiera sus necesidades y estuviera preparada en caso de que tuvieran que marcharse de improviso. No le gustaba dejarla sola, pero aquellas resbaladizas y escarpadas rocas eran mucho más peligrosas que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera encontrar en el bosque.

El ascenso a la montaña, que normalmente nacía con los ojos cerrados, había sido agónico y le había llevado más tiempo del que había previsto. Al menos podría dar gracias porque no hubiera signos de infección... por el momento. De poco le serviría a Bella si la herida se infectaba.

Debía reconocer que ella le había sorprendido. Estaba aguantando mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Era más dura de lo que parecía. A pesar de estar extenuada, se había adaptado a la situación aceptando los hechos con fortaleza y sin rechistar.

Casi hacía que se preguntase si...

No. Aun cuando pudiera perdonarle, ahora era jefe. Tenía un deber para con su clan. Un deber que le enemistaría con su familia... y no iba a pedirle que escogiera.

Habría deseado ocultarle los detalles de la traición de su familia, pues sabía lo duro que sería para ella aceptarlo viniendo de él, pero aunque no le creyera, al menos ahora comprendía la situación.

Vigiló los lagos, el desfiladero y el bosque en busca de algún rastro de actividad inusual. Había algunos pescadores desperdigados en el agua, pero aquella era una tierra salvaje e inhóspita, y los habitantes eran pocos y vivían lejos unos de otros.

¿Habría decido Peter no perseguirles? ¿Habría perdido su rastro?

Aunque ninguna de esas posibilidades parecían propias de su hermano, Jasper sabía que tenían que marcharse pronto. Si la zona no estaba ya plagada de soldados Swan, no tardaría en estarlo.

Se escuchó el grito de un águila que sobrevolaba el cielo a gran altura y Jasper siguió con la mirada el descenso del ave. y allí, en un claro entre los árboles a dos o tres millas de distancia, vio un movimiento. Luego otro.

Sus instintos se pusieron alerta y vio a un grupo de cinco hombres a pie que seguían el mismo camino que Bella y él habían tomado el día anterior. A esa distancia no podía distinguir la cara o los tartanes de los hombres, pero sabía que eran ellos.

«¡Maldición!» Ahora solo tenían un camino abierto: el sendero que atravesaba la parte alta de las montañas. Bella iba a ver más de las Highlands de lo que ninguno de los dos habría querido. Esperaba de corazón que estuviera a la altura del desafío.

Rodeando la parte norte del Binnein para evitar ser visto, corrió de regreso al campamento; saber que cada segundo contaba hizo que el dolor de la pierna disminuyera. Les llevaba una cómoda ventaja y tenía que seguir siendo así.

Cuando llegó al campamento no fue necesario que dijera nada.

Bella palideció.

—Vienen hacia aquí—

—Sí. Pero los perderemos en las montañas—

Ella asintió, incapaz de ocultar por completo su desasosiego. Jasper estuvo a punto de tomarle la mano, pero ella se alejó. Se le encogió el corazón. Ahora que sabía la verdad, Bella no deseaba consuelo alguno de él, ya no.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, con la intención de comenzar a recoger las cosas, y se dio cuenta de que era innecesario. Todo había sido ya guardado pulcramente en las alforjas. Incluso había tenido la previsión de llenar los odres en el pequeño arroyo cercano en el que esa mañana le había dicho que se aseara. En esas montañas el agua era fácil de encontrar.

Apagó rápidamente el fuego pero no se molestó en ocultar las pruebas de su acampada. Solo les llevaría un tiempo del que no disponía, y su hermano era demasiado ducho reconociendo los signos para engañarlo. Pero una vez estuvieran en las montañas, no sería tan sencillo.

Se pusieron en marcha cinco minutos después de su llegada. Continuaron moviéndose a paso ligero; si no a la carrera, sí apresuradamente. Deseaba poner la mayor distancia posible entre Peter y ellos antes de que anocheciera. Con algo de suerte, podrían pasar una fría noche en las montañas y estar en Balquhidder antes del anochecer del día siguiente.

Los bosques pronto dieron paso al valle. Siguieron la curva norte del Binnein hacia la montaña más alta de Meall Reamhar. Mientras ascendían, los helechos, el brezo y la hierba dejaron paso a senderos más rocosos, y Jasper fue capaz de ocultar fácilmente sus huellas.

Además de no perder de vista el paisaje que iban dejando atrás, se mantuvo atento a Bella, reduciendo la marcha con frecuencia para permitirle recobrar el aliento. Solo se detuvo cuando coronaron la montaña. Ante ellos se extendía una vista panorámica, de este a oeste, de bruñidas cimas marrones interrumpidas únicamente por algún que otro lago o pequeña arboleda encastrados en los profundos circos glaciales.

Bella emitió un sonido que podría haber sido un jadeo, de haber tenido resuello.

—Es magnífico. —Sus miradas se cruzaron —Montañas hasta donde alcanza la vista —Se mordió el labio. — ¿Estás seguro...? Sería fácil perderse—

—No nos perderemos—

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan convencido?—

—Estamos en tierras de los Whitlock. Yo me crié en estas montañas—

Bella se sonrojó.

—Por supuesto. No se me ocurrió pensarlo. ¿Está tu hogar cerca de aquí?—

Su mirada se endureció, la inocente pregunta de la muchacha había puesto el dedo en la yaga.

— ¿Hogar? No tengo un hogar desde que era un muchacho—

—Lo siento, yo...—

—Ya nos hemos entretenido suficiente. —Dándole la espalda, comenzó a descender la montaña. No necesitaba su compasión.

Caminaron durante horas. Le exigió tanto como pudo sin arriesgarse a que sufriera un colapso. No podía decirse lo mismo de él. Cada paso que daba originaba una descarga de dolor tan atroz que se preguntó cuánto más podría soportarlo. La férrea determinación y el saber que no era solo su vida la que estaba en juego le hicieron seguir adelante.

En una ocasión creyó haber divisado unas figuras coronando una montaña en la lejanía por detrás de ellos. Pero, como solía suceder en aquellas cimas, las nubes resultaron ser una oportuna protección, descendiendo como una cortina para ocultarlos dé la vista y dificultando la habilidad de su hermano para seguirles el rastro.

Con todo, su hermano no era el único de quien debían preocuparse.

A medida que avanzaban, las bajas nubes que antes habían agradecido cambiaron de forma ominosa. Se espesaron volviéndose más densas y oscuras. El tiempo en esas montañas era variable y cambiaba sin previo aviso. Pero la posibilidad de que lloviera no era lo único que le inquietaba, sino también el súbito descenso de la temperatura, atípico para la época.

A la altitud a la que se encontraban, sin mucho con lo que protegerse, el frío era glacial. Arropada con el tartán y la falda de lana gruesa, Bella iba mejor abrigada que él, que vestía tan solo una camisa y un pantalón de piel; si bien ninguno de los dos se quedaría allí mucho tiempo, aún les separaba una buena distancia del lugar donde Jasper esperaba que pudieran guarecerse durante la noche.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iban a lograrlo antes de que se desencadenase la tormenta, supo que tenía que encontrar un lugar más cercano. Cambió de dirección, dirigiéndose justo hacia el este, hacia a una arboleda en un barranco al otro lado de la cresta de la montaña.

Cada vez que miraba a Bella, que tiritaba, exhausta, y procuraba con valentía no exteriorizar su temor, sentía que una punzada de culpabilidad se le clavaba como un puñal en las entrañas. La animó con palabras de aliento, pero le flaqueaban las fuerzas.

Todo aquello era culpa suya. Jamás debería haber ido al castillo de Swan. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Por la tierra, sí, pero también porque la había deseado desde la primera vez que la vio. Y ya había visto adónde les había llevado aquello: a huir para salvar la vida a uno de los lugares más peligrosos de la tierra y a verse atrapados en una tormenta de nieve... que no tardaría en llegar.

Por primera vez en su vida, Jasper sintió auténtico miedo. No por él, pues ya antes había capeado tormentas, sino por Bella. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

Sus bien fundados temores quedaron confirmados cuando momentos después comenzó a nevar; con fuerza al principio, como si llevara meses esperando la oportunidad de descargar, cubriendo al momento sus huellas con un pesado manto blanco y haciendo que cada paso sobre la roca helada y el denso brezo resultara más peligroso que el anterior.

Pero lo peor era el viento cegador, que soplaba en potentes ráfagas, impidiéndole ver más allá de unos pocos centímetros por delante.

Y la constante amenaza de la oscuridad era cada vez mayor.

—Jasper, yo...—

Se volvió, con el brazo alzado ante la cara a modo de parapeto contra el gélido viento. Solo fue capaz de distinguir sus ojos llenos de lágrimas bajo el borde del tartán que le cubría la cabeza. Se le encogió el corazón al verle las mejillas húmedas y enrojecidas por el frío.

—Lo siento —sollozó Bella. —No creo que pueda continuar—

La atrajo contra su cuerpo, tomándola bajo el brazo como si pudiera protegerla de los brutales elementos solo con la barrera de su cuerpo. Bella dejó que la sostuviera, y aunque Jasper sabía que era debido a su calor, por el momento le bastaba con eso.

—Vamos, amor, lo has hecho estupendamente, no te rindas ahora. No falta mucho —mintió.

—Pero ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes ver con esta tormenta? —Jasper percibió el creciente pánico en su voz.

Señaló hacia una roca.

—Por la dirección de la nieve sobre las rocas. —El viento había estado soplando desde el este.

— ¿No hay ningún sitio donde podamos descansar aun que solo sea unos minutos?—

No fue necesario que mirara a su alrededor, conocía la respuesta. No había ningún lugar donde refugiarse; solo había altos páramos y roca con algún brezal.

—Sé que estás cansada, Bella, pero tenemos que seguir moviéndonos. —Si se paraban, se congelarían y quedaba menos de una hora de luz.

Bella alzó la mirada hacia él con los ojos cargados de preocupación.

—He acaparado tu tartán. Debes de estar congelado—

—Estoy acostumbrado al frío. —Bajó la mirada a la diminuta mano que se posaba sobre su brazo. El tinte azulado de las yemas de sus dedos le heló la sangre. Sin perder tiempo sacó de la alforja la piel que le había quitado a la liebre. —Utiliza esto para envolverte las manos. —Ella lo hizo sin rechistar, aunque no estuviera curtida —Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos. Yo te ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo?—

Bella asintió y dejó que la guiara. La mantuvo apretada contra él, resguardándola del viento con su cuerpo mientras se abrían paso arduamente a través del laberinto de montañas rocosas. Pero cuando la nieve se volvió más profunda, sus faldas comenzaron a enredarse, dificultándole aún más el paso.

Jasper estaba arrastrándola, literalmente, y cuando ella se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer de cabeza por un abrupto peñasco, la cogió en brazos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo con un hilillo de voz, totalmente agotada y muerta de frío—Tu pierna. No puedes cargar conmigo—

Jasper tenía tantísimo frío que no sentía nada; solo sabía que debía hacer algo si querían tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Hizo caso omiso de sus protestas y, acunándola contra su pecho, avanzó a duras penas a través de la tormenta.

Pero a medida que se aproximaban a la cima de la última montaña antes de emprender el descenso hacia la arboleda, la luz se extinguió casi por completo y la nieve comenzó a caer con mayor intensidad. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlos a guarecerse de lo más duro de la tempestad.

En cierta ocasión se había visto atrapado en una tormenta y había sido capaz de sobrevivir utilizando el cadáver de un venado que se había despeñado por la escarpada ladera de la montaña hasta el circo glaciar. El repugnante y nauseabundo hedor no era algo que hubiera olvidado con facilidad, pero en esos momentos incluso lo agradecería.

Unos pocos pasos más allá, vio la superficie gris oscura de una roca que asomaba en la nieve. Aunque no era mucho, tendría que apañarse. Pero cuando llegó allí y trató de dejar a Bella en el suelo, el corazón se le cayó a los pies.

Isabella tenía los ojos cerrados y se habían formado pequeños cristales de hielo en sus pestañas que pendían sobre sus exangües mejillas.

— ¡Bella! —gritó, propinándole un ligero cachete en la mejilla al ver que no despertaba— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! —Sintió que el corazón le perforaba los pulmones — ¡No te atrevas a dejarme ahora!—

Estaba mortalmente fría.

Sabiendo que debía actuar sin demora, la dejó en el suelo y comenzó a cavar frenéticamente, horadando una pequeña cueva de nieve junto a la roca. Cuando fue lo bastante grande para introducirse en ella, abrazó a Bella fuertemente y la arrastró adentro, acurrucándola contra su pecho y estrechándole entre sus brazos mientras luchaba por hacer entrar en calor su cuerpo, que no dejaba de tiritar, con el suyo. Pero no tenía mucho calor que darle. Maldecía y al momento siguiente rezaba, sintiéndose más impotente de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida.

«Llévame a mí, pero no permitas que ella muera.»

No, esa dulce joven que no había hecho nada malo, salvo cometer el error de entregarle el corazón a un hombre que no lo merecía.

«Dios, ¿qué he hecho?»

—Te amo, Bella —dijo, pronunciando las palabras en voz alta por primera vez.

Sentía un dolor tan profundo en el corazón que ya no podía negarlo por más tiempo. La verdad había estado siempre presente: la amaba. La amaba como jamás había amado a una mujer. Se había creído inmune, incapaz de sentir esas crueles emociones, pero estaba equivocado. Su amor por Bella era tan poderoso que no podía negarse.

Sin embargo, aquel descubrimiento estaba teñido de desesperación. Presionó la boca sobre su cabeza, la fría humedad de su frente hizo que se le helaran nuevamente las venas.

La nieve y el viento arreciaban mientras la noche se cerraba a su alrededor como un sudario.

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

Bella despertó lentamente, aturdida por los efectos del profundo sueño. Le dolía la cabeza, como si se hubiera embriagado con clarete. Y no recordaba haber tenido tanto frío en toda su vida.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y tuvo un momento de pánico... al no ver nada salvo helada nieve blanca por todas partes.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta. «Me han enterrado.»

Pero casi inmediatamente cobró conciencia de los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban y del firme latido del corazón de Jasper detrás de ella. Se relajó de forma instintiva.

—Bella... —Jasper la sacudió con suavidad, y ella pudo percibir el apremio en su voz.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, con voz ronca.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo —Estás despierta—

Ella trató de zafarse de sus brazos, pero no había adónde ir.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió—Harás que se nos caiga el techo encima—

— ¿Qué techo?—

—Excavé una cueva de nieve. Era el único modo de libramos de la tormenta—

Los recuerdos del día anterior regresaron de golpe y Bella recordó de inmediato la pierna herida de Jasper y sus pies llenos de ampollas.

— ¿Continúa nevando? —preguntó.

—No lo creo, pero saldré para asegurarme—

Bella deseó gritar cuando sus brazos dejaron de rodearla y el calor de su cuerpo abandonó su espalda. Practicó un agujero con el pie y salió rápidamente con cuidado. Momentos después, metió el brazo para ayudarla a salir.

—Ven a ver esto—

Entumecida por el frío, salió como pudo por el pequeño agujero, pero con su ayuda fue recompensada minutos más tarde con el suave calor del sol matutino sobre la cara. El día despuntaba en el horizonte, derramando suaves rayos dorados sobre una radiante alfombra blanca.

Bella contuvo el aliento.

—Es precioso—

—Sí —respondió Jasper, con aspereza —Pero podría haber sido mortal—

Bella se volvió hacia él, cayendo en la cuenta de que ignoraba por completo cómo había llegado a la cueva. Lo último que recordaba era a él cogiéndola en brazos y cargando con ella.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

Jasper se volvió para mirarla, sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Por salvarme la vida—

Jasper endureció la expresión.

—Podría haberte matado —dijo, con tono gélido. —Es culpa mía que estés aquí—

—No podías saber que iba a haber una tormenta—

—No —admitió —Aun con los inviernos inexplicablemente fríos que hemos estado teniendo los últimos años, es pronto para una tormenta de nieve de esta magnitud. Pero nunca debí arrastrarte a esto. —No hablaba de la tormenta. La miró a los ojos —Nunca pretendí hacerte daño, Bella. Quiero que lo sepas. Espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme—

Bella miró fijamente aquellas familiares profundidades azul, buscando señales de engaño y encontrando tan solo sinceridad. Se le encogió el corazón y se sintió confundida por una amalgama de emociones contradictorias. Las experiencias de los pasados días habían sumido sus sentimientos en el caos.

La había engañado y mentido de todas las formas imaginables por un puñado de tierra. Debería despreciarle. Parte de ella deseaba hacerlo. El odio no dolía.

Pero no podía ignorar lo que había hecho por ella: protegerla de su clan y luchar contra su propio hermano para lograrlo. La había escogido a ella pese a que hubiera sido más fácil no hacerlo. Esos no eran los actos propios de un hombre frío y despiadado. Podía ser un proscrito, pero no carecía de honor.

Un Whitlock honorable. ¿Era posible que existiese algo así? Su familia podría no creer en tal posibilidad, pero Jasper le hacía pensar que sí.

Allí, en las salvajes e implacables Highlands, Bella sintió que estaba viendo a Jasper por primera vez y era imposible negar lo que veía. Aquel escarpado e inclemente paisaje se prestaba a definirle. Descubrió la belleza del severo e indómito campo en los duros ángulos de su apuesto rostro y la pétrea fuerza de su cuerpo. Tenía el aguante del recio brezo de las laderas. Podía ser letal como el poder de una tormenta repentina. Y, al igual que las Highlands, era duro hasta la médula. Perseguido, con un balazo en la pierna y poco más que lo que llevaban puesto, había conseguido que siguieran con vida.

Si los últimos días eran un ejemplo de a lo que se enfrentaba su clan, haber sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo daba testimonio de su fuerza. También le proporcionaba un mejor entendimiento de las dificultades a las que él se enfrentaba como líder de un clan dividido; un clan sin tierra.

Tampoco podía ignorar la extraña emoción que sentía al mirarlo. No se trataba simplemente de atracción física, sino de algo mucho más profundo y elemental.

Deseaba creer que él le tenía afecto, que no todo había sido mentira. Que ella no había confundido la lujuria con el amor. Que merecía la pena luchar por lo que tenían, incluso contra los terribles hechos que habían conspirado para separarles. Tragó saliva, pues de pronto sentía la garganta tensa.

— ¿Mi perdón es importante para ti?—

—Mucho. —La miró durante largo tiempo, obviamente dudando si decir algo más. Cuando la tomó de la mano, el corazón se le encogió de forma involuntaria. Con aquel simple contacto, Bella sintió la fuerza de una conexión mayor y más poderosa entre ellos.

Notó que una pequeña parte del muro que había entre los dos se derrumbaba. Jasper tenía razón: sus acciones no eran las acciones propias de un hombre al que todo le daba igual.

—Vamos —dijo. —Al otro lado de esta montaña hay un arroyo donde podemos lavarnos y conseguir algo que comer. Más tarde quiero enseñarte una cosa—

Tuvo que esperar horas para descubrir de qué se trataba.

Caminar por las montañas ya era bastante arduo de por sí; recorrerlas cubiertas de nieve era aún peor. Siguió el camino que Jasper había despejado lo mejor que había podido, pero las faldas ralentizaban su paso. Cuando llegaron a una pequeña arboleda y al arroyo, primero se sintió escéptica y luego agradecida por el curioso entramado para los pies que había elaborado para ella a partir de ramitas y trozos de la cinta de su muy útil ceñidor. Las ramas le proporcionaban una mejor adherencia e impedían que se hundiese en la suave y húmeda nieve. Aunque no tardó en ser innecesario.

El grosor de la densa capa de nieve de la cima quedó reducido a unos pocos centímetros y, más tarde, a pequeños restos aquí y allá a medida que descendían las montañas y el sol, que el día anterior había brillado por su ausencia, obraba su magia. Cuando se adentraron en el bosque para recorrer los pocos kilómetros que según Jasper pondrían fin a su viaje, había entrado lo bastante en calor para no necesitar ya el tartán.

Caminaron entre los árboles, siguiendo el arroyo durante un tiempo, y finalmente se detuvieron justo antes de que anocheciera al pie de un bonito lago. Este tenía algo menos de un kilómetro de anchura en su embocadura, pero varios de largo. En la orilla sur, a unos sesenta metros de distancia a su derecha, se alzaba un pequeño y majestuoso castillo, recién construido, al parecer.

Miró a Jasper, pero su rostro era inescrutable mientras escudriñaba los alrededores. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Los últimos días no habían hecho sino aumentar su apostura. Tenía la piel áspera y tersa a causa del viento y el frío, el cabello sedoso y despeinado y la oscura barba incipiente enfatizaba el duro contorno de su mandíbula.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Bella.

—El lago Earn. —Se volvió hacia ella, con expresión solemne. —Antes era mi hogar—

Bella contuvo el aliento. Era la tierra que su primo había añadido a su dote. La tierra que Jasper quería recuperar. Lo único que le había llevado a interesarse por ella. Se le encogió el corazón.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?—

—En realidad, no lo sé. —Hizo una pausa, dirigiendo pensativamente la mirada hacia el lago. —Quería que tú lo vieras. Que supieras lo que sucedió aquí y por qué hice lo que hice—

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí? —preguntó con dulzura, percibiendo la importancia de aquello.

Su rostro estaba embargado de una profunda emoción y Bella comprendió que jamás le había visto tan vulnerable. Normalmente se mantenía distante, frío, pero en ese momento vio que no se trataba más que de una fachada. Las arrugas marcadas en su apuesto rostro y la pena que traslucían sus ojos revelaban a un hombre que sufría profundamente.

Su voz carecía de toda emoción al hablar, pero estaba ahí, bullendo bajo la superficie, y Bella sintió que le envolvía.

—Esta tierra había pertenecido a mi clan durante siglos, pero no teníamos un documento que lo demostrara. Los condes de Argyll nos convirtieron en arrendatarios en nuestra propia tierra—

Bella conocía parte de la historia de los Whitlock. Durante la disputa por reclamar el trono que tuvo lugar entre los Bruce y los Balliol, eligieron el bando equivocado y, cuando Robert se convirtió en rey, les castigó por ello. Los Whitlock fueron desposeídos de sus tierras al no tener documentos que demostrasen su propiedad. El provecho que los Swan obtuvieron de la situación fue el origen de la enemistad entre ambos clanes en los años posteriores.

—Pero eso sucedió hace cientos de años —dijo Bella con voz suave.

Jasper la miró a los ojos.

—Sí, pero el tiempo no enmienda la injusticia. —Su rostro se endureció —Durante años mi familia trabajó esta tierra como vasallos de Argyll; nunca se conformaron, pero lo aceptaron. Hace casi veinte años, dicha relación, aunque precaria, se cortó de raíz. Argyll vendió de forma ilícita la tenencia de nuestras tierras a Laurent, y ese demonio negro se apresuró a hacer valer sus mal habidos derechos—

Hizo una pausa y Bella no supo si era o no todo. —Así pues, ¿Laurent desahució a tu familia de esta tierra?—

— ¿Desahuciar? —Jasper gimió, estaba embargado por la pena —Es una forma de decirlo. Los métodos de Laurent se asemejaban más al exterminio. Tenía diez años cuando vinieron los soldados. Recuerdo que miré por la ventana y vi el fuego. Pensé que había llegado el Apocalipsis—

El pecho de Bella retumbaba mientras aguardaba a que continuase, compadeciéndose de aquel pequeño.

—Mi madre nos envió a mis hermanos y a mí al bosque. Annie no era más que un bebé, y mi madre creyó que estaríamos a salvo; a fin de cuentas, era hermana de Laurent. —Su rostro se contrajo y a Bella se le encogió el corazón—No quería dejarla, pero ella insistió—

Jasper se detuvo y ella le puso la mano en el brazo.

—Lo siento. —Había adivinado lo que estaba por escuchar.

—Pero no sabes lo que ocurrió —adujo, con severidad y expresión torturada —Me dejé algo, una cosa que mi padre me había confiado, así que regresé. —Su voz sonaba vacía —Hacía mucho calor, me costaba respirar. Todo estaba en llamas. Creí que había cruzado las puertas del infierno... pero fue peor. El patio estaba cubierto de cadáveres de miembros de mi clan. Mi padre entre ellos—

Bella le apretó el brazo. Estaba tan rígido, con todos los músculos en tensión, que casi podía palpados con los dedos.

—Un par de soldados Swan me encontraron a su lado y decidieron que yo estaría mejor muerto—

— ¡Si no eras más que un niño!—

—Sí, pero tenían razón. Los habría perseguido. —Cuando se volvió hacia ella, su mirada era dura —Mi madre vio lo que estaba a punto de suceder y corrió a impedirlo. Le alcanzó la estocada que iba dirigida a mí. Murió en mis brazos. —El tono de su voz era impasible, carente de emoción, pero ya no la engañaba.

Bella sintió que los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas. También ella había perdido a sus padres a temprana edad, pero no podía imaginar lo que habría sentido de ver cómo los asesinaban ante sus ojos.

—No fue culpa tuya. Tu madre solo trataba de protegerte—

—Lo sé, aunque tardé años en no sentirme culpable. Laurent asesinó a mis padres, y construyó su maldito castillo sobre las cenizas de mi hogar y sobre la sangre de mis padres y las gentes de mi clan. Sus muertes pesan sobre su conciencia. —Le sostuvo la mirada —Ya lo ves, Bella, no se trataba únicamente de un puñado de tierra. Desde entonces he luchado por recuperar parte de lo que me arrebataron aquel día. Todas mis demandas legales habían fracasado. Cuando me enteré de que tu primo había agregado la tierra a tu dote, supe que había llegado la oportunidad que había estado esperado. Pero había algo con lo que no había contado—

La expresión de sus ojos la dejó sin aliento.

— ¿Con qué? —El corazón le latía aceleradamente.

La comisura de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa irónica.

—Contigo. Sabía que no podía contarte la verdad, pero odiaba tener que engañarte. Me dije a mí mismo que te compensaría, pero todo cambió cuando llegó Mike Swan—

Bella inspiró con fuerza, comprendiendo lo terrible que debió de ser para él ver cómo la cortejaba el hijo del hombre que se lo había arrebatado todo. De pronto lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Querías que me casase con él—

Jasper se puso tenso, su expresión volvía a ser, una vez más, inescrutable. —Sabía que él te haría feliz y te daría la vida que merecías. A mi lado habrías sido... —Dejó que su voz se fuera apagando como si hubiera hablado de más y luego se irguió. —Hasta que el rey decida lo contrario, soy un proscrito—

Santo Dios, se preocupaba lo suficiente por ella para sacrificarse y renunciar a todo aquello por lo que había luchado desde que era un niño... a favor del hijo del hombre que había asesinado a sus padres.

Bella estaba tan aturdida por todo lo que le había contado, por todo lo que había sufrido a manos de su clan, que no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

— ¡Gracias por traerme aquí!—

Él la miró a los ojos y asintió un tanto apurado. Desvió la mirada y la alzó al cielo.

—No disponemos de tiempo para llegar a Balquhidder antes de que oscurezca. Vamos. Creo que conozco un lugar seguro donde podemos pasar la noche—

La condujo a lo largo de la orilla del largo. Se encontraron con algunas casitas por el camino, pero a Bella le sorprendió ver que el castillo parecía prácticamente desierto.

—El castillo... —dijo.

—Edinample —le informó.

— ¿Por qué está tan vacío?—

—Está maldito—

Al principio pensó que él bromeaba.

—Lo dices en serio—

—Los aldeanos así lo creen. Se dice que Laurent arrojó al arquitecto desde el tejado cuando descubrió que el parapeto que había pedido no se había construido. Se rumorea que el fantasma se pasea de noche por el alero, maldiciendo al laird—

Bella torció el gesto. Por lo que sabía de Laurent, aquello era del todo creíble.

—Es horrible—

Jasper asintió.

—Se dice que ese demonio negro utilizó lápidas de los Whitlock para construirlo... para ahorrarse dinero y la molestia de traer más—

Bella se estremeció. Si el lugar no estaba maldito, merecía estarlo. Caminaron un poco más, y Jasper la dejó durante un momento mientras se acercaba a hablar con un anciano, de piel curtida por los años expuesta al sol y al viento, que sacaba un pequeño esquife del lago.

Jasper regresó al cabo de un rato con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Estamos de suerte. No solo tendremos un lugar caliente donde pasar la noche, sino que incluso podrás darte un baño y comer—

Bella suspiró maravillada, incapaz de disimular su entusiasmo. Era asombroso como lo que hasta hacía unos días parecía algo básico resultaba ahora un extraordinario regalo.

— ¿Adónde vamos?—

—Allí —dijo, señalando al interior del lago. —Es un antiguo islote, una isla construida por nuestros antepasados escoceses hace cientos de años; hay una pequeña morada al otro lado. En ella se guardan provisiones elementales en caso de que sea necesario utilizarla como refugio durante un ataque, aunque no se ha usado para tal fin en años. Solía haber un puente de madera hasta la isla, pero se hundió hace mucho—

No parecía ser más que una roca poblada de árboles, pero Bella aceptó su palabra.

Jasper la ayudó a subir al pequeño esquife y el anciano les llevó hasta el islote. Era mayor de lo que había pensado, quizá de unos quince metros de diámetro. Según lo prometido, había una pequeña edificación, precaria, al parecer, al fondo.

Jasper le dio las gracias al pescador, entregándole una moneda que sacó de la escarcela. El anciano le prometió que volvería a recogerlos al alba. Murmuró algo a Jasper cuando se marchaba y luego rió por lo bajo.

—Vaya, ¿qué ha dicho? —preguntó Bella cuando el hombre estuvo lo bastante lejos para no oírla.

—Nada que debas oír—

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué le has contado sobre nosotros?—

Jasper parecía un tanto incómodo.

—Que acabamos de casamos y que estamos huyendo de tu padre, que no aprueba el enlace—

Ella enarcó una ceja, escéptica.

— ¿Y es un romántico?—

Jasper se echó a reír.

—Lo dudo. Es un MacLaren y le mencioné que tu padre es un Buchanan—

—Y, deja que adivine, ¿están enemistados?—

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa endiablada.

—Desde hace años—

A Bella se le paró el corazón cuando momentáneamente captó un atisbo del hombre feliz y desenfadado que podría haber sido si la fortuna, y no la tragedia, hubiera definido su naturaleza. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo lo que le había sucedido, era un hombre asombroso, digno de admiración.

Un hombre digno de ser amado.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa «Aún lo amo.»

Puede que incluso más, pues ahora sabía qué le impulsaba y, al fin, comprendía la oscuridad que siempre había percibido acechando bajo la superficie.

Detestaba que le hubiera mentido, pero ya no pensaba que no se preocupaba por ella. Sus actos decían la verdad. Cullen o Whitlock, su nombre ya no tenía la menor importancia. Lo que importaba era el hombre y él no había cambiado.

Sabía lo que eso representaría, a lo que estaría renunciando. Era un proscrito perseguido por su propia familia. Si se iba con él, podría perderlo todo. Su hogar, la vida cómoda, su seguridad.

Pero también sabía que sin él jamás sería feliz. Le deseaba.

Se le encogió el corazón. Pero ¿la deseaba él?

Jasper frunció el ceño. Bella estaba demasiado callada, lo cual no era propio de ella. Echó un vistazo al otro lado de la pequeña mesa, contemplado cómo se llevaba los delicados bocados de pescado a la boca, de gustando cada uno como si nunca hubiera saboreado nada tan delicioso. Los ruiditos de placer que hacía despertaron sus recuerdos, enloqueciéndole de lujuria, recordándole las circunstancias tan diferentes en que los había oído.

Su cabello mojado relucía a la luz del fuego y los vaporosos mechones habían comenzado a rizarse de forma encantadora en torno a su rostro.

Se sintió acalorado y fue dolorosamente consciente de la intimidad del momento. Quizá aquel lugar no había sido tan buena idea. Era demasiado pequeño y acogedor. Hacía demasiado calor y humedad debido al agua que había calentado para llenar la pequeña tina de madera, no más de un cubo grande, pero había bastado dadas las circunstancias.

Como había poco espacio para la privacidad y no confiaba en ser capaz de apartar la mirada, la había dejado bañarse a solas mientras salía a apagar el repentino dolor punzante de la entrepierna en el frío lago. Se había lavado la suciedad y la mugre de los últimos días, pero su cuerpo no era tan fácil de someter.

Estaba duro como una maldita roca y era dolorosamente consciente de que debajo del tartán que la envolvía tan solo una fina camisa desgarrada cubría su desnudez.

Ella tomó un traguito del whisky que él había servido en dos copas de metal, atrapando con la rosada lengua una gota de líquido ambarino que le resbalaba por el labio.

La descarga de crudo deseo fue directa al glande.

Jasper se dio la vuelta al tiempo que profería un gruñido irritado. Si no lo creyera imposible, juraría que estaba intentando torturarle a propósito.

— ¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Bella.

—Perfecto —repuso, tirante.

Isabella se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa para detenerse a su lado. Se había colocado el tartán como un chal que le caía sobre los hombros, resaltando la sensual curva de los pechos. Los pequeñísimos deditos de sus pies descalzos asomaban por debajo.

Estaba demasiado cerca. Su aroma femenino le envolvía como un sensual manto del que no podía liberarse.

—No pareces estar bien —dijo, colocándole la mano en el hombro —Pareces tenso. —Comenzó a masajearle los tensos músculos de los hombros y el cuello. — ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quitarte el coleto? Hace un calor agradable aquí—

Sus manos se movieron con íntima familiaridad por su torso y los diestros dedos comenzaron a desabotonar el coleto. Durante el curso de su brevísima aventura había adquirido una asombrosa habilidad para desvestirle. Jasper supo que no había malinterpretado sus insinuaciones cuando sus manos descendieron demasiado por su vientre, rozando con la muñeca la gruesa cabeza del pene.

Le aferró las manos por las muñecas, haciendo que volviese las palmas hacia arriba, y la colocó delante de él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella? —le preguntó, apretando los dientes.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un rosado rubor. Parecía una niña traviesa a la que habían pillado con la mano en el tarro de las galletas, pero no apartó los ojos de los suyos.

—Te deseo—

La sangre se le aceleró en las venas. El pulso comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente en su cuello. Sus palabras reverberaban por todo su cuerpo como si el mismo demonio le tentase.

Jasper se puso en pie, soltándole las muñecas, pero ella no se apartó.

Quizá había sido un error llevada allí. Había deseado que ella comprendiera, pero nada había cambiado: no podían estar juntos.

—No es buena idea—

Bella puso cara larga.

— ¿Por qué no?—

—Nada ha cambiado, Bella. No puedo casarme contigo. Hacerte el amor no sería correcto—

La dureza de sus palabras la hizo estremecer. Jasper creyó que se marcharía, pero en vez de eso, alzó la barbilla y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?—

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? Con lo que ha sucedido, hay demasiado odio entre nuestros clanes—

—Pero no entre nosotros—

— ¿Qué estás sugiriendo? Sabes bien que tu familia jamás permitirá que nos casemos—

Bella inspiró profundamente.

—Quizá no enseguida. Pero me quieren; acabaran entrando en razón... con el tiempo. Sabes que no puedes huir eternamente. Déjame ayudarte—

— ¿Igual que tu primo ayudó a Alistair y a Caius?—

Dejó caer las manos.

—Me culpas por lo que les ha sucedido a tu primo y a tu hermano. Y también a tu hermana—

Jasper pudo percibir el dolor en su voz, pero se obligó a no reaccionar. Era lo mejor.

—Yo no te culpo. Pero otros lo harán—

—No estoy acostumbrada a que me odien por mi apellido. Pero estoy dispuesta a afrontarlo si tú lo estás—Jasper leyó el desafío en su mirada — ¿Tan fácilmente has renunciado a tu juramento de recuperar la tierra de tu clan?—

—Maldita seas, Bella. —Entrecerró los ojos. Aquel era un golpe bajo. Ahora sabía lo duro que había sido para él renunciar a ese lugar y lo mucho que aún lo deseaba. Era parte de él —Voy a recuperarlo —dijo, y su voz tenía un deje peligroso. —Pero no te utilizaré para conseguirlo—

—Si de verdad deseas lo mejor para tu clan, ¿no tendrías mejores posibilidades conmigo a tu lado? —Hizo una pausa, dándole tiempo para considerar sus palabras—Mi familia me escuchará; deja que te ayude a defender tu causa—

Tenía razón. La influencia que ella ejercía sobre su familia era la mejor opción-la única opción-que los Whitlock tenían en esos momentos. Pero no quería atender a razones; estaba intentado protegerla.

— ¿Y si te equivocas y tu familia no lo acepta? Entonces ¿qué?—

—Quiero estar contigo, Jasper. Dondequiera que estés—

El corazón le latía con fuerza. Se sentía condenadamente tentado, pero entonces recordó los últimos días y cómo la noche anterior la había sentido en sus brazos, fría y sin vida.

—Más cuevas en la nieve, ¿es eso lo que quieres? Por la sangre de Cristo, Bella, podrías haber muerto. —No consiguió ocultar la profunda emoción cuando le asaltaron los recuerdos. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan impotente.

—Pero no fue así —dijo en voz baja.

La serena seguridad de que hizo gala le enfureció.

—Esta vez no, ¿y la próxima? Porque habrá una próxima. Soy un proscrito. No tienes ni idea de lo que es vivir huyendo. No tener un hogar. No saber de dónde vas a sacar la siguiente comida. Esta no es vida para ti—

— ¿No me está permitido tomar a mí esa decisión? —Posó la mano en su pecho y alzó la mirada hacia él; su boca era tan suave y tentadora... La deseaba con tal desesperación que Jasper apenas era capaz de pensar.

Le hervía la sangre; se estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas y le asustaba lo mucho que deseaba aceptar su oferta. Pero la amaba demasiado para hacerle eso. No conocía la vida a la que se vería arrastrada, la situación desesperada de su clan, y a lo que renunciaría. No podía permitirle que hiciera semejante sacrificio por él.

Su rostro se endureció y su boca formó una mueca de desprecio.

—Te has criado en los más espléndidos castillos de Escocia, rodeada de criados que atienden cada uno de tus caprichos, nunca has deseado nada. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que es acostarte con el estómago vacío? ¿Escuchar a tu bebé llorar de hambre? ¿Vivir tantos meses fríos que no puedes mover los dedos? No es la fantasía romántica de una niña... algo a lo que puedes poner fin cuando te hartes, porque nunca acaba—

Bella se ruborizó.

—No voy a fingir que vaya a ser fácil—

— ¿Fácil? —Prorrumpió en una amarga carcajada —No aguantarías ni un mes—

Sus ojos se encendieron y Jasper supo que había ido demasiado lejos.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a menospreciarme de este modo? ¿He demostrado ser inferior a cualquier mujer de tu clan? No soy ninguna princesa mimada y no consentiré que me traten como tal. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, y de ningún modo necesito que un prepotente y sobre-protector caballero de brillante armadura, que se cree que sabe lo que es mejor para mí, se atribuya esas funciones. Lo que describes es horrible, y no voy a frivolizar con la situación de tu clan o a fingir que sé lo que es pasar por eso. A pesar de tu forma de actuar, sabe Dios, pero por algún motivo tú me haces feliz. Te quiero y preferiría vivir en el infierno contigo que sin ti—

Dios santo, pensó, pillado por sorpresa. Menudo carácter tenía bajo esa dulce fachada.

—Si no me quieres por esposa, dímelo, pero no intentes espantarme porque no funcionará—

Jasper lanzó una maldición, sin mover un solo músculo, obligándose a no estrechada entre sus brazos y poseerla violentamente hasta quitarle el sentido. Solo intentaba salvada de sí misma.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo deseo. —Sus miradas se cruzaron—Por Dios, Bella, me estás matando. Solo intento hacer lo correcto—

Ella se le acercó. Sus suaves pechos se apretaron tentadoramente contra su torso, pero fue la chispa de esperanza que vio en sus ojos lo que acabó por poner fin a su resistencia.

—Pues deja de hacerlo. Esto es lo correcto. —Bajó la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de él —Dame un año para demostrártelo. Si me equivoco, puedes marcharte impunemente—

Jasper se quedó inmóvil, comprendiendo lo que le estaba proponiendo. Un matrimonio a prueba. La antigua tradición de las Highlands estaba mal vista por la Iglesia, pero no era tan infrecuente como parecía. ¿Un año? Maldición, era suya, desearía no dejarla marchar jamás. Pero eso le permitiría tener una escapatoria.

Mirando fijamente sus grandes ojos chocolate, supo que no podía luchar contra el destino. La amaba y estaba harto de intentar encontrar razones para no estar juntos.

Se llevó su mano a los labios y le besó los dedos.

—Aquí, ante Dios, yo, Jasper Whitlock, me entrego a ti, Isabella Swan, en matrimonio. Acepto estar unido a ti durante un año y un día según la antigua tradición del matrimonio a prueba—

—Aquí, ante Dios, yo, Isabella Swan, me entrego a ti, Jasper Whitlock, en matrimonio. Acepto estar unida a ti durante un año y un día según la antigua tradición del matrimonio a prueba—

Cuando hubo terminado, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, desatando algo en el interior de Jasper que no había sentido en muchos años: felicidad.

Le rozó la boca suavemente con ternura, sellando los votos con un beso reverente. La relevancia del momento se grabó para siempre en su alma.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el jergón que estaba situado cerca de la chimenea.

—Tu pierna —protestó.

—No me duele. —En realidad, se sentía tan dichoso que ni siquiera notaba el dolor.

La depositó en el suelo y le quitó el tartán de los hombros, extendiéndolo sobre el jergón a modo de colcha. Se despojó del coleto, que Bella había desabrochado, y se quitó las botas, pero ella le detuvo cuando comenzó a sacarse la camisa.

—Déjame a mí—

El suave tono ronco de su voz le llenó de deseo, pero no fue nada comparado con la increíble sensación de notar su tacto sobre su cuerpo.

Bella deslizó las manos debajo de la camisa, recorriéndole el vientre y el torso con las palmas, explorando lentamente los marcados músculos con las yemas de los dedos, haciéndole enloquecer con el delicado roce. Su piel se calentó y cada terminación nerviosa se tensó con sus suaves caricias. Alargó cada movimiento, tomándose su tiempo para quitarle la camisa por la cabeza.

La muy pícara sabía lo que le estaba haciendo, y cuando su mano descendió para poner en práctica el mismo juego con los cordones de sus pantalones, le agarró la muñeca.

—Mi turno—

Se arrodilló delante de ella, ascendiendo con las manos por las pantorrillas y colocando los pulgares bajo la rasgada camisola. Levantó la prenda centímetro a centímetro al tiempo que acariciaba las largas y torneadas piernas. Su piel era igual que terciopelo; increíblemente suave y cremosa bajo sus toscas yemas. El contraste entre ellos no podía ser mayor, pero ya no le inquietaba. Podía ser menuda y delicada, pero había sido creada para él. No se rompería, se dijo sonriendo con picardía, aunque pretendía hacer que estallase de placer.

Cuando sus manos habían terminado de explorar cada centímetro de su cremosa y suave piel, utilizó la boca, depositando dulces besos en la curva de las pantorrillas, las pequeñas rodillas, la tierna parte interna del muslo; subiendo más y más la prenda mientras la boca ascendía hacia su sexo, sedoso como un pétalo. Su aroma le colmó, filtrándose en sus huesos, despertando oscuros y primitivos anhelos.

Su verga palpitaba contra su vientre, pero tendría que esperar.

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y se le entrecortó la respiración a medida que Jasper se aproximaba pausadamente a su destino.

Él deseaba enterrar la cabeza entre sus muslos y saborearla profundamente y a conciencia, pero se obligó a ir despacio... a alargar cada momento del placer que ella sentía.

Bella juntó las piernas, su cuerpo ofreció resistencia, pero él se las separó.

—No —protestó. —No puedes querer...—

Jadeó, sus palabras se convirtieron en un gemido cuando su lengua se deslizó sobre el resbaladizo centro femenino.

Jasper cerró los ojos y gruñó, paladeando su sabor y el femenino aroma del deseo, antes de posar la boca enteramente sobre ella.

Le temblaron las piernas y tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros cuando él deslizó la lengua profundamente en su interior, explorando íntimamente. Estaba tan caliente y suave, tan deliciosamente mojada... Y sabía tan dulce como la miel.

Sus dedos se le clavaron en los hombros cuando aumentó la presión, intensificando así el placer. Acariciando, moviéndose con celeridad, succionando. Llevándola al borde del abismo para luego hacerla bajar.

Sus gemidos se volvieron frenéticos.

—Por favor —susurró, enroscando los dedos en su pelo. La pasión de Bella le venció. Aferró las suaves curvas de sus nalgas y la pegó por completo a su boca, empujando profundamente la lengua en su interior, su barba incipiente la arañaba mientras la llevaba al clímax que deseaba. Y cuando sintió que su cuerpo se contraía, Jasper succionó en el preciso instante en que los espasmos de su orgasmo se adueñaban de Isabella.

Jasper se estremeció, teniendo que reprimir su propio orgasmo cuando los suaves gemidos de placer resonaron en sus oídos.

Solo cuando los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo hubieron cesado le sacó la camisa por la cabeza y la tendió en el jergón. Desnuda, saciada. Con la mirada dulcificada y las mejillas sonrosadas de placer. Nunca había estado más hermosa.

«Mi esposa.»

No había palabras para describir la emoción y el asombro que embargaban su pecho, conmovido por la intensidad del momento, el más perfecto de su vida.

Incapaz de esperar un minuto más, se despojó rápidamente de los pantalones y se colocó entre sus piernas. Bella se aferró a sus hombros, clavando su cariñosa mirada en la suya al tiempo que él la penetraba.

A Jasper le encantaba contemplar su rostro, observar el modo erótico en que sus ojos se abrían y separaba los labios con suaves jadeos cuando entraba en ella, centímetro a centímetro.

Su cuerpo le ciñó como un guante y él se estremeció por el esfuerzo de contenerse. Era demasiado pequeña, increíblemente estrecha. La sensación era... extraordinaria.

Embistió, gimiendo al sentirse profundamente en su interior, colmándola. Amándola. La presión en su entrepierna era intensa, pero deseaba prolongar cada momento, demostrarle con su cuerpo todo el amor y la ternura que albergaba su corazón.

Ahuecó la mano sobre su rostro y la besó dulcemente, entrelazando las lenguas en una lenta y deliciosa danza. Solo entonces se movió dentro de ella con largos y profundos embates que dilataban cada instante de placer.

No se saciaba de ella, no estaba lo bastante cerca. Deseaba sentir cada milímetro de su suave piel pegado a él.

Percibió su desasosiego, sintió que su pasión se enardecía. Sus manos le recorrían la espalda, los brazos, aferrándose cada vez con más fuerza mientras sus cuerpos ascendían juntos al unísono a la cima del placer.

Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido así. Tan compenetrado con otra persona, sintiendo su placer del mismo modo en que sentía el suyo.

El corazón le latía desaforadamente, la presión en la ingle era intensa y abrasadora. Embistió cada vez con mayor frenesí mientras ella alzaba las caderas para salir a su encuentro con perfecta sincronía.

Una abrasadora oleada de calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, y el placer aumentó y se concentró en la base de su espalda.

«Oh, Dios; sí.»

Iba a correrse y supo que Bella también por cómo se le aceleró la respiración.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el mundo explotó, fragmentándose en un calidoscopio de arrasador placer. Bella gimió y su cuerpo se contrajo, ciñéndole como si fuera un puño. Él embistió una vez más, fuerte y profundamente, gruñendo por la fuerza de su propio orgasmo. Se entregó a ella por entero mientras era absorbido por una vorágine de placer tan demoledor que reclamó no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma.

Para siempre.

* * *

**CAPITULO 20**

Bella presionó de nuevo las caderas contra él para acogerle más profundamente, en el delirio del sueño más erótico de su vida.

El cuerpo grande y duro de Jasper se apretaba contra su espalda. Dios, adoraba sentir todos aquellos músculos rodeándola. Los gruesos y fuertes brazos, los sólidos y poderosos muslos, el impresionante torso duro como el granito. Estaba caliente, su piel desprendía un calor tal que ardía. Ella misma estaba ardiendo.

Jasper la besaba en el cuello; su boca cálida y su lengua húmeda le provocaban un hormigueo en la piel y la hacían estremecer de deseo. Las manos grandes, ásperas y callosas, tomaron sus pechos, apretándolos y acariciándola como si no consiguiera saciarse.

Jamás se había imaginado tan traviesa o deseable. Se sentía hermosa, sensual, libre. No pensó, no permitió que la vergüenza o la timidez entorpecieran sus movimientos. Tomó lo que deseaba, y lo que deseaba era a él. Por entero, tan profunda y enérgicamente como le fuera posible.

Arqueó la espalda, haciendo que sus pechos le llenaran las manos al tiempo que la penetraba y se agitaba en su interior. El sensual aroma masculino, el olor a sexo, infundió a sus sentidos una necesidad casi primaria.

Gimió; el vibrante calor que sentía entre las piernas era asombro. El placer se apoderó de ella en una ardiente y densa oleada, inundándola de sensaciones. Estaba muy mojada, increíblemente excitada. Todos los nervios a flor de piel, aguardando su contacto.

No deseaba despertar nunca.

Sus gemidos se tornaron frenéticos sollozos cuando se movieron con mayor desesperación... más intensidad. Centrándose más en el objetivo.

Se le aceleró el pulso cuando el camino al paraíso se abrió ante ella... llamándola.

—Oh, Dios... sí—

Las sensaciones se concentraron entre sus piernas. Arqueó la espalda para acogerle más profundamente. Era muy grande y grueso, hundiéndose hasta el fondo en ella. Podía escuchar su áspera respiración y sus roncos gruñidos de placer en la oreja.

La besó con más violencia, con mayor apremio, succionando, mordisqueándola, arañando la sensible piel de la nuca con su barba incipiente.

Atormentó el turgente pezón con una mano, retorciéndolo suavemente, al tiempo que deslizaba la otra entre sus piernas. Sus dedos la acariciaron por delante mientras que su erección la llenaba por la espalda. Y cuando su pulgar halló el punto más sensible...

Aquello fue demasiado. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho. Se le entrecortó la respiración y el placer se intensificó, venciéndola por completo.

—Eso es, amor —susurró, con voz grave y ronca —Córrete para mí. Dios, qué apasionada eres—

Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando un abrasador placer explotó en su interior. Gritó con la fuerza de los espasmos que la sacudían de la cabeza a los pies, asolando todo su ser.

La penetró una última vez, manteniéndose profundamente sepultado en ella, y luego comenzó a mover las caderas en círculo, llevándola con la presión y la fricción a una cota aún mayor... adonde jamás antes había llegado.

Y luego se corrió él. El caliente flujo de su simiente se unió al cálido torrente de su orgasmo, impulsándolos aún más lejos.

Cuando las convulsiones comenzaron a cesar, la envolvió entre sus brazos, acurrucándola contra su acogedor pecho protector. Aún seguían unidos, en su cuerpo todavía persistían los efectos de su pasión.

Bella suspiró, completamente saciada. Podría quedarse así para siempre.

— ¿Estás despierta? —le murmuró al oído.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Ahora sí—

—Lo siento, no pude resistirme. —Bajó el brazo y colocó la mano con ternura sobre su trasero— Me desperté y esto se apretaba tentadoramente contra mí. Tienes una piel muy suave. —Le acarició con dulzura el costado. —Espero que no estés demasiado dolorida—

A pesar de que habían pasado gran parte de la noche haciendo el amor, por sorprendente que fuera, no lo estaba. O de estarlo, se encontraba demasiado exhausta y saciada para notarlo.

—No. Aunque al principio pensé que era un sueño—

La besó en la cabeza.

—No es un sueño, Bella—

Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, la emoción de lo sucedido la noche anterior le embargaba los ojos y la garganta.

—No, no es un sueño—

Se habían unido en un matrimonio a prueba. Jasper era suyo durante un año. Jamás le dejaría ir.

Si hubiera albergado la menor sombra de duda con respecto a que no se preocupaba por ella, ya había desaparecido. Pensó en cómo, aun a pesar de sus propios deseos, había intentado resistirse a ella la noche anterior, cómo la había animado a casarse con Mike Swan.

Había sido honorable hasta el último momento, tratando de salvarla de las penurias que podría acarrearle estar casada con él.

Y el afecto que en esos instantes veía en sus ojos... No solo se preocupaba por ella.

«Me ama.» Lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón.

Parte de la ternura desapareció de su rostro cuando se entrometió la realidad.

—Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos más tiempo, pero no es seguro. Tenemos que llegar a Balquhidder para que pueda reunirme con mis hombres. —Salió de su interior y Bella sintió frío—Casi ha amanecido. Nuestro barquero no tardará en llegar—

Y lo hizo antes de lo que él había previsto.

Apenas habían tenido tiempo para asearse y vestirse antes de que Jasper escuchara al bote aproximarse. Tenía unos sentidos extraordinarios; ella no había escuchado nada. Después de colocarse las armas y de recoger sus pertenencias, se apresuraron a salir para reunirse con el pescador. Bella se sorprendió al ver una película de agua rodeando la roca y los árboles. Había llovido durante la noche y ni siquiera se había enterado.

Cuando se aproximaron al bote, supo que algo sucedía aun antes de que el hombre hablara.

—Daos prisa —dijo el anciano, dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a Jasper. —Vienen unos hombres hacia aquí—

— ¿Los habéis visto? —preguntó Jasper. Todo rastro de ternura desapareció de su voz, como si jamás hubiera existido. Una vez más, era el duro e implacable guerrero.

El pescador sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo de lejos. Pero, puesto que vienen de las montañas, imaginé que os seguían—

El breve trayecto hasta la orilla se hizo interminable. Bella vio que Jasper escudriñaba los árboles y las montañas hacia el sur, de donde ellos habían llegado.

Cuando al fin alcanzaron la orilla, Jasper dio las gracias al hombre, así como algunas monedas más.

—Si vienen, le agradecería que mantuviera nuestra presencia en secreto—

El anciano se llevó una moneda a los dientes y la mordió. Aparentemente satisfecho, esbozó una amplia sonrisa de dientes separados y cientos de arrugas se formaron en su rubicunda piel curtida.

—No sabrán nada por mí —juró.

Sin más demora, Jasper tomó a Bella de la mano y la condujo a lo largo de la orilla, de nuevo en dirección por donde habían llegado. Cuando dejaron atrás el lago, continuaron rumbo al oeste.

— ¿Crees que se trata de tu hermano? —preguntó.

—O del tuyo —respondió él —En cualquier caso, tenemos que llegar a Balquhidder primero—

Corrieron durante un rato, quizá un par de kilómetros, pero el suelo estaba resbaladizo y Bella tenía dificultades para seguir el paso. Las duras experiencias de los días anteriores le habían pasado factura; sentía las piernas como si fueran de gelatina.

Pero se mordió la lengua, negándose a quejarse. Era el primer día del resto de su vida, y más le valía acostumbrarse a ello.

Ante su vista aparecieron súbitamente unos pocos edificios y supo que debían de estar cerca. Jasper iba unos pasos por delante cuando, de repente, ella se resbaló y aterrizó de nalgas en un charco. El golpe la dejó sin aliento y un agudo dolor ascendió por su espalda. La sorpresa de la caída la dejó aturdida y le llevó unos momentos darse cuenta de que estaba ilesa.

Jasper corrió a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien?—

Isabella asintió.

—Eso creo. Lo que más me duele es el orgullo. —Sonrió —No suelo ser tan torpe—

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. «Excepto una vez.» Alzó la mirada hacia Jasper, viendo su preocupación pero también algo más. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y Bella la aceptó, agarrándose a ella cuando él tiró para ponerla en pie.

Sintió un destello de reconocimiento. Algo encajó en su mente, como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

Apartó la mano con brusquedad, boquiabierta; la sombra de un recuerdo acudió a su memoria. El recuerdo de un galante caballero que la había ayudado en una ocasión durante el trance más amargo de su vida. Él la miró y la boca se le secó.

—Dios mío, eras tú —susurró. —Aquel día en la reunión—

—Sí —respondió Jasper en voz queda —Era yo—

Se sintió aturdida por un momento. Abrumada al comprender que su caballero de brillante armadura y el hombre a quien le había entregado el corazón eran la misma persona. Dio unos pasos hacia él, lanzándose a la protección de su abrazo que la aguardaba y dejando escapar un profundo suspiro de satisfacción cuando sus fuertes brazos la estrecharon. Apoyó la mejilla en su pecho, saboreando el descubrimiento de una conexión que se remontaba a antes de lo que habría podido imaginar.

«Era él.» No podía creerlo. «¿Fue el destino lo que nos unió?»

Le llevó un momento encontrar las palabras que había soñado con decir algún día, si tenía oportunidad, al hombre que tan amable había sido con ella. Sonrió, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas de puro asombro.

—Gracias—

Su gratitud le hizo sentir incómodo.

—No tuvo importancia—

Pero ambos sabían que sí la había tenido; había arriesgado la vida para ayudarla. La había apoyado cuando nadie más lo había hecho. ¿Cómo no iba a estarle eternamente agradecida? Alzando la mirada a su apuesto rostro, sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—

—No podía. Habrías sabido que era un Whitlock—

Bella asintió y luego frunció el ceño.

—Pero ¿por qué no lo hiciste después? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste una vez que había descubierto tu identidad? Deberías saber lo agradecida que te estaría. —Su galantería había sido lo único bueno de aquel día horrible.

—Supuse que el recuerdo podría hacerte sufrir... Creí que era mejor dejarlo pasar—

Bella se estremeció, imaginando de pronto con embarazosa claridad la escena que él había presenciado. Se había tropezado y aterrizado con el trasero en un charco, quedándose ahí sentada, empapada de barro, completamente humillada sin que nadie acudiera en su ayuda.

¿Habría oído lo que Aro y sus amigos habían dicho? Se le encendieron las mejillas, mortificada. «Por supuesto que sí.»

Bajó la mirada, demasiado avergonzada para mirarle, temiendo ver la lástima dibujada en su cara.

Jasper le alzó la barbilla con sus fuertes dedos y la obligó a mirarle.

—Son ellos los dignos de lástima, no tú, Bella. —La besó tiernamente en la boca —Olvídalo. Aquello pasó hace mucho y no significa nada para nosotros—

Tenía razón. Lo que sucedió entonces formaba parte del pasado y él era su futuro. El recuerdo siempre sería doloroso, pero ahora, al saber el papel que él había desempeñado, quizá resultara un poco más llevadero.

Cubrió su apuro con una sonrisa irónica e intentó reírse de sí misma.

— ¿Qué debiste de pensar de mí? Qué cosa tan lamentable debía de parecer. —Rió tímidamente. —No fue, precisamente, una primera impresión favorable. No puedo creer que quisieras intentar engatusarme para que me casase contigo. Supongo que sacaste la pajita más corta—

Su broma no tuvo el efecto deseado, sumiéndolos en un incómodo silencio.

Alzó la vista hacia él, expectante, esperando su consuelo, sorprendiéndose en cambio al ver un destello de algo semejante a la culpa.

Su pobre intento de suscitar un cumplido fracasó... estrepitosamente. La sonrisa se desvaneció de su cara y dio un paso atrás, mirándole con incertidumbre.

—No fue así —dijo, demasiado tarde—Soy yo el afortunado por tenerte, Bella. Jamás pensé que podría tener a una mujer como tú y aproveché la oportunidad. No podía soportar que fuera otro—

De repente, comprendió cuál había sido la consecuencia de lo que había visto, y hecho después, y eso le afectó tanto que le dejó sin aliento. Jasper trató de estrecharla nuevamente en sus brazos, pero ella retrocedió, esquivándole.

—Jasper... —Clavó los ojos en él para no perderse su reacción. — ¿Lo que viste aquel día influyó en tu decisión de perseguirme... de seducirme para que me casara contigo?—

El corazón le latió desaforadamente cuando adivinó la respuesta.

La expresión en los ojos de Jasper lo decía todo.

«Por favor, cualquier cosa menos lástima.»

Se le encogieron las entrañas y deseó que se la tragase la tierra.

Retrocedió, el abrasador dolor que sentía en el pecho era atroz.

—Dios, fue así —dijo Bella, con la voz rota de dolor.

—No es lo que estás pensando —repuso, acaloradamente.

Jasper no podía ni imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Lo más probable era que jamás hubiese dudado de sí mismo o sentido inseguridad. Sus ojos recorrieron aquel rostro perfecto al tiempo que su corazón se afanaba a duras penas por continuar latiendo. Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos.

—Po... pobre y patética Isabella Swan. —Inspiró profundamente, esforzándose por no tartamudear. ¿Podía sentirse aún más humillada? —Una simple muchacha tartamuda con tres compromisos rotos a sus espaldas se sentiría agradecida de ser objeto de las atenciones de cualquier hombre, mucho más de uno tan apuesto como tú. ¿Creíste que estaba tan desesperada que caería a tus pies? —Los recuerdos se le clavaban como puñales. Habría recibido sus atenciones con el entusiasmo de un cachorro agradecido. Y así había sido. Había caído en su trampa de seducción. Pero al mirarle se dio cuenta de que jamás tuvo una oportunidad. Un sollozo se desgarró de su pecho. Alzó la mirada hacia él y le preguntó con un hilillo de voz: — ¿Te reíste de mí?—

Jasper la atrajo ferozmente contra su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, sin permitir que ella se zafase.

— ¡Jamás! Ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Sí, admito que pensé que podrías ser vulnerable a causa de lo sucedido, pero no era esa la razón de que quisiera casarme contigo. Te deseé desde el primer momento en que te vi y la lástima nada tuvo que ver—

Bella apreció la vehemencia y sinceridad de su voz, pero no podía atravesar por completo el velo de dolor o reparar el daño a su orgullo. Orgullo que le había llevado años rehacer.

— ¿He de creerlo?—

—Es la verdad—

Deseaba creerle, y quizá en el fondo lo hacía, pero no podía sacarse las imágenes de la cabeza. ¿Se habían reído de ella? ¿Se habían burlado?

Se estremeció, incapaz de pensar en ello. La había creído una víctima fácil; una mujer despechada que no haría sino agradecer sus atenciones. Había pensado en olvidar aquel día, pero puede que aún hubiera una parte de ella que creía que el profundamente arraigado deseo de enamorarse había hecho que fuera susceptible a que se aprovechasen de ella... tal y como había hecho Aro.

—No sé qué es peor —dijo, abatida, —que me persigan por mi tierra o por ser una víctima fácil—

«Pero que nunca me persigan por mí misma.»

—Basta. —Bella no le había visto nunca una expresión tan severa. —No voy a consentir que pienses de ese modo. Le estás dando más importancia de la que tiene. Aunque sospechara que serías susceptible a la seducción, no tardé en darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Si acaso, tu experiencia hizo que fueras más precavida que antes. Puede que las razones que tuve para buscarte de nuevo fueran erróneas, pero jamás lamentaré haberlo hecho. Deseaba casarme contigo porque me enamoré de ti. No por tu tierra, sino por ti. —Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, enjugando una solitaria lágrima, y la miró fijamente a los ojos —Te amo, Isabella Swan, con todo mi corazón—

Por un instante, la felicidad venció al dolor. «Te amo.» Esas eran las palabras con las que siempre había soñado pero que jamás había escuchado. Hasta ahora... «¿Por qué ahora?».

—No es necesario que digas eso para hacerme sentir mejor—

Jasper apretó los dientes, henchido de orgullo.

—Jamás le he dicho esas palabras a nadie. —Su penetrante mirada la recorrió. —Ni me resulta fácil decirlas—

Bella percibió el reproche en su voz y comprendió: se había mantenido distante durante tanto tiempo debido a todo lo que le habían arrebatado. Renunciar a ese control sobre sus emociones no debía de haber sido sencillo. Le había costado un mundo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Quiero creerte—

Le tomó la barbilla y alzó el rostro de Bella hacia el suyo, mirándola con ternura y... amor.

—Hazlo, pues. ¿De verdad cambia algo el saber que yo estuve allí aquel día, Bella? Empezara como empezase, te amo. No es ninguna mentira. Después de lo que hemos pasado, de todo lo que hemos compartido, ¿de veras puedes dudar de mis sentimientos hacia ti?—

Bella le miró con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. ¿Podía? En el fondo de su corazón sabía la respuesta.

Sin embargo, un sonido a su espalda en la distancia atrajo inmediatamente su atención. Jasper lanzó una maldición y la agarró de la mano.

—Te lo demostraré aunque me lleve toda la vida, pero el resto de la discusión tendrá que esperar. Ya se acercan y hemos de irnos sin demora—

Bella asintió, sin perder tiempo en discutir, y echó a correr. Al cabo de unos minutos, divisaron una antigua capilla de piedra al otro extremo de una pequeña aldea, junto a la que corría lo que parecía ser una pequeña cascada. El patio estaba poblado por gran número de hombres y caballos.

Jasper se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa alentadora. —Ya no queda mucho. Mis hombres...—

Se interrumpió de golpe y maldijo.

— ¿Qué sucede?—

Se volvió hacia ella, con la mirada vacía.

—Esos no son mis hombres—

—Entonces ¿quiénes son? —Bella dirigió nuevamente la vista hacia la iglesia, y reconoció con facilidad al hombre montado a caballo, que obviamente pretendía darles caza — ¡Es Jacob! —Se le aligeró el corazón antes de percatarse de lo que eso representaba... Si su hermano estaba allí, significaba que los hombres de Jasper no.

Retuvo a Jasper con el brazo al reconocer al hombre que se encontraba junto a Jacob. «Colin. Santo Dios.» El cuerpo de Jasper se puso rígido como una fusta. El odio contrajo su rostro... y Bella supo que si tenía la oportunidad, mataría a Colin sin pensarlo dos veces.

Jamás sabría lo que podría haber sucedido porque en ese instante un aluvión de flechas salió de los árboles a su espalda, una de las cuales aterrizó a menos de un metro de donde ella se encontraba. Jasper gritó a modo de advertencia y la colocó delante de él. Bella sintió el frenético latido de su corazón en la espalda. La flecha podría haberla matado.

Bella no tuvo que mirar para saber que la había disparado su hermano.

Estaban atrapados, literalmente atrapados entre dos mundos: el suyo frente a ellos y el de Jasper a la espalda.

Y no tenían escapatoria.

Solo tenía un instante para decidir y Jasper supo que no tenía alternativa. Escapar sería, a lo sumo, una posibilidad remota, y no arriesgaría la vida de Bella... otra vez no.

Aunque eso significase dar la suya.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, pero ella le detuvo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes hacerlo —le suplicó, con los ojos llenos de temor. Miedo por él —Colin... no sé lo que hará. Tienes que intentar escapar—

Jasper no dijo nada, se limitó a continuar andando. No iba a dejarla desprotegida, no hasta que estuviera a salvo con sus hermanos; no con Peter a la distancia de una flecha.

—Jasper, por favor. No lo hagas. Tienes que huir—

Sus sollozos le llegaron al corazón, pero no dejó que le influyeran. Los Swan cabalgaban hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Se abrieron en dos grupos; el más numeroso, comandado por Colin, se internó entre los árboles situados a su espalda en persecución de Peter. Jacob Swan iba directo hacia ellos, con la espada alzada por encima de la cabeza.

Jasper sacó su claymore de la funda que llevaba a la espalda y apartó a Bella a un lado, haciendo caso omiso de su llanto.

Se mantuvo firme... esperando.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. La cara de Swan destilaba furia, pero Jasper mantuvo la vista clavada en la espada. El estruendo de los caballos resonaba en sus oídos. Casi le tenía encima...

Se armó de valor pero no estaba preparado para la fuerza de la estocada. La espada de Jacob descendió en un arco, y Jasper alzó la suya con ambas manos para bloquearlo. El dolor fue directo a la pierna herida. Se tambaleó pero se recuperó al instante.

Swan desmontó, levantando la espada en alto.

Oyó que Bella le suplicaba a su hermano que se detuviera a salvo de sus hombres la retuvieron.

Jacob luchó con saña; la cólera que sentía era su único punto débil. Intercambiaron golpe tras golpe, y con cada uno, Jasper supo que estaba perdiendo las fuerzas. Logró asestar un golpe al hombro de Jacob y oyó gritar a Bella. Dirigió la mirada hacia ella y supo que no podía hacerlo. Aunque pudiera matar a Jacob Swan, no lo haría.

Le hervía la sangre, sus instintos se revelaban en contra. La adrenalina de la batalla se adueñaba aún de él. Pero dejó que todo pasase.

Miró a Swan a los ojos, y cuando el soldado blandió la espada en arco y trató de usar el codo para derribar a Jasper, lo recibió de lleno en la sien en vez de esquivarlo.

El grito de Bella resonó en sus oídos cuando la oscuridad se abatió sobre él.

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

No estaba muerto. Fue de lo primero que se dio cuenta cuando despertó. Lo segundo fue que se sentía como si le hubiera estallado la cabeza y le hubieran colocado los pedazos de cualquier manera; y lo tercero, que no estaba solo.

Se encontraba tumbado en una cama de lo que parecía ser una vieja cabaña de piedra. Podía ver una chimenea para calentar agua y cocinar, la cama, unas pocas mesas y sillas, un armario y, sentado en una silla en el rincón de la habitación, observándole con una expresión funesta, se encontraba Jacob Swan. Aunque parecía estar relajado y no ser una amenaza inminente, Jasper no se engañaba a sí mismo. El brazo ejecutor de Argyll era uno de los hombres más fieros y letales de Escocia, tanto de las Highlands como de las Lowlands.

Pese a todo, estaba solo, y por un momento contempló la idea de escapar.

Jacob sonrió, leyéndole el pensamiento.

—No te lo aconsejaría —le advirtió —Aunque pudieras vencerme, cosa improbable dada tu situación actual, mis hombres tienen rodeada la cabaña. Esta vez, no dudarán en disparar—

Jasper comprendió que estar junto a Bella cuando los capturaron probablemente había sido lo que evitó que utilizaran antes las pistolas. Fue consciente al instante de su desventaja. Que le condenasen si se quedaba ahí tumbado como un maldito inválido. Apretando los dientes, se incorporó lentamente. Notó un estallido de dolor en la su cabeza y sintió náuseas. Contuvo como pudo el impulso de vaciar el estómago. Luego tomó un buen trago de la jarra que vio junto a la cama, agradeciendo el fuerte sabor del whisky destilado; ambrosía para un hombre hambriento.

—Jasper Whitlock —dijo Jacob, tamborileando los dedos sobre el brazo de madera de la silla —Ha pasado mucho tiempo—

«No tanto como crees.» Jacob hacía referencia al breve tiempo que habían pasado luchando juntos en la isla de Lewis, pero Jasper le había visto en una ocasión mucho más reciente. Unos pocos meses atrás había apuntado a la espalda de Swan con una flecha.

—No el suficiente —repuso con sequedad, dado su actual condición de prisionero— ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?—

—Nos enteramos del ataque a Bella casi de inmediato; uno de los guardias consiguió escapar. Luego, mientras registrábamos la zona, por casualidad uno de mis hombres andaba cerca cuando la cruz ardiente atravesó Callander. Creímos que te dirigías hacia aquí y nos arriesgamos—

Jasper maldijo su mala suerte.

— ¿Y mis hombres?—

Jacob le miró prolongadamente.

—No habíamos visto ni rastro de ellos hasta que llegaste. —Su expresión se endureció —Sin embargo, el proscrito Peter y sus hombres fueron apresados poco después de que tú cayeras. Serán ejecutados en Edimburgo por sus crímenes—

Jasper sintió que un puñal se le clavaba en el pecho. No por el hermano que tenía, sino por el que había perdido antes de que las circunstancias hubieran transformado a Peter en el hombre amargado y lleno de odio en que se había convertido.

— ¿Y los crímenes de tu hermano? —adujo Jasper, cortante— ¿Será Auchinbreck ejecutado por los suyos?—

La boca de Swan se apretó en una tensa línea adusta.

—Siento lo que le pasó a tu hermana—

Aquella concesión sorprendió a Jasper. Jacob Swan parecía repugnado por los actos de su hermano.

—Pero Auchinbreck no pagará por lo que ha hecho. —No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

—En los tribunales... no. —Swan le miró a los ojos —Pero no me cabe duda de que algún día le llegará su hora—

Jasper le estudió con atención, sabiendo que Jacob Swan le estaba revelando algo pero también comprendiendo que no iba a decirle nada más al respecto.

Pero si Peter había sido apresado e iba ya camino de Edimburgo, como seguramente era el caso, ¿por qué estaba él allí?

— ¿Dónde está Bella?—

Swan le miró con dureza.

—En un lugar seguro—

—Quiero verla—

—No—

Si Swan pensaba que iba a aceptar eso, estaba terriblemente equivocado. Lo primero que haría cuando saliera de allí sería buscarla. Puede que ahora ella le odiase, pero era su esposa.

Jacob se frotó el hombro donde Jasper le había asestado el golpe con su claymore.

—Has mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos—

Jasper examinó el chichón que tenía en la cabeza, rozando la ensangrentada y tierna carne con los dedos.

—También tú—

Cuando pelearon en Lewis ambos eran jóvenes. Ahora eran hombres hechos y derechos; guerreros en la flor de la vida.

Swan miró a Jasper a los ojos dándole a entender que sabía lo que había sucedido.

—Eres demasiado bueno con la espada para no haber esquivado el golpe a la cabeza—

Jasper guardó silencio, apartando la vista de la penetrante mirada de Jacob. Ambos sabían que había renunciado a luchar, pero de ningún modo iba a dar explicaciones.

—Mi hermana me ha contado una interesante historia... —dijo Jacob como si tal cosa, aunque Jasper sabía que estaba actuando.

— ¿De veras?—

Los ojos de Swan relampagueaban de cólera.

—Dame una buena razón por la que no deba matarte ahora mismo—

Jasper le respondió con la misma cólera.

—Porque tu hermana insiste en que crees en la justicia y soy inocente del único crimen del que se me ha acusado. Las atrocidades cometidas en Glenfruin no fueron obra de los Whitlock—

Swan entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

—Hablo de lo que le hiciste a mi hermana. Entrar en el castillo de Swan con mentiras para convencerla de que se casase contigo... Por no hablar de haber puesto su vida en peligro aun a pesar de que, como ella dice, se la has salvado en más de una ocasión—

Jasper se preguntó cuánto le habría contado Bella. Lo fundamental, probablemente. Si Swan supiera lo peor, él no estaría allí sentado.

No había nada que Jacob Swan pudiera decirle que no se hubiera dicho ya el mismo.

—Imagino que lo único que detiene tu mano es lo mismo que detuvo la mía: matarme la haría sufrir—

Jacob no daba la impresión de estar demasiado contento al respecto, pero parecía aceptar a regañadientes la verdad de sus palabras. Dos enemigos unidos por la felicidad de la mujer a la que ambos querían.

—La mía no es la única mano ansiosa por actuar —le advirtió Swan, refiriéndose a Argyll y a Auchinbreck. —Los sentimientos de Bella no te mantendrán eternamente con vida—

A Jasper le dolía la cabeza y estaba cansado del sutil interrogatorio de Swan.

— ¿Qué lo hará? Responde, ya que asumo que esa es la razón de que estés aquí...—

Jacob sonrió, aunque carecía de cualquier atisbo de simpatía.

—Directo al grano, ¿no es así? Bien. Puede que mi hermana afirme preocuparse por ti y que, dado lo que hiciste hoy, esté dispuesto a reconocer que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, pero te quiero fuera de su vida. Aunque lamente la situación apremiante que atraviesa tu clan, eso no significa que quiera ver a mi hermana casada con un proscrito—Su mirada se tornó astuta e inflexible. —Tendrás tu libertad y la tenencia de la tierra próxima al lago Earn, que según tengo entendido fue el motivo de que persiguieras a mi hermana. Encontraré un modo de aplacar a Laurent. A cambio, negarás el matrimonio a prueba y no volverás a buscarla nunca más—

—No —respondió sin dudar.

Jacob Swan le estaba ofreciendo las dos cosas que creyó desear más que nada en el mundo, pero Jasper se había equivocado. Bella le había dado algo mucho más importante. Le había sacado del borde del abismo. Sin ella sería la sombra fría y vacía del hombre que había sido.

Estaría abocado a ser como su maldito hermano.

Su cruzada por recuperar su tierra jamás acabaría hasta que, una vez más, perteneciera a los Whitlock, pero no la ganaría a expensas de la mujer a la que amaba.

Se estremeció al pensar en la discusión que habían mantenido antes de ser capturados. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de convencerla de su amor, pero se pasaría el resto de sus días demostrándoselo.

Pensó en todo lo que Bella había estado dispuesta a renunciar por él; no haría menos por ella.

Ninguna sonrisa disimulaba la dureza de la mandíbula de Swan.

— ¿Aunque sea lo mejor para Bella?—

— ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar lo que es mejor para tu hermana?—

—Al parecer —dijo con voz sombría, —soy la única persona aquí que piensa de forma racional. Por la sangre de Cristo, ¿acaso no la viste? ¿Vestida con harapos, desaliñada, agotada hasta la extenuación, con aspecto de haber pasado un infierno los últimos días?—

Jasper apretó los dientes al escuchar las acusaciones, pero sí, Bella había pasado por un infierno.

—Si ella te importa, no la arrastrarás contigo. No querrás negarle la vida que debería ser suya—

Jasper podía ver adónde conducía la conversación, pero que le condenasen si renunciaba a ella sin luchar.

—Es ella quien debe tomar la decisión—

Jacob estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia. Se levantó de la silla y se aproximó a la cama, sin fingir ya ecuanimidad. Pero si Swan creía que podía intimidarle, estaba terriblemente equivocado. Jasper se puso en pie y le miró a los ojos.

—Puede que ahora la hagas feliz —repuso Swan, con voz atronadora. —Pero ¿cómo de feliz será dentro de unos años, cuando las penurias la venzan? Ignoro lo que hará mi primo, pero ¿consentirías que ella se arriesgase a perderlo todo?—

Jasper se tensó, al reconocer que él mismo se había dicho aquellas palabras.

— ¿Es eso lo que ella quiere?—

—Ahora mismo está confusa. No sabe lo que quiere. Pero si te alejas, se repondrá—

Jasper apretó la mandíbula.

—Deja que hable con ella—

—Solo lo harás más difícil —Swan hizo una pausa y luego agregó sosegadamente: —Si de verdad te importa, y creo que así es, harás lo correcto. ¿Acaso no se merece algo mejor?—

La verdad se le clavó en las entrañas como un puñal Swan solamente decía aquello que Jasper ya sabía y había intentado ignorar. Bella se lo merecía todo. Y merecía a un hombre que pudiera dárselo. Pero estaba condenadamente cansado de hacer lo correcto.

«Bella...»

Su corazón lloraba por ella. Era todo lo que deseaba.

—Aunque yo aceptase, ¿qué te hace pensar que ella lo aceptaría? —Jasper se estaba aferrando a un clavo ardiendo, pero si algo había aprendido sobre Bella, era que tenía opinión propia.

—Si conoces a mi hermana tan bien como creo, sabrás la respuesta—

La tierra. Jacob haría que pareciese que lo único que había deseado era la tierra. Jasper quería pensar que Bella no le creería, pero después de su última conversación, durante la que había descubierto que él había presenciado su humillación, era vulnerable. Quizá incluso lo suficiente para creerlo.

—Me odiará —dijo, abatido.

Por un momento creyó ver una chispa de compasión en la mirada pétrea de Swan.

—Sí, pero es lo mejor—

Puede que fuera lo mejor... Aun así eso no impedía que Jasper sintiese que acaban de arrancarle el corazón del pecho con un puñal romo y oxidado.

Jamás se había sentido tan vacío. Era como si la última luz le hubiese abandonado... y la esperanza de que algo bueno podría salir de esta terrible situación se hubiera extinguido.

Se sentía embargado por la emoción y no confiaba en poder hablar, de modo que asintió.

—Lo siento, muchacha, pero se ha marchado, —dijo Jacob. «No.» Todos sus instintos rechazaban lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo. «No puede ser cierto.»

Bella estaba sentada en la alcoba del primer piso de la posada de pastores próxima a Callander, donde había estado esperando noticias de Jasper desde que los hombres de Jacob la apartaron de él en el campo cercano a Balquhidder. Aturdida, miró fijamente a su hermano.

—Cuéntamelo otra vez... todo... lo que dijo—

—Le ofrecí la tenencia de la tierra próxima al lago Earn y su libertad si repudiaba el matrimonio a prueba —repitió Jacob. —Y aceptó—

— ¿Así de simple? —Bella se dijo que él no la habría abandonado sin decirle nada. Aunque se había sentido herida en su orgullo por lo que había descubierto, las últimas palabras de Jasper resonaron en su cabeza: «¿De veras puedes dudar de mis sentimientos hacia ti?». En el fondo de su alma, no podía hacerlo. Bella sacudió la cabeza, negándose a creerlo. —Debes de haber entendido mal—

Jasper jamás se rendiría tan fácilmente, a menos que... «No. Yo le importo.»

«Pobre y patética...» Deseó cerrar los ojos y taparse las orejas con las manos para bloquear los recuerdos. Pero descubrir que lo que él había presenciado aquel día podría haberle impulsado a tacharla de objetivo fácil había dejado las suficientes dudas suspendidas en el aire.

Jacob la miró compasivamente a pesar de que jamás comprendería el dolor que acababa de infligirle de forma involuntaria.

—Estoy seguro de que se preocupa por ti, muchacha, pero era la tierra lo que quería... ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste?—

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, se limitó a asentir. Le había contado a Jacob lo sucedido, cómo Jasper la había buscado por su tierra. «Pero no lo decía en serio. Pensaba que...»

Miró a su hermano, con la esperanza de encontrar un atisbo de esperanza al que aferrarse, pero la compasión que vio en sus ojos solo lo empeoró todo.

Jacob la quería muchísimo y era sobre-protector con ella.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—No le obligarías tú a aceptar, ¿verdad?—

Jacob enarcó una ceja, con expresión irónica, como si quisiera sentirse ofendido pero supiera que era imposible.

—No tuve que hacerlo—

Se le encogió el corazón al escuchar tal franqueza. No todo había sido por la tierra... ¿verdad? Hasta el final había querido pensar que se equivocaba con relación a sus motivos, pero Jasper no se había quedado para convencerla o conseguir que le perdonase.

— ¿Por qué no vino él mismo a decírmelo?—

—Seguro que creyó que sería más fácil de este modo. Una ruptura sencilla—

Bella dejó escapar un agudo bufido. ¿Una ruptura sencilla? Como si lo que se hubiese roto fuera algo tan insignificante como un hueso y no su corazón.

—Pero ¿y si yo no quiero una ruptura sencilla? Tengo un año...—

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Bella? ¿Alargarlo? ¿Correr detrás de un hombre...?—

Bella contuvo el aliento. Alzó la mirada hacia su hermano, horrorizada. El color abandonó su rostro. «Correr detrás de un hombre que ha dejado muy claro que no soy lo bastante importante para él.» Eso era lo que Jacob intentaba decir. Enrojeció, humillada. ¿Era eso lo que había estado haciendo, arrojarse a los brazos de un hombre que no la deseaba?

Prácticamente le había obligado a casarse con ella. Volviendo ahora la vista atrás, vio que su bien planeada discusión había versado tanto sobre ella como sobre lo que podía aportarle a él.

«Pero dijo que me amaba.»

De pronto comprendió la pura verdad. A pesar de que la amara, no era suficiente. Había aceptado la tierra y su libertad y la había abandonado sin un mísero «ve con Dios».

Jacob se acercó a su lado, colocándole la mano en el hombro de forma consoladora.

—Con lo que ha sucedido entre nuestros clanes, no puedo decir que le culpe, Bella. ¿Puedes tú? —

Negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas le cegaban los ojos. Se había quedado petrificada al enterarse de la verdad por Jacob. Las acusaciones de Jasper contra su primo y contra Colin habían sido espantosamente precisas. Aunque Jacob no tenía ni idea de las intenciones de su primo cuando negoció la rendición de Alistair Whitlock y sus hombres, Sam les había engañado y enviado a la muerte. E igual de espantoso resultaba que Colin era, en efecto, responsable de la violación de la hermana de Jasper.

La idea de que su propio hermano...

Se estremeció, completamente asqueada y avergonzada. Las acciones de sus familiares eran atroces. Después de lo que habían hecho, ¿cómo podría culpar a Jasper por no desear atarse a una Swan?

—No seguirás con esto, ¿verdad, Bella? —preguntó Jacob.

El latido de su corazón resonaba en sus oídos. Todo lo que siempre había deseado se le escapaba de entre los dedos como la lluvia a través de un cedazo. Un esposo, una familia. Un sueño perdido, pues habiéndose enamorado, reconoció que un matrimonio sin amor sería imposible.

Miró fijamente a su hermanó con los ojos llorosos, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque no pudieran estar juntos, no soportaba la idea de que algo le sucediese. Haría todo cuanto estuviese en su mano para verlo a salvo.

—Con una condición —dijo con voz ronca. Jacob la miró con recelo.

— ¿Cuál?—

—No solo tendrá su libertad de forma temporal, quiero que Sam se ocupe de que obtenga el perdón incondicional— Jacob le lanzó una mirada prolongada y asintió después. Se había acabado.

El pecho, la garganta y los ojos le dolían al saber que había acabado de verdad. Con una Swan y un Whitlock, ¿cómo iba a ser posible que algo terminara de otra manera que no fuera en un desengaño y, también, una decepción?

El dolor era insoportable. Las lágrimas manaban de sus ojos y los hombros se sacudían con los desgarradores sollozos que brotaban desde el fondo de su alma.

Jacob la levantó de la silla y la abrazó contra su pecho, acariciándole el cabello.

—Vamos, muchacha, te llevaré a casa. Le olvidarás en un santiamén, ya lo verás—

En eso Jacob se equivocaba. Bella jamás le olvidaría. Amaría a Jasper Cullen, antes Whitlock, durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

Bella miró el río Kyle desde la ventana de la pequeña salita de su recámara, recorriendo con la vista las gélidas aguas grises y su ribera cubierta de nieve y, acto seguido, sin ser consciente de ello, dirigió la mirada hacia el norte. Pese a que las montañas que había atravesado con Jasper no podían verse desde Dunoon, sabía que estaban ahí.

Él estaba ahí.

El profundo anhelo que sentía seguía siendo igual de intenso, y la opresión atenazaba su pecho y le privaba del aliento. Luchó contra la soledad y la desesperación que la oprimían con fuerza férrea.

De forma inconsciente, se abrigó mejor con el tartán que llevaba sobre los hombros, el mismo que Jasper había retirado del caballo antes de adentrarse en plena naturaleza hacía tantas semanas. De algún modo, aquel deshilachado tartán hacía que se sintiera más cerca de él.

Ladeó la cabeza y acarició la rasposa lana con la mejilla. De cuando en cuando captaba el ligerísimo olor especiado y a pino que aún conservaban sus toscas fibras. Inhaló profundamente y suspiró decepcionada.

Los recuerdos eran dolorosos, pero se aferraba a ellos porque eran lo único que tenía.

Una tenue sonrisa curvó las comisuras de su boca cuando se llevó las manos al vientre. Puede que no todo.

Bella cerró los ojos y rezó para que sus sospechas fueran acertadas. La sutil redondez y el hecho de no haber menstruado en semanas le daban motivos para albergar la esperanza.

Un hijo. Su hijo.

Esa parte de él que conservaba en el corazón no se marchitaría en soledad y se transformaría en amargura y arrepentimiento, sino que florecería con la nueva vida que llevaba en su interior.

Por primera vez desde aquel aciago día, hacía cuatro semanas cuando la había abandonado sin despedirse, Bella sintió que un rayo de felicidad atravesaba las grises sombras oscuras.

Se volvió al escuchar que la puerta se abría, sorprendida al ver a su hermano entrar en la habitación y, a pocos pasos de él su furiosa, aunque increíblemente hermosa, esposa.

Jacob titubeó junto a la puerta y Vanesa le empujó bruscamente por la espalda con ambas manos para que entrara. Con las manos en las caderas y una barriga prominente, su embarazada esposa fulminó a Jacob con la mirada y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia Bella.

—Tu hermano tiene algo que decirte—

A pesar de que Bella llevaba más de un mes en Dunoon con Jacob y Vanesa, era la primera vez que veía a Vanesa Lamont, aquella fierecilla de infame reputación. Bella se había sentido cautivada por la dulce muchacha que tanto había perdido y que, sin embargo, había amado a Jacob lo suficiente para perdonarle por la ruina que había asolado a su clan. Pero no había rastro de esa clemencia en aquellos momentos. Con los ojos centelleantes y una expresión furiosa, parecía casi una gata salvaje... dispuesta a hacerle pedazos con sus pequeñas garras.

Bella frunció el ceño, preguntándose si Jacob había hecho algo para provocar semejante reacción en su esposa. Le resultó divertido ver a Jacob tan desconcertado. Vanesa era perfecta para él. Los cambios que su hermano había experimentado no le habían pasado desapercibidos. Parecía más comprensivo... no tan serio e inflexible.

Aparentemente Jacob había suavizado su postura con respecto a los Whitlock, y eso era algo que Bella también debía agradecerle a Vanesa. Había estado tan sumida en su propio dolor que no había pensado en lo que Jacob había hecho al permitir que Jasper-jefe de un clan proscrito-quedara en libertad. Al principio, Colin y su primo Argyll se habían puesto furiosos, pero después de pasar unas horas en los aposentos del laird con Jacob, Sam había cambiado de opinión. Argyll había viajado a Londres, no mucho después de su llegada a Dunoon (para alivio de Vanesa), y Colin habría regresado brevemente después de un juicio corto en el que Peter y sus hombres habían sido sentenciados a muerte y luego había desaparecido.

No obstante, si necesitaba más pruebas del amor que Jacob le profesaba a su esposa, Bella las tuvo cuando escuchó lo que había hecho al permitir que el hermano proscrito de Vanesa, Niall, «escapara». Nadie escapaba de las garras de su hermano; jamás. Que hubiera permitido que Niall lo hiciera demostraba la integridad de Jacob, no solo con respecto a la situación de los Lamont, sino también de los Whitlock.

Con Niall Lamont en libertad, Bella podía comprender, por qué Colin se había esfumado tras las ejecuciones. Si su hermano no estaba preocupado porque Niall o Jasper buscaran venganza por lo que Colin le había hecho a Annie Whitlock, debería estarlo. No se le escapaba la ironía de todo aquello: el cazador iba a aprender lo que era ser cazado.

Bella dejó el libro que estaba leyendas o intentando leer, sobre su regazo y alzó la mirada hacia su hermano con expresión inquisitiva.

— ¿Qué sucede, Jacob? ¿Hay noticias de Jared?—

A su regreso a Dunoon, le había sorprendido, aunque se sintió enormemente complacida, enterarse por Jacob de que se rumoreaba que su hermano Jared había regresado a Escocia. Bella sonrió. Tal vez el descarado comentario sobre la reciente pérdida de Jeannie Gordon, que había realizado en su carta, había sido un buen aliciente. Jeannie era la mujer a la que Jared había amado y quien le había traicionado, aunque Bella ya no estaba tan segura de lo último.

A pesar de los cargos por traición que pesaban sobre Jared, se había hecho un nombre como líder de un bravo grupo de guerreros en el continente. Había llegado el momento de que regresara y demostrase su inocencia. Isabella lo había añorado.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—No. He enviado exploradores, pero no han encontrado ni rastro de él. Es probable que no sea más que un rumor—

—Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó Bella. Su hermano le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su mujer, a la que Vanesa correspondió al instante con otra.

—Te juro que no te daré más que hijas —le advirtió, con voz profética. —Para que toda tu autoritaria y sobre-protectora sabiduría masculina pueda resultar de utilidad. —Sonrió maliciosamente. —Chicas. Un buen número de ellas. Igualitas a mí. Para que así vivas el resto de tus días preocupado y acongojado por ellas. —Los ojos le centellaron.

Bella habría podido jurar que vio palidecer a su fiero y valeroso hermano.

— ¿De qué va todo esto, Jacob? —preguntó.

—Díselo —le ordenó Vanesa.

Jacob, que no consentía que nadie le intimidase, ni siquiera su amada esposa, se irguió en todo su más de metro ochenta de estatura, imponiéndose a su menuda mujer.

—No consentiré que me arrastren sobre carbones ardientes, esposa, por hacer lo que creo correcto. Ni me disculparé por intentar proteger a alguien a quien quiero. —Se volvió hacia Bella, con cara de pocos amigos —Solo pensaba en tu felicidad—

Vanesa suavizó la expresión de su boca, y Bella supo que se estaba ablandando. A pesar de la feroz vena sobre-protectora de su hermano, era difícil estar enfadado con él en vista de semejante despliegue de emoción.

— ¿A ti te parece que sea feliz? —preguntó Vanesa con suavidad.

Jacob miró a su hermana prolongadamente. Aun habiendo intentado ocultarlo, su infelicidad era palpable.

—Lo que te dije sobre Jasper Whitlock era cierto —explicó. —No obstante, olvidé mencionarte una cosa—

Bella entrecerró los ojos, recelosa.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que olvidaste decirme?—

—Cuando le ofrecí la tierra y su libertad, en un primer momento lo rechazó. Categóricamente, de hecho—

Bella se sintió como si le quitara un peso de los hombros. «Sí que le importaba. Sabía que no podía estar tan equivocada. No todo era por la tierra.»

—Entonces ¿cómo le convenciste para que aceptas e la oferta? —Como si necesitase preguntarlo. Miró a Vanesa con mutuo entendimiento.

—Pensamos... —comenzó Jacob, pero fue interrumpido por la sarcástica mofa de su bella esposa.

—Ese fue tu primer error—

Bella sospechaba cuál era el origen de la irritación de su cuñada y sintió que se enfurecía. Le había advertido a Jasper que no tomase las decisiones por ella pero, al parecer, su entrometido hermano y él no podían evitarlo. «¡Hombres!»¿Había casta más protectora que la orgullosa estirpe de los guerreros de las Highlands?

—Deja que adivine. Jasper y tú decidisteis que sería mejor para mí no estar casada con un Whitlock...—

—Con un proscrito Whitlock —puntualizó Jacob.

—Ya no —replicó sarcásticamente —Así que decidisteis hacerme creer que no me quería—

Jacob se encogió de hombros con incomodidad.

—Algo parecido—

Bella sintió que enrojecía de ira. Se puso en pie y cruzó la habitación para hacer frente, cara a cara, al muy patán de su hermano.

— ¿Cómo pudiste...? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que me sumiera en mi desgracia durante semanas, creyendo que al hombre al que amaba le importaba tan poco que me daba la espalda ante el primer escollo? ¿Cómo pudisteis ambos ser tan déspotas y crueles? Le amo, Jacob. Y si eso significa que deba vivir en una choza, lo haré con gusto. ¿Acaso no harías tú lo mismo por tu esposa? —Jacob tuvo el buen juicio de no estremecerse con aire culpable, pero Bella no había terminado— ¿Cómo has podido dejar que mi hijo crezca sin un padre?—

Jacob tragó saliva con dificultad.

— ¿Hijo?—

— ¡Oh, Bella, es maravilloso! —exclamó Vanesa, apresurándose a darle un abrazo — ¿Para cuándo?—

Bella sonrió, el entusiasmo resultaba contagioso.

—No estoy segura. Acabo de empezar a á para unos meses después que tú—

Jacob se dispuso a escabullirse, obviamente contento por el cambio de tema, pero Bella le detuvo. Cruzó los brazos y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? Aún no he acabado contigo. Ya no soy una niña. No necesito que mi hermano mayor libre mis batallas. —Sacudió la cabeza —Debería haber dicho algo y puesto fin a tu intromisión después de lo que le hiciste a Aro Volturi—

Jacob sonrió.

—Me gustaría atribuirme el mérito, muchacha. Pero alguien me lo arrebató—

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Pero si tú no fuiste, ¿quién...?—

Clavó la mirada en la de su hermano. «Jasper.» Se quedó pasmada al pensar que él había creído que entre ellos existía una conexión, incluso entonces, que lo impulsase a vengarse por ella. Ese descubrimiento alivió del todo el dolor de Bella y le proporcionó la certeza absoluta de que se había equivocado por completo con respecto a los motivos y sentimientos de Jasper.

— ¿Sabías que había sido él?—

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Le reconocí en la reunión y sabía que había acudido en tu ayuda, pero eso era todo. Aunque después de lo sucedido hace unas semanas, lo sospeché—

Bella tragó saliva. «Mataré a quienquiera que te haga daño.» Aro debería alegrarse de haber sufrido solo la pérdida de una oreja y de parte del brazo, si Jasper hubiera sabido entonces lo que sabía ahora... Se estremeció.

Aunque había cierta justicia poética en ello, Bella no estaba segura de que le gustase la idea de que se cometiera semejante violencia en su nombre.

—Es un guerrero highlander, Bella. No puedes transformarle en algo que no es —dijo Jacob, leyéndole el pensamiento.

Jacob tenía razón. Jasper había estado luchando por sobrevivir la mayor parte de su vida. Al igual que la mayoría de los highlanders, estaba acostumbrado a buscar venganza y a solventar los problemas con la espada. «Haz daño a los míos y yo se lo devolveré con creces a los tuyos» formaba parte del credo de las Highlands. ¿Era un bárbaro? Supuso que algunos así lo creerían, pero las cosas siempre habían sido de esa manera. Y no podía decirse que no tuviera planeado mejorar las dotes de aquel hombre para la diplomacia.

—Debiste de dejar huella en él —declaró Jacob. —Hacer algo así es tomarse demasiadas molestias por alguien a quien apenas se conoce—

«Te deseé desde la primera vez que te vi.» A su memoria acudieron las palabras que él le dijo el día que Isabella descubrió que había sido su galante caballero. Se había preocupado por ella desde el principio.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Vanesa.

Bella pensó durante un minuto. Estaba harta de ser ella quien tuviera que luchar por la felicidad de ambos. Si Jasper la quería, iba a tener que decidirlo él solito; quizá con cierto acicate no tardaría tanto en hacerlo.

—Después de todo lo que se han esforzado mi hermano y Jasper para que sea feliz, detestaría decepcionarles. —Sonrió. —Ahora que soy libre para casarme, creo que voy a hacerlo. ¿Quizá debería enviarle una invitación de boda?—

Vanesa se quedó boquiabierta por la admiración.

—No serías capaz—

Bella dibujó una sonrisa.

—Oh, claro que sí—

Jacob paseó la mirada entre ambas mujeres.

—Nunca creí que diría esto de un Whitlock, pero casi siento pena por él—

Jasper podría ir al infierno o, lo que era lo mismo, a la mazmorra de los Swan por aquello, pero le importaba condenadamente poco.

Atravesó las puertas de Dunoon a lomos de su caballo, dispuesto a presentar batalla, reparando apenas en los formidables muros de piedra de la inexpugnable fortaleza o en la multitud de guerreros igualmente formidables que se alineaban a lo largo de ellos.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Seth en voz baja —Meterse en la guarida del diablo no es el mejor modo de poner a prueba tu recién recuperara libertad—

Jasper le miró fijamente.

—Fuiste tú quien insistió en acompañarme. Te dije que te quedaras con Annie—

Seth apretó los dientes y meneó la cabeza.

—No, tiene a Lamont para velar por ella—

—No hablará con él —agregó con dulzura, teniendo cierto conocimiento de lo que eran los celos.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que no lo ame—

Jasper no podía discutir aquello. Pero en ese caso, el amor no parecía importar. Le rompía el corazón ver cómo le habían arrebatado la vida a Annie. Era una sombra de la hermana feliz y vivaz que recordaba.

Pero una cosa no había cambiado: seguía siendo la mujer más testaruda que había conocido. Jasper ignoraba si su hermana perdonaría algún día a Niall Lamont por no corresponder a su amor hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Lo lamentaba por Lamont... «¿Y si soy yo quien llega demasiado tarde?»

El instinto le había dicho que estaba cometiendo un error cuando se alejaba al galope de la iglesia. Sin embargo, no le había hecho caso hasta que vio a su hermana y a Lamont; fue entonces cuando supo que tenía que hacer algo.

Pero sus obligaciones como jefe-tratar de inculcar el orden en un clan disgregado por el caos tras la muerte de tantos miembros destacados-habían interferido y no había actuado con la suficiente rapidez.

«Casada.» Se le encogió el estómago. Aquello le seguía pareciendo incomprensible.

Le habían llegado noticias del matrimonio de Bella en Molach, unos pocos días antes, y se había negado a creerlo. Pero cuando llegó la carta de Swan con su perdón, en la que se mencionaban los festejos de los esponsales...

Jamás olvidaría el descarnado dolor que le había perforado.

«¿Cómo podía pensar en casarse con otro?» ¡Solo habían pasado treinta y seis malditos días!

Lo peor del caso era que todo era culpa de él. Había sido suya y, como un tonto, la había dejado ir. Pero si había algo que sabía hacer era luchar por lo que le pertenecía. Y Isabella Swan le había pertenecido desde la primera vez que la estrechó entre sus brazos. Dios, desde el mismo momento en que la ayudó a levantarse de aquel maldito charco.

Habida cuenta de que su llegada se había anunciado a las puertas de Dunoon, Jasper no se sorprendió al ver a Jacob Swan salir de la torre a su encuentro. Este adoptó una expresión adusta cuando vio a Jasper, pero sonrió al reparar en la presencia de Seth a su lado. Si había algún Whitlock que no debía temer al brazo ejecutor, ese era Seth. Swan jamás olvidaría la lealtad de Seth hacia Margaret MacLeod, una antigua amiga de este, con unos problemas que tuvieron a causa de Dougal MacDonald en Lewis.

—Seth, muchacho, celebro verte. —Miró a Jasper con dureza—Pensé que habías aceptado no buscar a mi hermana—

Jasper sostuvo la mirada desafiante de aquel hombre, frío acero contra frío acero.

—Sabes condenadamente bien por qué estoy aquí. Me temo que ya no puedo acatar los términos de nuestro acuerdo, de modo que si tienes intención de arrestarme, será mejor que lo hagas ahora. —Al ver que no se movía, Jasper añadió: — ¿Dónde está?—

Swan tenía una expresión extraña... casi compasiva.

—No estoy seguro de que desee verte—

—Es una maldita lástima, porque no pienso marcharme hasta que lo haga—

Jasper sabía que estaba actuando de forma irracional, pero le traía sin cuidado. Estaban hechos para estar juntos, y si Bella no entraba en razón, él iba a hacer lo que debería haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo: llevársela y hacerle el amor hasta que recapacitara. Aunque para lograrlo tuviera que derrotar a toda una guarnición de soldados Swan.

Se había hartado de hacer lo correcto. El honor estaba sobrevalorado.

Jacob le precedió por la escalera de piedra hasta el interior del gran salón del castillo. Casi había anochecido y los criados estaban preparando la cena pero, por lo demás, todo estaba tranquilo. Había esperado que Jacob le hiciera esperar y, por tanto, Jasper se sorprendió cuando le condujeron de inmediato a las dependencias del laird.

Jasper, que en parte esperaba ver a Argyll, responsable de su mala fortuna y de quien quería vengarse, escuchó cerrarse la puerta a su espalda, y en su lugar se encontró a solas con la persona a la que había ido a ver como alma que llevaba el diablo.

El corazón se le paró al verla, de espaldas a él. Había dominado durante tanto tiempo sus pensamientos que había olvidado lo menuda que era. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro de terciopelo con diminutas perlas irregulares; el chocolate y largo cabello le caía por la espalda en sedosas ondas, adornado por una tiara de zafiros y diamantes, tan magnífica como cualquier corona real.

Dudó por un momento, la disparidad de sus circunstancias era más acusada que nunca. Ella lo tenía todo: riqueza, poder, privilegios. Y aunque la situación de Jasper había mejorado mucho, pues ya no era perseguido sin descanso y tenía tierra que trabajar y un lugar para vivir, aún pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que su clan se recuperase de la destrucción provocada por años de abuso y persecución.

Pero si estaba dispuesta a aceptarle, la querría y no miraría atrás.

Ella se volvió. Si había esperado encontrar alguna señal de que se alegrara de verle, iba a llevarse una decepción. Tan lisa y fría como el alabastro, su rostro no delataba emoción alguna.

Nunca antes le había mirado con tanta... indiferencia. El temor se hundió igual que una pesada piedra en su estómago.

Sintió la sombra de la duda..

«¿Y si llego demasiado tarde?»

Sus miradas se encontraron, y Jasper siguió sin ver nada.

¿Tan superficiales habían sido sus sentimientos que podían cambiar con tanta presteza? ¿Con tanta condenada rapidez?

Bella enarcó una delicada ceja.

— ¿Has venido a darme la enhorabuena?—

Su tono frío y firme y la pregunta sin preámbulos hicieron que su corazón se desbocara violentamente. Se sintió inundado por la cólera, y a duras penas fue capaz de contenerse para no cruzar la pequeña habitación y desahogar su frustración de un modo mucho menos civilizado.

—No, maldita sea, no he venido a darte la enhorabuena—

— ¿No? Entonces, si me permites la pregunta, ¿a qué has venido?—

Dio unos pasos hacia ella y se obligó a detenerse. Los músculos de los brazos se contraían y distendían. «Sé racional, no un bárbaro.»

—No puedes casarte con otro. Estás unida a mí durante un año. El matrimonio a prueba no puede ser anulado hasta entonces—

—Ah, eso... —Agitó la mano con desdén —Mi hermano me ha asegurado que, dado que no hubo testigos, sería difícil demostrar su validez—

Jasper apretó los puños a los lados; estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Su cuerpo hervía de furia y requirió de todas sus fuerzas para contenerse.

—Fue válido para mí—

— ¿De veras? Extraña forma de demostrarlo. —Sonrió.

Sonrió, sí.

—En cualquier caso, fue lo mejor. Fue muy considerado por tu parte y por la de mi hermano que velarais así por mi felicidad. No sé qué habría hecho sin que vosotros cuidarais de mí—

La ausencia de sarcasmo en su voz fue el primer indicio que tuvo de que algo sucedía. Estudió su rostro con inquietud, sin estar del todo seguro de lo que andaba buscando.

—Si ya lo has dicho todo, me temo que estoy muy ocupada. —Se volvió para despedirle, pero Jasper la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera moverse.

—No lo he dicho todo. No puedes casarte con otro porque yo te amo y tú me amas a mí—

Unas finísimas arruguitas aparecieron alrededor de su boca, la primera señal de que no se encontraba tan serena como quería aparentar.

— ¿Amor? No cabe duda de que tienes una forma extraña de demostrarlo—

Le tomó la barbilla con la mano y la obligó a mirarle. La sincera emoción que irradiaba su pálida cara alzada le llegó al fondo del alma. Le había infligido un daño terrible.

—Te amo con todo mi corazón. Me marché precisamente porque te amaba. Creí que hacía lo correcto. Creí que estarías mejor sin mí—

Sus ojos escrutaron a fondo los de él.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?—

—Me he dado cuenta de que si tú te sentías la mitad de desdichada que yo, no había modo de que encontraras la felicidad con otra persona. —El corazón le latía con fuerza, presa del miedo. — ¿Me equivoco?—

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, y la esperanza anidó en el corazón de Jasper.

— ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme así? ¿Después de lo que habíamos compartido? —Su pequeño puño le golpeó el pecho con sorprendente fuerza —Querías que creyese que no sentías nada por mí—

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y le acarició el sedoso cabello.

—Lo siento muchísimo, mi amor... En mi defensa solo puedo alegar que te amo tanto que únicamente deseaba lo mejor para ti—

Bella le golpeó de nuevo.

— ¡Ay! —exclamó Jasper, frotándose la zona. Su pequeña gatita era un tanto sanguinaria.

—Tú eres lo que más me conviene, insoportable zoquete—

Nunca palabras tan dulces fueron pronunciadas, aunque tendría que hacer algo con su vocabulario. Volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente.

— ¿Significa eso que no te casarás con otro?—

Bella se echó hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos con una pícara sonrisilla en sus sensuales labios.

— ¿No quieres preguntarme con quién me voy a casar? —

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—Supuse que se trataba de Mike Swan—

Ella negó con la cabeza y Jasper endureció la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Quién es, pues? Dímelo para que pueda matarle—

—Otro ataque... casual en el camino, ¿quizá? Gracias, pero no habrá más miembros cercenados por mi causa—

Jasper enarcó una ceja. Lo había descubierto, ¿no era así? Puesto que no lamentaba aquella actuación, no se molestó en fingirse arrepentido.

—El muy bastardo tiene suerte de que no conociera el alcance de su comportamiento canallesco. Bien, dímelo ya—

—No sé —dijo ella, eludiendo su demanda —Aún no he decidido si te perdono o no—

Le cubrió los labios con los suyos en un beso suave y persuasivo, mientras el corazón se hinchó de felicidad al sentir su dulce respuesta. Apartó la boca y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Pon tu precio, amor mío. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para recuperarte, aunque tenga que ponerme de rodillas y suplicar—

Bella dio un respingo, como si lo estuviera considerando seriamente.

—Parece fascinante. Recuerdo la última vez que te pusiste de rodillas. —Jasper vio la diversión en sus ojos y un relámpago de pura lujuria le recorrió. —Pero no creo que sea necesario. Me parece que bastará con lo mismo con lo que Vanesa amenazó a mi hermano—

A Jasper no le agradó tener que preguntar.

— ¿Y qué fue eso?—

Bella se cubrió el vientre con la mano.

—Juró que solo le daría hijas—

El corazón le dio un vuelco y se quedó pálido al escuchar sus palabras. De repente sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas y tuvo que apoyarse en una mesa de madera que tenía al lado.

— ¿Un bebé? —

Bella asintió.

Jasper se sentó en el banco más cercano y enterró la cabeza entre las manos, superado por la emoción, abrumado por todo cuanto podría haber perdido. Bella se sentó a su lado y vio su mirada ardiente cuando él alzó los ojos.

—Dios, Bella, lo siento—

A Isabella las lágrimas le anegaban los ojos.

— ¿Debe entender que eres feliz?—

La estrechó en sus brazos mientras un abrasador nudo le atenazaba el pecho.

—Jamás pensé que podría ser así de feliz—

Había pretendido a Bella por su tierra, pero jamás pudo soñar todo lo que ella le reportaría. Con ella formaría un hogar, una familia. Y tendría el amor y la felicidad que había conocido hacía tanto tiempo.

La besó de nuevo, suave y tiernamente, con una intensidad que marcaría aquel momento para siempre.

De repente se separó, cuando al fin comprendió la verdad.

—Nunca hubo nadie con quién quisieras casarte. Era yo—

Bella esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Apoyó la mejilla en su torso y suspiró.

—Siempre has sido tú—

El corazón que nunca creyó tener parecía ahora ser demasiado grande para su pecho.

Y esa vez, cuando la besó, no se detuvo.

* * *

**FIN**

**_Quisiera agradecer a:_**

alexf1994

Bella Masen Mckrty

Fleur-de-la-vivre

ILJB25

Isa Malfoy Cullen

karito CullenMasen

Mareliz Luna

marieisahale

Max kaDaR

Meerrl

mely1989

**_Por ponerle a la historia en alerta, por ponerla en favorito, por los reviews, por ponerme en alerta y entre sus escritoras favoritas; y por sus PM. (Ruego no haberme olvidado de alguien)_**

Enserio a todas gracias.

Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.

Y por última vez les digo: "**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"_**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


End file.
